Nos Corps à la Dérive
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: Quand le sort s'acharne et que les morts se multiplient autour d'elle, Hermione va chercher le réconfort et l'oubli en la personne d'un certain Draco Malfoy... Et si rien n'était le fruit du hasard ?
1. Ch 1 : Hermione

**Nos Corps A La Dérive**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Je crois que ceci a été le chapitre le plus long à rédiger de toute ma vie. Pas le plus long en termes de mots car il ne fait que dix pages, mais en raison d'un gros blocage et d'un gros manque de temps/motivation, il est resté près de trois mois à moitié fait sans que je n'arrive à écrire un seul mot de plus…  
Bref, donc que je vous présente en quelques mots cette nouvelle fiction… Il s'agit de la réécriture d'A Celui Que J'ai Perdu Deux Fois, une précédente fiction inachevée que je ne voulais pas continuer telle quelle. Je l'ai donc transformée. C'est désormais un Univers Alternatif, mon premier, ce qui explique peut-être le blocage et le stress… Je n'y respecte donc pas tous les aspects chronologiques du canon (au sens où cela se passe en dernière année de lycée, et que par exemple Tonks et Remus sont mariés et Teddy a déjà un un an et demi…). Les caractères des personnages sont également revisités, il n'y aura plus de racisme né-Moldu/Sang-Pur puisque la magie a disparu, mais d'autres aspects sociaux vont opposer nos personnages. Et bien entendu, ce sera encore sombre et violent, dans la même veine qu'Ennemi(s) Intime(s), même si la romance Dramione y tiendra une plus grande part (et promis, Théodore ne sera pas un psychopathe dans celle-ci, ahah). J'espère que vous allez aimer ce premier chapitre ! Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues, surtout si elles sont constructives et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. En début de fiction, c'est vraiment primordial, surtout que je considère l'abandon d'« A Celui » comme un gros échec, ce qui ajoute à mon stress… Bref. Je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling mais le reste est à moi !**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Hermione**

 _Du sang… du sang partout…_

 _Entre mes doigts, sous mes ongles, sur mon visage. Mais pas seulement. Il y en a aussi sur les murs, le sol, les meubles qui m'entourent. J'ai l'impression de voir le monde entier à travers un filtre écarlate, aux couleurs de mon dortoir. Je me sens partir, lentement mais sûrement. Le seul son que je perçois est celui de mon cœur battant furieusement dans ma poitrine. Il vrille mes tympans, fait vibrer ma gorge parsemée de sueur, et je tremble. Je sens aussi qu'on se penche sur moi, qu'on me touche, mais je ne bouge pas. Je n'ai pas peur._

 _Qui que soit cette personne, elle vient de me sauver…_

 _Et quelque part au fond de moi, je suis ravie que tout ce sang ait coulé._

~o~

« Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle. Je pourrais avoir un expresso, s'il vous plaît ? »

Hermione Granger, dix-sept ans tout juste, presque toutes ses dents et comme à son habitude le nez plongé dans un livre, leva les yeux vers la cliente qui venait de l'interpeller. Une quarantaine d'années, un tailleur Chanel sobre et caractéristique de la femme au foyer fortunée, un maquillage impeccable et une manucure parfaite. _Du pur produit roman sentimental_ , pensa l'adolescente en baissant les yeux sur le volume que la bourgeoise tenait dans sa main gauche, un doigt glissé entre les pages pour marquer celle qu'elle était en train de lire. Gagné, il s'agissait d'un vieux Norah Roberts dont les coins cartonnés commençaient à souffrir des ravages du temps (et des mains des nombreuses lectrices qui flânaient chaque jour au _Café Litté_ ). A force d'y passer ses journées, Hermione pouvait presque à chaque fois deviner les goûts des clients en matière de littérature d'un simple coup d'œil à leur physionomie.

« Je vous fais ça tout de suite, Madame », assura-t-elle avec un large sourire, tandis que la femme se rasseyait dans un coin du café-librairie et replongeait tête la première dans les intrigues sulfureuses de cette bonne vieille Norah. Replaçant une boucle brune et indisciplinée derrière son oreille, Hermione glissa délicatement une barrette à cheveux entre deux pages de son dernier Stephen King avant de poser le livre sur le comptoir et de s'atteler à la préparation de l'expresso de Madame Roman-Sentimental.

Lorsque son oncle lui avait proposé ce job d'été dans son café-librairie en échange d'une modeste rétribution, Hermione n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Passer toute la période estivale entourée de livres, dans le calme et sans ses parents sur le dos toute la journée ? C'était presque comme lui proposer d'emménager trois semaines gratuitement dans un Hilton. Ne vous méprenez pas, Hermione adorait passer du temps avec ses parents. Mais quand on a dix-sept ans et que l'on a passé l'âge de se laisser traîner dans les musées et les sites touristiques par ses géniteurs, toute alternative est la bienvenue.

Le bruit du percolateur la tira de ses pensées, juste au moment où la porte du _Café Litté_ (une idée de son oncle en l'honneur des _cafés latte_ qui avaient contribué à faire sa réputation dans ce quartier cossu de Londres) s'ouvrait sur son client le plus fidèle de ces dernières semaines. Hermione esquissa un sourire et fit un signe de la main à l'homme qui venait d'entrer celui-ci lui rendit son salut avec entrain. Hermione avait tout d'abord trouvé cet homme étrange et attendrissant, avec ses vêtements légèrement usés, ses gestes maladroits et sa cicatrice qui lui barrait tout un côté du visage, mais en apprenant à le connaître, elle avait découvert un quarantenaire tout à fait charmant, discret et bienveillant. Ses vieux pulls et ses pantalons en velours côtelé lui évoquaient un professeur de philosophie ou de français un peu démodé, ce qui s'était avéré presque exact. Remus Lupin enseignait la Littérature. Il venait ici chaque jour depuis un mois étancher sa soif de lecture, préparer ses prochains cours et ainsi occuper ses longues vacances scolaires, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione qui n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi passionné qu'elle par l'univers des livres.

Le professeur Lupin essuya ses pieds sur le paillasson et s'ébroua légèrement, retirant son manteau qu'il agita vigoureusement à l'entrée avant de refermer la porte. Dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber et son pardessus râpé était trempé. Il l'accrocha au porte-manteau réservé à la clientèle et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains humides.

« Trois jours de beau temps à Londres, ça ne pouvait pas durer… », lui dit Hermione à mi-voix lorsqu'il s'approcha du comptoir où elle achevait de préparer le café de sa cliente. « Vous voulez quelque chose pour vous réchauffer ? »

Lupin hocha vigoureusement la tête avec un sourire doux. « _Dans sa bonté infinie, Dieu a donné la pluie aux Anglais afin de leur fournir pour l'éternité un sujet de conversation_ », déclama-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione réprimait un gloussement.

Remus Lupin avait un autre hobby, en plus de la lecture : les citations. Et il ne manquait jamais d'en glisser quelques-unes à chacun de ses passages au café.

« Qui a dit ça ? Un Français, je parie… », dit-elle en déposant une cuillère, un sucre et un petit carré de chocolat sur la sous-tasse, avant de contourner le comptoir pour apporter le tout à Tailleur Chanel, assise dans son coin.

« Pire, un Américain… », avoua Lupin, amusé, avant d'ajouter : « Je prendrai un café serré et un scone, s'il te plaît. »

« Je vous apporte ça dans une minute. »

Hermione se mit au travail avec le sourire. C'était vraiment agréable de papillonner ainsi d'une table à l'autre, apportant à boire et à manger aux clients tout en passant chaque minute de temps libre à bouquiner. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur été avant sa dernière année à l'internat de Poudlard. Dans quelques semaines, elle quitterait ce petit univers tranquille pour se replonger dans les cours et les examens de fin de cycle. Et ensuite ce serait la fac. Où, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que les été passés à glandouiller dans le café de son oncle seraient terminés. Elle apporta sa commande à Remus, qui la gratifia d'un sourire éclatant, avant de le laisser à sa lecture d'un traité de sociologie économique dont le seul titre donna presque envie à Hermione de bâiller. Allez savoir ce qu'un tel livre faisait dans le _Café Litté_. Mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait le succès de cet endroit : il y en avait vraiment pour _tous_ les goûts.

Elle avait repris son Stephen King avec délectation lorsque la clochette accrochée à la porte de la librairie tinta de nouveau. Hermione leva le nez et son sourire se figea aussitôt en voyant entrer son nouveau client. Un autre habitué… Celui-là avait beau porter des vêtements neufs et parfaitement repassés, Remus Lupin par comparaison semblait mille fois plus avenant que le jeune garçon blond qui venait de passer la porte. Son sempiternel regard taciturne accentuait la froideur de ses iris bleu-gris. Ses cheveux blond platine, aussi figés que le reste de ses traits, étaient toujours impeccablement coiffés qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Hermione en avait toujours ressenti une extrême jalousie et elle passa inconsciemment une main dans ses cheveux fous, redoutant déjà le moment où elle devrait sortir sous la pluie battante qui la ferait ressembler en un temps record à un caniche en cours de toilettage.

Hermione riva ses yeux chocolat sur la silhouette _parfaite_ du jeune homme _parfait_ qui s'avançait vers elle avec une démarche _parfaite_ , arquant ses sourcils _parfaits_ eux aussi. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas de devoir supporter ce snobinard à l'internat, il fallait aussi qu'elle le voie pendant les vacances. _Prenons les paris, va-t-il daigner me dire bonjour aujourd'hui ou va-t-il simplement me passer sa commande comme si j'étais une de ses domestiques ?_ , pensa Hermione en le regardant approcher du comptoir.

L'adolescent laissa courir ses yeux sur la liste des cafés et des pâtisseries affichée au mur derrière Hermione, puis poussa un soupir déchirant. A croire que se décider entre une part de carrot cake et un muffin était un véritable choix cornélien. « Juste un latte… », lâcha-t-il avant de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche pour y lire un SMS.

« Bonjour, Malfoy », grinça Hermione sans faire un geste en direction de la machine à café.

Le blond leva un instant le nez de son téléphone pour lui jeter un regard d'incompréhension totale, avant de répéter : « Ok, un latte. »

« Bonjour, Malfoy », répéta Hermione sur le même ton que la première fois, s'attirant exactement le même regard de la part de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci la dévisagea un instant, plissa les yeux. Comme il ne disait toujours rien, Hermione ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêtait à réitérer son salut pour la troisième fois lorsqu'il grogna un « Bonjour » lourd de lassitude.

« Ce n'était pas si difficile. Un latte, donc… », ironisa Hermione en se détournant pour préparer sa boisson. Elle ne vit pas le jeune homme lever les yeux au ciel dans son dos, ni secouer la tête, avant de repencher celle-ci sur son SMS auquel il répondit en pianotant à vitesse affolante sur le clavier tactile.

La barista en herbe se tourna vers lui le temps que le liquide s'écoule dans un mug en céramique beige et elle vit qu'il venait de poser un des livres de son oncle sur le comptoir. Elle pouvait le deviner à la gommette colorée qu'il apposait sur chacun des ouvrages de la librairie et fronça les sourcils.

« J'en profite pour rendre ça… », déclara Draco Malfoy en désignant le livre du menton.

« Comment ça, _rendre_ ? », articula Hermione en baissant d'un ton. « Tu es censé reposer les livres que tu lis avant de partir. Ce n'est pas une bibliothèque ici, tu ne peux pas quitter les lieux avec nos livres sous le bras, c'est-

« Relax, Granger, je l'ai rendu. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme… », maugréa le blond en haussant les épaules.

Elle serra les dents, prête à lui faire la leçon sur le règlement intérieur du _Café Litté_ , mais accrocha du regard l'expression curieuse de Remus qui les observait depuis sa table et s'efforça de laisser retomber la pression. Elle saisit le livre d'un geste agacé et le posa près de son Stephen King en se promettant de le ranger discrètement plus tard. Draco Malfoy lui adressa un rictus triomphant, ce qui énerva d'autant plus la jeune fille. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école, ce type se croyait tout permis. Sous prétexte que son père faisait partie des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre, Monsieur Draco Malfoy pensait que le monde entier se devait d'être à ses pieds. Bien entendu, Hermione avait souvent envoyé balader ce gosse de riche au cours de leur scolarité, mais tout ce qu'elle y avait gagné, c'était plusieurs obligations de faire des excuses au fiston en présence du père, des heures de retenue et un bon millier de petits rictus comme celui-ci. Sans parler d'un dégoût profond pour la classe aisée que les Malfoy représentaient.

Elle acheva la préparation de la boisson du blond, en se retenant péniblement de ne pas la saboter volontairement, puis la déposa sur le comptoir. « Deux livres, s'il te plaît », annonça-t-elle avant de soupirer. Malfoy pianotait toujours obstinément sur son téléphone, les pommettes légèrement rosées, et ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention. « Ok, deux livres cinquante ? » Silence. « Trois livres ! Tu es généreux, aujourd'hui. » Tip tip tip tip. Seul le bruit ténu des doigts du jeune homme sur la surface de l'iPhone lui répondit. « Trois cinquante, alors, mais seulement parce que tu insistes… », ironisa-t-elle, lui faisant enfin lever le nez.

« Tu vas augmenter le prix encore longtemps, Granger ? », lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante qu'Hermione avait progressivement appris à détester au fil des ans.

« L'impolitesse coûte cher, de nos jours. Que veux-tu, c'est la crise ! »

Il la fixa un instant avec une expression goguenarde puis fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean de couturier délavé pour en ressortir un billet de dix livres qu'il posa près de sa tasse. « Voilà dix. Garde la monnaie et éclate-toi. Tu trouveras peut-être un jardinier pas cher qui saura tailler ton buisson… » Il rit doucement. « Je parle de celui sur ta _tête_ , bien entendu. »

Hermione contracta les mâchoires et pinça les lèvres. D'accord, elle l'avait bien cherché. « Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas avoir craché dans ton _latte_ à cet instant précis… »

Malfoy gloussa et prit son mug pour y tremper les lèvres. « La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas. Les scrupules sont ce qui différencie les gagnants des perdants. Laisse-moi te dire que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de passer dans la première catégorie, de temps en temps… »

Le portable de Malfoy vibra de nouveau, tandis qu'Hermione fusillait son client du regard. _Quel mufle_ …, pensa-t-elle tout en priant intérieurement pour qu'il s'étrangle avec son café. Ou qu'une bactérie ultra vicieuse et dangereuse se soit glissée dans la tasse pour le terrasser d'une gastro-entérite monumentale. L'image d'un Draco Malfoy en pleine agonie sur le trône, mais toujours impeccablement coiffé, lui traversa l'esprit et elle faillit laisser échapper un ricanement. Fort heureusement, Malfoy ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention, trop absorbé par l'écran de son smartphone. Il gloussa, sûrement à une blague vaseuse de son correspondant, puis releva ses yeux de glace pour constater qu'elle le dévisageait avec un rictus moqueur.

« Ah oui tiens, en parlant de perdants… tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Binns ? », demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le professeur Binns était l'enseignant préféré d'Hermione à Poudlard. Anglais, Histoire de l'Art, Littérature… c'était un passionné et bien qu'ayant largement dépassé l'âge de la retraite, la jeune fille l'avait toujours trouvé très intéressant. Elle aurait dû l'avoir en Littérature anglaise à la rentrée, mais le vieil homme s'était fait agresser une semaine plus tôt dans une rue de Liverpool, où il résidait pendant les vacances. Après deux jours de soins au CHU de Liverpool, le vieil homme avait demandé à être transféré à l'hôpital de Pré-au-Lard où il résidait, et y était depuis lors en convalescence. Mais il se murmurait déjà qu'il ne trouverait pas la force d'enseigner à nouveau.

« Oui, c'est horrible… », murmura Hermione en baissant les yeux.

« Horrible ? », grinça Malfoy avec une grimace. « Un coup de bol, tu veux dire. Ce vieux croûton était chiant à mourir. Place à la jeunesse, Granger. Blaise a même organisé un petit apéro chez lui ce soir pour fêter l'événement… »

Elle le regarda bouche bée, scandalisée par ce manque cruel de compassion. « Vous organisez un apéritif pour fêter l'hospitalisation d'un vieux monsieur ? Vous n'êtes vraiment que de sales petites merdes, toi et tes amis… » Et voilà, c'était arrivé. Encore une fois, il avait réussi à la mettre en colère. Et comme toujours, Malfoy irait sûrement se plaindre de son comportement à son cher papa, qui lui-même irait se plaindre au Directeur Albus Dumbledore, et ce-dernier demanderait pour la énième fois à Hermione d'essayer de se contenir en présence de Malfoy. Le vieux Directeur était pourtant juste et droit, la plupart du temps. Mais les Malfoy faisaient partie des plus généreux donateurs du pensionnat et même si Dumbledore disait ne pas vouloir risquer que Lucius Malfoy réclame le renvoi de sa meilleure élève, Hermione savait qu'il redoutait surtout de voir s'envoler les dizaines de milliers de livres sterling que le père du blond injectait chaque année dans les comptes de Poudlard. Mais contre toute attente, Draco Malfoy se contenta d'un autre haussement de sourcil. _Tiens ? Pas de « mon père en entendra parler » ni de « attends un peu que mon père entende ça » ?_ , remarqua intérieurement Hermione, presque déçue.

« Ça va, desserre le string, Granger… J'ai menti : ce n'est pas un apéro, mais un barbecue. » Voyant les yeux de Granger devenir de nouveau ronds comme des soucoupes, il s'esclaffa : « Tu prends vraiment toujours tout au premier degré, c'est dingue. »

Hermione soupira et se rassit derrière le comptoir pour reprendre son livre, les sourcils froncés. Malfoy gloussa une dernière fois et alla s'asseoir avec son mug près d'une fenêtre, après avoir choisi un nouvel ouvrage dans les rayonnages. Ce type avait vraiment un don inouï pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Peut-être parce qu'elle méprisait tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il représentait. Lui et ses amis passaient leur temps à faire la fête, dans tous les sens les plus extrêmes du terme, et rien ne les arrêtait. Pas même l'internat, avec son couvre-feu, son règlement de bienséance dans les dortoirs et ses multiples interdictions. Car les résidents du dortoir de Serpentard (celui qui pratiquait les prix de pension complète les plus exorbitants) bénéficiaient d'une sorte de traitement de faveur qui semblait les placer au-dessus des lois de l'école. Et c'est cela qui énervait le plus Hermione. Les trois autres dortoirs faisaient l'effort de suivre les règlements à la lettre, mais les Serpentard faisaient fi de toute autorité. En cas de bêtise, leurs parents faisaient de gros chèques et on passait l'éponge sur leurs ardoises déjà chargées.

Pourquoi le dortoir de l'étage Serpentard (nommé d'après l'un des quatre fondateurs du pensionnat, Salazar Serpentard) était-il aussi cher et privilégié ? Contrairement à leurs camarades des autres étages, il ne s'agissait que de chambres privées et relativement spacieuses, et toutes les deux chambres se trouvait une salle de bains que les occupants mitoyens se partageaient. Autrement dit, une personne par chambre et deux personnes par salle de bains. Un luxe dont les autres élèves ne pouvaient que rêver. Sans parler du fait qu'ils se trouvaient au dernier niveau du bâtiment de nuit, jouissant donc de la plus belle vue sur les montagnes écossaises, la forêt et le lac qui entouraient l'école.

Aux troisième et second étages se trouvaient les dortoirs de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, qui accueillaient indifféremment les élèves issus de la classe moyenne (dont faisait partie Hermione). Le prix des chambres était tout à fait raisonnable et ils se partageaient celles-ci par petits groupes de quatre filles ou quatre garçons, avec salle de bain attenante. Enfin, le dernier dortoir au premier étage (Pouffsouffle) était réservé aux étudiants dont les familles n'avaient que peu d'argent ou comptaient sur les aides de l'Etat pour scolariser leurs enfants à Poudlard. Ils y dormaient dans des dortoirs de huit à dix personnes avec salle de bain commune.

Hermione avait toujours détesté ce système archaïque. La première fois qu'elle était entrée dans le dortoir à l'âge de onze ans, elle avait aussitôt pensé à la répartition des voyageurs du Titanic (film qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois durant l'été précédent après voir tanné son père pendant des heures pour qu'il le loue au vidéoclub). Les nantis, tout en haut, occupaient des cabines richement décorées et spacieuses, tandis qu'à l'entrepont, les troisième classe dormaient entassés les uns sur les autres juste au-dessus des machines. Elle avait vite remarqué que ce n'était pas la seule injustice : à Poudlard comme partout dans le reste du monde, l'argent était roi et ceux qui n'en avaient pas devaient se contenter de suivre le mouvement imposé par ceux qui en avaient trop…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le vibreur de son téléphone portable qui chatouillait sa cuisse à travers son jean. Elle glissa la main dans sa poche de pantalon et baissa les yeux. _VIKTOR_ s'affichait en grand au centre de l'écran, juste en-dessous d'une photo miniature le représentant. Le garçon sur le cliché, aux traits relativement brutaux malgré son sourire séducteur, lui faisait un clin d'œil mais Hermione pinça les lèvres et fit glisser son doigt sur le symbole rouge pour couper la communication. L'écran se figea de nouveau et elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

Viktor Krum avait été son petit ami pendant un an. Il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle, largement plus de masse musculaire que de matière grise, et était devenu rugbyman professionnel à la fin du lycée. C'était un garçon adorable, mais Hermione avait eu du mal à supporter les médias, les « troisièmes mi-temps » jusqu'au bout de la nuit, les filles en petite tenue qui ne manquaient pas de venir tenter leur chance avec les sportifs… et elle avait fini par mettre un terme à leur relation deux semaines plus tôt au cours du mois de juillet. _Avoue, il n'y avait pas que ça…_ , pensa-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Non, il n'y avait pas que ça. Au cours des derniers mois de son année de première, alors que Viktor enchaînait les matchs encensé par les journalistes sportifs, Hermione s'était peu à peu rapprochée de Ron Weasley. Ils étaient amis depuis leur première année d'internat, après que lui et son ami Harry Potter l'aient sauvée des griffes d'un grand adolescent boutonneux qui tentait de la racketter dans les toilettes. Après plusieurs années passées à se tourner autour, Ron avait enfin entamé une approche plus sérieuse, du moins Hermione le pensait-elle. Et elle avait décidé qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer sa relation avec Viktor. Même s'il ne s'était encore rien passé entre elle et Ron… par respect pour Viktor et pour leur passé commun, elle ne pouvait pas le tromper. Pas comme ça.

Si elle-même était en paix avec sa décision, ce n'était clairement pas le cas de Viktor, qui ne cessait de l'appeler régulièrement pour essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Cependant, la seule Hermione à laquelle le rugbyman parvenait à s'adresser était celle du message enregistré sur le répondeur. Une vibration unique la fit soupirer : il avait laissé un énième message vocal. Qu'elle n'écouterait probablement pas d'ailleurs.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Viktor, ces derniers temps, son esprit se mit aussitôt à vagabonder du côté de l'objet de sa rupture. Ronald Weasley. Ou le total opposé du Monsieur Muscle cité précédemment. Grand, maigre, les cheveux flamboyants et le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur, Ron était l'archétype même de l'adolescent dégingandé, qui mange comme un ogre sans prendre un gramme et se fait aisément maîtriser par ses grands frères. Ces derniers étaient au nombre de cinq, tous déjà diplômés ou à l'Université. Ron était le sixième de la fratrie et sa petite sœur Ginny, d'un an sa cadette, était elle aussi scolarisée à l'internat. Tous les Weasleys avaient sans exception séjourné au dortoir de Gryffondor, malgré leurs revenus modestes. Mais Arthur Weasley, leur père, bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur de par sa fonction d'employé du Ministère britannique. Si bien que ses sept enfants avaient pu aspirer à un peu plus de luxe que le commun des mortels.

Hermione sursauta en entendant une chaise crisser contre le plancher du café. La bourgeoise reposait son Norah Roberts dans le petit chariot prévu à cet effet et récupérait son manteau avant de partir. Elles se saluèrent poliment, puis Hermione alla nettoyer et débarrasser la table qu'elle occupait. Son regard croisa celui de Remus, qui lui sourit par-dessus son traité de sociologie économique, puis de Malfoy brièvement, avant que celui-ci ne rebaisse les yeux vers son téléphone. Dire que Ron et Malfoy se détestaient était un euphémisme. Certes, ils se cherchaient régulièrement des crosses en cours et dans les couloirs, mais leur rivalité dépassait largement les frontières de l'école. Leurs propres familles ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Le père de Draco travaillait lui aussi au Ministère, bien qu'à un poste cent fois plus prestigieux que celui d'Arthur, et il considérait les Weasley comme des rats infiltrés clandestinement sur un paquebot de luxe. A chacune de leurs rencontres, Lucius ne manquait pas de rappeler à Arthur qu'il évoluait dans une classe qui n'était pas la sienne, et le pauvre M. Weasley devait se contenter de serrer les dents en attendant que son ennemi se trouve une autre victime à harceler moralement.

Hermione acheva de nettoyer la table de sa cliente et retourna derrière son comptoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lupin posa maladroitement son traité de sociologie et se leva avec une expression timide, qui étira légèrement sa cicatrice. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, qui lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Vous voulez autre chose à boire ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Mais Lupin déclina d'un mouvement de tête.

« Vous saviez qu'il n'y a _rien de plus triste qu'une vie sans hasard_ ? », s'amusa Lupin en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en velours côtelé élimé.

« Balzac… ? », devina Hermione en plissant les yeux.

« Tout juste… » Lupin émit un petit rire puis désigna du doigt Draco Malfoy qui sirotait son latte à une table voisine. « En parlant de hasard… je t'ai entendue parler avec ce jeune homme d'un certain professeur Binns, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Pas exactement… En réalité, ma femme, qui est inspecteur de police comme j'ai déjà dû te le dire… » Hermione hocha la tête. _Nymphadora. Inspecteur Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, comment oublier un nom pareil ?_ « Après avoir servi dix ans dans la police londonienne, elle a demandé sa mutation au commissariat de son village natal, Pré-au-Lard. Nous nous installerons dans la maison de ses défunts parents début septembre. »

« Pré-au-Lard ? », s'étonna Hermione avec un sourire ravi. « C'est… juste à côté de mon internat ! »

« L'école de Poudlard où Monsieur Binns enseignait et où elle-même a fait sa scolarité, oui j'ai fait le rapprochement… », confirma Lupin avec un petit rire. « J'ai postulé avant-hier pour assurer son remplacement, je ne sais pas si je serai pris, vu que j'ai peut-être un autre poste à l'école publique de Montrose mais… »

Un mug vide fut sèchement déposé sur le comptoir près d'Hermione et du professeur Lupin, qui sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui les avait si grossièrement interrompus. Malfoy. Celui-ci dévisageait Lupin avec un air sarcastique, détaillant de ses yeux d'acier le vieux pull-over et le pantalon d'un autre âge, la cicatrice et le front de Lupin qui commençait à se dégarnir légèrement. « Vous avez le look parfait pour Montrose, cet endroit est fait pour vous… _professeur._ » L'ironie était palpable dans son dernier mot, comme si l'apparence un peu vieillotte de Lupin remettait en doute ses compétences pédagogiques. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Hermione avant de la saluer d'un mouvement sec du menton. « Granger. »

Et ce fut tout. Sans un mot de plus, Malfoy remit sa veste et sortit du café en emportant au passage un nouveau livre posé sur le présentoir le plus proche de l'entrée.

« Malfoy, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas les empor- ! »

La voix d'Hermione mourut lorsqu'il claqua plus qu'il ne referma la porte du commerce. Elle soupira et vit du coin de l'œil que Lupin semblait complètement sous le choc du manque de savoir-vivre de ce potentiel futur élève.

« Avant que vous ne posiez la question, je peux vous dire que non, celui-ci ne fera pas partie de vos étudiants préférés… », soupira la jeune fille en lui adressant un regard désolé.

« _Ce sont les élèves les moins doués qui forcent les professeurs à mieux enseigner_ … »

« Voltaire ? », proposa Hermione, dubitative. Lupin s'esclaffa.

« Non, ça c'est de moi… »

~o~

« Alors, avec Hermione, ça avance ? »

Harry Potter, dix-sept ans et étalé de tout son long sur son vieux lit d'enfant au premier étage du 4 Privet Drive, tendit le bras droit en direction du sol où était allongé son meilleur ami Ronald, venu lui rendre visite. Celui-ci saisit entre ses doigts le joint qu'Harry lui tendait et gloussa en discernant derrière ses petites lunettes rondes cerclées de noir les pupilles dilatées du « Survivant ». Ce surnom collait à la peau d'Harry depuis son plus jeune âge. Seul rescapé de l'accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an, Harry Potter avait de multiples fois échappé à la mort durant son enfance et adolescence. Depuis que Ron le connaissait, il y avait déjà eu une morsure de serpent dans la forêt en deuxième année, une noyade accidentelle après une baignade nocturne dans le lac de l'internat en quatrième, une grave infection à la suite d'une tentative ratée de tatouage _fait maison_ sur sa propre main en cinquième année et jusqu'à quelques mois plus tôt où il s'était violemment battu avec Malfoy et deux autres gorilles du dortoir de Serpentard dans les toilettes. Il s'en était tiré avec un traumatisme crânien lorsque l'un de ses adversaires, Vincent Crabbe, lui avait écrasé la tête contre un lavabo. Crabbe avait été renvoyé. Mais comme à chaque fois Harry Potter, lui, restait en vie et presque sans séquelles. Et recommençait les bêtises dès le lendemain.

Son oncle et sa tante, Vernon et Petunia Dursley, désignés tuteurs légaux après la mort de ses parents, n'avaient jamais su canaliser cette fièvre autodestructrice. Harry ne faisait pas vraiment exprès, mais les ennuis semblaient attirés par lui comme par un aimant. Poudlard avait donc été une solution salvatrice pour leur santé mentale : ils avaient gardé leur fils naturel, Dudley, auprès d'eux et envoyé le fils adoptif en pensionnat pour que d'autres s'occupent de lui et qu'ils se retrouvent déchargés de sa responsabilité au moins dix mois par an.

« Je dirais plutôt que ça recule… », marmonna Ron avant de tirer une profonde bouffée sur le cône légèrement difforme roulé par son meilleur ami. « On ne s'est pas parlé depuis début juillet. Du coup, j'ai recommencé à coucher avec Lavande. Elle, au moins, est… disponible. »

« Je crois qu'Hermione a largué Viktor… », commenta Harry en roulant sur le flanc.

« T'es sérieux ? », fit Ron en tachant de ne pas se montrer trop intéressé. « Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Ginny… »

Ron fronça les sourcils et tira une autre bouffée. « Ma sœur ? »

« T'en connais d'autres ? », se moqua le brun.

« Pourquoi tu parles à ma sœur ? »

« Pourquoi je parle à… non mais ça va bien, la parano ? » Harry levait les yeux au ciel lorsqu'un bruit de portière dans la rue en contrebas le fit se redresser et jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. « Merde, déjà ? »

Petunia et Vernon sortaient de leur voiture et avançaient dans l'allée centrale en direction de la maison. Un bruit de pas lourds et rapides se fit entendre dans le couloir et la porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit toute grande sur son immense et massif cousin Dudley. « Tu vas te faire défoncer, s'ils sentent encore que t'a fumé dans ta chambre… », grinça le jeune obèse avec un sourire mauvais. « Mais je peux leur dire que la vieille Mrs Figg les attend pour le thé et les empêcher de monter te voir… »

« Et j'imagine que ça ne sera pas gratuit… ? », maugréa Harry en fusillant son cousin du regard.

« La moitié de ton shit et tu feras le ménage dans ma chambre toute la semaine prochaine. »

« C'est un bon deal… », commenta Ron depuis le sol, tandis qu'Harry lui jetait un regard indigné. « Quoi ? Ce sera toujours mieux que de passer la semaine qui vient chez le psy, comme à chaque fois qu'ils te coincent en train de faire une connerie. »

Harry soupira et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sortit un sachet contenant deux barrettes marron et en lança une à Dudley.

« J'adore faire des affaires avec toi, cousin », s'esclaffa ce dernier en refermant la porte de la chambre. Les deux garçons entendirent les pas pesants de Dudley descendre les escaliers et sa voix de stentor accueillir ses parents. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, la porte claquait de nouveau et Harry vit son oncle et sa tante s'éloigner à pied sur le trottoir de Privet Drive.

« Alors comme ça, tu parles à ma sœur pendant les vacances ? », reprit Ron en rallumant le joint qui s'était éteint.

« T'es lourd, Ron… »

~o~

Lorsque Remus Lupin rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les petits pas précipités de son jeune fils Teddy approcher du hall d'entrée. Il s'accroupit sur le sol et accueillit dans ses bras l'enfant de dix-huit mois encore relativement instable sur ses deux jambes.

« Hééé, comment il va, mon petit bonhomme ? », s'exclama Remus en le soulevant de terre, tandis que l'enfant éclatait d'un rire ravi.

« Super, il a passé la journée à sortir des cartons tout ce que les déménageurs tentaient de ranger dedans et il a vomi sur ta mère juste avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle… », répondit sa femme, Nymphadora, en faisant irruption dans l'entrée pour l'embrasser. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était teint les cheveux en noir corbeau avec des reflets bleus au cours de la journée. Il en fut soulagé : le rose fuschia qui avait orné sa tête pendant les trois dernières semaines n'avait pas été des plus harmonieux. Dora avait toujours pris sa crinière pour une œuvre d'art. Même à l'école de police, ses supérieurs avaient renoncé à lui faire adopter une coupe et des couleurs plus sobres, et plus tard ses compétences d'inspecteur avaient été si efficaces que tout Scotland Yard avait décidé de fermer les yeux sur ses excentricités capillaires, tant qu'elle continuerait à faire son job correctement. Ce n'était pas une flic comme les autres, ça non. Remus sourit.

« J'aime beaucoup… »

« De quoi ? Que ta mère ait été couverte de vomi ? », s'amusa sa femme, qui savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Mais elle reprit avant qu'il ait eu l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. « Tu as du courrier ! »

Remus reporta le poids de son fils sur le bras gauche et se tourna vers le guéridon près de la porte d'entrée. Une lettre reposait dessus et dans le coin supérieur gauche de l'enveloppe… l'écusson de l'internat de Poudlard.

« Ils ont fait vite… », commenta Nymphadora en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Sûrement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi… »

Remus s'assombrit. C'était sûrement ça. Une réponse aussi rapide ne pouvait être positive. Nymphadora se mordit la lèvre, comprenant très bien l'appréhension de son époux. Quel soulagement cela aurait été d'enseigner à Poudlard : le salaire y était bien supérieur qu'à Montrose ou que dans toutes les autres écoles publiques où il avait enseigné. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient Teddy, un peu plus d'argent n'aurait pas fait de mal…

« Ou parce qu'ils sont désespérés de trouver un remplaçant ? », proposa-t-elle pour lui remonter le moral. « Prendre le poste d'un type qui vient de se faire sauvagement agresser, ça ne doit pas motiver beaucoup de candidats… Mais toi, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles. Ta super femme vient d'être chargée de l'affaire, ce sera mon premier boulot à Pré-au-Lard. L'équipe de Liverpool leur a refilé le dossier : ils ont certaines raisons de penser qu'il s'agirait d'un élève de Poudlard mal intentionné… »

Remus esquissa un sourire crispé mais il n'ouvrait toujours pas la lettre pour autant. Nymphadora dut voir passer le doute sur ses traits, car elle glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns de son mari. « Hé… quoi qu'il y ait dans cette lettre, ça ne changera rien à notre décision de partir à la campagne. J'adore Londres, tu le sais… Mais élever un enfant dans cette ville, avec tout ce que j'y vois chaque jour… »

« Je sais… », marmonna-t-il en hochant la tête.

« Et puis, tu n'es pas obligé de trouver du travail tout de suite ! On a la maison à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai mon poste d'inspecteur qui m'attend au village. On a suffisamment d'économies… »

« Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi… », commença Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Nymphadora le força à se retourner vers elle et prit son visage marqué entre ses mains.

« Tu n'es PAS… un fardeau pour moi, Remus John Lupin. Allez, ouvre cette lettre. Je n'en peux plus de tout ce suspense », plaisanta-t-elle en lui prenant le bébé des bras. Remus lui adressa un doux sourire et décacheta l'enveloppe.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Inspire… expire… inspire… Un rond est un carré, un carré est un rond… Inspire, expire…  
Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?  
D'après vous, pourquoi quelqu'un irait s'en prendre à ce vieux Binns ? Remus va-t-il enseigner à Poudlard ? Que ressentez-vous vis-à-vis de Ron et d'Harry ? Quel rôle pensez-vous qu'ils auront dans l'histoire ? Et Draco ? Oh lala j'ai tellement de questions à vous poser, je suis trop en stress… xD  
J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce début d'histoire. Pour commencer, comme j'ai encore plus de travail que d'habitude, je vais sûrement poster un lundi sur deux. Le deuxième chapitre est déjà terminé mais j'aimerais prendre un peu d'avance car je suis vraiment débordée. Mais si toutefois je peux le faire, je publierai ensuite chaque lundi comme avant !**

 **Je vous embrasse très fort et vous remercie d'être toujours là malgré ces mois d'absence !**

 **Xérès**


	2. Ch 2 : Cuthbert

**Nos Corps A La Dérive**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Re-bonjour à tous et à toutes, nous voici réunis pour un second chapitre. Déjà je suis particulièrement touchée par le nombre incroyable de reviews/de MP/de mails que j'ai reçues pour ce début de fiction. Je crois que c'est un des meilleurs départs de toute ma vie et j'ose encore à peine y croire. Alors UN GRAND MERCI à vous ! Vous avez tous d'innombrables théories sur ce qui va se passer dans cette fiction, certaines s'approchent de la vérité, d'autres pas du tout ahah mais c'est un plaisir de vous voir aussi enthousiastes dès le premier chapitre. Place à la lecture !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà follow/fav ce premier chapitre, ainsi qu'à PouleauPotter, Piitchoun, Charliee3216, MissMalefoySlytherin, il suffira d'un signe, Elisendre, Eliane Gil, Cécile, gege19822002fr, Lyly Ford, Miss Pika42, FroggyL, Akai-ito-san, didoupanda, MissDraymione, SwanGranger, mon chéri, laloudu77, Jesalynda, ecathe38, Acide'nette, JudorangeHp, Winlie-chan, Drasha, malfoyswand, Plumty, Mikasa, Love the Original Family, Marion, Hellt, Capuche, Eliana Debrey, Miliedu12, Carboplatine, flolive, Ela, SnowandSilver, Popo, PlumeDeSerpent, Wizzette pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Elisendre : ahah oui, il est prévu que Harry et Ron restent de gros enfoirés dans cette version, même si ce ne sera pas aussi présent dans l'histoire. J'ai beaucoup plus étoffé le background cette fois, et j'espère que le résultat sera moins creux et bâclé qu'il y a 10 ans ! Merci pour ta review ! :)**

 **Cécile : Merci beaucoup ! Je voulais m'amuser à essayer de transposer les événements des livres dans un monde réel et je me suis aperçue comme ça qu'en vrai, Harry serait un gros masochiste et un danger public ! ahah. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

 **Anonyme du 11 janvier : je me suis pas mal retourné le cerveau pour imaginer comment conserver un système de maisons sans répartition et je me suis dit que les types comme Malfoy détesteraient être logés à la même enseigne que les gens aux moyens plus limités. Mais je voulais que l'école accepte tout de même ces gens malgré le fait que c'était un pensionnat de luxe. La solution était donc là ! Ahah si tu as un humour douteux, on devrait bien s'entendre, j'ai le même ! ^^ Merci pour ta review !**

 **Didoupanda : ahah bon je ne peux pas trop répondre à ta review sans spoiler donc je me contenterai d'un grand merci pour tes compliments et ton message ! ahah Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

 **Drasha : ahahah en effet il faut s'attendre à tout avec moi, et je compte bien vous faire soupçonner tout Poudlard avant de véritablement révéler les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire. Tu vas peut-être changer d'avis rapidement sur Draco. Genre dans ce chapitre. Ahah. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Bises et merci pour ta review !**

 **Mikasa-es-tu-casa : décidément je ne m'en lasserai jamais de cette vanne. Ahah. Quel plaisir de te revoir parmi nous (« miaou », deuxième vanne pourrie je suis en forme). Harry et Ron n'étaient déjà pas des enfants de cœur dans la première version mais tu ne peux pas le savoir, du coup ! C'est pas plus mal, l'ancienne était toute pourrie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi et gros bisous !**

 **Marion : Tu as raison, il faut chercher beaucoup plus loin que ça pour trouver le mobile de l'agression de Binns ) ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, ahah. Harry et Ron ne sont pas de gentils garçons dans cette histoire, donc tu pourrais vite changer d'avis ! Et à contrario, Draco pourrait bien te surprendre dans ce chapitre, puisqu'on va faire une petite incursion dans sa vie et ses pensées. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !**

 **Capuche : il s'est écoulé 10 ans entre la première version et celle-ci, j'ai beaucoup écrit entre temps et mon style n'avait plus rien à voir. La première version ne me plaisait plus du tout (j'ai d'ailleurs hâte de la supprimer), c'est pourquoi j'ai tout revu de A à Z. Contente que tu y voies une évolution ! :) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

 **Miliedu12 : ahah tu n'as eu que le point de vue d'Hermione dans le premier chapitre et peut-être que le second va révéler une situation bien plus complexe qu'elle n'en a l'air. Je rappelle aussi que le Dramione (même s'il a une place essentielle dans l'histoire) n'est pas l'intrigue principale. Elle tourne autour d'eux deux bien entendu, mais pas autour de leur amour/relation/etc. en tant que tel. Haha tu as répété la citation à ta mère ! Alors, elle est d'accord avec ou pas ? xD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

 **Ela : non non ne t'excuse pas pour le léchage de pompes. J'aime le léchage de pompes. Je suis POUR le léchage de pompes. Le léchage de pompes devrait être remboursé par la sécurité sociale et reconnu pour ses bienfaits sur la santé. Ahah. Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Popo : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ! :) Bonne lecture.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapitre 2 : Cuthbert**

 _« … C'était horrible, vous savez ? Vraiment horrible… Il y avait ce pauvre vieux monsieur qui sortait du pub où il avait certainement pris une bière ou deux devant le match d'Arsenal… je ne veux pas dire par là qu'il était ivre, mais le match venait de se terminer et il sortait du bar, alors j'en ai conclu que… Enfin bref, il était là, il s'apprêtait à traverser la rue et… Oh Seigneur, monsieur l'agent, vous auriez dû voir avec quelle violence son agresseur lui est tombé dessus ! Il est arrivé par derrière, comme un diable hors de sa boîte, armé d'une batte de cricket ! Oui parfaitement, une batte ! Et il l'a roué de coups sans aucune pitié. J'ai hurlé de toutes mes forces, mais il ne s'est jamais arrêté, même après que le vieil homme ait cessé de bouger, il continuait à le frapper._

… _Si j'ai vu son visage ? Pas du tout. Il portait une casquette et une écharpe remontée sur son nez. Une écharpe… en plein été. Et un long manteau noir, si long qu'on ne distinguait rien de sa tenue en-dessous. Un type bien louche si vous voulez mon avis… ou alors quelqu'un que le vieux monsieur aurait forcément su identifier… Peut-être qu'il y a une histoire d'argent derrière tout ça. Vous pensez que c'est une histoire d'argent ?... »_

 _Marissa Larkin, témoin principal dans l'agression du professeur Cuthbert Binns date de la déposition, 8 août 2015 15 :35._

~o~

La sensation de l'eau à trente-deux degrés Celsius enveloppant son corps frêle enivrait littéralement Pansy Parkinson. D'un geste lent et souple, elle ondulait des bras dans le liquide transparent et légèrement chloré, le menton et les pointes de sa coupe au carré brune titillant la surface. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les autres occupants du bassin se vanner à tour de rôle sur divers sujets purement masculins. Comme la dernière défaite de Manchester United, le nombre de fois où cet imbécile de Grégory Goyle avait vomi au cours d'une énième soirée alcoolisée, le nouvel épisode de Doctor Who… l'agression de cet idiot de Binns. Bon, peut-être pas si idiot que ça. Pansy aimait bien la Littérature, mais il était hors de question qu'elle l'avoue en présence de ses camarades. Et pour le moment, elle avait simplement envie de barboter sagement dans la piscine couverte des Malfoy en attendant le moment fatidique où elle devrait rejoindre sa maison vide. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco et les autres se plaignaient sans arrêt de leurs parents qui étaient toujours sur leur dos.

 _Moi, j'aimerais bien que mes parents s'occupent de moi._

Mais avec un père chirurgien de renommée internationale et une mère ambassadrice de l'UNICEF qui préférait soigner les enfants des autres plutôt que sa propre fille, elle pouvait toujours rêver.

Le regard brun de Pansy s'illumina en distinguant la Maserati Ghibli noire de Lucius Malfoy se garer dans l'allée gigantesque du Manoir. Au loin, le portail automatique en fer forgé se refermait lentement. Lucius Malfoy s'extirpa de son véhicule, attaché-case à la main et remonta l'allée de graviers après avoir appuyé sur le petit bouton de verrouillage, faisant clignoter les phares un bref instant. Pansy avait toujours éprouvé une fascination presque inquiétante pour le père de son ami Draco. Sa prestance et son assurance, la force que sa mâchoire volontaire et ses yeux de glace dégageaient l'avaient toujours impressionnée depuis son plus jeune âge. On dit que les petites filles passent toutes par un stade où elles voudraient épouser leur papa. Mais Pansy, elle, c'était Lucius Malfoy qu'elle aurait voulu épouser. Avant de grandir et de jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un de beaucoup plus accessible, bien que largement moins impressionnant : Blaise Zabini. Ces deux-là n'auraient pourtant pas pu être plus différents : l'un était beaucoup plus âgé, blond, la peau pâle, les yeux d'un bleu électrique et sa présence imposait immédiatement le respect. L'autre était un adolescent tout à fait classique, sa peau d'Afro-britannique aussi douce et veloutée qu'un chocolat chaud à la mode espagnole, tandis que ses yeux et cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais. Leur seul point commun : un caractère taciturne et peu loquace. Mais Pansy se fichait pas mal de la quantité de mots qu'ils pouvaient débiter par jour, aussi faible soit-elle… tant qu'ils lui étaient destinés.

« A ce qu'il paraît, Binns est sorti de l'hosto… », déclara Théodore Nott, ses yeux noirs en amande sondant avec amusement ses trois autres comparses de baignade. « Vous croyez qu'il va revenir à Poudlard ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait… avec ce qu'il s'est pris… Vous croyez vraiment que c'est un élève qui a fait le coup ? C'est ce qu'ils ont dit dans le journal… » Blaise grimaça et fit tomber les cendres de sa cigarette dans un cendrier posé sur le rebord de la piscine. Il souffla la fumée et tourna son regard sombre en direction de Pansy, qui fixait un point un peu plus loin dans le jardin. Un coin de sa bouche se souleva. Elle était si mignonne, plongée dans ses pensées, les pointes de ses cheveux mouillés gouttant lentement autour de son cou et le regard rivé sur… Le sourire de Blaise retomba. Il écrasa précipitamment sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se tourna vers Draco, alarmé. Mais celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué, tournant le dos au Manoir et à son allée, et il tira nonchalamment sur le joint qu'ils avaient roulé quelques minutes avant de plonger dans l'eau chaude.

« Je suis sûr que c'est Draco, le type avec la batte… T'as toujours été un as au cricket », renchérit Théodore en s'esclaffant.

« Bravo, Sherlock, tu m'as démasqué… », railla le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je me demande ce que fait la police : si tu es parvenu à me retrouver avec tous ces indices, ils ne devraient pas tarder à venir me chercher… » Il ricana et tira une nouvelle fois sur son joint en plissant les yeux. De l'autre côté de la piscine, Blaise le dévisageait d'un air totalement paniqué.

« Pour l'agression de ton professeur, je ne sais pas, mais pour la consommation de marijuana c'est probable… », fit une voix glaciale dans le dos de Draco. L'adolescent sursauta, et par réflexe plongea la main tenant le cône illicite dans l'eau avant de tourner la tête si vite qu'il sentit les vertèbres de sa nuque craquer.

« Père ? », balbutia Draco, tandis que le papier à rouler se désintégrait lentement et déversait l'intégralité du tabac amélioré dans la piscine.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy », marmonnèrent précipitamment Théodore et Blaise d'une seule et même voix.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy », reprit Pansy avec plus de légèreté et un grand sourire. Lucius le lui rendit brièvement et avec chaleur, avant de reporter son attention (et son expression à nouveau terne) sur son fils.

« Rassure-moi, Draco, ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui as agressé ce vieil incompétent ? », demanda Malfoy, comme s'il en doutait réellement.

Le fiston leva un regard scandalisé dans sa direction. « Bien sûr que non, ce… c'était une blague… » Il se retourna et lança un regard meurtrier à Théodore, qui pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Le simple fait que son propre père pose la question au lieu de prendre son innocence comme une évidence blessait Draco plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, mais il fit son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître.

« Dommage… », lâcha Lucius avec un soupir déchirant. « Tu aurais au moins fait quelque chose de plus constructif dans ta vie que… ça. » Nouveau regard sévère sur les restes du joint qui flottaient dans la piscine. Il était de notoriété publique à Poudlard que Lucius Malfoy désapprouvait la présence d'un professeur aussi âgé que Binns dans le corps enseignant. Il avait cependant eu beau faire pression sur le directeur et le Conseil d'administration, le vieil homme était toujours là, avec sa voix chevrotante et ses textes désuets. Draco serra les dents et porta à son tour son regard sur les miettes de tabac qui dérivaient à la surface. Puis la chaussure droite impeccablement vernie de son paternel se souleva du sol et vint le heurter sèchement au niveau de l'oreille. « Allez, sors de là. Et nettoie-moi cette _merde_. »

L'homme s'éloigna cette fois en direction du Manoir, laissant les adolescents immobiles dans la piscine. Seul le ronronnement sourd de la pompe leur parvenait depuis le coffre de la pompe de filtration. Jusqu'à ce que Blaise et Théodore éclatent de rire.

Draco lui-même sembla se détendre quelque peu, même si les paroles de son père l'avaient remué. Il avait l'habitude des remontrances et qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas bon à grand-chose, mais de là à chercher à aggraver la situation par un flagrant délit de fumette… certainement pas. Une part de lui ne renonçait pas à faire apparaître un jour autre chose que de la déception sur la figure paternelle. Mais ce ne serait manifestement pas pour tout de suite.

« Mec, t'aurais vu ta tête », pouffa Théodore en se lançant dans une imitation de l'expression de Draco lorsque son père avait pris la parole. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche formant un U à l'envers et tendu comme un arc, le tableau était à peine exagéré, ce qui fit redoubler Blaise d'éclats de rire. « J'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin… sérieux, ton père me fait flipper parfois. »

Draco sortit ce qu'il restait du défunt joint de l'eau et le posa sur le rebord du bassin. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? M'envoyer en pension ? Oh attends, c'est déjà fait… »

« Ton père n'est pas si méchant, il veut juste que tu aies une bonne éducation », le défendit Pansy, avec véhémence. De l'autre côté de la piscine, Blaise se renfrogna aussitôt et Théodore haussa un sourcil narquois. Le béguin de Pansy pour Lucius était évident depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans et Blaise avait toujours éprouvé une jalousie farouche à l'encontre de l'adjoint ministériel.

« Merci, Pans' », railla Draco en tendant un index en direction de la maison. « Si tu veux lui lécher l'arrière-train, il est parti par là. »

Pansy lui tira la langue et projeta une main en avant pour l'asperger d'eau chlorée.

« Tu parles qu'elle veut… », gloussa Théodore avant de refermer la bouche illico en voyant l'expression menaçante de Blaise. « Ça va, c'est bon, détends-toi. On rigole. »

~o~

Nymphadora Tonks, épouse Lupin, avait toujours farouchement détesté les hôpitaux. Que ce soient les couleurs désespérément fades sur les murs, le crissement odieux des chaussures d'infirmières sur le revêtement de sol en linoléum, l'odeur de détergent et de cuisine bon marché qui se mêlait à celle des malades… sans parler de toutes les fois où à Londres, elle s'y était rendue pour assister à des autopsies à la morgue. Non, les hôpitaux n'étaient définitivement pas son truc.

Celui de Pré-au-Lard, en revanche, n'avait absolument pas changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté la ville de son enfance près de dix ans plus tôt. Les corridors étaient toujours peints de la même couleur jaune pastel et il y régnait une ambiance qui tenait plus de la maison de retraite que des services d'urgences constamment débordés de la capitale. Certainement à cause de la population vieillissante de Pré-au-Lard et de l'absence des élèves de l'internat voisin de Poudlard en cette fin de mois d'août. Elle esquissa un sourire attendri en passant devant le couloir qui menait à l'aile pédiatrique du bâtiment et où elle se souvenait avoir passé de longues heures avec sa mère à attendre qu'on lui plâtre un bras ou une jambe. _Pas ma faute si j'adorais le skateboard et grimper aux arbres…_ , gloussa intérieurement la jeune femme.

« Par ici… »

La jeune inspectrice de police sortit de sa rêverie et tourna la tête vers son nouveau partenaire. L'inspecteur en chef Kingsley Shacklebolt avait dépassé la barre de la cinquantaine et comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un homme de son âge exerçant la profession de gardien de la paix, il était relativement bourru et souriait peu. Il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de passer commissaire au cours de sa carrière mais il se disait « homme de terrain » et avait toujours refusé de « visser son vieux derrière sur un fauteuil de bureau ». Nymphadora l'avait écouté patiemment relater ses aventures avec les agriculteurs ivres au volant de leurs tracteurs, ou ses véritables guérillas contre les adolescents du coin qui s'amusaient à taguer l'intérieur d'une vieille cabane désaffectée aux abords du village, qu'il qualifiait carrément de « vrais petits vandales, parfaitement ! ».

Mieux valait ne pas lui dire qu'elle-même avait coffré deux violeurs en série et aidé à démantelé un réseau de grand banditisme qui gangrenait tout Londres, et seulement au cours des douze derniers mois. Alors certes, les tags et les tracteurs fous étaient un problème sérieux… mais elle pensait pouvoir gérer.

Elle suivit Shacklebolt dans un autre couloir et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte gardée par un autre policier, plus large que haut, et à la moustache rousse bien fournie. _So british…_ , pensa-t-elle en tâchant de dissimuler son sourire narquois.

« Chef… », balbutia le roux en se redressant, ce qui tendit quelque peu la chemise de son uniforme au niveau de son ventre proéminent. Nymphadora recula imperceptiblement, de peur qu'un des boutons ne cède et ne vienne la percuter en plein front. Toutefois, les fils tinrent bon et la moustache s'agita quelques instants avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. « Le Directeur de Poudlard est avec lui… Dumbledore. J'ai vérifié, il est sur la liste des visiteurs autorisés ! » Pour appuyer ses paroles, il sortit une feuille pliée en quatre de sa poche, tandis que Shacklebolt hochait la tête sombrement.

« Je sais, oui… Gardez l'œil ouvert, sergent. _Fol-Œ…_ euh l'inspecteur Maugrey viendra vous relever d'ici deux ou trois heures. »

« Bien, chef ! », clama le subalterne en se raidissant une fois de plus.

Alastor Maugrey, que ses collègues du commissariat de Pré-au-Lard avaient amicalement surnommé Fol-Œil en raison de son œil de verre mal fixé qui remplissait son orbite gauche, était lui aussi un sacré numéro. C'était lui qui avait accueilli Nymphadora lors de son premier jour au commissariat et lui avait présenté avec un sérieux presque caricatural chacun des membres de sa nouvelle équipe, ainsi que les différents « foyers de délinquance » répartis dans la ville. La jeune femme avait eu du mal à garder son sérieux en réalisant que les foyers en question étaient principalement des maisons inhabitées où les jeunes venaient boire quelques bières et s'amuser, et elle avait carrément pouffé lorsque Maugrey avait désigné chaque point sur la carte en ponctuant son geste d'un « Vigilance constante ! » tonitruant. A ce moment-là, elle aurait pu jurer avoir vu son œil de verre pivoter dans sa direction pour la fusiller du regard. Mais elle avait dû rêver…

Shacklebolt poussa la porte de la chambre et lui fit signe d'entrer. A l'intérieur, outre le vieil homme décrépi et au visage couvert d'hématomes à différents stades de résorption, se trouvait un autre individu lui aussi relativement âgé. Sa longue barbe argentée tombait mollement sur son costume strict et son veston démodé, d'où pendait la chaîne dorée d'une montre à gousset. Nymphadora sourit. Il n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu…

L'homme leva le nez dans sa direction, sembla un instant surpris puis son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire. « Mademoiselle Tonks ! »

« Professeur Dumbledore », le salua sobrement la jeune femme, qui n'oubliait pas qu'elle venait ici dans le cadre de ses nouvelles fonctions. Elle lui adressa toutefois un sourire discret qui fit pétiller les yeux bleu clair de son interlocuteur. « Je suis ravie de vous revoir… et c'est Inspecteur Tonks, à présent. »

Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur et ce fut au tour du vieux patient de s'agiter sur son lit médicalisé. « Tonks ? Nymphadora Tonks ? Ça par exemple ! Nymphadora Tonks, de Gryffondor ? »

« Bonjour, professeur Binns », le salua-t-elle en souriant franchement, cette fois-ci.

« Ça par exemple », répéta le vieil homme en étirant ses lèvres ridées et encore tuméfiées. Il faisait peine à voir et Tonks se fit mentalement la promesse de retrouver et de faire payer celui qui avait osé s'en prendre de la sorte à un vieil homme sans défense. « Vous n'avez absolument pas changé, pas vrai, Albus ? » Le directeur hocha silencieusement la tête. « A part peut-être vos cheveux. Ils étaient… bleus à l'époque, je crois ? »

« Et verts, et blonds, et roses… », énuméra Dumbledore en riant. « Un véritable arc-en-ciel ! Ce vieux Rusard est toujours traumatisé, à ce propos. Depuis cette époque, dès qu'il voit un élève arborer une couleur capillaire un tant soit peu excentrique, il est subitement pris de palpitations… »

Tonks éclata d'un rire aigu au souvenir du bon vieux concierge psychorigide et boiteux de son ancienne école, mais s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant le regard désapprobateur de son supérieur. _Bon sang, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là…_

« Navré d'interrompre ces touchantes retrouvailles », maugréa Shacklebolt qui enfouit les mains dans ses poches en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie comme vous pouvez vous en douter… Inspecteur en chef Kingsley Shacklebolt, je suis- »

« Déjà venu m'interroger, oui… », l'interrompit Binns en tournant la tête dans sa direction. « Je me souviens. Je suis vieux et blessé, pas sénile. »

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent de plus belle et Nymphadora dut se retenir de rire, tandis que son collègue se raclait la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Hum… oui, bon… je suis venu vous présenter la nouvelle inspectrice chargée de l'affaire. C'est elle qui reprend votre dossier, c'est pourquoi je voulais qu'elle vous rencontre afin que vous lui racontiez vous-même vos souvenirs de l'agression. J'estime qu'il lui sera plus utile d'entendre les faits de votre bouche plutôt que de simplement les lire dans nos rapports. »

« Je n'ai rien contre, évidemment… », acquiesça-t-il en faisant signe à Tonks de s'asseoir où elle le jugerait opportun. Avec un sourire pincé, elle s'avança près du lit et s'installa dans un fauteuil en skaï démodé de couleur marron, sortant son calepin de sa poche. Dans l'absolu, elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre de notes puisque les déclarations de Binns avaient déjà été rapportées dans les pièces du dossier. Mais c'était sa manière à elle de s'approprier l'affaire, en notant quelques détails, le ressenti de la victime, mais aussi son propre ressenti vis-à-vis du témoignage… _Chacun sa méthode_.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser tranquilles… J'étais de toute façon sur le départ », déclara Dumbledore en serrant chaleureusement la main de son collègue, qui esquissa un pauvre rictus de guingois. « _Inspecteur_ … j'imagine que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir, puisque vous êtes de retour dans la région. »

Tonks opina du chef, se promettant de l'inviter à dîner dès que leur nouvelle maison serait présentable et que les derniers cartons auraient été déballés. Quelle ne serait pas la surprise du vieux directeur lorsqu'il réaliserait que le professeur de Littérature anglaise qu'il venait d'engager pour remplacer Cuthbert Binns n'était autre que son conjoint ! _Peut-être même le savait-il déjà ?_ Après tout, Remus avait passé son entretien d'embauche final quelques jours plus tôt, le lendemain de leur emménagement. Peut-être l'avait-il mentionné ?

Shacklebolt hocha solennellement la tête lorsque Dumbledore passa près de lui pour quitter la chambre et referma la porte. Tonks appuya sur l'extrémité de son stylo pour faire sortir la mine et la posa sur le papier.

« Professeur, racontez-moi ce dont vous vous rappelez de cette soirée-là… essayez de vous remémorer chaque détail, même les plus idiots. Un reflet, une odeur, certaines choses peuvent paraître banales et avoir cependant leur importance. »

Le vieil homme approuva et croisa lentement ses mains fripées sur les draps. « Je vais faire de mon mieux, même si je ne pense pas vous être bien utile. J'étais en congés à Liverpool chez ma sœur… c'est une vieille dame très gentille, vous savez, mais elle ne partage pas mon amour du ballon rond. Elle voulait regarder _Britain's Got Talent_ ce soir-là mais Arsenal jouait contre Manchester… Alors je suis allé au pub du coin pour regarder le match. »

Tonks hocha la tête et baissa un instant les yeux pour noter _Soirée au bar non planifiée = le suspect l'observait depuis un moment._ C'était la seule solution, la théorie de l'acte gratuit et aléatoire était vraisemblablement à écarter.

« J'ai pris quelques bières sur place, l'ambiance était relativement bonne dans le pub. Il n'y avait qu'un seul supporter de Manchester dans le lot, alors il se faisait tout petit, vous comprenez… » Binns s'esclaffa. « Enfin bref, j'ai discuté un moment avec deux autres vieux croutons comme moi… et puis je suis retourné chez ma sœur. Je me souviens qu'il faisait encore bon malgré la nuit tombée et toutes les fenêtres du voisinage étaient ouvertes, pour faire un peu d'air. »

« Personne n'est sorti en même temps que vous du pub ? », demanda Tonks sous l'œil attentif de Shacklebolt.

Le vieux secoua la tête. « Non. Et cela, j'en suis certain. Les autres sont restés pour un dernier verre. La plupart n'étaient pas pressés de retrouver leurs femmes… mais j'étais fatigué et je savais qu'il faudrait un moment à Janice pour me raconter dans le détail chacune des prestations validées ou refusées par le jury de _Britain's Got Talent_. Mieux valait rentrer maintenant si je voulais parvenir à me coucher avant l'aurore… »

Tonks esquissa un sourire, l'invitant à poursuivre. S'il était sorti seul, ce n'était à priori pas un des gars du pub qui s'en était pris à lui. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle entendait confirmait les premières suppositions de ses collègues.

« J'étais sur le point de traverser la chaussée quand j'ai perçu un mouvement sur ma gauche, un peu plus loin. Quelqu'un approchait, avec un long manteau qui semblait bien lourd. En tous cas beaucoup trop lourd pour la saison. Et une écharpe aussi. Je me souviens avoir pensé qu'il y avait vraiment des gens bizarres, mais je n'ai pas imaginé qu'il pourrait en avoir après moi. C'est un quartier calme, en général. J'ai donc détourné le regard… et la suite vous la connaissez. »

« Il a sorti une… batte de cricket et vous a frappé, c'est bien cela ? », demanda Tonks en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« Honnêtement, je ne saurais pas vous dire. J'ai entendu l'air siffler près de mon oreille gauche, une demi-seconde avant l'impact. Après ça, les coups se sont enchaînés si vite que j'ai perdu connaissance avant même de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait… »

« Vous n'avez donc pas vu cette personne, ni avec quoi elle vous frappait ? »

Binns secoua de nouveau la tête. « Non. Je le sais parce que des témoins l'ont dit aux policiers, mais je n'ai rien vu du tout. Ni la batte, ni le visage de ce garçon. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agit d'un individu de sexe masculin, dans ce cas ? », demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Sa démarche. Il marchait comme un homme, vous savez… à grandes enjambées, les pieds assez écartés. Pas de manière délicate ni légère comme une femme. »

Tonks pinça les lèvres, se retenant de lui dire que certaines des femmes qu'elle avait rencontrées dans les quartiers difficiles de Londres n'avait absolument rien de léger ni de délicat, mais nota tout de même la remarque de Cuthbert Binns dans son calepin (assortie toutefois d'un point d'interrogation).

« Est-ce que vous vous souviendriez d'autre chose depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ? », demanda Kingsley en dévisageant le vieil homme. « Un détail supplémentaire ? Quelque chose qui vous aurait échappé la première fois ? »

Le professeur Binns émit un léger grognement et regarda tour à tour les deux policiers, hésitant. Nymphadora dut sentir son incertitude et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. « Même si vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous à cent pour cent… dites toujours. »

Binns hocha plusieurs fois la tête, comme s'il tentait avant tout de se convaincre lui-même avant ses visiteurs. Puis de sa voix chevrotante de grand-père, il reprit :

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'est revenu dernièrement… mais, je ne sais vraiment pas si… bon Dieu, c'est peut-être mon esprit qui me joue des tours… Avec tout ce qu'ils disent dans les journaux, sur un éventuel élève qui aurait fait le coup… »

« Peu importe, essayez quand même… », le pressa-t-elle avec douceur.

Un soupir. Les lèvres du vieux professeur tremblèrent.

« Juste avant que je ne perde totalement connaissance… Il a dit… Je crois qu'il a dit :… _Je suis désolé, j'étais obligé, je suis désolé…_ »

~o~

Sa manette de PlayStation en mains, Draco appuya frénétiquement sur plusieurs touches pour que son personnage effectue un double coup de pied sauté retourné en plein visage de son adversaire. Théodore poussa un grognement, ripostant par une avalanche de coups de poings qui eut raison des efforts désespérés du blond pour le mettre K.O. Le personnage de Draco s'écrasa lourdement au sol, sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire. Ou plutôt de Théodore en délire. Abandonnés par Pansy et Blaise un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, les deux amis avaient trouvé refuge dans la chambre de Draco et avaient passé leur temps à maltraiter leurs manettes respectives. A présent le soleil se couchait sur les quartiers chics de Londres et la chambre gigantesque de l'adolescent plongeait petit à petit dans la pénombre.

« T'as gagné parce que je n'y voyais plus rien… la télé me fait mal aux yeux quand la pièce n'est pas bien éclairée », maugréa Draco en fusillant son ami du regard.

« C'est ça, ouais, à d'autres… » Théodore sauta sur ses pieds puis s'étira de tout son long pour atteindre du bout des doigts l'interrupteur près de la porte. L'ampoule du plafonnier s'illumina aussitôt. « La voilà, ta lumière. Mais je parie que je t'éclaterai quand même à la prochaine partie. »

Draco poussa un soupir et jeta sa manette sur la moquette, avant de bâiller longuement. « J'en ai marre de jouer, de toute façon. »

« Dégonflé », railla Théodore en levant les yeux au ciel. Ceux-ci se posèrent ensuite sur un livre étrange, dont la couverture était plus que connue ces derniers temps. Le jeune homme esquissa un rictus, prit _Cinquante Nuances de Grey_ entre ses doigts et l'agita devant lui en s'esclaffant. « Tu lis ça, toi ? Je croyais que c'était pour les femmes au foyer désespérées. »

Draco jeta un bref regard en direction du livre et haussa les épaules. « Non. »

« Donc ce livre s'est retrouvé tout seul sur ton bureau ? C'est probablement de la magie… » Devant le mutisme de son ami, Théodore retourna l'ouvrage sous toutes les coutures et remarqua la gommette beige sur la couverture. Il ouvrit la première page et vit qu'on avait rajouté au tampon encreur un nom et une adresse. « Le _Café Litté_ … Mais… ce n'est pas là où travaille Hermione ? »

La moue boudeuse de Draco s'accentua, tandis que le sourire moqueur de Théodore, lui, atteignait des sommets. « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? », bougonna le jeune Malfoy, les sourcils froncés.

« Elle me l'a dit. »

« Genre, elle te parle à toi ? », s'énerva Draco en le gratifiant d'un froncement de sourcil mauvais.

« On travaille souvent à la bibliothèque, ensemble et oui, on parle en bossant. Tu le saurais si tu prenais la peine de lui causer normalement ne serait-ce que vingt secondes. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de faire, figure-toi ! », se défendit le blond en poussant du pied sa manette pour se donner une contenance.

« Sans l'agresser ? » Le silence retomba dans la pièce mais fut malgré tout plus éloquent qu'une véritable réponse. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Draco Malfoy, tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

« Mais j'y peux rien, moi, si elle est toujours en train de me juger ou de m'insulter. Forcément, ça part en _live_ à chaque fois ! » Il écarta les bras vivement. « Tiens, la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, je me suis dit que je ne dirais rien pour ne pas l'énerver et elle a quand même trouvé le moyen de m'emmerder parce que j'ai oublié de dire bonjour ! »

« Les gens normaux _disent_ bonjour quand ils entrent quelque part, cher ami », ricana Théo en croisant les bras. « Toute une éducation à refaire… »

« De toute façon, elle me déteste. A chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans le même périmètre, on finit dans le bureau du vieux Dumby, à l'infirmerie ou en retenue avec Rusard. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'obstine. »

« Parce que t'es complètement mordu depuis la première année d'internat ? Parce que vous êtes les deux plus gros handicapés du sentiment que Poudlard ait jamais connu ? » Théodore baissa les yeux sur l'exemplaire de _Cinquantes nuances_ et ricana. « Ou parce que d'après ce bouquin, le coup de poing qu'elle t'a mis dans le pif en troisième année équivaut à des préliminaires ? » Une des chaussures de Draco passa en sifflant près d'une oreille de Théodore, qui esquiva le projectile à la manière d'un matador. « _Olé_ ! »

« Va te faire voir… », marmonna Draco, qui souriait faiblement malgré tout. Théodore avait raison, ceci dit. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur l'improbable tignasse d'Hermione Granger près de sept ans plus tôt, il avait eu envie de l'embêter. Elle n'était ni incroyablement belle, ni incroyablement intelligente, ni même incroyablement riche… Elle travaillait dur, cependant, au détriment de tout le reste, y compris de sa vie sociale ou extra-scolaire. Une tête d'ampoule pareille, c'était un vrai plaisir de la titiller. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et qu'elle répliquait systématiquement à chacune des piques que Draco lui envoyait. Et plus l'animosité de Granger avait grandi à son égard, plus il avait éprouvé l'envie de la pousser dans ses retranchements.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Jusqu'à ce que cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley sorte brièvement avec elle en cinquième année, avant de la larguer comme une vieille chaussette pour cette idiote de Lavande Brown. Et de lui briser le cœur. Draco n'avait pas du tout aimé cela. C'était un peu comme si Weasley avait piétiné son jouet préféré. Brusquement, Hermione avait perdu toute répartie et s'était plongée plus que jamais dans les bouquins. Ensuite, l'autre grosse brute de Krum l'avait séduite au début de la sixième année. Draco savait que ça ne durerait pas entre eux : Granger méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un sportif gavé aux protéines et dont les seuls sujets de discussion étaient le rugby, le rugby… et le rugby.

« Au fait, tu savais qu'elle et Viktor ont rompu ? », demanda nonchalamment Théodore en faisant semblant d'être très intéressé par le contenu du roman érotique. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la tête blonde se redresser vivement.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Théodore soupira, refermant le livre pour le jeter sur le bureau encombré de son ami. « Mec, il va vraiment falloir que tu lui parles _pour de vrai_ , un de ces jours. »

Une série de coups frappés doucement contre la porte les fit tous deux sursauter. « Ouais ! », vociféra Draco depuis le sol où il était toujours assis. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le visage pâle de Narcissa Malfoy apparut dans l'interstice. Elle adressa un regard surpris puis un faible sourire à l'attention de Théodore, puis se tourna vers son fils. « On ne dit pas 'ouais', on dit 'oui' ou en l'occurrence 'Entrez'… Ton père et moi, nous t'attendons dans le salon. Nous devons parler tous les trois. Théodore, si ça ne te dérange pas… »

« Mon indigne présence n'est plus la bienvenue en ces lieux. Je partirai donc, Madame, drapé dans ce qu'il reste de ma dignité », déclama Théodore d'un ton théâtral, tandis que Narcissa laissait échapper un gloussement.

« Merci, Théodore… », souffla Narcissa en ouvrant plus grand la porte pour le laisser passer, après que les deux garçons se soient mutuellement frappé le poing droit en guise de salut.

« Au revoir, Madame Malfoy. Bye, Draco, on se voit dans le train lundi ! »

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir las. Il avait presque oublié qu'ils reprenaient les cours dans deux jours. Les heures passées devant la console et dans les eaux chauffées de la piscine familiale allaient lui manquer. En contrepartie, il retrouverait sa tête d'ampoule préférée. Célibataire, en prime. Peut-être que cette dernière année d'internat ne serait pas si pénible après tout.

Toutefois, la mine sombre qu'arbora sa mère aussitôt Théodore parti lui mit quelque peu le doute sur ce point. Père lui avait-il parlé du joint ? Non, Narcissa savait qu'il fumait de temps à autre et le tolérait à condition qu'il ne mette pas sa vie, celle des autres ou ses études en danger. Il y avait forcément autre chose. Mais comment savoir ? A partir du moment où il avait quitté la maison pour l'internat, Narcissa s'était montrée de plus en plus distante avec lui, contrairement à sa petite enfance où elle l'avait couvé comme un œuf en or massif. Ils étaient passés en quelques années d'une relation fusionnelle où ils se disaient tout à une simple entente cordiale. Théodore n'avait peut-être pas tort de dire qu'il était un véritable handicapé du sentiment, mais Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy avaient certainement été de bons professeurs en la matière…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mère ? », demanda Draco à voix basse. Il redoutait une réponse. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir mais mieux valait une discussion sincère seul avec Narcissa, que la froideur d'un seul sermon en présence de son paternel.

« Il vaut mieux que tu descendes… », murmura-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Elle baissa les yeux et recula dans le couloir.

 _Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ?_

Maladroitement, Draco se mit sur ses pieds, récupéra la chaussure qu'il avait jetée à la tête de Théo quelques minutes plus tôt, l'enfila et suivit sa mère hors de la chambre. La tension qui émanait d'elle était presque palpable et le blond sentit une envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras pour la première fois en sept ans. Le dos courbé, presque honteuse, elle avait l'air si fragile, si loin de la Narcissa altière et fière qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Il descendit les escaliers derrière elle, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où ils passèrent dans le grand salon. Son père les y attendait, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de cuir et caché derrière le _Financial Times._ Il rabattit brièvement un coin des pages pour regarder son fils et sa femme, puis reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

Mal à l'aise, Draco se laissa tomber sur le canapé en face de son père, tandis que sa mère resta debout, immobile et tendue comme un arc, au milieu du salon. Après plusieurs dizaines de secondes de silence total, Narcissa se racla la gorge, comme pour signaler à son époux qu'il était temps d'entamer la discussion. Lucius l'ignora superbement et Draco se mit à jeter des regards interloqués à sa mère, puis à son père invisible derrière son journal.

« C'est quoi le problème ? », demanda l'adolescent, qui perdait patience. Lucius lui jeta un regard courroucé par-dessus le _Times_ , avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière. Manifestement, il semblait bien décidé à achever son article avant de parler. En d'autres circonstances, cela n'aurait pas gêné son fils outre mesure, mais la détresse dans laquelle Narcissa semblait se trouver lui fit perdre patience. « Quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? »

Son ton excédé eut raison de l'attitude exaspérante de Lucius. Avec un soupir agacé, l'homme plia sèchement le journal, le jeta sur la table basse devant lui et s'enfonça de nouveau confortablement dans son siège, le cuir crissant sous son poids. Et ce fut sans le moindre regard pour sa femme, qu'il prononça ces mots :

« Draco, ta mère et moi nous divorçons. »

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce second chapitre. On en sait un peu plus sur l'agression de Binns, ainsi que sur le caractère de notre cher Draco. Alors, je sais, il est complètement OOC mais c'est bien pour ça que je voulais faire un UA, afin d'avoir un peu plus de liberté pour son personnage. Ça en explique un peu plus aussi sur sa présence et son comportement au Café Litté, non ?! Comment le trouvez-vous ?  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que ce soit ici, en MP, sur Facebook ou sur Twitter et à dans 15 jours pour la suite ! Un OS est également en préparation )**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **Xérès**


	3. Ch 3 : Draco

**Nos Corps à la Dérive**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà, c'est grosso modo le dernier chapitre de « présentation » des personnages. Dès le quatrième on entrera dans le vif du sujet et l'ambiance va progressivement devenir de plus en plus sombre… Profitez donc bien des derniers rayons de soleil sur Poudlard, ahah. Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à tous les nouveaux follow/fav ainsi qu'à Annelise, Babarkiller, laloudu77, Akai-ito-san, Djianara, Wizzette, Katna, Didoupanda, ecathe38, Cécile, Fleur d'ange, Plumty, Carboplatine, Charliee3216, JudorangeHp, PouleauPotter, Lyly Ford, Alice, Drasha, little-Sniks, Eliane Gil, MissDraymione, Ela, AnonymeH, PlumeDeSerpent, BlissTenebris, SnowandSilver et MissMalefoySlytherin, Mikasa pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Cécile : Pauvre Blaise, son rival a vingt ans de plus que lui ! ahah J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ton message !**

 **Alice : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce début te plaise et que tu trouves l'UA plausible ! Tu as bien cerné les personnages de départ. Harry et Ron ne sont pas là pour être aimés, comme tu le constateras plus tard. Ce ne sont pas forcément les amis dévoués et aimants qu'on a l'habitude de voir. Je te rassure, l'agresseur de Binns est un personnage primordial de cette histoire et la clef de tout ce qui va suivre. ) Mais tous les protagonistes n'ont pas encore été présentés, donc tu as le temps de faire ton opinion là-dessus ^^ Prépare-toi à faire des câlins à Narcissa dans ce début de chapitre, elle va en avoir besoin ! Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

 **Drasha : ahahah oui, j'ai décidé de faire un Théo-chou normal cette fois, justement pour faire une rupture nette avec le précédent. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile de manipuler l'ancien Théo et après avoir écrit sur ce personnage pendant deux ans, j'avais envie de changer ! ) Le chichon n'est pas contagieux mais la première version de cette fiction était sur les ravages de la drogue et la plus répandue (et douce), c'est celle-là. Je ne sais pas comment c'était dans ton école mais par chez moi, on fumait tous plus ou moins ahah. Donc c'est limite « normal », pour moi, ça ne me choque pas ) Merci pour ta review et des bisous !**

 **Ela : hmm tu n'es pas la première à imaginer un Lucius/Pansy mais ce n'est pas au programme, ahah. Pauvre Blaise ! ça lui briserait le cœur. Asi que… te gusta mi Draco ? De verdad ? jaja Me encanta ! Gracias por la review y disfruta la lectura ! Besos )**

 **Mikasa : La raison pour laquelle Draco est attiré dès le départ par Hermione, c'est que le développement de ses sentiments n'est pas au centre de l'intrigue. C'est la base de l'histoire même, c'est pourquoi cette situation était plus facile à poser dans un UA. ^^ J'espère que ton bac blanc s'est bien passé ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Draco**

 _« C'est la meilleure part de la beauté que celle qu'un tableau ne peut exprimer. »  
\- Francis Bacon_

~o~

A l'arrière de la Maserati de son père, Draco regardait les rues de Londres défiler derrière la vitre teintée. Le silence dans le véhicule était des plus pesants. Son père au volant fixait inlassablement le bitume et sa mère, tendue comme un arc sur le siège passager, se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure comme pour s'empêcher de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant. Dans quelques minutes, ils arriveraient à la gare de King's Cross et Draco monterait dans le train de onze heures qui l'emporterait à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme ne savait absolument pas s'il s'en réjouissait ou si au contraire, cela l'attristait. La perspective de fuir loin de ses parents et de leurs problèmes était tentante mais, comme le lui avait expliqué froidement son paternel deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il reviendrait pour les vacances de Noël, sa mère ne serait plus là. Impensable. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco. Un triumvirat immuable qui ne pouvait éclater. Pourtant, ce trajet en voiture était le dernier de la famille telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue. Une fois monté dans le train, elle se briserait en mille morceaux et disparaîtrait pour toujours.

Ses entrailles se nouèrent lorsqu'il sentit le moteur ralentir et que son père ouvrit la vitre électrique pour passer une main à l'extérieur et faire un signe du doigt. Aussitôt, un jeune homme en costume bien trop grand pour lui accourut et ouvrit le coffre. Lucius Malfoy éteignit le moteur et s'extirpa de la voiture, avant de claquer la portière et de sortir un gros billet de cinquante livres, qu'il tendit au costume mal taillé.

« Toutes les valises de mon fils dans le Poudlard Express », lâcha-t-il sans même saluer l'employé ni utiliser la moindre formule de politesse.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Le jeune homme saisit le billet, le plia soigneusement en deux et l'enfonça dans la poche de son veston, puis ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir les deux grandes valises et divers sacs qu'il contenait. A l'intérieur de l'habitacle, Draco et sa mère n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Après une bonne minute de silence total, Narcissa se retourna sur son siège, arborant une expression peinée.

« C'est l'heure, mon chéri… Tu ne voudrais pas rater ton train ? » Elle tenta un pauvre sourire mais devant la mine fermée de Draco, jeta l'éponge. « Draco… ce n'est pas parce que je n'habiterai plus avec vous que quoi que ce soit va changer entre toi et moi. Tu es presque un adulte, je pensais que tu- »

Elle se tut. Draco s'était mis en mouvement et d'un geste vif, il ouvrit sa portière et sortit à l'air libre, sous le regard consterné de Narcissa. La portière claqua fortement et elle ferma les yeux lors de l'impact, quelques mèches de ses cheveux soulevées par le courant d'air produit. Elle poussa un profond soupir et pivota pour faire de nouveau face au pare-brise. A l'extérieur, Lucius contourna la voiture pour se planter en face de son fils.

« Tâche de bien te comporter cette année et de travailler avec sérieux », déclara solennellement Lucius tandis que Draco se renfrognait encore plus (si une telle chose était possible). « Prends un peu exemple sur cette petite moins que rien de Granger. Elle a beau savoir que sa place est au cul des vaches, elle s'évertue quand même à tendre la main pour toucher les nuages. » Draco serra les poings dans ses poches mais ne dit rien. « Décroche ton diplôme en juin, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Fais-nous honneur, Draco… » Lucius décocha un regard venimeux en direction de Narcissa, qui sortait à son tour de la Maserati. « Pas comme ta mère. »

A cet instant, le poing droit de Draco eut très nettement envie de s'écraser sur le nez aquilin et parfait de son géniteur. Avec tous les témoins autour, les deux ou trois photographes qui venaient comme chaque année immortaliser les petits chérubins de la haute en route vers Poudlard, cela ferait sans aucun doute un buzz incroyable. Lucius Malfoy, uppercuté par son fils. Avec un cliché en première page, sur laquelle il pincerait son nez sanguinolent, le cul sur le trottoir. Merveilleux.

« Lucius… », gronda Narcissa, avant d'attirer Draco contre elle pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Porte-toi bien, mon chéri… » Avant d'ajouter dans un souffle presque imperceptible. « Je t'aime. »

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un souvenir de l'annonce du divorce lui revint en mémoire et il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur.

 _Ta mère couche avec un autre homme, mon fils. Voilà ce que sont les femmes, des catins sans la moindre once de jugeote. Tu te rends compte de l'humiliation, si jamais cela devait se savoir au Ministère ?_

Non, Draco ne se « rendait pas compte ». Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, savoir que les bras d'un inconnu avaient serré sa frêle petite maman de la même manière que lui à cet instant précis le mit mal à l'aise. Il se dégagea avec un froncement de nez et lui jeta un regard contrit. Narcissa sembla comprendre, car elle ne se formalisa pas. Draco avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle et quelques mois à Poudlard avec ses amis lui feraient le plus grand bien. Du moins le pensait-elle…

« Bon voyage… », souffla-t-elle avant de sortir précipitamment ses larges lunettes de soleil Chanel pour les mettre sur son nez. Chose étrange, étant donné que le ciel était plutôt à l'orage. Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit son père lever les yeux au ciel et pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

« Bon… j'y vais… », marmonna le jeune homme, tandis que Lucius lui tapotait maladroitement l'épaule. Les démonstrations d'affection n'avaient jamais été son fort. _Ce n'est peut-être pas si étonnant que Mère soit allée en chercher ailleurs…_ , fit une voix grinçante dans un coin de son cerveau.

« Au revoir, Draco. » Sans un mot de plus, Lucius Malfoy et sa future ex-femme remontèrent dans la Maserati, qui démarra en trombe. L'adolescent la suivit un instant des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge le ramène à la réalité.

« Monsieur, je peux y aller ? », fit le jeune employé qui avait chargé les valises sur un grand chariot plat. Draco hocha la tête et il partit en emportant ses bagages, direction le compartiment du train réservé aux effets personnels. Le blond lui emboîta le pas, traînant ses pieds et sa besace de cours noire Superdry, jusqu'au quai numéro neuf où les attendait déjà le Poudlard Express. Une foule de jeunes gens de onze à dix-sept ans se pressaient le long du train, riant, embrassant leurs parents et se bousculant joyeusement. Draco chercha un instant des yeux l'un de ses amis, mais ils ne semblaient pas encore arrivés ou étaient déjà à bord. Malgré l'agitation tout autour de lui, Draco se sentit soudain incroyablement seul. Pas de parents pour le gêner en l'embrassant bruyamment devant des amis hilares. Pas de frères et sœurs pour alléger son cœur lourd et faire front au désastre qu'était le couple Malfoy. Pas de petite amie pour s'occuper de lui… Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son regard bleu s'était mis à scanner les voyageurs et leurs accompagnants à la recherche d'une tignasse ébouriffée. Malgré tous ses passages au Café Litté, leur relation ne s'était pas améliorée d'un poil, à croire qu'elle n'y mettait pas du sien. _A croire que je suis aussi handicapé sentimentalement que mon imbécile de Père…_ Oui. La deuxième solution devait être la bonne. Mais il était bien déterminé à changer ça coûte que coûte.

Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule et il sursauta, pivotant pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les yeux noirs et le sourire navré de Théodore. « Comment tu te sens… ? »  
Draco haussa les épaules. Après avoir gentiment été mis à la porte du Manoir Malfoy deux jours plus tôt, Théodore avait demandé des nouvelles par SMS et le blond l'avait brièvement mis au parfum sans entrer dans les détails sordides.

« Ça va… »

Blaise, qui tenait la main de Pansy, tendit l'autre en direction de Draco pour qu'il la serre. « Mec, Théo m'a raconté. C'est moche. »

C'était du Blaise tout craché, ça. Le jeune homme n'utilisait toujours que deux mots pour qualifier une situation : moche et cool. Il nuançait ensuite son opinion en ajoutant quelques adverbes tirés de différentes langues. L'épidémie d'Ebola en Afrique, par exemple, avait obtenu le statut de « muy moche », les traités de paix au Moyen-Orient étaient « cool » et l'arrivée d'une nouvelle saison de Sherlock « über cool ».

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. « N'importe quoi, c'est une _catastrophe_ ! Mon pauvre Draco, tu dois être effondré. Une famille parfaite comme la vôtre, quel gâchis. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ici aujourd'hui, je pensais que tu prendrais une semaine de vacances en plus, le temps de te remettre du choc. Est-ce que c'est ton père qui a demandé le divorce ou ta mère ? Est-ce que ton père voit quelqu'un ? »

Blaise pinça les lèvres et Théo ne put réprimer un ricanement à la question de Pansy, qui n'était absolument pas désintéressée. Bon sang, ce complexe d'Electre mal résolu prenait parfois une tournure étrange. Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Non, c'est ma mère qui l'a trompé. »

La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre. Elle porta une main à sa bouche grande ouverte, tout en émettant un couinement scandalisé comme si le simple fait de tromper Lucius Malfoy était totalement inimaginable. En grommelant, Blaise entraîna sa petite amie en direction du train, laissant Draco et Théodore seuls en arrière.

« Ta mère a vraiment trompé ton père ou c'était juste pour embêter Blaise ? », ironisa Nott avec un sourire complice.

Le jeune Malfoy esquissa un rictus avant d'emboîter le pas au jeune couple. « Non, c'était vrai. »

Théodore grimaça et secoua la tête, avant d'emprunter à l'Afro-britannique une de ses expressions fétiches. « Aouch, _ça_ c'est _muy moche_. »

Draco s'arrachait à peine son premier vrai sourire de la journée, lorsqu'un doigt vengeur s'enfonça répétitivement et douloureusement dans son flanc droit. Il fit volte-face et la vue fut aussitôt obstruée par une masse folle de cheveux bruns. _Granger…_?

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as toujours pas ramené le roman _sentimentalo-pornographico-SM_ que tu as subtilisé la dernière fois ? », aboya-t-elle en appuyant volontairement sur les qualificatifs à rallonge. Quelques regards amusés se tournèrent dans leur direction, tandis qu'une mère de famille à proximité plaquait aussitôt les paumes sur les oreilles de son plus jeune enfant. La population de l'internat avait l'habitude des chamailleries entre Hermione et Malfoy. Leurs rixes en public apportaient une certaine animation au train-train morose des cours et des activités sportives.

« Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié que tu voulais absolument le lire toi aussi, pour faire ton éducation… », railla aussitôt son adversaire. « Au fait… bonjour, Granger. »

« C'est du vol ! Purement et simplement ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à mon oncle quand il fera l'inventaire en décembre et qu'il s'apercevra qu'il lui manque un livre ? »

« Bonjour, Granger. »

La Gryffondor s'arrêta net, avant de comprendre qu'il utilisait exactement la même technique qu'elle au Café Litté. Elle croisa les bras. « Bonjour, voleur de mauvaise littérature. »

« Si vous voulez tout savoir, Madame le Juge, j'ai moi-même emballé et posté votre _mauvaise littérature_ ce matin avant de venir à la gare. Votre oncle la recevra donc sous quarante-huit heures, accompagné d'un joli mot d'excuse. Êtes-vous satisfaite ou comptez-vous tout de même me condamner à dix coups de cravache ? Parce que d'après le bouquin, la punition peut très bien être appréciable pour nous deux. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux. Elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait des allusions graveleuses, ce n'était absolument pas son domaine de prédilection en matière de réparties. Mais il était hors de question de rester muette face à ses provocations.

« Non merci, demande plutôt à Papa et Maman de s'en charger, ça vous fera une activité en famille… », tenta-t-elle, cependant peu fière de sa réponse qui manquait cruellement d'imagination. A sa grande surprise, elle vit le visage de Malfoy se décomposer et sans autre forme de procès, il tourna les talons et monta dans le train. Sous le choc de cette victoire aussi rapide qu'inattendue, Hermione tourna ses yeux ronds en direction de Théodore. « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils, un sourire tordu plaqué sur ses lèvres. « On peut dire que tu as l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat… Ses parents viennent tout juste de lui annoncer qu'ils vont divorcer. »

Ce fut au tour du visage d'Hermione de perdre toute contenance. D'accord, elle et Malfoy n'avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde, mais elle n'était pas du genre à souhaiter ce genre de problème à quiconque. Ni à remuer intentionnellement le couteau dans la plaie. « Oh… Je… je ne savais pas… »

« Pas grave, ça lui passera. » Théodore jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione et grimaça. « Je file, ton rouquemoute et _Incassable_ approchent. On se voit demain midi à la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude ? »

Hermione hocha la tête en silence avant de se retourner. En effet, Harry et Ron arrivaient dans sa direction, accompagnés de Ginny et de leurs parents qui poussaient chacun un chariot. Elle sourit. Enfin ! L'année pouvait réellement commencer.

~o~

Assise à même le parquet ancien du hall d'entrée, Nymphadora s'affairait à déballer quelques cartons. Teddy courait autour d'elle, s'amusant avec des morceaux de scotch déchirés que sa mère n'hésitait pas à coller partout dans ses cheveux ou dans son dos pour le faire rire aux éclats. Certes, elle avançait beaucoup moins vite comme ça, mais les rires et sourires de son fils valaient tous les retards d'emménagement du monde. Elle éventra un nouveau carton vide, disposa quelques bibelots sur le guéridon qui accueillait également leur téléphone fixe et jeta le carton aplati dans un coin de l'entrée, l'envoyant rejoindre ses congénères. Le mur au-dessus du guéridon était affreusement vide. Au vu de la décoloration du papier peint et du petit crochet qui y subsistait, ses parents avaient suspendu une toile à cet endroit. Mais après la mort de son époux, la mère de Dora avait emporté la plupart de sa décoration dans sa spacieuse chambre de la maison de retraite. Le tableau avait dû être du voyage. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et les ébouriffa. Que mettre à la place ?

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. « Quelle idiote ! Evidemment ! » En quelques enjambées, elle gagna le salon et fouilla un instant les lieux du regard avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur un grand cadre enveloppé de kraft et de papier bulle. Elle déchira l'emballage de protection, sortit la toile et l'observa à bout de bras, ravie. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une œuvre ordinaire. L'image ne comportait que des empreintes de mains, des traits tracés du doigt… Les leurs. Grandes et larges, celles de Remus, en bleu. Les siennes, plus petites et menues en jaune. Et enfin deux minuscules modèles, en vert : celles de Teddy. Dans les coins, de petites fleurs avaient été dessinées à l'aide des empreintes de doigts de chacun formant les séries de pétales. Nymphadora avait utilisé le matériel de la police londonienne pour numériser les empreintes familiales et en faire ce tableau. Elle n'était pas peu fière du résultat. Certes, n'importe qui tombant sur l'œuvre la trouverait certainement banale et enfantine… mais pour Nymphadora, c'était tout un symbole. Leur famille. Leur empreinte sur le monde. _Et il reste même de la place pour ajouter d'autres petites mains, si Remus est d'accord…_ , s'amusa-t-elle intérieurement tout en repassant dans le hall pour y accrocher le cadre. Parfait.

Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers et elle cessa sa contemplation pour regarder Remus dévaler les marches, son attaché-case à la main. « Doucement, tu vas te rompre le cou ! », le morigéna-t-elle avec le sourire.

« Je suis en retard… Comment est mon costume ? Est-ce que ça se voit qu'il est un peu usé ? Et s'ils avaient changé d'avis ? Et si finalement, je n'avais pas le profil d'un professeur de Poudlard ? Tu crois que-

« Oh là oh là, on se calme ! », s'esclaffa-t-elle en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Teddy l'imita, le nez et les mains levées en direction de son père. On aurait dit deux adorables voleurs se rendant à la police. « Personne n'aura changé d'avis. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir et ton costume est en excellent état. »

« Mais si jamais-

« Tout va très bien se passer, Remus. » Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il tremblait sous ses doigts. Son mari avait toujours été du genre « nerveux » mais tout de même… ce n'était pas sa première rentrée ! Bon certes, ça l'était dans un pensionnat aussi prestigieux, ceci expliquait peut-être cela.

« Tu as raison… » Il prit une grande inspiration, les yeux clos, et quand il les rouvrit, un sourire forcé se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Je vais assurer. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas juste assurer : tu vas assurer _grave_. »

« Je vais assurer grave », répéta-t-il en riant.

« Allez file, tu vas être en retard à ta réunion de pré-rentrée. »

Remus l'embrassa de nouveau et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque son regard se posa sur le tableau que Nymphadora venait d'accrocher. Il sourit. « Il a tout à fait sa place ici. »

Elle regarda l'image à son tour et hocha la tête. « Je trouve aussi. » Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel ils contemplaient tous les deux les doigts et les mains éparpillés sur la toile, puis Remus reprit ses esprits, embrassa une dernière fois sa femme sur le front, caressa la tête de son fils et se dirigea vers la porte.

« A ce soir, je t'aime ! »

« Bon courage ! »

La porte claqua et Nymphadora se retrouva seule avec Teddy. Celui-ci avait trouvé le moyen de s'enrouler entièrement le ventre de scotch. Et il avait également dégotté un marqueur noir avec lequel il s'était barbouillé le visage. La jeune femme sourit, attendrie. Exit les dealers armés jusqu'aux dents et les violeurs tapis dans les ruelles sombres : son quotidien se résumerait désormais aux sourires de Teddy et aux litiges entre conducteurs de tracteurs. Elle verrait son fils grandir et s'épanouir, et jamais il ne craindrait le coup de fil d'un de ses collègues lui annonçant que sa mère venait de mourir en service. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Une vie tranquille, dans un village tranquille.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'était qu'elle le regretterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

~o~

Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous concentrer sur votre lecture lorsque celui ou celle qui occupe vos pensées se trouve juste en face de vous ? A fortiori lorsque cette personne ne cesse de vous dévorer des yeux ? La réponse est simple : c'est impossible.

Et c'est précisément cette conclusion que tira Hermione en relisant pour la huitième fois d'affilée la même phrase de son manuel de Sciences. Le regard bleu de Ron était rivé sur elle, même lorsqu'il parlait à Harry, même lorsqu'il jonglait d'une main avec sa petite balle multicolore qu'il ne quittait jamais. Même lorsqu'il avait dévoré son sandwich dans le train. _Et détourner Ron de ce qu'il mange relève de l'exploit olympique_ , pensa-t-elle en sentant ses joues rosir. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que le Poudlard Express traversait l'Angleterre à vive allure et le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moment opportun pour tenter une approche. Nerveuse, Hermione se racla la gorge un peu trop fort et se repositionna sur son siège, le regard toujours orienté vers son livre. Mais n'importe quel observateur un tant soit peu consciencieux aurait aisément remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus tourné la moindre page depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Autant dire une éternité, pour une lectrice acharnée comme Hermione.

Le bruit de gorge de la jeune fille sembla réveiller quelque chose chez Ron et celui-ci se pencha en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Alors… il paraît que Krum et toi, c'est terminé ? »

Hermione leva brusquement le nez de son manuel, au moment exact où Ginny écarquillait les yeux et ouvrait avec précipitation son exemplaire spécial rentrée de _Cosmopolitan_ pour se cacher derrière les pages en papier glacé. Hermione déglutit, tourna la tête en direction d'Harry, mais celui-ci ne semblait absolument pas choqué par la question de son meilleur ami. Ceci dit, Harry avait rarement l'air choqué par quoi que ce soit : tout dépendait de la quantité d'herbe qu'il avait fumée en début de journée. Et au vu de son demi-sourire impassible et de ses pupilles encore dilatées, Hermione paria sur une matinée à deux joints.

« C'est vrai… », répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur Ron. « J'ai mis fin à notre relation au mois de juillet. Je… ça ne me convenait plus. »

Ron hocha la tête. « T'as raison, on est trop jeunes pour se prendre la tête avec des relations compliquées. C'est mieux quand les choses sont simples. »

« Oui, c'est mieux. » Hermione le gratifia d'un sourire doux. Ron avait raison : aller au plus simple, au plus évident, c'était la clé du bonheur. Et pour l'instant, le choix le plus évident pour Hermione était le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Elle l'avait toujours su, au fond, depuis leur troisième ou quatrième année d'internat. Mais elle n'était pas fâchée d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour envisager une histoire avec lui. Elle avait pu mûrir, faire d'autres expériences, prendre diverses décisions… pour enfin réaliser qu'elle savait déjà ce dont elle avait réellement besoin.

Ron.

Elle lui souriait de nouveau lorsqu'un impact fit trembler la porte de leur petit compartiment. Hermione sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de la sortie et du couloir latéral. De l'autre côté de la porte vitrée du compartiment se trouvait Malfoy, qui les regardait d'un air sombre et glacial. La Gryffondor se remémora aussitôt les paroles de Théodore et pinça les lèvres. _Ses parents divorcent._

Malgré tout ce qui les opposait, malgré son animosité pour Malfoy, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désolée pour lui. Elle avait toujours considéré le jeune homme comme un fils à papa plein aux as, qui pourrait toujours compter sur sa famille pour se sortir de tout mauvais pas, mais qui finirait atrocement seul à cause de son caractère de cochon. Et voilà que même sa famille tombait en déliquescence. Cerise sur le gâteau, elle en avait rajouté une couche sur le quai de la gare avec sa mauvaise blague. L'expression dure de Malfoy était si intense qu'elle se sentit envahie par la honte. Elle devait au moins s'excuser, par politesse. Quitte à devoir se laver la bouche avec dix litres d'acide chlorhydrique par la suite.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour joindre le geste à la pensée, lorsque Malfoy tourna lentement son regard vers Ron et leva son poing serré devant son visage. Puis de l'autre main, il fit un mouvement de moulinet, comme s'il remontait la ligne d'une canne à pêche. Et plus il moulinait, plus le majeur de son poing serré se dépliait, doucement, jusqu'à se dresser grossièrement au-dessus des autres doigts.

« L'enfoiré ! », jura Ron en se levant d'un bond pour ouvrir la porte du compartiment. Mais le temps qu'il atteigne le couloir, Malfoy avait déjà détalé. Hermione se laissa retomber au fond de son siège et soupira profondément, tout sentiment de culpabilité envolé. Ce sale fils à papa avait ruiné l'ambiance romantique qui s'était difficilement installée dans le wagon. Maintenant, Ron allait maugréer au moins vingt minutes sur Malfoy et son imbécile de doigt d'honneur. Elle reprenait son manuel lorsqu'elle capta un regard désolé de Ginny par-dessus son _Cosmopolitan_. Les deux filles secouèrent la tête et se replongèrent dans leur lecture.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité de discussions sur le foot, sur Malfoy et sur les professeurs les moins appréciés qu'ils allaient retrouver à la rentrée, les quatre Gryffondors entendirent les freins du Poudlard Express crisser sous leurs pieds. Harry colla son front contre la vitre fraîche et sourit de toutes ses dents. « On est arrivés ! », clama-t-il avec une expression béate.

Hermione se retint de rire. Tous les ans, c'était la même chose : à la seconde où Harry Potter avait Poudlard en visuel, c'était comme si Noël était arrivé avec trois mois d'avance. L'internat était le seul endroit où Harry se sentait chez lui et Hermione ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Petunia et Vernon Dursley étaient loin d'être tendres avec lui, sans parler de son ignoble cousin Dudley.

« Vous croyez que Rogue a enfin trouvé la formule du shampooing durant l'été ? », demanda Ron, tandis que Ginny éclatait de rire. Severus Rogue était le professeur de Physique-Chimie de Poudlard. Il semblait toujours enveloppé d'un nuage malodorant de substances corrosives et ses cheveux noir corbeau paraissaient sempiternellement gras. Il était également le responsable du dortoir de Serpentard, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son cas aux yeux d'Harry et de Ron. Hermione, quant à elle, l'aimait bien. Elle ne doutait pas que, sous ses airs revêches, se cachait en réalité un homme au cœur d'or…

Toutefois, cela restait à prouver.

Voyant ses amis ranger leurs affaires, Hermione les imita et sortit de son sac à dos une poche en plastique remplie de vivres : un sachet de deux cent grammes de thé matcha, des M&M's au beurre de cacahuète format familial, du bœuf séché mariné et des conserves de légumes divers. Elle vit Harry sourire à nouveau.

« Tu as encore pensé à Sirius, Hermione… »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. « Comme toujours. » Le train s'immobilisa dans un grand fracas de ferraille malmenée et ils durent se rattraper de justesse au mobilier du compartiment pour ne pas tomber. Une fois à l'extérieur de la rame, Hermione se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et tendit le cou pour dominer la marée humaine qui se dirigeait en piaillant vers l'internat. A sa droite, Harry qui était légèrement plus petit qu'elle, sautait sur place pour inspecter les environs.

« Tu le vois ? », demanda-t-il en criant pour se faire entendre.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis discerna au loin une tête brune hirsute, assombrie par un bouc aussi mal entretenu que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. « Là-bas ! », fit-elle en tendant le bras vers la droite. Les deux amis se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule, jouant des coudes et des épaules, pour parvenir à hauteur d'un homme à l'allure particulière. Ses cheveux longs et emmêlés tombaient sur ses épaules, entourant son visage lui-même envahi par une barbe mal taillée. Il était vêtu de manière relativement hétéroclite, associant sans honte une vieille culotte de peau bavaroise à bretelles avec une chemise blanche usée jusqu'à la corde. Une paire de baskets sans âge et un long manteau de cuir râpé complétaient le tableau.

Sirius Black était un original. Il demeurait en marge de la société, vivant de petits boulots payés au noir ou du braconnage dans les forêts qui entouraient l'internat. L'été, il quittait sa vieille caravane installée dans les bois pour parcourir le pays, sac au dos, vaquant à des occupations pas toujours très légales, pour revenir systématiquement le trente-et-un août, comme si la rentrée des élèves sonnait également pour lui la fin de son périple estival.

Hermione et Harry le saluèrent chaleureusement, s'attirant les regards dégoûtés de quelques Serpentards pour lesquels Sirius ne devait être qu'un SDF parmi les autres. Mais pour eux, il était bien plus que ça : quatre ans plus tôt, Sirius les avait sauvés en abattant d'un coup de fusil un chien errant probablement enragé qui avait failli leur sauter à la gorge dans la forêt. Et depuis, à chaque rentrée, Hermione lui ramenait un stock de ses friandises préférées mais aussi des légumes, histoire de se donner bonne conscience. Harry quant à lui…

« Ah ah super, Harry, de la bonne beuh bien fraîche… Toi, tu sais comment accueillir ton vieux tonton Sirius… », gloussa le marginal en empochant prestement le sachet verdâtre de l'adolescent. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit son propre sac en plastique. « Mes M&M's ! Hermione, tu es une perle. Tu sais que le vieux Honeydukes refuse toujours d'en vendre dans sa foutue épicerie ? Je lui ai demandé vingt fois, mais il s'obstine à commander la version aux cacahuètes entières… Maudite tête de mule. »

« Ramène-lui une biche de la chasse, comme la dernière fois, peut-être que ça le convaincra… », suggéra Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Harry, Honeydukes n'a pas le droit d'utiliser de la viande qui ne provient pas d'une entreprise homologuée pour son rayon traiteur. De plus, le braconnage est interdit dans-

« Hermione, ma belle, d'où tu crois qu'ils viennent les lapins que le vieux met dans ses civets à l'automne ? » Sirius se tapa fièrement la poitrine avant d'éclater de rire. « Tu l'as devant toi, le fournisseur homologué. »

Hermione soupira longuement, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur les magouilles de l'épicier et du braconneur. Heureusement, Harry déclara qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de rejoindre Ron et Ginny pour le dîner de début d'année et ils prirent congé de Sirius.

La majorité des élèves avait déjà atteint le château et Hermione pressa le pas, mais Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et poussa un soupir théâtral. « Ça fait du bien d'être à la maison. »

« C'est vrai… », répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux. Ils marchèrent un instant ainsi, bras dessus-bras dessous, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se penche vers elle et lui susurre :

« Bon alors, c'est quand que vous concluez, Ron et toi ? »

Hermione éclata d'un rire aigu et rosit légèrement. « C'est en bonne voie, Monsieur Potter, c'est en bonne voie… »

Ils accélérèrent le pas en gloussant, pressés de dévorer enfin le traditionnel banquet de début d'année. Inconscients du regard rivé sur leurs nuques.

Les yeux les fixaient avec une excitation mêlée d'appréhension. Ou plutôt _la_ fixaient.

Accélération du rythme cardiaque. La voir lui faisait toujours cet effet-là, une conclusion tirée à force de l'observer.  
C'était la dernière année d'Hermione Granger à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

C'était sa seule et unique chance.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, ce dernier chapitre de « plantage de décor » est terminé ! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis et notamment vos théories concernant cette fin mystérieuse ! Que pensez-vous de Sirius ? J'aimais bien l'idée d'en faire un vagabond un peu fantasque, qui survit de chasse et de travail au noir ! Et pour Narcissa, êtes-vous surpris(es) de son adultère ? Qui est l'heureux élu, d'après vous ? xD  
En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous fais de gros bisous et merci encore de me lire !**

 **Xérès**


	4. Ch 4 : Ron

**Nos Corps à la Dérive**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Après un mois d'attente, voici enfin ce quatrième chapitre ! Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ce mois-ci, j'ai notamment entamé un autre projet de fiction (hors HP) car même si The Rise And Fall/Ennemi(s) Intime(s) est terminé, ça me manquait un peu de faire évoluer un personnage complètement dingue. J'ai donc imaginé une autre histoire avec un bel homme qui plaira sûrement aux nostalgiques de Théo-chou (mais pas de viol, cette fois-ci, promis). Bref, voilà pour les blas-blas, place à la lecture !**

 **Merci à tous les follow/fav ainsi qu'à Didoupanda, Djianara, Elisendre, EvoL13, Cécile, laloudu77, Swangranger, Fleur d'Ange, Charliee3216, invisible smile, malfoyswand, MissMalefoySlytherin, Lyly Ford, Wizzette, ecathe38, Marion, Blair Lovegood, flolive, little-Sniks, Jeny, Babarkiller, Sarah Bus, Aodren, Love The Original Family, Ela, maraille, PouleauPotter, Ann-Liz, Eliana Debrey, SeventhApril, SnowandSilver, PlumeDeSerpent, MissDraymione, Marie, jujupititetortue, marylin06, Clothilde Dubosc, Michèle-Valérie pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Elisendre : aaaah trop contente que tu aimes Sirius, j'avais peur que ça ne passe pas ce rôle de SDF, même si ça le définit quand même bien dans les bouquins ahah. Bien vu pour Sévychou ) Merci de ta review et bonne lecture !**

 **Cécile : ahah bon je crois que j'ai été un peu trop prévisible avec le coup de Rogue. Pas ma faute, j'adore le couple Sevissa xD Pour Sirius, oui il est un peu foufou, c'est un original, il vit en marge de la société et il fait un peu ses propres lois ahah. Contente qu'il te plaise ! ) Merci pour ta review !**

 **Marion : c'est tout à fait ça, je me suis inspirée du tome 3 pour créer cette version de Sirius, le gars en mode fringues chelou et sans domicile ahah ça me plaisait bien. Ton cliché de l'amant de Narcissa pourrait être justifié… :p Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

 **Blair Lovegood : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis un peu comme toi, je lis des fictions depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant et à force, j'ai l'impression de voir la même chose partout (à quelques exceptions près) donc je me creuse toujours la tête pour essayer de faire quelque chose d'original ou d'assez tordu pour être sûre d'être la seule foldingue à avoir envisagé telle ou telle possibilité ahah. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Jeny : Merci pour ta review sur le chapitre 1, je ne sais pas où tu en es dans ta lecture mais tu as peut-être dû changer d'avis sur le personnage de Draco à l'heure qu'il est ! ahah. Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

 **Sarah (de nouveau dans le bus ?) : ahahah t'aurais-je convertie aux UA sans magie ? xD *bananadance* Bienvenue dans la secte ! ahah Je suis ravie que ce début te plaise, j'espère que ça va continuer loooongtemps. Bon, effectivement j'ai peut-être été un tout petit peu un chouïa prévisible avec le Severus/Cissy mais je les zaimeuh j'y peux rien. Continue de te creuser la tête, à mon avis tu en as pour un moment avec l'intrigue que j'ai pondu ! ahah. Gros bisous !**

 **Ela : hihihihi Ron pourrait dégager plus tôt que tu ne le crois et j'espère que tu aimeras ! Théo est en effet très sympathique comme gars ! Même dans The rise and fall ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde le prend pour un fou ! mdr Don't worry, I'm not afraid : nice and crazy defines me quite well too, on devrait bien s'entendre. Ahah. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !**

 **Marie : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de pouvoir espérer te faire changer d'avis sur les UA. J'étais comme toi au départ et puis j'ai découvert les UA d'IACB et je suis devenue accro ! Bonne lecture et encore merci !**

 **Jujupititetortue : ahahah je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule, à chaque fois que Joseph passe à la télé j'ai toujours au moins une lectrice qui m'envoie un message ou une capture d'écran de la télé sur Facebook ! ahah. Bonne lecture et merci !**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Ronald**

… _Le patient souffre de multiples fractures : os tibial gauche, genou gauche, fémur droit pour les membres inférieurs, humérus gauche et radius droit pour les membres supérieurs. On observe également un tassement de l'os au niveau du poignet droit, sûrement dû à la chute. Le pied gauche du patient a été écrasé par l'agresseur, causant une série de microfractures au niveau des métatarses. Nombreuses contusions sur tout le corps et déplacement léger de la 4_ _ème_ _et de la 5_ _ème_ _vertèbres cervicales. Aucun organe vital n'a été endommagé malgré la violence des coups portés aux membres, ce qui laisse présumer d'une volonté de blesser gravement mais pas de tuer de la part de l'agresseur._

 _Le patient s'est vu prescrire cent-vingt jours d'interruption totale de travail, à renouveler si besoin lors de la dernière visite de suivi._

 _Extrait du rapport médical préliminaire de M. Cuthbert Binns, le 8 août à 00h37._

~o~

« Bonjour Madame Pince ! », claironna Hermione en passant en trombe devant le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Celle-ci leva la tête mais sa plus fidèle élève avait déjà disparu derrière un rayonnage. Théodore était déjà là, passant en revue les nouveautés reçues au cours de l'été, les sourcils légèrement froncés de concentration. « Salut ! Tu n'as pas perdu de temps ! »

Le front de Théodore se détendit en entendant sa voix et il tourna la tête en souriant. « C'est plutôt toi qui es à la traîne… Les cours sont finis depuis vingt minutes », fit-il en consultant sa montre.

Hermione se débarrassa de son sac qu'elle laissa négligemment tomber à terre et rejoignit son camarade pour leur inspection rituelle des nouveaux arrivages. Ses joues avaient légèrement rosi, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami. « J'avais Maths avec Vector juste avant le déjeuner, il a passé dix minutes à nous dicter une tonne d'exercices… »

« Et les dix autres minutes ? »

Le rose devint rouge cramoisi et Hermione esquissa un petit sourire crispé. « J'étais avec Ron… »

« Oh Seigneur… », grinça Théodore en reculant d'un pas. « Est-ce que sa langue était dans ta bouche ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine d'inspecter les rangées de livres.

« Elle ne répond pas. Diantre, la langue n'était donc pas la seule arme du crime… », commenta le jeune homme comme si elle n'était pas là.

« Théo… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé te tripoter dans un couloir désert ? Bon sang, j'ai envie de vomir… »

« C'est fini, oui ? », s'esclaffa Hermione en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, mais Théodore l'esquiva tel un torero dans l'arène.

« Baaah, ne me touche pas ! La rouquinite, c'est contagieux ! »

« Et toi, tu avais quoi comme cours ce matin ? », soupira Hermione pour couper court au cinéma du Serpentard. Ce qui fut relativement efficace, car il reprit un comportement normal sans pouvoir toutefois se défaire de son petit sourire narquois.

« Littérature… le remplaçant de Binns est plutôt pas mal. »

Le couinement enthousiaste d'Hermione lui fit lever un sourcil. « Monsieur Lupin ! J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir cours avec lui demain, il est tellement gentil », chuchota la jeune fille avec excitation. Elle s'empara d'un gros livre d'histoire contemporaine du Royaume-Uni et le mit de côté.

« Tu le connais ? », s'étonna Théodore en la dévisageant.

Hermione hocha la tête en continuant sa recherche de lectures utiles. « C'est complètement fou. Figure-toi qu'il venait très souvent au Café Litté, tu sais mon job d'été, et un jour il m'a entendue parler de Poudlard avec Malfoy et il m'a dit qu'il avait postulé ici, justement ! »

« Le monde est petit… », fit Théodore pour qui le seul détail intéressant de la conversation était maintenant ' _parler avec Malfoy'_. « Et alors, ça s'est passé comment ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules en saisissant cette fois un manuel de botanique spécialisé dans la flore himalayenne. « Ben, j'imagine qu'il a dû passer un entretien d'embauche avec Dumbledore, et il a été pris… »

« Non, je veux dire avec Malfoy », s'esclaffa le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. « Comme d'habitude… Il m'exaspère, on se chamaille, il s'en va. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à venir au Café Litté, ce n'est même pas son quartier. »

« Ouais, mystère… », railla Théodore en levant les yeux au ciel, mais Hermione était trop occupée à feuilleter un manuel d'introduction à la sociologie pour le remarquer.

« Enfin bref, j'ai hâte d'avoir Littérature… » Elle s'arrêta un instant, se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard coupable à son ami. « J'adorais Binns, tu sais et je trouve ça horrible ce qu'il lui est arrivé… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être ravie à l'idée d'avoir Lupin comme enseignant. C'est horrible, non ? Tu crois que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ? »

« Mais non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça… », la rassura le Serpentard avec un sourire doux.

« Tu en as pensé quoi de son premier cours, dis-moi ? »

Théo réfléchit un moment. « J'en sais trop rien… Il a l'air de beaucoup aimer les citations, il nous en a pondu au moins une douzaine en seulement une heure. »

Hermione éclatait de rire lorsqu'une voix masculine s'éleva dans leur dos.

« _Les citations lorsqu'elles sont gravées dans la mémoire vous donnent de bonnes pensées_. »

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent, Hermione le sourire aux lèvres, pour voir approcher Lupin les bras chargés de bouquins. « Bonjour, Monsieur ! », lança la jeune fille, ravie.

« Bonjour, Hermione… », la salua Lupin avec un sourire bienveillant avant de se tourner vers le garçon en plissant les yeux. « … Théodore, si je me souviens bien ? »

« C'est ça. » Le ton laconique du brun surprit Hermione mais elle ne dit rien. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas connus pour respecter franchement leurs professeurs. A part peut-être Rogue, le responsable de leur dortoir.

« J'ai beaucoup de noms à apprendre d'un coup, cette année… », s'excusa l'enseignant avec un petit rire.

« Comment se passe votre première journée ? », demanda Hermione, encourageante.

« Plutôt bien ! L'internat est une merveille d'architecture médiévale et cette bibliothèque est en passe de devenir ma pièce préférée ! »

Ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur tandis que Théodore se détournait en direction des livres pour mimer un vomissement. Il avait quelque chose d'important à demander à Hermione et ce type venait tout gâcher.

« Bon, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je repars explorer les environs. Bonne journée, Hermione ! » Lupin tourna son regard pétillant en direction de Théodore qui boudait et hocha la tête. « Monsieur Nott. »

Théodore leva une main pour esquisser un vague signe d'adieu et Remus s'éloigna. Il allait sûrement croire qu'il venait d'interrompre un moment romantique entre deux rats de bibliothèque, mais Théodore se fichait pas mal de ce que Lupin pouvait penser. Il avait une mission à remplir ce midi et ce n'était pas ce recueil de citations sur pattes qui allait l'en empêcher. Hermione revint se poster près de son ami et recommença son inspection des différents titres.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? », demanda innocemment le Serpentard.

« Euh… c'est la soirée de rentrée dans les dortoirs, donc j'imagine que je serai… au dortoir », se moqua gentiment Hermione. « Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. Si jamais il te prenait l'envie de monter jusqu'au dernier étage pour faire la fête avec nous, n'hésite pas… Draco fait une contre-soirée _très très_ privée dans sa chambre, j'ai le droit d'inviter qui je veux. »

Hermione laissa échapper un gloussement peu distingué et secoua la tête. « Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Moi, seule, dans la fosse aux serpents ? J'aurais trop peur de me faire mordre. » Théodore lui jeta un regard noir, la tête légèrement inclinée et elle prit un air scandalisé. « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Tous les Serpentards me détestent ! »

« C'est totalement faux. »

« Théo, tu es seulement l'exception qui confirme la règle. »

« Il y a plein d'autres Serpentards qui ne te détestent pas », se défendit le jeune homme en prenant un air sûr de lui.

« Cite m'en un. »

 _Draco_ , pensa-t-il aussitôt mais il ne dit rien. Elle ne le croirait sûrement pas, de toute façon. Il fit mine de réfléchir. « Millicent Bulstrode. » Hermione haussa un sourcil dubitatif. « Elle n'a pas oublié la fois où tu l'as aidée à terminer son devoir de chimie. Et je suis quasiment sûr que Pansy et Blaise n'ont rien contre toi non plus. »

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu Pansy, elle s'est moquée de mon gilet à motifs losanges… »

Théodore agita son index en direction d'Hermione. « Elle t'a rendu service, ce gilet est ignoble. »

Hermione poussa un soupir agacé.

« Allez, dis-moi que tu passeras nous faire un petit coucou. Cinq minutes, juste le temps de trinquer avec moi à notre dernière rentrée ensemble… », supplia le Serpentard en prenant un air de chien battu. L'œil humide, le menton tremblotant, les lèvres formant une petite moue adorable… c'en était trop pour Hermione, qui éclata de rire.

« C'est d'accord, je passerai ! », céda-t-elle, exaspérée et amusée à la fois. « Cinq minutes ! »

« Elle va passer ! », triompha Théodore en levant les bras au plafond. Un « chhh » excédé leur parvint depuis le bureau de Mme Pince et ils plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs bouches en gloussant. Hermione chez les Serpentards… Cette soirée promettait d'être riche en rebondissements.

A un point qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé.

~o~

Lorsqu'Hermione monta au deuxième étage du bâtiment de nuit pour poser ses affaires, les clameurs enjouées et la légère odeur de haschisch qui flottait dans le dortoir lui indiquèrent que la soirée était déjà commencée pour les plus motivés. Les plus jeunes élèves, placés dans les chambres à proximité des escaliers, avaient opté pour une approche plus saine en ouvrant grand les portes et les fenêtres et se livraient à une partie de cache-cache endiablée dans les différentes chambres. Hermione faillit se faire percuter par deux petits à la recherche d'une cachette et sourit. Elle avait été à leur place, il y a quelques années. Quelque part, elle regrettait leur insouciance et leurs jeux attendrissants. Les soirées des plus âgés se résumaient à boire de la bière (autorisée pour les plus de seize ans en Angleterre), à vider les bouteilles d'alcool fort importées illégalement par les plus hardis et à échanger goulûment de la salive pour ceux qui avaient l'opportunité d'être en couple. Généralement, Hermione restait une petite demi-heure et fuyait ensuite l'agitation pour lire dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Héloïse Midgen, Parvati Patil et Romilda Vane. Par chance, toutes trois étaient de bonnes élèves, sérieuses et elles ne s'étaient jamais disputées à propos de quelconques nuisances sonores et autres joies de la colocation.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la chambre voisine, occupée par Katie Bell, Fay Dunbar, Demelza Robins et Lavande Brown… Hermione n'aurait pas supporté de partager sa chambre avec Lavande (une salle de bains, c'était largement suffisant), et pas seulement en raison de leur rivalité en amour. Lavande avait une fâcheuse tendance à écouter Taylor Swift à fond sur ses mini-enceintes, à ramener ses conquêtes (en l'occurrence Ron) dans son lit à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit et à laisser traîner ses fringues partout. Katie ne cessait donc de lui hurler dessus, Demelza était trop timide pour oser dire quoi que ce soit et Fay… semblait plus intéressée par Lavande elle-même que par ses faits et gestes. Un joyeux bazar qui avait plus d'une fois poussé la pauvre Katie à bout.

Le téléphone d'Hermione vibra dans la poche de son pantalon et elle s'arrêta pour l'en extirper. « Viktor » s'affichait en gros sur l'écran et elle appuya sur la touche rouge pour raccrocher. Le lancement de la saison sportive inter-écoles était imminent et en tant qu'ancien élève devenu joueur professionnel, Viktor était invité à Poudlard pour le match d'ouverture de rugby. Elle avait réussi à l'éviter toute la journée, mais elle serait piégée toute la soirée dans les dortoirs… Elle avait peu de chance de lui échapper mais préférait repousser au maximum le moment de le trouver en face d'elle.

Reprenant sa marche, Hermione parvint jusqu'au fond du couloir, où deux chambres contiguës étaient ouvertes aux quatre vents. Celle de Ron, Harry, Seamus Finnegan et Dean Thomas, et à côté celle de Cormac McLaggen, Ritchie Coote, Lee Jordan (qui avait redoublé après que ses complices Fred et George Weasley avaient déserté les lieux avant leur diplôme) et Jack Sloper. L'odeur d'herbe était devenue plus forte, tout comme celle si caractéristique des chambres d'adolescents en pleine mutation hormonale. Harry était assis sur l'un des petits bureaux en bois (initialement prévus pour les devoirs) et roulait consciencieusement un des nombreux pétards qu'il ferait tourner pendant la soirée, entouré de trois filles de sixième année admiratives.

« Mais alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit à propos de cette mystérieuse carte ? », minauda l'une d'entre elles en se penchant un peu plus en direction d'Harry, sa poitrine tendant sa chemise déjà serrée à l'excès. Harry sembla perdre un instant l'usage de la parole, puis détourna le regard des deux obus braqués sur lui et hocha la tête.

« La Carte des Maraudeurs, mesdemoiselles », fit-il sur un ton énigmatique. « Et c'est _moi_ qui l'ai trouvée. Tout au fond du lac, cachée dans un coffret scellé. J'ai failli y laisser la vie… »

Les filles poussèrent de petits cris excités, tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. La Carte des Maraudeurs était un bout de papier dont les tracés à l'encre brune représentaient Poudlard, ainsi que les différents emplacements secrets que de mystérieux rebelles utilisaient pour cacher divers objets interdits. Une histoire qu'Harry se plaisait à raconter aux plus jeunes mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Les mystérieux rebelles n'étaient autres que Fred et George Weasley, les deux élèves les plus incontrôlables que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Et il n'y avait ni lac ni coffre scellé en réalité : Fred et George s'étaient simplement contentés de transmettre leur carte à Harry après leur renvoi de l'école. Le Survivant avait ainsi hérité d'une quantité assez phénoménale d'herbe, de pilules « magiques », de petits explosifs, de feux d'artifice et de revues pornographiques. Autant dire une mine d'or pour tout adolescent qui se respecte.

« Et il ne vous a pas encore parlé des sirènes qui vivent au fond du lac et qui ont failli le dévorer tout cru… », railla Hermione en voyant les expressions des filles passer de l'étonnement, au doute, puis à la vexation. Elle se retint de glousser puis alla saluer Seamus et Dean, qui finissaient de déballer leurs valises de la veille. Soudain, deux mains se glissèrent autour de sa taille et l'entraînèrent dans le couloir. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, juste avant que les deux lèvres de Ron ne happent goulûment les siennes.

Hermione se laissa emporter par le baiser, le cœur battant. Ils avaient fini par discuter réellement la veille après le dîner et s'étaient enfin embrassés pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Un longtemps qui remontait à avant Lavande et Viktor. Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était bon de serrer Ron tout contre elle. A regrets, elle sentit le jeune homme s'écarter et rouvrit les yeux.

« Et si tu disais à tes colocs de nous laisser un peu tranquilles dans ta chambre, ce soir ? », murmura Ron en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, un peu décontenancée et le repoussa gentiment en riant. « Ron… ça fait à peine moins de vingt-quatre heures ! Je te l'ai dit… je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, mais… Je veux quand même qu'on prenne notre temps. Je ne veux pas brûler les étapes sous prétexte qu'on a déjà été ensemble par le passé. »

Ron sembla se renfrogner un peu mais hocha la tête. « Comme tu voudras. Tu seras à la fête ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! » Elle lui sourit, se rappelant qu'elle avait également un autre engagement. « Je dois passer vite fait saluer quelques amis dans les autres dortoirs, mais ce sera rapide, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Je ne m'en fais pas… », grogna-t-il en lui mordillant de nouveau le cou, ce qui la fit redoubler d'éclats de rire. Rire qui se tut aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit qui approchait dans le couloir. Lavande Brown, ses cheveux blond cendré et bouclés cascadant sur ses épaules, les fusillait littéralement du regard. Ron leva la tête en voyant qu'Hermione s'était figée et esquissa une grimace.

« Tu lui as parlé ? », murmura Hermione, gênée.

« Ouais, ouais… elle est jalouse, c'est tout. Ça lui passera. »

La porte de la chambre de Lavande claqua violemment et Hermione pinça les lèvres. _J'espère que 'ça lui passera' vite, alors._ Mais connaissant Brown, rien n'était moins sûr…

~o~

« A ta dernière année, Hermione ! »

Ginny heurta doucement de son verre de punch la petite bouteille de bière qu'Hermione tenait dans sa main et les deux amies échangèrent un sourire, tandis que derrière elles Harry, Cormac et Seamus entamaient une danse étrangement bancale, bras dessus-bras dessous. Une musique électronique indescriptible faisait trembler les petites enceintes saturées, le bureau sur lequel elles étaient posées et les murs autour d'eux. Hermione était presque sûre de perdre au moins vingt pour cent d'audition avant la fin de la soirée, mais peu importait. Elle était prête à en savourer chaque minute. Sa dernière soirée de rentrée. Elle devait être inoubliable, raison de plus pour ne pas s'enfermer seule dans une chambre avec Ron, aussi tentant que cela pouvait être. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup…

« Où est mon imbécile de frère ? Je m'attendais à vous trouver englués l'un à l'autre toute la soirée ? », demanda Ginny tandis qu'Hermione balayait les environs du regard et haussait les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien, il a fait la chenille avec Dean et Lee dans le couloir, mais c'était il y a dix minutes. Lee est dans les toilettes en train de vomir et Dean est quelque part dans la bouche d'Hannah Abbott. »

« Comme c'est étrange, Lavande aussi est introuvable… », fit une voix glaciale dans leur dos. Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec une Fay Dunbar visiblement furieuse.

« Je vois très bien ce que tu insinues, Fay, et sache que je trouve ça grossier et insultant », gronda Hermione en tentant de se détourner pour signifier à l'importune qu'elle pouvait retourner du trou dont elle s'était échappée.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter, Granger… Figure-toi que je préfère également savoir ton rouquemoute loin de _ma_ Lavande », aboya Fay.

« Les rouquemoutes t'emmerdent, Fay », grommela Ginny en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur mais l'autre l'ignora superbement.

« Eh bien, sois tranquille, Lavande et Ron ne sont plus ensemble. Maintenant, si tu pouvais aller voir ailleurs, j'essaie de m'amuser. » Hermione leva sa bière pour en boire une gorgée et tourna le dos à Fay, juste avant que celle-ci ne prononce une dernière phrase.

« A ta place, j'irais quand même voir du côté de la chambre de Lavande, on ne sait jamais… »

Hermione rabaissa sa bière et poussa un soupir agacé. « Quelle peau de vache, celle-là… »

« En attendant elle a raison. Ron et Lavande manquent à l'appel… », grinça Ginny en regardant de nouveau autour d'elle. Le regard courroucé d'Hermione lui fit lever les bras en signe d'apaisement. « Hé, ça serait pas la première fois qu'il te fait un sale coup avec cette pimbêche. Mieux vaut être fixée maintenant que dans deux mois quand tu seras à nouveau complètement mordue de lui. »

« Je suis déjà mordue, Ginny… » Nouveau soupir. « J'essaie de bâtir une relation avec Ron basée sur la confiance. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de fille qui traque les moindres faits et gestes de son copain sous prétexte qu'il a fait une bêtise il y a longtemps. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Il a le droit à une deuxième chance. »

Ginny pinça les lèvres et prit une gorgée de punch. « Si tu veux, je vais juste jeter un œil et je reviens. »

Silence. Le boum boum de la musique techno emplissait leurs cages thoraciques et il fallut à peu près deux mesures et demie supplémentaires pour qu'Hermione tourne les talons et sorte dans le couloir. « On y va ensemble. Mais juste cette fois. »

« Ahah, je savais que tu craquerais », plaisanta Ginny.

« Mais on ne trouvera rien, j'en suis persuadée. »

« Y'a plutôt intérêt, sinon je demande à Fred et George de lui farcir les intestins de pétards et d'allumer la mèche. Ça serait joli… Comme au défilé du Nouvel An Chinois, l'an dernier, tu te rappelles ? »

Les deux filles arrivèrent en pouffant devant la porte de la chambre de Lavande et se figèrent. « Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? », chuchota Ginny en se penchant sur Hermione.

« Tu veux dire, à part Katie en train de ranger les fringues que Lavande a dû encore éparpiller partout ? Possible. Au pire, on dira qu'on est bourrées et qu'on s'est trompées de chambre. »

Ginny haussa les épaules et ouvrit grand la porte… Là, assise sur un des bureaux placés dans la grande pièce, se trouvait Lavande à moitié nue et les jambes largement écartées. En toute logique, les deux filles auraient pu avoir une vue imprenable sur son intimité si celle-ci n'avait pas été cachée par une tête rousse caractéristique. Tête qui s'agitait frénétiquement à l'endroit critique. Bien qu'ayant passé les dernières minutes à plaisanter à moitié sur le sujet, Hermione n'y avait tellement pas cru qu'elle resta figée bêtement sur place, fixant Lavande et Ron en plein acte en ouvrant et fermant la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Comment osait-il faire une chose pareille ? Alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Maintenant qu'ils étaient repartis sur de bonnes bases ?

 _Visiblement, pas si bonnes…_

Sur son bureau, Lavande leva la main droite et agita les doigts pour saluer Hermione, ajoutant au geste un large sourire narquois. Son autre main serrait les cheveux roux de Ron, guidant les mouvements du jeune homme au creux de ses cuisses.

« Salut, Hermione… », roucoula Lavande d'une voix chaude.

Au sol, Ron sauta sur ses pieds comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Il se retourna, s'essuyant maladroitement la bouche et balaya la pièce des yeux avant que ceux-ci ne se posent sur Hermione, qui le dévisageait avec horreur.

« Her-… Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Cela avait beau faire seulement vingt-quatre heures qu'ils se redonnaient une chance, ça faisait tout aussi mal que la première fois, avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Victor. Il la trahissait de nouveau, alors qu'elle lui refaisait tout juste confiance. Quel genre de monstre était-il ?

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, entre les cuisses de cette pétasse ? », aboya Ginny en désignant Lavande de son verre de punch.

Derrière Ron, Lavande referma ses cuisses et leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la situation l'ennuyait déjà. Quant à Hermione, ses mains tremblaient légèrement mais elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque ses doigts voulurent sécher des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas non plus senti couler. Son corps tout entier n'en faisait plus qu'à sa tête, elle n'était plus capable de penser, d'agir… La seule image que son cerveau parvenait encore à traiter était celle de la tête de Ron entre les jambes de Lavande. _Oh mon Dieu…_ Elle reprit ses esprits lorsque Ron tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle recula d'un pas, frissonnante.

« Hermione, je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que ça se passe comme ça… ? », lâcha Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hein ? »

Que voulait-il dire ? Jamais Hermione ne se rappelait lui avoir donné l'autorisation de glisser sa langue entre les cuisses de Lavande, elle s'en souviendrait, non ? Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on oublie ?

« Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas te prendre la tête. Tu as dit que les relations compliquées, ce n'était plus pour toi ! Après Krum, j'ai pensé que tu voulais juste qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux, pas qu'on ait quelque chose…d'exclusif, tu vois ? »

Hermione ouvrit plus grand la bouche et porta une main à son front. Ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Tous ses rêves de romance idyllique avec Ron venaient de s'effondrer et d'être réduits en bouillie par un bulldozer nommé Mauvaise Foi.

« Tais-toi… », souffla-t-elle en reculant dans le couloir.

« Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, toi aussi… », se défendit Ron en approchant de nouveau.

« Recule ! RECULE ! », beugla Hermione, d'une voix brisée. « Je ne veux plus te voir. PLUS JAMAIS ! »

« Mais enfin, Herm- »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Hermione avait détalé dans les escaliers, sous le regard consterné de Ginny. Celle-ci secoua lentement la tête avec mépris, tandis que Ron quittait la pièce, furieux, pour rejoindre sa propre chambre où la fête battait son plein. Lavande, qui avait quitté son perchoir, reporta son attention sur Ginny, qui avait peine à la regarder sans lui cracher au visage et avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

« Tu diras à ta copine intello que Ron est à moi. Qu'elle se rentre ça dans sa cervelle de surdouée… », murmura Lavande, tout sourire.

« T'es vraiment qu'une grosse pute, Lavande. »

Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit comme si c'était un compliment et avant que Ginny n'ait eu l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit, elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Dans les escaliers, Hermione grimpait les marches quatre à quatre, dépassant l'étage de Serdaigle pour parcourir les dernières marches qui menaient à Serpentard. Son premier réflexe avait été de s'éloigner le plus possible de Ron et d'aller trouver refuge auprès de Théodore, mais toute à sa douleur, elle en avait oublié la fête des dortoirs. Ici comme partout dans le bâtiment, les élèves faisaient la fête et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'ils la voient toute bouffie, rougeaude et humide de larmes. A bout de souffle, elle s'assit sur la dernière marche et se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais le répit fut de courte durée. Une voix criant répétitivement son nom faisait écho dans les escaliers et indiqua à Hermione que Ginny s'était lancée à sa recherche. Elle n'avait pas envie de la voir, pas envie de lui parler. En fait, moins elle aurait de cheveux roux dans son champ de vision, mieux elle se porterait.

 _C'est injuste… Ginny n'a rien fait et c'est moi qui ai accepté d'aller voir, après tout…_

Nouvel appel. Hermione se leva et s'enfonça dans le couloir des Serpentards, bien décidée à rester introuvable. Théodore avait dit qu'ils seraient dans la chambre de Malfoy, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de son emplacement. Sûrement dans le fond, avec les autres de septième année. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, s'attirant quelques regards curieux mais dans l'ensemble, tous les fêtards la laissèrent tranquille. Ni Malfoy, ni Théo, ni aucun de leurs amis n'étaient en vue et Hermione pensa en reniflant que Théodore n'avait pas plaisanté en disant qu'ils faisaient une soirée « privée ». _Quelle bande de snobs…_ Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Une chambre close, à l'abri des regards et une épaule pour pleurer. Théodore prendrait soin d'elle, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il comprendrait.

Au fond du couloir, toutes les chambres étaient ouvertes et remplies d'élèves plus ou moins alcoolisés, une seule porte était fermée et sans hésiter, Hermione frappa. Pas de réponse. Elle frappa de nouveau, sans plus de succès. Une gamine un peu plus jeune qu'elle, adossée au mur adjacent haussa les sourcils et tapota le bras d'Hermione pour attirer son attention.

« C'est une fête privée… »

« Je suis invitée », marmonna Hermione en faisant de son mieux pour cacher ses yeux et son nez rougis. La gamine la dévisagea des pieds à la tête avec un air étonné qu'Hermione aurait trouvé vexant dans d'autres circonstances. Mais ce soir, elle n'en avait simplement rien à faire.

« Bah alors si t'es invitée, entre, reste pas là à frapper comme une pauvre naze… » La fille leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna. Hermione fixa de nouveau la porte close, prit une grande inspiration et tourna la poignée. Une douzaine de Serpentards étaient répartis dans la pièce et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grogner en voyant que Malfoy avait droit au même espace que quatre Gryffondors ou quatre Serdaigles. Les chambres classiques des autres Serpentards étaient plus petites, mais encore une fois, Malfoy se détachait du lot.

Avachi sur son lit, Draco se redressa comme s'il était monté sur ressorts et enfonça violemment son coude dans les côtes de Théodore qui plaisantait avec Pansy, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

Théodore tourna distraitement le regard en direction de l'entrée. « Je l'ai invitée. Surtout ne me remercie pas. »

« Mais… mais… mais… »

Tétanisé, Draco regarda son ami faire un signe à l'attention de Granger, qui s'avança timidement.

« A ta place, je cesserais de bégayer comme un débile : elle arrive », railla Théodore avant de lever son verre joyeusement. « Hermione ! Tu es venue ! »

« Que… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Granger ? », aboya Draco, qui reprenait contenance. « Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invitée ! »

Théodore vit le menton d'Hermione trembler et avant d'avoir pu rattraper le coup, elle tourna les talons et repartit en direction de la sortie.

« Non mais, t'es con ou quoi ? », grinça Théodore tandis que le blond se décomposait littéralement sur place.

« Tu… tu as vu, elle avait les yeux rouges… on aurait dit qu'elle pleurait… », marmonna Malfoy, totalement paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour t'excuser ? Qu'elle se tire ? » Théodore contourna le lit et rattrapa Hermione alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée. Pris d'un élan soudain et inattendu, Draco le suivit et les rejoignit au moment où Théodore demandait à Hermione ce qui n'allait pas.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Granger ? », demanda abruptement Malfoy, s'attirant un regard venimeux de la Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? _Je ne suis pas invitée_. »

« Pardonne mon ami, Hermione, il a subi une lobotomie tôt ce matin et l'effet secondaire principal est une affreuse tendance à dire de la merde… », gronda Théo en fusillant lui aussi Draco de ses iris de jais.

Hermione renifla de nouveau et essuya une larme. « Je croyais qu'il fallait déjà avoir un cerveau pour pouvoir faire une lobotomie… »

Draco esquissa une moue vexée et prit une gorgée de sa bière pour se calmer.

« Très juste… Draco Malfoy avait un cerveau, qui l'eût cru ? », s'esclaffa Théodore.

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? » Malfoy fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, visiblement agacé. « Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu pleures. Pur intérêt scientifique. »

« En langage Draconien, ça veut dire qu'il s'inquiète pour toi… », traduisit son ami avec un rictus narquois.

« Il a déjà tant bu que ça ? Il n'est pourtant que vingt heures ! », railla Hermione qui se prêtait au jeu. Malgré ses larmes, elle parvint à étirer ses lèvres en un pauvre sourire. Se moquer de Malfoy avait eu le mérite de lui faire oublier un instant Ron et Lavande. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, le sourire disparut aussi soudainement qu'il avait vu le jour.

« Va te faire f- (le coude de Théodore s'abattit violemment dans les côtes de Draco et celui-ci s'arrêta avant d'avoir fini sa phrase)… aïe, je veux dire… je ne suis pas ivre. »

« Si tu me disais plutôt ce qu'il t'arrive ? », demanda Théodore d'une voix douce.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir repartir. Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher la soirée de Théodore. Celle de Malfoy, à la limite ça pourrait lui faire les pieds, cependant l'idée d'étaler sa vie sentimentale désastreuse devant le Serpentard ne la tentait pas plus que ça. Mais Théo lui facilita la tâche.

« C'est Weasley, pas vrai ? »

Au nom de Ron, les larmes d'Hermione se remirent instantanément à couler et elle hocha la tête en gémissant. Le brun l'attira aussitôt contre elle et referma ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, l'empêchant de ce fait de voir le pouce triomphant qu'il levait en direction de Draco. Ce-dernier semblait quant à lui avoir entendu la meilleure nouvelle de toute sa vie. Il se dirigea vers son lit, sur lequel papotaient désormais Astoria Greengrass et Marcus Flint en sirotant un Martini, se pencha sous le sommier et en ressortit une bouteille de Whisky trente ans d'âge, que son père lui avait offert pour ses dix-sept ans. S'il ne la sortait pas le jour de la rupture de Weasmoche et de Granger, il ne la sortirait jamais…

Il revint en direction de son ami, qui tenait toujours Hermione dans ses bras, et déboucha la bouteille, brisant le sceau de cire qui la scellait. La Gryffondor releva le nez et lui jeta un regard interrogateur à travers ses cils trempés. « Granger », annonça-t-il solennellement en remplissant trois grands verres du breuvage ambré, « exceptionnellement ce soir, parce que c'est jour de fête, je t'autorise à me régaler de ton récit qui, je n'en doute pas une seconde, sera un plaisir auditif de chaque instant. Mais d'abord… un verre. »

« J'en veux pas… », balbutia faiblement Hermione en prenant malgré tout le verre que Malfoy venait de lui fourrer dans les mains.

« Goûte avant de critiquer », gronda le blond avant de recevoir un regard d'avertissement de la part de Théodore.

« Une petite gorgée, ça t'aidera à te remettre de tes émotions… », l'encouragea Théo avec un sourire doux.

La jeune fille soupira et essuya ses joues de sa manche gauche. « Une toute petite gorgée, alors… »

~o~

« Tu vois, j'devrais faire exactement comme lui ! », beugla Hermione en ponctuant sa phrase d'un violent geste de la main qui faillit la faire basculer en avant. Assis à même le sol, Malfoy et Hermione étaient sur le point d'achever la bouteille de whisky entamée une heure et demie plus tôt. Une bonne partie des invités de la soirée s'était déjà éclipsée, à l'exception de Pansy et de Théodore qui observaient de loin les deux meilleurs ennemis vider les dernières gouttes du précieux liquide.

« Quoi, bouffer le minou de Brown ? », gloussa Malfoy d'une voix avinée tout en jetant la bouteille vide sur la moquette.

« Mais noooon ! » Hermione éclata d'un rire suraigu. « Je veux dire trouver le premier type qui passe dans mon champ de vision et lui demander de me prendre, bam, comme ça, sur une table sous ses yeux. » Elle vida son verre d'un trait, tourna la tête, rencontra le regard de Malfoy qui avait soudain l'air beaucoup moins ivre que dix secondes plus tôt, puis grimaça. « Bon, alors disons le _deuxième_ type qui passe dans mon champ de vision. »

« Morue », bougonna le blond en vidant lui aussi sa boisson cul-sec.

« C'est celui qui dit qui est », ânonna bêtement Hermione, sans même remarquer l'air vaguement déçu de son comparse. L'alcool ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. Certes, elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais l'éthanol dans son estomac dansait dangereusement la gigue avec les restes du dîner et il altérait également beaucoup trop sa capacité de répartie. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette soirée cauchemardesque et d'aller se morfondre sur son oreille. Elle se redressa d'un bond, tanguant quelque peu sur ses pieds. « Je vais me coucher. »

« Je te raccompagne », rétorqua aussitôt le jeune homme en l'imitant tant bien que mal.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, tandis que derrière eux Théodore poussait discrètement Pansy du coude en les désignant du doigt. Pansy hochait lentement la tête d'un air entendu au moment où Hermione et Malfoy disparaissaient dans le couloir. Arrivés sur le palier du dernier étage, Malfoy qui tanguait beaucoup plus qu'Hermione, s'accouda au garde-fou qui surplombait l'escalier et poussa un long soupir douloureux. Le whisky, ajouté au bon nombre de verres qu'il avait déjà ingurgités avant l'arrivée de Granger, lui était monté à la tête plus que de raison. Descendre les escaliers dans ces conditions serait idiot et dangereux, surtout que Granger semblait beaucoup moins saoule que lui et y parviendrait très bien sans son « aide ».

« C'est bon, laisse tomber, je retrouverai mon dortoir toute seule… », marmonna-t-elle sombrement. L'idée de devoir rentrer et faire face à son quotidien de nouveau sans Ron l'avait fait un peu redescendre de son euphorie mais se voiler la face ne servirait à rien. Tôt ou tard, elle devrait affronter la réalité et elle n'était pas du genre à fuir indéfiniment les problèmes. _Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer… C'est de ma faute, j'attendais beaucoup trop de lui, alors que tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est me décevoir…_ Un râle d'agonie la tira alors de ses pensées.

« Ouais, démerde-toi, je suis trop torché… », marmonna Malfoy, le front posé contre le mur près de la rampe d'escalier.

Hermione esquissa un sourire triste et le dévisagea un moment. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'ils passaient ainsi du temps l'un avec l'autre sans finir en heure de colle ou à se fusiller du regard. Pourtant, l'alcool leur avait fait s'échanger quelques vacheries au fil de la discussion mais la plupart de celles prononcées par le blond avaient eu Ron pour cible et pour une fois, Hermione n'était pas disposée à prendre la défense de son (ex) petit ami. Ça avait même été plutôt agréable de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny, Harry ou Théodore. Quelqu'un qui ne lui disait pas juste ce qu'elle voulait ou avait besoin d'entendre pour aller mieux… Quelqu'un qui disait la vérité au lieu de la réconforter maladroitement et de la plaindre.

« Merci, Malfoy, c'était sympa… », souffla-t-elle avant de s'engager dans l'escalier.

« Hmm hmm » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de Draco Malfoy, qui avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé glisser contre le mur. Elle sourit de nouveau brièvement et descendit les marches en direction du deuxième étage. Depuis son emplacement, Draco rouvrit un œil et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le palier du troisième. Tout son corps lui hurlait de la suivre et de lui faire oublier une bonne fois pour toutes cet imbécile de Weasley avec un long baiser passionné, mais la seule idée de lui courir après déplut fortement à son estomac, et il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour empêcher le décor de tourner à trois cent soixante degrés.

Dans les étages inférieurs, comme au dortoir de Serpentard, beaucoup d'élèves étaient partis se coucher ou discutaient plus calmement dans les chambres. Hermione était sur le point de s'enfoncer dans le couloir sombre lorsque la porte de celle de Lavande s'ouvrit. Au cas où sa rivale en sortirait, ou Ron d'ailleurs, Hermione tourna aussitôt les talons et dévala les dernières marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée avant même de savoir qui venait de quitter la pièce. L'air frais de la nuit l'accueillit à l'extérieur et elle prit une longue inspiration avant de se laisser tomber mollement sur le perron du bâtiment de nuit. Elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes si on la trouvait là, mais à cet instant précis, elle s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Le bruit des grillons et la faible clarté de la lune l'apaisaient. La petite brise refroidissait agréablement son dos et son front moites. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Dès qu'elle aurait repris ses esprits et que la voie serait libre, elle rentrerait se coucher.

Mais ce n'était manifestement pas le programme que le destin avait prévu pour elle ce soir-là. Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se détendre, la porte du bâtiment racla le sol derrière elle et elle se retourna d'un bond, prête à devoir justifier sa présence à un éventuel professeur de garde ou au concierge, le vieux Argus Rusard. Mais ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre qui se tenait debout derrière elle, malheureusement. Ron la dévisageait sévèrement, une bouteille de rhum arrangé à la main. Un frisson apeuré parcourut l'échine d'Hermione et brusquement, la brise fraîche lui parut glaciale et la lueur de la lune… lugubre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Ron, ni de l'entendre parler. Encore moins alors qu'il paraissait totalement ivre et en proie à une de ses fameuses colères qui le rendaient passablement stupide.

« Tu t'es bien amusée chez Malfoy ? », grinça Ron en plissant les yeux d'un air dégoûté.

Hermione se leva et le dévisagea avec mépris. « Amusée ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

« Il t'a baisée ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds. Comment osait-il insinuer une chose pareille ? Et d'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il imaginer ne serait-ce que lui reprocher de fréquenter d'autres garçons alors qu'elle venait de le surprendre, la bouche collée au sexe d'une autre fille ? Hermione secoua la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de lui parler dans cet état. Mieux valait encore le planter là et aller se coucher. Elle s'apprêtait à le contourner pour rentrer dans le bâtiment, lorsqu'il s'empara de son avant-bras et la secoua comme un prunier. Les doigts de Ron étaient douloureusement enfoncés dans sa chair et Hermione ne put réprimer un petit cri de protestation.

« Réponds-moi, est-ce qu'il t'a baisée ? »

« Ron, lâche-moi, tu te comportes comme un sale con… », gronda Hermione en cherchant à se dégager.

« De tous les types dans cet école, il a fallu que tu choisisses Malfoy pour te venger de moi ? T'es encore plus salope que tout ce que j'imaginais… » Les doigts de Ron serraient toujours son bras et Hermione réalisa en sentant son muscle la brûler qu'elle aurait certainement une marque. Cette pensée eut l'effet d'un électrochoc et elle repoussa plus fortement le jeune homme, qui la lâcha enfin.

« Tu es complètement dingue… je n'ai couché avec personne, contrairement à toi… Et d'ailleurs, même si je l'avais fait, ce n'est pas toi qui prônais les joies d'une relation _non exclusive_ pas plus tard que tout à l'heure ? Espèce de minable. »

Elle poussait la porte lorsqu'une main de Ron la tira par l'épaule et la fit se retourner avant de la plaquer contre le mur adjacent. L'odeur de haschich et d'alcool qu'exhalait le jeune homme enveloppa aussitôt Hermione… à l'instar d'autre chose : la peur. Une peur primale, ancestrale, primitive : celles des femmes qui se retrouvent à la merci des hommes. Hermione déglutit, avec la vague impression d'être sur le point de grossir les statistiques des violences conjugales. Non, impossible. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Pas à elle, pas comme ça. Pas dans une école respectable comme Poudlard. Elle pouvait encore désamorcer la situation. Ron allait forcément finir par comprendre qu'il agissait mal. Il lui demanderait pardon et l'histoire s'arrêterait là. Voilà comment ça se finirait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative possible.

« Tu rentreras quand je le déciderai… » La voix de Ron n'était guère plus qu'un sifflement, qui alluma toutes les alarmes du cerveau de la Gryffondor. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a le droit de baiser Hermione Granger sauf moi ? Hein ? Tu trouves ça juste, toi ? Moi, je ne trouve pas ça juste. »

La respiration d'Hermione s'était accélérée. Ron n'avait clairement plus toute sa tête. Et mis à part si « tout le monde » désignait la seule personne de Viktor Krum, il se trompait lourdement. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'une main de Ron tenta de s'aventurer entre ses jambes et profita de l'occasion pour donner un coup de genou qui atteignit le roux aux parties intimes. Il se plia en deux et Hermione prit ses jambes à son cou, ouvrant la porte du bâtiment dans l'espoir de gagner sa chambre avant Ron. Mais le répit accordé par le coup de genou n'avait été que de courte durée. Elle sentit une main agripper ses cheveux et la tirer en arrière. Un fracas de verre brisé lui indiqua que Ron avait dû laisser tomber sa bouteille sur le sol. Elle poussa un hurlement avant de se sentir projetée sur le côté. La violence du mouvement, associée à son taux d'alcool trop élevé, lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba de tout son long dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment. Comme dans un film au ralenti, elle vit la commode en bois massif qui ornait un côté de la pièce se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage et le choc de son front contre le matériau produisit un son semblable à une explosion dans tout son crâne. La douleur était terrible, lancinante et elle sentit instantanément sa peau se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Tous ses membres fourmillaient et elle tomba mollement sur le flanc, une main humide plaquée contre l'une des portes de la commode.

La douleur était telle que tout son corps semblait incapable de bouger. La sensation d'un liquide chaud et gluant sur son visage lui indiqua qu'elle saignait abondamment. Des bruits étouffés par le bourdonnement de ses oreilles lui parvenaient de l'endroit où devait se tenir Ron. On se battait… des coups étaient portés et les deux protagonistes poussaient tour à tour des grognements furieux. Les paupières lourdes, Hermione tenta de regarder ce qu'il se passait, mais un vif élancement au niveau de ses cervicales la dissuada de bouger. Un nouveau liquide chaud, mais aigre cette fois, s'écoula de sa bouche. Vomissait-elle ? Elle n'en était pas sûre… Un bruit mat, suivi d'un râle, mit fin au tumulte derrière elle et elle roula légèrement sur le côté pour tenter de voir qui venait de lui porter secours et surtout si cette personne était parvenue à avoir le dessus sur Ron.

Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était du sang… du sang partout…

Entre ses doigts, sous ses ongles, sur son visage. Mais pas seulement. Il y en avait aussi sur les murs, le sol, les meubles qui l'entouraient. Elle avait l'impression de voir le monde entier à travers un filtre écarlate. Encore une fois, elle se sentit partir, lentement mais sûrement. Le seul son qu'elle percevait désormais était celui de son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il vrillait ses tympans, faisait vibrer sa gorge parsemée de sueur. Quelqu'un était penché sur elle. Elle sentait ses doigts sur sa peau. Mais ce n'était pas Ron. _Dieu merci_ … Elle n'avait plus à avoir peur, elle pouvait lâcher prise.

Qui que fût cette personne, elle venait de la sauver…

Et quelque part au fond d'elle-même, juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Hermione fut ravie que tout ce sang ait coulé.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, vous avez maintenant l'explication de la toute première scène en italique du premier chapitre. Choqués ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Ron selon vous ? Et qui est le mystérieux héros (ou la mystérieuse héroïne) qui vient au secours d'Hermione ? Beaucoup de questions qui ne trouveront pas de réponse avant un bout de temps ahah. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous avez hâte de lire la suite ! A dans quinze jours et gros bisous !**

 **Xérès**


	5. Ch 5 : Viktor

**Nos Corps à la Dérive**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Alors après avoir lu vos reviews, je pense qu'il y a une grande partie d'entre vous qui ne s'attend pas du tout à ce qui va suivre, alors je vous propose de passer directement à la lecture et de me donner vos impressions ensuite. ^^**

 **Merci à tous mes nouveaux follow/fav, ainsi qu'à Clothilde Dubosc, Michèle-Valérie, yarney1999, Mikasa, Piitchoun, Charliee3216, Swangranger, Blair Lovegood, Plume de Serpent, AnnLiz, AnonymeH, Plumty, Lyly Ford, Akai-ito-san, Cécile, Fleur d'Ange, Acide'nette, Jeny, PouleauPotter, MissDraymione, SnowandSilver, flolive, Eliane Gil, Wizzette, Babarkiller, Ela, Drasha, little-Sniks, Marion, flolive, SarahCouetteLit, okami shiroi pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Mikasa : Mystérieux héros ? Hmmm, ton opinion pourrait bien changer vite fait. Jusqu'où l'héroïsme va-t-il ? La légitime défense ? L'agression ? Ou… pire ? On pourrait faire un débat là-dessus, ahah. Des indices se glissent dans le chapitre… Gros bisous et merci !**

 **Blair Lovegood : Des cours d'auto-défense ? Hmmm… à voir. Mais du coup ça serait dommage car si elle n'a plus besoin d'être protégée, elle n'a plus besoin de Drakychou. Blaise est avec Pansy donc pas de Blinny dans cette fiction (ahah Blinny, ça fait un peu toast de repas de Noël, non ?). Ahah merci pour le compliment ! (enfin je suppose que c'est un compliment, je n'ai pas encore lu After donc je ne peux pas le dire mais c'est prévu, il est dans ma pile à lire). Bonne lecture et un grand merci !**

 **Anonyme du 7 mars : Oui, pour le moment il m'est difficile de poster chaque semaine comme l'an dernier. J'ai moins de temps pour moi, mais j'espère que ça va changer ! Hmm Draco ou Viktor ? Tu es définitivement sur une piste mais de là à savoir si c'est la bonne… (Réponse plus bas). Merci pour ta review !**

 **Cécile : hihi ça serait trop facile si c'était Draco… ou peut-être que c'est lui et que j'essaie de t'induire en erreur ? mdr Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

 **Jeny : Ouais, ça aurait été un peu bizarre si Théodore avait ressemblé à celui de The Rise And Fall, il fallait que je le rende à nouveau normal et ça a été assez difficile au début, j'avoue. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

 **Ela : Ron pourrait bien être éjecté de bien plus de chose que simplement du cœur d'Hermione ahah, comme tu vas le constater dans quelques minutes. Après, c'était clairement de la mauvaise foi de lui dire qu'il pensait qu'elle ne voulait pas de relation exclusive, mais pour sa défense, il y a des « couples » pour lesquels ça marche bien comme système. xD Ah on me dit dans l'oreillette qu'il ne faut pas que j'en dise trop sous peine de vous spoiler. Ahah Mais je te promets que Monsieur Trou-du-cul-roux va avoir ce qu'il mérite. En tous cas, tu n'es pas prête de découvrir l'identité du mystérieux sauveur ! Mais peut-être y aura-t-il des indices dans ce chapitre… Mystèèère. Gros bisous à la France et à toi, sa plus déjantée des porte-parole. Merci pour ta review !**

 **Drasha : « ce sont des comportements qui arrivent encore trop souvent aujourd'hui... (donc, merci de les mettre en lumière.) » Merci beaucoup pour cette remarque en particulier car il y a certaines personnes qui n'ont absolument pas compris mon cheminement de pensée et ma manière d'aborder la violence conjugale et le viol, ahah. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas, alors merci de me soutenir ! ^^ La réponse sur le sort que j'ai réservé à Ron est… maintenant ! :p Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

 **Marion : oui, le titre du chapitre varie selon le personnage central et/ou qui mérite l'attention dans ce chapitre. Hmm une bête sauvage aurait attaqué Ron… ahah tu es sur une piste, y'a de l'idée ! XD Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

 **SarahCouetteLit (je crois qu'on aura tout fait ahah) : Quand Ron aura désoulé… hum… je crois que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ! xD Je pense qu'il vaut mieux lire sans attendre pour te rendre compte à quel point ça va loin… (PS : pour la prochaine fois, je veux un lieu de lecture original, genre pas le bus, le lit, la chaise… mais un truc plus exotique je sais pas, les toilettes du KFC, un pot de fleur géant, surprends-moi mdrr) Merci pour ta review !**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Viktor**

 _« - 999, quelle est votre urgence ?  
\- Y'a… y'a deux blessés, sur le sol… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, y'a du sang partout, putain…  
\- Monsieur, quel est votre nom ? D'où nous appelez-vous ?  
\- M-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy… Je crois qu'elle respire mais l'autre je… je sais pas, il n'a pas l'air…  
\- Monsieur, calmez-vous. Nous allons vous envoyer des secours mais vous devez nous donner une adresse.  
\- Je suis à Poudlard, au rez-de-chaussée des dortoirs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais en haut et puis…  
\- Savez-vous quelle est la nature des blessures subies par les victimes ?_

 _\- Monsieur Malfoy ?  
\- Je… Granger… elle saigne au front. Pour lui, je… oh merde… y'a du sang partout, je… je ne sais pas…  
\- Une équipe va arriver dans quelques minutes. Restez calme et comprimez la plaie au front pour stopper l'hémorragie. Le deuxième blessé sera pris en charge, ne le manipulez pas pour le moment. Est-ce que ça va aller ?... Monsieur Malfoy ?... Monsieur Malfoy ? »_

 _Appel d'urgence du 2 septembre, 00h27._

~o~

Enveloppée dans une couverture de survie dorée dont les secours l'avaient recouverte avant de la transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie de l'école, Hermione regardait d'un air hébété la foule de gens qui se pressait autour d'elle. Il y avait d'abord à sa droite le secouriste, qui suturait minutieusement la plaie sur son front, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Puis à sa gauche l'infirmière de l'école, Mme Pomfresh, qui examinait ses pupilles, lui demandait de temps à autre de bouger lentement la tête pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de lésions aux vertèbres cervicales à cause du choc. Derrière elle, un policier de garde était planté là et veillait à ce que personne ne disposant pas d'une autorisation spéciale ne s'approche d'elle. Dans le fond de la pièce, le Directeur Dumbledore discutait à voix basse avec deux autres policiers de Pré-au-Lard, plus haut gradés dont une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et reflets bleus qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue.

Mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Une seule information tournait en boucle dans son cerveau, occultant toute autre pensée, toute autre sensation.

 _Ron est mort. Mort. Mort. Il est mort. Ron est mort. Ron est-_

« Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? Vous avez des vertiges, des nausées ? »

Le secouriste avait achevé sa suture et il la regardait à présent d'un air interrogateur. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais _Ron est mort_ était la seule chose dont elle était certaine à cet instant précis.

« Vous savez quel jour on est ? »

Hermione hocha la tête sans répondre, mais cela ne sembla pas suffire à l'homme, qui insista. « Un petit effort, il faut que vous répondiez, c'est important : qui est le président des Etats-Unis ? »

La jeune fille le regarda comme s'il venait de débarquer d'une autre planète. Ron, s _on Ron_ , était mort et on lui demandait qui était le foutu président américain ? Elle savait que c'était une question standard, afin de détecter un éventuel état confusionnel pouvant trahir un problème plus grave causé par son choc à la tête, mais dans ce contexte précis, cela lui semblait incongru. Mais elle devait répondre, sinon il ne la lâcherait pas. « B-… barack Obama », souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le secouriste hocha la tête et commença à rassembler son matériel pour le remettre dans sa trousse, puis il se tourna vers Pomfresh. « La blessure n'est pas profonde. L'hémorragie est impressionnante car la tête saigne toujours beaucoup mais ça va aller. Donnez-lui des aliments riches en fer, en protéines et en vitamines ou des compléments alimentaires équivalents pendant quelque temps, ça évitera toute sensation de faiblesse ou d'anémie. Surveillez-la également pendant quelques jours, assurez-vous qu'elle n'a pas de maux de têtes, de pertes de connaissance, de nausées, de vertiges ou de troubles de la vision. Si c'est le cas, une hospitalisation sera nécessaire mais encore une fois, je pense que c'est peu probable. »

« Merci beaucoup », fit l'infirmière en lui serrant la main. Le secouriste hocha la tête, jeta un dernier regard à Hermione, toujours hébétée dans sa couverture de survie et s'éloigna. Elle le vit échanger quelques mots avec les deux policiers qui accompagnaient Dumbledore et ceux-ci la dévisagèrent un instant avant de s'avancer vers elle.

« Bonsoir Miss Granger, Inspecteur en chef Kingsley Shacklebolt », se présenta le flic en sortant sa carte pour la lui présenter. « Et voici l'inspecteur Tonks. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser… »

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon élève est encore mineure, vous ne pouvez pas l'interroger sans la présence de ses parents… », protesta Dumbledore, avant d'être interrompu par un faible gémissement d'Hermione.

« Je… j'aurai dix-huit ans dans douze jours… », murmura-t-elle en resserrant la couverture autour d'elle. « Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai traitée en adulte… je me trompe ? »

La dénommée Tonks lui adressa un sourire encourageant. « Non, c'est exact. »

Shacklebolt adressa un rictus triomphant en direction de Dumbledore, qui poussa un soupir et s'éloigna en compagnie de Mme Pomfresh pour les laisser seuls.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre vingt heures et minuit ce soir, Miss Granger ? »

La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione se mit à trembler. Quelle question idiote. Ron était mort, voilà ce qui s'était passé. Ron l'avait frappée et blessée, et maintenant il était mort. Tout le reste était inutile ou plongé dans le flou le plus total. Malgré tout, elle tenta comme elle pouvait de relater les événements de la soirée, dans l'ordre, sans fondre en larmes. De temps à autre, Tonks et Shacklebolt échangeaient des regards entendus et notaient certains détails dans leurs carnets, toutefois sans jamais l'interrompre. Lorsqu'elle parvint à la dernière partie, celle où Ron l'avait interceptée sur le perron du dortoir, sa voix se brisa et elle dut prendre quelques secondes avant de continuer son récit.

« Quand vous êtes redescendue du dernier étage, êtes-vous certaine que Monsieur Malfoy ne vous a pas suivie ? », demanda Tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione renifla et secoua la tête. « Oui, Madame. Il était… un peu trop ivre, il n'a pas voulu descendre avec moi. »

Nouveau regard entendu des deux flics. « Alors comment expliquez-vous qu'il ait été celui qui vous a trouvés, vous et Monsieur Weasley dans le hall d'entrée ? »

Hermione releva la tête, stupéfaite. « C'est… c'est Malfoy, qui… »

« Il vous a trouvés tous les deux baignant dans votre sang et a appelé les secours… », expliqua Tonks d'une voix douce. « Vous n'en avez aucun souvenir ? »

« Non… »

« Parlez-nous un peu de Monsieur… », Shacklebolt consulta une autre page de son carnet, puis releva le nez en direction d'Hermione. « … Viktor Krum ? »

« Qu'est-ce que Viktor a à voir là-dedans ? », demanda Hermione, qui se sentait peu à peu envahie par la panique. Ces deux inspecteurs ne lui disaient clairement pas tout ce qu'ils savaient et voilà qu'ils lui parlaient maintenant de Viktor ?

« Monsieur Krum a laissé exactement huit messages vocaux sur votre téléphone portable et votre journal d'appels compte également dix-neuf appels manqués entre dix-sept heures et vingt-deux heures trente. Il devait avoir sacrément envie de vous joindre… », commenta Shacklebolt, en faisant un geste en direction du portable d'Hermione posé sur la tablette près du lit et enveloppé dans un sachet en plastique transparent. Ils avaient dû le trouver et accéder aux informations alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Elle n'avait pas paramétré de code pour déverrouiller l'écran.

« Viktor est mon ex-petit ami… Il… Nous avons rompu cet été et il le vit assez mal… »

« Assez mal pour avoir envie de tuer son rival ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? », s'insurgea Hermione avant que le ton élevé de sa propre voix ne la fasse grimacer de douleur. Elle porta une main à sa tempe. « Viktor ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

« C'est un rugbyman d'un mètre soixante-dix-sept pour quatre-vingt kilos de muscles, Miss Granger, vous comprenez que je me dois de poser la question. D'autant plus qu'il a été vu errant à proximité des dortoirs par le concierge, Monsieur Rusard, à l'heure estimée de l'agression de Monsieur Weasley. Et qu'il n'a pas été en mesure de nous donner d'alibi valable pour le moment. »

« Comment ça, pas d'alibi, qu'est-ce que-

« Messieurs Krum et Malfoy sont actuellement au poste », l'interrompit Tonks, apaisante. Elle et Kingsley jouaient clairement au jeu du bon flic/méchant flic avec elle, et cela commençait à prodigieusement agacer l'adolescente. « Nous les interrogeons afin de tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. »

« Ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans… »

« En êtes-vous _vraiment_ sûre ? », reprit Nymphadora en haussant les sourcils. Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait rien vu de l'agression de Ron, tout était flou dans sa tête. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait avec netteté, était de l'omniprésence du sang et de la couleur rouge. Le silence de la jeune fille sembla éloquent pour les deux flics qui échangèrent un nouveau coup d'œil.

A cet instant, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à toute volée et un déluge de hurlements et d'insultes se déversa dans la pièce. Lavande était parvenue à entrer, immédiatement saisie à bras le corps par deux policiers qui l'avaient suivie et tentaient à présent de la renvoyer dans le couloir. Mais c'était trop tard. Les paroles de Brown étaient désormais audibles par tous.

« Tu l'as tué, espèce de pute ! TU AS TUÉ MON RONALD ! SALOPE ! »

Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, tandis que les deux policiers essayaient tant bien que mal de maîtriser la furie qu'était devenue Lavande Brown.

« Faites-la sortir ! Faites-la sortir, nom de Dieu ! », aboya Shacklebolt, dont le visage se teintait peu à peu de rouge.

« JE VAIS TE CREVER, TU M'ENTENDS ? », vociférait toujours Lavande. « ELLE A TUÉ MON RONALD… » La porte se referma sur Lavande et ses hurlements se muèrent en longues plaintes déchirantes. Tremblante, Hermione sentit ses entrailles danser la java et elle eut à peine le temps de se pencher vers le sol, qu'elle déversa l'intégralité du contenu de son estomac sur le linoléum pastel. Aussitôt, Pomfresh se rua sur les deux flics pour les pousser en direction de la sortie.

« Ça suffit, elle doit se reposer. Vous devez partir ! Miss Granger, allongez-vous sur le flanc, c'est un ordre ! »

Comme un automate, Hermione s'exécuta et roula sur le côté. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, parcourue de frissons, et l'odeur de sa propre haleine aigre envahissait ses narines, menaçant de la faire vomir de nouveau. Les hurlements de Lavande résonnaient encore dans ses tympans, s'ajoutant à la litanie qui avait envahi son cerveau depuis son réveil. _Ron est mort. Ron est mort. Tu as tué mon Ronald, Ron est mort. Elle a tué mon Ronald…_

Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, serrant de toute la force de ses doigts la taie qui le recouvrait. Et hurla.

~o~

Menotté à la table dans une des salles d'interrogatoire du commissariat de Pré-au-Lard, Draco attendait patiemment que l'alcool ingurgité quelques heures plus tôt cesse de le martyriser. L'adrénaline que son corps avait sécrétée en découvrant le cadavre de Weasley et le corps inerte de Granger, l'avait aidé à dessaouler temporairement, mais maintenant qu'il était immobile et seul, une armée de piverts semblait avoir pris ses quartiers dans tous les lobes de son cerveau. Il ne se voilait pas la face… tant que les flics n'auraient pas mieux à se mettre sous la dent, il serait leur principal suspect. Un médecin était déjà venu l'examiner, on lui avait prélevé un peu de sang et il avait pensé avec un gloussement que le rapport toxicologique serait si bien fourni qu'il mériterait d'être encadré. Tout semblant d'hilarité s'était cependant envolé en imaginant ce que son père allait faire lorsqu'il serait au courant. Car il _serait_ mis au courant, pour ça il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Draco se surprit alors à regretter de ne pas être mort, comme cet imbécile de Weasley.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit enfin et la dernière personne que Draco avait envie de voir entra en claudiquant dans la pièce. L'Inspecteur Maugrey, avec lequel le jeune Malfoy avait déjà un long passif en commun, s'assit péniblement sur la chaise en face de Draco et darda son œil valide sur lui. L'autre en verre, comme d'habitude, s'était décentré et fixait un point lambda dans un coin de la salle. Et comme toujours, Draco dut se retenir d'éclater de rire devant l'air comique que cette asymétrie conférait au visage de l'Inspecteur.

« Malfoy, mon plus fidèle client… », grinça Maugrey en faisant tomber sur la table un dossier plus épais encore qu'une encyclopédie complète. « Si tu savais à quel point te voir si tôt dans l'année me fait plaisir… et pour quoi cette fois ? Pour meurtre ? Je dois dire que tu fais fort. Mon petit, si tu arrives à te sortir encore une fois de ce guêpier, je mange mon œil en verre. »

« J'espère que vous avez de bonne dents… », railla Draco avec un sourire insolent.

Le flic lui jeta un regard mauvais et entreprit de feuilleter le dossier qu'il avait sous l'œil.

« Agressions verbales, dégradations de biens publics, consommation de cannabis, racket, bagarres… Tout est là-dedans, vois-tu ? Malgré tous les efforts que ton cher papa a déployés pour étouffer tes différents délits depuis que tu es scolarisé ici, j'ai conservé un exemplaire de chacun d'entre eux, persuadé qu'un jour béni comme aujourd'hui arriverait. »

« Quoi, vous saviez déjà que Weasmoche allait se faire étriper ? »

« Fais pas ton malin avec moi, tu es dans un sacré merdier mais je crois que tu ne t'en rends absolument pas compte », gronda Maugrey en refermant le dossier d'un coup sec.

« Mon seul crime ce soir est d'avoir appelé les secours. » Avec un petit sourire supérieur, Draco tendit ses poignets menottés en avant. « Allez-y, arrêtez-moi. Oh, zut, c'est déjà fait. »

« Que penses-tu dans un premier temps de celui-ci : importation illégale d'alcool de troisième catégorie dans un établissement scolaire. Ça devrait t'occuper un moment jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de prouver ta culpabilité pour meurtre, non ? », ricana Maugrey en voyant l'expression du jeune homme flancher quelque peu.

« Je n'ai _pas_ tué Weasmoche… », gronda le blond en se penchant en avant.

« Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra… »

Ils se défiaient mutuellement du regard, lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit toute grande.

« Maugrey, détachez-le… », aboya Shacklebolt en faisant irruption dans la pièce. L'inspecteur sembla quelque peu décontenancé en voyant débarquer son supérieur censé être à Poudlard et s'apprêtait à protester, mais l'autre lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main. « Détachez-le, nom de Dieu, son père est dans la pièce à côté. »

Le visage de Draco se fendit d'un large sourire et il tendit de nouveau les poignets à Maugrey d'un air triomphant. Intérieurement, le jeune homme était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver face à son géniteur, mais la déception du flic borgne était tellement palpable qu'il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter.

« Comment est-ce qu'il a pu débarquer aussi vite, ce sale vautour ? Il se téléporte, ou quoi ? », grinça Maugrey en sortant les clés des menottes de sa poche de pantalon. Shacklebolt s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une voix arctique s'éleva dans la pièce et fit se dresser tous les petits cheveux blonds sur la nuque de l'adolescent.

« Monsieur le Ministre a personnellement fait affréter son hélicoptère privé pour me permettre de venir ici dans les plus brefs délais… », siffla Lucius Malfoy en entrant à son tour dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Shacklebolt fusilla littéralement son subordonné du regard, et Maugrey n'en menait pas large. « Et il a eu raison… Car je vous retrouve encore une fois en train de harceler mon fils, Inspecteur Maugrey. »

« Monsieur l'adjoint au Ministre, la situation est grave cette fois-ci, un élève a été tué… », se défendit Fol-Œil tandis que Draco se levait tranquillement en se massant les poignets.

« Et mon fils a appelé les secours tel un bon citoyen responsable », acheva Lucius, ses iris glaciaires rivés sur le policier.

« Un bon citoyen responsable ? », se moqua Maugrey en secouant la tête. « J'ai ici un dossier qui prouve noir sur blanc que votre rejeton est _tout_ sauf un citoyen responsable. »

« Quel dossier ? » Lucius haussa un sourcil moqueur et avant que Maugrey ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un homme en costume sombre s'était emparé des fichiers et ressortait avec sans un mot. « Je ne vois pas de dossier, mon bon Inspecteur… Vous devez confondre. » Puis il se tourna vers son fils, lequel perdit un peu de sa superbe face au regard sévère de son paternel. « Toi, suis-moi. »

Draco s'exécuta, tournant le dos à la table d'interrogatoire pour emboîter le pas à son père hors du commissariat. Celui-ci marchait trois pas devant lui, la tête haute et le regard fixe. Arrivés à la porte du commissariat, Lucius ouvrit la porte, incitant son fils à passer le premier, et murmura sur son passage : « Quarante-huit heures, Draco. Tu as tenu quarante-huit heures sans te faire remarquer. Crois-moi que si tu ne redresses pas la barre tout de suite, je m'arrangerai pour que tu finisses dans le même caniveau que ta catin de mère. » Draco serra les dents. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de quitter les lieux, fut le « PUTAIN DE MERDE » furieux que beugla Maugrey en claquant la porte de son bureau.

~o~

Nymphadora tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette et regarda la fumée qu'elle exhalait se dissiper dans le ciel rosé. Assise sur les marches en béton près de l'entrée de la morgue de l'hôpital de Pré-au-Lard, elle regarda sa montre pour la énième fois. Il était près de sept heures du matin et le médecin légiste serait en mesure de lui faire un premier rapport d'une minute à l'autre. La famille de l'élève défunt avait été prévenue et était en route pour Pré-au-Lard. Elle espérait simplement que le légiste réussisse à rassembler un maximum d'indices avant leur arrivée, car une fois que la mère éplorée serait auprès du corps de son fils, on ne pourrait plus l'examiner pendant un moment.

Elle se demanda un instant si Remus avait remarqué son absence. Elle s'était assoupie devant la télévision après le coucher de Ted et lorsque son téléphone l'avait réveillée au milieu de la nuit, elle était dans son lit, Remus étendu auprès d'elle. En bon gentleman qu'il était, il l'avait transportée jusqu'à l'étage dans ses bras pour la coucher, sans même la réveiller. Il avait grogné lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone avait retenti vers une heure du matin et elle s'était empressée de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour répondre, avant de quitter la maison pour Pré-au-Lard.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et elle l'en extirpa, après avoir coincé sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. « Remus » s'affichait en gros sur l'écran et elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte de la morgue s'ouvrit.

« Inspecteur Tonks, vous pouvez venir… Le Dr. Adams vous attend », demanda l'adjointe du médecin légiste, son masque baissé sous son menton.

A regret, Nymphadora appuya sur le bouton « Raccrocher » et remit le téléphone dans sa poche. Dire qu'ils avaient quitté Londres pour éviter ce genre de situations. Les appels des collègues au milieu de la nuit, les heures entières où Remus l'attendait sans pouvoir la joindre ou la localiser… Avec un soupir, elle jeta son mégot sur le sol, l'écrasa d'un coup de talon et s'engouffra dans la morgue avec une grimace. L'odeur des morgues, si caractéristique, était de celles qui vous collent à la peau. Même des heures après en être sortis, on pouvait la sentir dans chaque poil de ses narines, dans chaque sinus, chaque voie respiratoire. _Si c'était pour la retrouver ici après seulement quelques jours de boulot, on aurait mieux fait de rester en ville…_ , pensa-t-elle amèrement en poussant la porte de la salle d'examen.

Le corps de l'élève, un jeune roux d'environ dix-sept ans, reposait à plat sur la table en inox fraîchement nettoyée. Il était recouvert d'un drap tout juste changé, ne laissant apparaître que son visage et ses pieds. « Alors ? », marmonna Tonks en s'approchant de la table, les bras croisés. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« Garçon, dix-sept ans, de type Caucasien, à première vue de taille et de poids normaux, physique sain… mis à part le fait qu'il soit décédé, bien entendu… », déclama le légiste, la quarantaine bien tassée et les cheveux déjà argentés, en reprenant ses notes. « De nombreuses ecchymoses placées à des endroits caractéristiques confirment la théorie que la victime et l'agresseur se sont battus pendant quelques minutes avant que l'agresseur ne finisse par prendre le dessus sur la victime. On note des lésions non létales au thorax, plusieurs côtes cassées, dont deux ont perforé le poumon droit… Les hématomes autour du cou et les légères pétéchies dans le blanc des yeux indiquent que l'agresseur a tenté d'étrangler la victime, sans succès toute fois car ce n'est pas l'asphyxie qui l'a tué. Le testicule droit a éclaté, sûrement à la suite de coups répétés portés au scrotum. »

« Je ne sais pas qui ce gosse avait énervé, mais le type était sacrément en colère… », commenta Nymphadora avec une grimace. « Mais alors si ni les côtes cassées, ni la strangulation, ni le reste ne l'a tué, qu'est-ce qui l'a fait ? »

Le légiste saisit de ses mains gantées le crâne de Ronald et le tourna légèrement sur la gauche pour que Nymphadora puisse voir à l'arrière. Au milieu des cheveux roux poisseux de sang et de matière grise, le crâne était ouvert et présentait un renfoncement en angle droit vers l'intérieur. « Nom de Dieu… », souffla-t-elle.

« Au vu de la position dans laquelle on l'a trouvé, il semblerait qu'après avoir tenté de l'étrangler, l'agresseur a répétitivement écrasé l'arrière du crâne de la victime contre l'arête d'une marche de l'escalier, jusqu'à ce que la boîte crânienne s'enfonce dans le cerveau, prenant la forme caractéristique de la marche », répondit le légiste en montrant du doigt la zone incriminée.

« Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur lui ? S'il s'est défendu, il a peut-être griffé son agresseur ou arraché des fibres de vêtements ? », demanda Tonks, mais Adams secoua la tête lentement.

« C'est un petit malin que nous avons là… Il faudra voir avec vos collègues pour savoir s'il a laissé quelque chose sur la scène du crime mais en tous cas sur le corps… » Il repositionna la tête de Ron correctement et se dirigea plus bas pour soulever le drap et le replier proprement jusqu'à dévoiler ses mains. Tonks tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter de regarder en direction du testicule éclaté. « Vous voyez ? », reprit le légiste.

Tonks voyait très bien en effet. Les doigts du jeune adolescent étaient rongés, à certains endroits jusqu'à l'os, que l'on voyait poindre sur une des phalanges. L'épiderme avait comme fondu et la chair en-dessous avait pris une couleur sombre, presque brûlée.

« Demandez à vos collègues de vérifier, mais je suis quasiment sûr que notre agresseur a pris le temps d'aller fouiller le local de produits d'entretien du concierge pour y dégoter de l'acide. Je crois que ce vieux Rusard est bon pour faire un petit inventaire de son stock… », fit nonchalamment Adams avant de remonter le drap jusqu'au cou de Ron.

« Je leur transmettrai… », marmonna Tonks, les sourcils froncés. « Merci pour les infos. »

« Je vous enverrai le rapport final quand j'aurai terminé l'autopsie complète, mais je pense que l'essentiel est là. »

Nymphadora remercia le médecin légiste et sortit dans le couloir, pressée de retrouver l'air extérieur, non vicié par la présence du cadavre. Son téléphone vibra une fois dans sa poche. Il s'agissait d'un SMS de Shacklebolt : « Malfoy relâché. Interrogatoire de Krum en cours. » La jeune inspectrice poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait croisé le jeune Malfoy alors qu'on lui passait les menottes pour l'emmener à Pré-au-Lard et son instinct de flic lui avait soufflé qu'il était innocent. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer mais c'était ainsi. Shacklebolt et Maugrey, en revanche, avaient paru ravis de l'embarquer et bien décidés à en faire leur suspect numéro un coûte que coûte. D'après eux, Draco Malfoy était un petit délinquant notoire et le chemin qu'il empruntait ne pouvait que l'amener en prison. Pourquoi pas pour meurtre ? Mais Nymphadora savait par expérience que les délinquants qui commettaient de menus larcins au lycée et ceux qui tuaient n'étaient pas du tout du même acabit. Et ceux qui le faisaient ne prenaient pas la peine d'appeler les secours ensuite. Ça ne collait pas.

Elle avait hâte en revanche d'en savoir plus sur le dénommé Krum. Viktor Krum, étoile montante du rugby britannique, plus musclé qu'instruit d'après les dires, avait beaucoup plus le profil du petit-ami jaloux et violent selon les statistiques. Elle reprit la voiture jusqu'au poste de police, se gara près de l'entrée et monta la volée de marches qui menait à l'intérieur. Shacklebolt l'attendait près de la machine à café, ses gros doigts agitant une minuscule touillette dans le gobelet marron.

« Vous avez déjà fini avec Krum ? », demanda Tonks en se servant à son tour un gobelet de boisson chaude.

« Pas commencé », grommela Shacklebolt. « Ce gros tas de muscles n'a aligné que quatre mots en presque cinq heures : _je-veux-mon-avocat_. Et croyez-moi qu'avec tout le pognon qu'il gagne en jouant avec une balle, il a pu s'en payer un bon. Ils sont actuellement en conversation privée dans la salle. »

« Hmm… et Malfoy ? Vous aviez l'air tellement heureux de le coincer que je ne pensais pas le voir sortir d'ici avant Noël… »

La mine de Shacklebolt se fit encore plus sombre. « Son père est venu le chercher… C'est l'adjoint du Ministre, alors vous savez… »

« Kingsley, Tonks ! », les héla Maugrey depuis l'entrée de la salle d'interrogatoire. « On peut commencer ! »

Les deux flics engloutirent rapidement leurs cafés, Tonks se brûlant légèrement la langue au passage, puis entrèrent dans la pièce où Krum et son avocat étaient tranquillement assis. Nymphadora ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils de surprise à la vue de Viktor Krum. Elle l'avait déjà aperçu plusieurs fois à la une de magazines sportifs ou à la télévision, mais le jeune homme paraissait encore plus massif en vrai. Ses épaules démesurées surplombaient des bras colossaux d'où muscles et veines saillaient même à travers le tee-shirt fin à manches longues qui les recouvraient. Sa mâchoire carrée et son nez maintes fois cassé achevaient de donner une impression brutale à l'ensemble, comme si le bonhomme tout entier avait été grossièrement taillé dans la pierre. Si ces bras-là avaient voulu écraser la tête de Ronald Weasley sur l'escalier, c'étaient les marches qu'il aurait fallu autopsier. Car il ne serait rien resté de la tête de la victime. A moins qu'il ait justement _essayé_ d'y aller doucement…

Tonks s'adossa au mur dans un coin de la salle, tandis que Shacklebolt et Fol-Œil s'asseyaient en face du sportif et de son avocat. Celui-ci, bien que plutôt grand et costaud, paraissait aussi fragile qu'un fétu de paille à côté de son client. L'homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Joseph Keating, c'est moi qui serai l'avocat de Monsieur Krum. Mon client est innocent, bien entendu, mais nous acceptons de répondre à vos questions pour le bien de l'enquête, dans la mesure où cela ne nuise pas à la notoriété de mon client et/ou à sa carrière sportive. »

Shacklebolt darda son regard agacé en direction du gratte-papier et de ses mains sagement croisées sur la table, puis reporta son attention sur Krum. « Pourquoi étiez-vous à Poudlard aujourd'hui, Monsieur Krum ? Vous avez eu votre diplôme l'an dernier, il me semble. Un instant de nostalgie ? »

« M. Dumbledore m'a demandé d'assister au lancement du tournoi inter-écoles, parce que je suis ancien élève et plusieurs fois médailler d'or avec mon équipe… », répondit Krum d'une voix grave et monocorde.

« Je vois… et vous en avez profité pour renouer avec d'anciennes connaissances ? Comme votre ex-petite amie, Hermione Granger ? »

« Ne répondez pas… », lâcha Maître Keating avec un rictus désapprobateur.

« Le portable de Miss Granger indique que votre client a passé près d'une vingtaine d'appels auxquels elle n'a jamais daigné répondre… à mon avis votre client ferait mieux de s'expliquer à ce propos… », fit Maugrey en haussant un sourcil narquois.

Keating pinça ses lèvres fines et remonta encore une fois ses lunettes sur son nez. « Bon, répondez… »

« Je voulais juste parler avec elle… Qu'on s'explique une fois pour toutes à propos de notre rupture. Rien de plus. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait après avoir passé tous ces appels sans succès ? Vous avez essayé de la trouver dans les dortoirs ? » Maugrey frotta énergiquement son œil de verre, désaxant celui-ci encore un peu plus vers l'extérieur. L'avocat esquissa une grimace dégoûtée et s'empressa de regarder ailleurs.

« Non… je… j'ai laissé tomber… »

La réponse fit glousser Shacklebolt, qui secoua la tête, comme s'il n'y croyait pas une seconde. « Vous passez vingt appels téléphoniques parce que vous voulez absolument parler à votre ex… mais vous renoncez à la trouver alors que vous êtes dans les mêmes locaux ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

« J'ai profité de ma soirée, j'étais en colère, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées ! », se défendit Krum avec véhémence, tandis que Keating lui pressait le bras pour le forcer à se calmer.

« En colère, comment ? En colère _'je-hurle-un-grand-coup-et-je-passe-à-autre-chose'_ ? Ou en colère… ' _j'ai-soudain-envie-d'éclater-la-tête-d'un-type-contre-les-marches-d'un-escalier_ ' ? », proposa Maugrey en mimant les deux plateaux d'une balance avec ses mains. Les petits yeux enfoncés de Krum brillaient de rage.

« Ne répondez pas, c'est de la provocation », l'avertit Keating en fusillant Maugrey du regard. « Mon client a décidé de ne plus y penser et de s'amuser à la soirée avec d'anciens camarades. »

« Parfait, dans ce cas, ces anciens camarades pourront confirmer qu'il était bien présent à l'heure estimée de l'agression ? » Shacklebolt sortit son petit carnet et son crayon avec un large sourire. « Leurs noms, je vous prie ? »

Krum décocha un regard inquiet à son avocat. « Mon client a un alibi solide, mais cet alibi ne doit pas être ébruité. Est-ce que nous pouvons compter sur votre discrétion ? »

« Mais absolument… », lâcha Maugrey sur un ton affreusement mielleux, qui faillit faire glousser Tonks dans son coin.

L'avocat esquissa un bref signe de tête à Krum pour l'inciter à continuer. Le rugbyman prit une grande inspiration et inclina la tête sur le côté. « J'étais pas avec _des_ potes. J'étais avec une fille. »

« Voyez-vous ça », marmonna Shacklebolt et griffonnant sur son carnet. « Nom, prénom. »

Krum pinça les lèvres. « Patil. C'est le nom. Pour le prénom, ça se corse un peu… C'est soit Parvati, soit Padma. » Comme les trois flics le regardaient d'un air interrogateur, il poursuivit. « C'est des foutues jumelles ! Comment est-ce que je suis censé savoir qui est qui ? Elles étaient à la soirée et quand je suis allé aux toilettes, y'en a une des deux qui m'a suivi et… et voilà. »

« Voilà ? », répéta Maugrey, dubitatif.

« Voilà… elle m'a sucé », acheva Krum tandis que Shacklebolt se passait une main lasse sur le visage.

« Quelle classe », commenta Tonks en secouant la tête. « Et donc malgré cette promiscuité, vous ne savez toujours pas laquelle c'était ? »

Krum se tourna vivement vers elle, agacé. « Hé, elle m'a sauté dessus, ok ? Je suis un sportif de haut niveau, c'est comme ça que ça se passe avec les nanas… » Comme Tonks levait les yeux au ciel, le rugbyman reprit. « Sérieusement, vous vouliez quoi, que je lui sorte ma queue de la bouche et que je lui demande : _hé au fait, tu es Padma ou Parvati ? C'est pour les foutus flics quand ils me demanderont si j'ai tué le nouveau mec d'Hermione_. »

A côté de son client, Maître Keating avait l'air tout aussi mortifié que les policiers. « C'est bon, Viktor. Ne dites plus rien. Votre alibi est solide, maintenant c'est le travail des Inspecteurs de le vérifier. _En toute discrétion_ », ajouta-t-il en coulant un regard appuyé en direction de Maugrey et Shacklebolt. « Monsieur Krum peut-il partir, à présent ? »

Shacklebolt fit « oui » de la tête et le sportif ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il leva son imposante masse corporelle de la chaise et s'apprêtait à sortir, suivi de son larbin, quand la voix de Tonks s'éleva de nouveau. « Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment va Hermione Granger ? Enfin, si ça vous intéresse… », demanda-t-elle froidement.

Krum se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers Nymphadora. L'avocat semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. « Si. Si, bien sûr. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« La blessure était superficielle, elle va s'en sortir sans séquelles… », répondit-elle en scrutant le visage pataud du sportif. Celui-ci ne dit rien et quitta la salle d'interrogatoire, Keating sur les talons. Tonks le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Ce type avait beau avoir un « alibi », il n'en restait pas moins détestable et louche à souhait. Et à voir la tête que faisaient Fol-Œil et Shacklebolt, elle n'était pas la seule de cet avis.

~o~

« Je t'assure, Maman, je vais bien… », souffla Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Ce n'est pas la peine que vous fermiez le cabinet, papa et toi. Ma blessure n'est pas grave et j'ai du monde pour prendre soin de moi ici… »

Derrière l'écran d'ordinateur avec lequel Hermione conversait avec ses parents, Dumbledore ôta pour la centième fois ses lunettes en demi-lune pour les frotter énergiquement à l'aide d'une peau de chamois. Lorsque le jour s'était levé et qu'il avait été suffisamment tard pour réveiller les parents de Miss Granger, il avait demandé à cette dernière de venir dans son bureau pour les contacter par Skype, persuadé qu'un contact visuel avec sa famille ferait du bien à la jeune fille. M. et Mme Granger, dentistes de profession, avaient été horrifiés en apprenant la nouvelle et avaient tout de suite envisagé de rejoindre Pré-au-Lard pour voir leur enfant. Laquelle s'efforçait depuis de les en dissuader.

« La police va enquêter et ils trouveront qui a fait du mal Ron… » Elle prit une grande inspiration pour refouler les sanglots qui menaçaient encore de s'échapper à la simple évocation du nom de son petit-ami infidèle. « Je ne risque rien… »

Ça au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle en était persuadée : quel que soit le dingue qui avait déchargé sa colère sur Ron, il l'avait fait pour la protéger, _elle_. Et même si une grande partie d'elle-même trouvait l'acte affreux et inhumain… une petite partie était reconnaissante. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, M. et Mme Granger consentirent enfin à couper la communication et un silence gênant s'installa dans le bureau du Directeur.

« Les policiers m'ont dit… que Malfoy et Viktor avaient été emmenés pour être interrogés… », fit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Dumbledore hocha silencieusement la tête. « Vous croyez qu'ils auraient pu faire une chose pareille ? »

Le vieux directeur soupira, remit ses lunettes sur son nez et replia la peau de chamois dans sa boîte, qui claqua sèchement dans le silence. « J'aimerais vous dire que je suis persuadé de leur innocence, Miss Granger… mais ce n'est pas à moi de découvrir la vérité. Faites confiance aux autorités. Mon travail à nous, personnel et enseignants, c'est de reprendre le contrôle de nos étudiants, quitte à limiter temporairement les quelques libertés qui leur sont accordées et dont ils semblent avoir un peu trop abusé la nuit dernière. »

Hermione baissa le nez et acquiesça mollement. Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. Si elle-même n'avait pas bu autant en compagnie des Serpentards, Ron ne se serait pas fâché contre elle. Et si Ron n'avait pas lui non plus versé dans l'excès, il n'aurait pas eu un tel comportement. _Ron était un connard…_ , fit une voix aigrie dans un coin de son cerveau. _S'il ne t'avait pas frappée maintenant, il l'aurait certainement fait plus tard. Après deux-trois ans de mariage… après votre énième enfant… il aurait toujours trouvé une bonne raison, pas vrai ?_

« Miss Granger ? »

Hermione sursauta, chassant aussitôt de sa tête la petite voix et les horreurs qu'elle proférait.

« Essayez d'aller vous reposer. Vous êtes dispensée de cours, aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs tout le monde sera dispensé de cours, je vais faire une annonce. »

Elle hocha la tête, acceptant la proposition avec gratitude. Personne n'aurait envie d'étudier aujourd'hui de toute façon. Elle avait surtout besoin de dormir et de la présence réconfortante de ses amis. Tournant les talons, elle quitta le bureau et descendit les marches qui menaient au grand hall d'entrée. Un brouhaha s'élevait depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Une foule d'élèves se trouvait là, discutant des événements de la nuit. Quelques-uns pleuraient, se serraient dans les bras… Hermione eut soudain hâte qu'on l'étreigne elle aussi. Elle en avait bien besoin.

Mais lorsqu'elle atteignit la dernière marche, ce ne furent ni étreintes, ni paroles réconfortantes qui l'accueillirent. Tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers elle à l'unisson et la dévisageaient avec curiosité ou méfiance, voire avec colère. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine mais se força à réfléchir raisonnablement. Peu importaient les réactions des anonymes… ses amis étaient tout ce qui comptait. Elle avisa la tignasse hirsute d'Harry, à côté des longs cheveux roux de Ginny et s'avança vers eux, tentant d'oublier les regards hostiles de la foule autour d'elle.

Ginny avait les yeux rouges et le visage pâle. Harry était dans le même état, et pour une fois, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause des joints qu'il avait fumés au cours de la nuit.

« Harry… », fit faiblement Hermione en arrivant à quelques mètres de lui.

Mais le regard que le jeune homme lui lança la fit s'arrêter aussitôt. Haine, dégoût, colère, désespoir, incompréhension… tout cela réuni dans deux iris émeraude. La bouche d'Harry Potter s'ouvrit, se referma. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais à chaque tentative, un rictus douloureux tordait ses lèvres pâles. Finalement, il détala dans la direction opposée et Ginny, après un regard humide mais plus compatissant en direction d'Hermione, le suivit à toutes jambes. Hermione resta figée au milieu du hall, avec l'impression d'être une Chrétienne tombée dans une arène pleine de Romains, attendant d'être déchiquetée par les lions. C'est alors que les murmures s'élevèrent.

 _« Tu crois qu'elle l'a tué ? »_

 _« Il paraît qu'elle était assommée. »_

 _« Il l'a trompée avec Lavande Brown et elle l'a tué pour se venger. »_

 _« Tu m'étonnes, entre Lavande et elle, y'a pas photo, Lavande est plus canon. »_

 _« Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui l'a buté. Elle se croit assez intelligente pour tromper la police. »_

Le souffle court, Hermione se sentit perdre pied. Ça n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça. Elle devrait être dans les bras d'Harry, à cet instant, pour pleurer leur ami disparu. Malgré le mauvais comportement de Ron à la soirée de la veille, il ne méritait pas son sort. Harry pouvait le comprendre, non ? Et Ginny… Ginny avait été témoin de son infidélité… elle _devait_ comprendre. Elle _devait_ …

 _« Oh, regardez, Malfoy est rentré ! »_

Hermione tourna vivement la tête en direction de la sortie. Effectivement, Draco, la chemise froissée et à moitié déboutonnée, cravate en berne, se tenait sur le palier du bâtiment. Avec son père. A côté de Lucius Malfoy, tiré à quatre épingles, son fils faisait presque figure de clochard. L'adjoint du Ministre semblait faire la leçon à Draco, à grands renforts de tapes sur le crâne et de regards glacés. A un instant, Draco tourna la tête et regarda la foule curieuse qui les observait depuis l'intérieur du hall. Il vit Hermione. Et une expression d'intense soulagement de la voir debout et bien portante éclaira son visage fatigué. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle tape de son père ne détourne son attention de la Gryffondor.

 _C'est lui qui a appelé les secours…_ , se remémora Hermione en résistant à l'envie de lui sauter au cou pour le remercier. La question de l'inspectrice tournait en boucle dans sa tête. _Êtes-vous vraiment sûre que ce n'est pas lui ou Mr Krum qui ont agressé Ronald Weasley ?_ Non, Hermione ne pouvait pas en mettre sa main à couper. Mais Malfoy était le seul à ne pas sembler la considérer comme une folle dangereuse, et rien que pour ça, il méritait un remerciement.

Sur le perron de l'école, Lucius cessa de sermonner son fils et jeta un œil en direction des élèves massés devant les portes. Ses iris accrochèrent ceux d'Hermione et il eut un temps d'arrêt, pendant lequel elle se sentit comme transpercée par un million de cristaux de glace. Il esquissa une moue dégoûtée, puis tourna les talons et disparut. Malfoy reporta aussitôt son attention sur Hermione, qui esquissa un sourire timide empli de gratitude. Mais l'expression du Serpentard était à nouveau terne et il s'éloigna sans un mot en direction des dortoirs.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **A-LORS ?! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Ron meure, donc je sens que les réactions à chaud vont être intenses ! Qu'avez-vous pensé des premiers suspects de la police ? D'accord ou pas d'accord ? D'autres théories ?**

 **J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre très « procédurier » vous a plu et que vous avez relevé les quelques indices qui s'y cachaient… Dans quinze jours je lancerai peut-être mon autre fiction, sauf si j'ai eu le temps d'écrire la suite de celle-ci. En tous cas j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions et je vous fais plein de bisous !**

 **A dans quinze jours !**

 **Xérès**


	6. Ch 6 : Padma

**Nos Corps à la Dérive**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Un petit chapitre assez sombre et triste, mais avec un premier instant Dramione. Plus DRA que Mione d'ailleurs ahah mais vous verrez. Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à tous mes nouveaux follow/fav ainsi qu'à yarney1999, okami shiroi, annelise, Charliee3216, MissDraymione, little-Sniks, PlumeDeSerpent, malfoyswand, Michèle-Valérie, ecathe38, Souafle, Blair Lovegood, Acide'nette, Wizzette, Fleur d'Ange, Drasha, Clothilde Dubosc, Cécile, Matalyx, Mikasa, Ela, Carboplatine, BeAGingerBeAWeasley, Fokkusie, BabarKiller, Marion, PouleauPotter, MagicBubble, Sarah IKEA pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Blair Lovegood : ahahahah ta blague sur « avaler, non patil je parle pas de toi », ça m'a fait rire pendant une bonne minute. xD Alors pour la manière de décrire le cadavre, je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire de recherches pour être honnête. Je suis traductrice dans le domaine médical et j'ai déjà traduit des rapports de médecine légale donc c'est un style de documents que je maîtrise totalement. :) En tous cas ton analyse du tueur est extrêmement bien trouvée et tu as raison sur tous les points. Tu es sur la bonne voie ! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !**

 **Drasha : haaa tes théories sont intéressantes, tu es sur la bonne voie pour éliminer certains suspects. Oui bah Viktor est un mec, une star du rugby, les filles ça défile dans les vestiaires ahah ! Quant à Ron, il mourait vite dans la première version de l'histoire aussi donc j'ai gardé cet aspect là. Il m'est plus utile mort que vivant xD Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

 **Cécile : Non non non les policiers trouvent que Krum est un parfait suspect, il a la carrure physique, le mobile… Mais tout ça ne sont que des suppositions ! ahah. Merci pour ta review !**

 **Mikasa : héééé je dois dire que tes théories sont bonnes, en tous cas tu as le bon cheminement de pensée, mais je refuse d'en dire plus ahah. Mais continue comme ça, je pense que tu finiras peut-être par trouver avant la fin ! En tous cas, les choses ne vont pas s'arranger pour Hermione, c'est le cas de le dire. Quant à Lavande… hmm il faudra attendre le chapitre 7. et merci !**

 **Ela : Oh tu es Eléa Gu**** ! (je mets pas tout le nom ça se fait pas, hein) mais ton prénom m'a toujours marquée et j'ai retenu inconsciemment le nom de famille xD Voilà c'était le commentaire inutile du jour. Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas stupide, c'est juste que les indices se cachent là où on ne les attend pas, et les infos les plus évidentes ne sont pas forcément les meilleures ! xD oui c'est compliqué, je sais. Ooooh merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que j'essaie toujours de faire passer beaucoup de choses dans mes fictions, à travers des scénarii assez durs mais tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis ahah. Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

 **Fokkusie : Bienvenue à toi, Fokkusie. Alors je ne sais pas si tu as lu jusque là, mais du coup oui, Ron s'en prend un peu plein la gueule ahah, mais il ne sera pas le seul. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Ron, c'est juste qu'il fallait qu'il meure, voilà tout. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review !**

 **Marion : ahahah j'adoooore les enquêtes de Pierre Bellemare ! Hum tes suppositions sur Krum et Draco tiennent la route, MAIS il y a un mais. Et je ne dirai pas ce que c'est ! ahah. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !**

 **Sarah IKEA : ok, challenge relevé, je ne m'attendais pas au magasin suédois. Bon, tu m'as donné pas mal de noms et de théories mais je m'interdis de spoiler pour cette fic donc je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ta review. xD Mais merci et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira lui aussi ! Gros bisous**

 **RESUME DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT :** **L'enquête sur la mort de Ronald, menée par Shacklebolt et Tonks, commence par les interrogatoires de Draco et Krum, mais les inspecteurs font chou blanc. Le premier grâce à l'intervention de son père et le second, grâce à l'une des jumelles Patil. Pourtant, Krum est toujours dans le collimateur de Tonks : il a la force physique, le mobile et un alibi selon elle encore brumeux…**

 **~o~**

 **Chapitre 6 : Padma**

 _« Viktor avait l'air tellement misérable, vous comprenez ? Un grand joueur comme lui, il ne mérite pas qu'une fille banale comme Hermione Granger le traite aussi mal… Comment peut-elle préférer Ronald à Viktor, je n'ai jamais compris son délire à celle-là. Enfin bref… j'ai profité qu'il s'éclipse aux toilettes pour le suivre discrètement. Pour lui montrer que… vous savez… qu'il y a des filles bien plus jolies et intéressantes qu'Hermione Granger. J'ai fait attention à ce que ma sœur ne me voie pas, elle m'en aurait empêchée. Elle est la coloc de Granger, elles sont très copines…_

 _\- Vous confirmez donc que vous étiez en compagnie de Monsieur Krum, entre onze heures et minuit ? Pendant tout ce temps ?_

 _\- Absolument. On ne s'est pas arrêtés aux préliminaires, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…_

 _\- J'en ai bien peur, oui…_

 _\- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va me rappeler ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Viktor… Je lui ai glissé mon numéro de téléphone avant qu'il parte. Vous pensez qu'il va me rappeler ? Je veux dire, il_ va _me rappeler, très certainement. Il y a eu quelque chose de fort entre nous, on est comme… connectés. Mais j'espère qu'il va le faire rapidement, parce que-_

 _\- Merci, Mademoiselle Patil, je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Restez disponible et n'hésitez pas à nous appeler si vous vous rappelez d'un détail, n'importe lequel… »_

 _Interrogatoire de Padma Patil du 3 septembre, 15h30._

~o~

Retranchée dans sa chambre, sous d'épaisses couvertures, Hermione avait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Elle ne ressentait plus ni la douleur dans son crâne, ni les frissons qui l'agitaient à intervalles réguliers, ni les regards insistants que tous jetaient sur son passage. La seule chose qu'elle arrivait encore à percevoir était son désespoir. Puissant, quasi-palpable, il s'infiltrait sous la couverture, à travers ses vêtements, la saisissant toute entière et lui faisant de temps à autre pousser quelques sanglots. Toute la pièce était dans le noir. A un moment de la journée, Parvati s'était levée pour tirer les rideaux, comme si le soleil éclatant qui filtrait à travers la vitre n'avait pas le droit de briller aujourd'hui. Cela convenait parfaitement à Hermione. La pénombre apaisait ses maux de tête et l'aidait à s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans sa catatonie. De temps en temps, Parvati et Romilda échangeaient des regards inquiets depuis leurs lits respectifs. Elles non plus n'avaient pas eu le cœur de sortir de leur chambre et de toute façon Parvati, n'aurait pas consenti à laisser Hermione seule dans son état. Romilda était restée elle aussi, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de ses dix doigts en cette journée de cauchemar. Quant à Héloïse, elle avait regardé Hermione d'un air méfiant avant de claquer la porte pour disparaître dans les dortoirs.

C'est un nouveau claquement qui sortit Hermione de son hébétude en milieu d'après-midi. Héloïse était rentrée, sûrement à court d'activités pour tuer le temps et repousser au maximum son retour à la chambre. Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, regarda sa montre et essuya quelques dernières larmes qui mouillaient encore ses joues. Puis elle se redressa, risquant un œil hors des couvertures. Aussitôt, Parvati se redressa sur son séant et lui adressa un petit sourire triste. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Hermione ? Tu as faim ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir… »

Hermione secoua la tête et bredouilla une réponse inaudible, tandis qu'Héloïse feignait de ne rien remarquer et s'asseyait sur son lit pour lire. Romilda pinça les lèvres, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Parvati en haussant les sourcils de manière répétitive. Parvati ne vit rien, mais cela n'échappa pas à Hermione, qui se sentit soudain vaguement nauséeuse. C'était donc à cela qu'allait ressembler sa vie, à présent ? A des regards méfiants, à des gens qui ne peuvent plus lui parler autrement que sur le ton que l'on réservait aux mourants, et aux comportements trop prévenants de ses camarades ? La chambre sombre lui parut soudain étouffante. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ces quatre murs, qu'elle parle à quelqu'un qui la traiterait en amie et non pas comme une victime ou comme une folle échappée de l'asile. _Théodore._ Il était la seule personne qu'elle eût envie de voir à cet instant.

Elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva, un peu trop vite au goût de son cerveau, qui lutta quelques instants pour retrouver son équilibre.

« Hermione, dis-moi ce que tu veux, j'irai te le chercher. Tu dois te reposer ! », protesta Parvati en se levant à son tour.

« Je vais prendre l'air… », souffla-t-elle avant d'ajouter en voyant que Parvati s'apprêtait à mettre ses chaussures : « Toute seule. » Son ton abrupt parut légèrement blesser sa camarade et Hermione reprit avec un peu plus de douceur. « S'il te plaît. »

Parvati se laissa retomber sur son lit, l'inquiétude se lisant nettement sur ses traits. « Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? »

Hermione lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et s'empressa de quitter la chambre. Le couloir était étonnamment vide pour cette heure de la journée et lorsqu'Hermione tourna la tête en direction de la chambre d'Harry et de Ron, elle vit que la porte était fermée. Aucun son ne troublait le silence, alors que l'étage des Gryffondors était traditionnellement l'un des plus animés. Elle resserra les pans de son gilet en laine autour d'elle et remonta lentement le couloir en direction des escaliers. Où serait Théodore ? En haut dans sa chambre ? Ou bien quelque part dans l'école, comme à la bibliothèque ? Elle espérait que la première proposition soit la bonne, la dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de traverser tout Poudlard et de supporter encore des centaines de regards venimeux. Elle en était là de sa réflexion lorsque du mouvement dans les escaliers la fit sursauter. Fay Dunbar, la colocataire de Lavande, montait les marches en silence et contrairement à la plupart des gens qu'elle avait vus jusque-là, son visage s'éclaira en voyant Hermione. Un sourire narquois flottait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et Hermione se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise.

« Granger… », la salua Fay en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. « J'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier ce matin, alors je le fais maintenant. Tu m'as retiré une grosse épine du pied, je dois dire… »

« P-pardon ? », bégaya Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « De quoi est-ce que- »

« Oh allez, c'est bon, on est entre nous… » Fay s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et se pencha vers le visage de la Gryffondor. « Maintenant que tu nous as débarrassés de Weasley, Lavande va avoir besoin de moi. Je te dois une fière chandelle. »

« Je-je n'ai pas… Comment oses-tu… » Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes, mais le sourire cruel de Fay était toujours bien plaqué sur ses lèvres. Sans attendre qu'elle réitère ses ignobles accusations, Hermione grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction du dernier étage. La voix de la jeune lesbienne s'éleva derrière elle.

« Sois tranquille, Granger, je garderai ton secret ! », ricana-t-elle, tandis qu'Hermione faisait son possible pour ne pas l'entendre. La vision trouble et le souffle court, elle atteignit l'étage des Serpentards, croisant quelques élèves qui firent aussitôt silence sur son passage. Elle alla tout au bout du couloir, s'arrêtant deux portes avant la chambre de Malfoy et se mit à tambouriner contre le panneau. Comme il n'avait pas répondu aux dix premiers coups, Hermione se mit à hurler le prénom de Théodore, mais la porte resta close. Une autre s'ouvrit en revanche et une voix furieuse s'éleva dans le couloir.

« Putain, mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce… oh. »

Hermione tourna son visage baigné de larmes en direction de Malfoy, qui venait de sortir de sa propre chambre. Sa colère laissa aussitôt place à la surprise en voyant qui se tenait devant lui, puis il fronça les sourcils tristement. « Théodore est parti avec Blaise… ils sont allés choper un truc pour le goûter, je crois… », marmonna Draco en la dévisageant. Elle semblait prête à s'effondrer sous ses yeux et son impression se confirma lorsqu'Hermione laissa tomber son front déjà blessé et pansé contre la porte de Théodore, fondant en larmes en plein milieu du couloir. Des regards curieux émergeaient de plusieurs chambres et Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

Granger ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son mur des lamentations et il ne pouvait décemment pas l'abandonner là. Il approcha doucement de la jeune fille et posa une main sur ses épaules secouées de spasmes. « Tu veux l'attendre avec moi ? », proposa-t-il avec une grimace. Il exerça une légère pression et à sa grande surprise, Granger le suivit sans résister jusque dans sa chambre. Il la fit entrer, conscient que quasiment toutes les portes du couloir étaient entrouvertes et que des yeux les observaient de toutes parts. Une fois Granger à l'intérieur, il ressortit la tête dans le couloir et grinça : « Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ? », sur un ton si menaçant que toutes les portes sans exception se refermèrent presque à l'unisson. Il soupira et fit de même, avant de se tourner vers son invitée. Celle-ci s'était laissée tomber sur le grand lit à baldaquins de Draco, et il s'empressa de faire disparaître à la hâte le boxer sale et les chaussettes qui gisaient sur le dessus de lit pour les envoyer rejoindre divers objets en vrac sous le sommier.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce et le blond croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner une contenance. « Alors… hum… comment tu te sens ? », demanda-t-il en se maudissant intérieurement d'être incapable de trouver une entrée en matière moins stupide. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione ne releva pas et sortit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le visage. Elle en avait tout un stock dans ses poches et Draco en déduisit qu'elle avait dû passer sa journée entière à pleurer.

« C'est l'Enfer… », souffla Hermione, les lèvres tremblantes. « Ron est mort et je… tout le monde me regarde comme si c'était ma faute… » Elle posa ses pieds sur le dessus de lit et colla son front contre ses genoux, redoublant de nouveau de sanglots.

« C'est complètement con, tu étais KO quand… » Il se tut, la vision du hall d'entrée tapissé de sang et des deux corps allongés en travers l'angoissait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

« C'est toi qui m'a trouvé, je sais… » Elle renifla et tenta un misérable sourire. « Merci. »

« Ce… c'est rien… Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui… »

Un nouveau silence gênant était sur le point de s'installer lorsque fort heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit toute grande sur Blaise, Pansy… et Théodore. Lorsque les yeux humides d'Hermione rencontrèrent les iris sombres de son ami, leur premier réflexe fut de pleurer de nouveau. Mais en moins d'une seconde, Théodore avait lâché ce qu'il tenait dans les mains (des sachets de sucreries) pour se jeter sur Hermione et la prendre dans ses bras.

« J'ai voulu aller te voir à l'infirmerie cette nuit, mais on m'a refusé l'entrée… et ensuite ta coloc… Héloïse, je l'ai croisée et elle a dit que tu ne voulais voir personne… », balbutia Théo sans cesser de la serrer à l'étouffer.

 _De quoi elle se mêle, celle-là…_ , pensa brièvement Hermione avant de se laisser emporter par l'étreinte de Théo. A côté d'elle, Malfoy semblait légèrement grincheux et se mordit les lèvres plusieurs fois avant que Pansy ne lui donne un coup de pied discret dans le tibia. Pour la première fois de la journée, Hermione se sentait mieux. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Théo ne la traitait pas comme une dangereuse meurtrière ou comme une curiosité : il s'inquiétait pour elle, tout simplement.

« Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose, aujourd'hui ? On a chopé ça à la cafétéria, c'est du diabète concentré, mais on s'en fout… », fit Théodore en s'écartant d'Hermione pour ramasser un sachet de bonbons en gélatine. « Tu as dormi depuis que la police est partie ? »

« Non… », répondit-elle faiblement.

« Non, tu n'as pas mangé ou non tu n'as pas dormi ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre… »

« Putain de merde… », jura Théodore en déchirant le paquet d'oursons sucrés. « Avale ça. »

Hermione ne protesta pas et se laissa verser la moitié du contenu du sachet dans les mains.

« A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois… » Sa voix se brisa et elle ressortit son mouchoir pour éponger les larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent. _Je vois Ron me demander pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a le droit de baiser Hermione Granger sauf lui, juste avant qu'il ne me frappe. Et le rouge. Le rouge, partout._

« C'est bon, t'en fais pas, on n'a pas besoin d'en parler maintenant… », murmura Théodore en caressant ses cheveux. « Mange. »

En silence, Pansy déposa son propre chargement de sucreries sur le lit de Malfoy et s'éclipsa quelques minutes, avant de revenir dans la chambre. Elle vint se planter devant Hermione et la dévisagea gravement.

« Tu as déjà pris du Valium, Granger ? », demanda-t-elle sans prévenir.

Hermione mâchonna quelques secondes un ours en gélatine, déglutit, et secoua la tête. « Non et je ne- »

« Alors la moitié d'un suffira… », l'interrompit Pansy en se dirigeant vers le bureau pour sortir un comprimé et le couper en deux. Elle attrapa une bouteille d'eau entamée, en servit dans un verre propre trouvé sur une étagère et apporta le tout à Hermione. « Ça t'aidera à dormir. Tu vas devenir dingue, sinon. »

Comme Hermione la dévisageait avec un étonnement non dissimulé, Pansy agita énergiquement la main qui tenait le comprimé sous son nez, impatiente. « Allez, Granger, je commence à avoir des crampes… »

La Gryffondor réceptionna le demi-cachet dans sa paume, au milieu des nounours, et Pansy lui tendit à présent le verre. Mais Hermione ne bougeait plus. Pansy et elle n'avaient jamais été vraiment amies. Elles ne se détestaient pas non plus, ceci dit. L'indifférence avait été le maître mot de leur relation au fil des ans. Et voir ainsi la jeune fille désireuse de l'aider gratuitement lui paraissait quelque peu suspect. Mais Théodore balaya ses doutes avec un sourire encourageant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, un demi-comprimé, c'est vraiment rien, ça t'aidera juste à cesser d'angoisser. »

« Où est-ce que tu les as eus ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. « Ma mère s'en fait livrer des palettes entières. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est la seule nourriture solide qui pénètre dans son organisme. » Elle poussa un soupir. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Granger, tu ne vas pas en arriver à ce niveau avec un simple petit comprimé de rien du tout. En plus, je ne suis pas du genre à fournir gratuitement. Aujourd'hui, c'est parce que ta journée a déjà été bien trop merdique pour que j'ose te demander de payer. »

Hermione cligna des yeux, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Le comportement de Pansy était tellement normal que cela réchauffa quelque peu le cœur de la Gryffondor. Pas de regard fuyant, ni de ton inquiet… La jeune femme était naturelle et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Saisissant enfin le verre d'eau, Hermione avala le comprimé d'un trait, puis un autre nounours. Etre entourée ainsi, même par des gens qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter, était réconfortant. Tout le monde ne lui tournait pas le dos.

Derrière Pansy, elle vit Blaise, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, s'agiter et se gratter l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné. « Ouais… c'est moche ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Granger. Je suis désolé. »

« Ils retrouveront celui qui a fait ça à Ron et il ira en prison, ne t'en fais pas pour ça », ajouta Théodore avec un sourire doux. Pansy leva le nez en direction de Draco et haussa un sourcil mi-narquois mi-accusateur, ce que le jeune homme ne sembla pas du tout prendre avec le sourire. Il la gratifia d'un magnifique doigt d'honneur, ce qui fit retomber le sourcil de Pansy aussi rapidement qu'il s'était levé.

Pendant une demi-heure, le petit groupe continua de discuter calmement, de tout et de rien en prenant soin de ne jamais hausser le ton. Hermione écoutait plus qu'elle ne participait et très vite, le niveau sonore égal des conversations commença à la bercer. Bien calée au milieu des oreillers de Malfoy, elle se sentit doucement s'endormir et cette fois, un petit ange gardien chimique empêcha les visions cauchemardesques de refaire surface. Elle avait sombré depuis moins de deux minutes lorsque les conversations s'arrêtèrent abruptement et quatre paires d'yeux s'étaient posées sur elle.

« Ça y est, elle est partie… », murmura Blaise, gravement.

« Je dois dire que je l'envie… je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de m'endormir ce soir », grinça Théo, tandis que Pansy laissait échapper un rire.

« Je te vois venir… Si tu veux un Valium, tu paies. »

« Sale radasse », rétorqua Théodore avec un sourire, que Pansy lui rendit en tirant la langue.

« Vous croyez qu'elle a vu qui c'était ? » Blaise à nouveau. Le jeune homme fixait Hermione sans ciller, comme si la réponse à sa question était inscrite quelque part sur son front.

« Si elle le savait, les flics ne m'auraient certainement pas emmenés », marmonna Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Pansy haussa des sourcils suggestifs. « Ou peut-être que si. »

« Ah ah, hilarant. »

« Non mais, je veux dire... peut-être qu'elle l'a vu mais comme elle est sous le choc, elle ne s'en souvient pas. Et qu'il faudrait l'hypnotiser ou je ne sais pas quoi pour qu'elle s'en rappelle. Comme dans _Esprits Criminels_ , là », reprit Blaise, tandis que Théodore et Pansy levaient les yeux au ciel.

« Vous allez voir, dans deux minutes, il va nous dire qu'il faudrait remonter le temps dans le T.A.R.D.I.S pour coffrer le meurtrier… », railla Pansy tandis que son petit-ami la fusillait du regard.

« Je vous merde. »

Les trois autres Serpentards pouffèrent quelques secondes avant de retrouver leur sérieux. Rire faisait du bien, même si cela paraissait quelque peu inconvenant si vite après le décès d'un de leurs camarades. Même un Weasley. Le silence retomba dans la pièce et ils échangèrent des regards lourds de sous-entendus.

« Ce n'est pas l'un de vous deux au moins ? », souffla Pansy en regardant tour à tour Théodore et Draco.

Un grognement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Théodore. « Arrête tes conneries. »

« Je posais simplement la question… », se défendit la jeune fille en brandissant les mains devant elle. Elle se leva et épousseta son jean, bientôt imitée par Blaise. « Je vais aller m'allonger, je suis claquée… »

« Pareil », soupira Théodore en joignant le geste à la parole. Pansy et Blaise avaient déjà quitté la pièce et le jeune homme se retourna vers Draco. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'Hermione ? On la transporte dans ma chambre ? »

« Elle vient à peine de s'endormir, fous-lui la paix… », grommela Malfoy en dévisageant la Gryffondor assoupie sur son lit. Il devait avouer que la vision lui plaisait assez. Il avait suffisamment rêvé de la voir ici au fil du temps pour avoir envie d'en profiter un peu plus longtemps. Certes, il aurait préféré que les circonstances soient différentes, mais peu importaient les détails.

« Tu sauras te tenir si je la laisse ici ? »

La question de Théodore le piqua au vif, certainement parce qu'il venait exactement d'avoir un cheminement de pensée similaire. « Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que oui ! », cracha-t-il en dardant un regard meurtrier sur son ami.

« Je voulais simplement m'en assurer… »

Rageur, Draco se pencha pour attraper une basket abandonnée sous le lit et la jeter sur Théodore, qui esquiva de justesse. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte, jeta un dernier regard sur ses deux meilleurs amis enfin réunis par le destin, et quitta les lieux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La porte se referma sur Théodore et Draco poussa un long soupir de lassitude, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Il resta un moment ainsi, la tête penchée vers le sol, écoutant le rythme lent de la respiration de Granger étendue à côté de lui. Il tourna le regard et ne put empêcher son cœur de manquer un battement. Les cheveux décoiffés de la jeune fille formaient une auréole sombre et désordonnée autour de son visage, cascadant sur l'oreiller comme il les avait tant de fois imaginés dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il ressentait une envie irrépressible de les toucher, de les effleurer, d'enrouler les boucles autour de ses doigts, comprenant à présent pourquoi Théodore lui avait demandé s'il pensait pouvoir « se tenir ». Se contrôler.

Il détacha ses yeux du visage de Granger et son regard se posa sur le bureau, où Pansy avait laissé les vestiges du cachet de Valium sectionné. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille de laisser traîner de la marchandise gratuitement, ce qui l'amena à penser que le demi-comprimé qui demeurait dans la pièce était un « cadeau » laissé à son attention. Parce que Granger n'était clairement pas la seule à en avoir besoin.

En prenant soin de ne pas faire trembler le lit, Draco se leva et avala le reste du Valium avec l'eau à même la bouteille. Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi depuis que son père était venu le sortir du commissariat. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que voyait Granger quand elle fermait les yeux, mais lui se remémorait sa descente laborieuse de l'escalier, ses pieds malhabiles glissant soudain dans le sang répandu sur les marches. La tête de Weasley qui semblait encastrée dans le béton. Son estomac presque vide se tordit et il s'empressa de reporter son attention sur Hermione pour atténuer la nausée. Mais la vision angélique de la belle endormie était désormais teintée par le rouge d'un souvenir violent. La plaie sur son front, la terreur qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée qu'elle puisse être morte. Il avait titubé, pataugé dans l'hémoglobine jusqu'à elle. Son pantalon noir imprégné de sang. Il ne pouvait pas voir le liquide sur le tissu, mais il le sentait imbiber les fibres, gluant, tiède et malodorant, alors qu'il était agenouillé près de son corps inerte.

D'une main tremblante, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. L'écran tactile portait encore des traces de sang séché. Une plus grosse, ronde, au niveau du chiffre neuf, une autre, plus ténue là où le bouton « Composer » apparaissait. Sa coque de protection blanche également était tâchée. Il la retira de ses doigts fébriles et s'empressa de la jeter à la poubelle. Puis il frotta énergiquement l'écran à l'aide d'un pan de son tee-shirt.

Doucement, il se rassit sur le lit, défit ses chaussures et s'étendit à côté de Granger, le regard rivé au plafond. Mais sa présence, sa chaleur, son souffle à ses côtés rendaient toute tentative de penser à autre chose vaine et inutile. Il bascula sur le flanc, cédant à son envie de l'observer. Contre sa volonté, l'une de ses mains remonta jusqu'au flot de cheveux bruns et timidement, son index vint s'enrouler autour d'une boucle.

~o~

Tonks remonta l'allée qui menait à l'ancienne maison familiale en se frottant le visage. Le manque de sommeil et les événements de la nuit avaient considérablement altéré ses traits et de gros cernes menaçaient de faire leur apparition sous ses yeux bleus. Shacklebolt l'avait autorisée à aller se reposer quelques heures après qu'elle ait confirmé l'alibi de Viktor Krum. Le rugbyman n'avait pas menti : Padma Patil avait confirmé s'être livrée à des pratiques sexuelles diverses avec lui jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Malgré tout, Tonks ne se sentait pas prête à le rayer définitivement de sa liste des suspects. Il y avait encore trop de zones d'ombres autour de ce type et elle était déterminée à les éclaircir. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée lorsqu'un post-it jaune collé sur le panneau attira son attention. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Rémus à la simple manière dont il avait calligraphié la première lettre et cela la fit sourire. Un T majuscule tout en boucles : une à chaque extrémité de la barre horizontale et une pour terminer la barre verticale. Pour une raison inconnue, Remus mettait toujours un point d'honneur à réussir ses majuscules… quand le reste du texte aurait très bien pu être écrit par un chat.

 **Teddy est chez la voisine. Réunion d'urgence avec Dumbledore. Je t'aime. R.**

Nymphadora décolla le post-it, le plia en deux et le fourra dans sa poche avant de faire demi-tour pour reprendre l'allée de graviers et frapper chez la voisine. Doris était une petite femme rondouillarde, qui vivait seule avec trois chats et que Nymphadora avait elle-même eu comme nourrice. En revenant ici, elle avait donc aussitôt pensé à elle pour faire garder Teddy quand Remus et elle seraient tous les deux au travail et la vieille dame avait accepté avec une joie non dissimulée. Celle-ci ne posa d'ailleurs aucune question en voyant l'inspectrice rentrer avec une mine de déterrée. Les nouvelles allaient vite à Pré-au-Lard et tout le monde devait déjà savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard. Doris se contenta donc de lui remettre son fils et de lui adresser un sourire encourageant avant de la laisser rentrer chez elle.

Elle s'allongea aussitôt sur le canapé du salon, et Teddy grimpa lui aussi dessus tant bien que mal, gêné par sa couche-culotte qui remplissait son petit pantalon, pour venir se lover contre sa maman. Teddy avait toujours été un enfant spécial. Il sentait les choses. Quand Nymphadora rentrait du travail après une dure journée comme celle d'aujourd'hui, l'enfant n'émettait pas le moindre son et se contentait de la laisser le serrer dans ses bras sans rechigner. C'est ainsi que Remus les trouva en rentrant de l'internat et à voir son expression, l'ambiance à Poudlard n'était pas au beau fixe. Elle replia ses jambes pour lui faire un peu de place sur le canapé et il s'assit, la mine sombre.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es rentrée ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

« Pas vraiment… Comment c'était, la réunion ? »

« Une horreur… » Remus se laissa tomber dans le fond du canapé et ferma les yeux. « Les enfants sont traumatisés, les collègues aussi… Dumbledore pense encore interrompre les cours une journée de plus. Et puis la petite… Hermione Granger… certains élèves commencent à faire courir des rumeurs sur elle, j'ai collé deux de ces petits charognards cet après-midi : ils s'amusaient à faire peur à un première année en lui disant que Granger la sorcière allait les tuer dans leur sommeil s'ils sortaient de leurs dortoirs après le couvre-feu… »

Nymphadora grogna. « Sales gosses… C'est une victime pas une meurtrière. Son petit-ami l'a frappée et violentée avant que son agresseur lui tombe dessus. »

« Ce serait un accident, alors ? L'agresseur a voulu la défendre et ça s'est mal terminé ? », demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils.

« Non, un accident c'est rapide : un faux mouvement, une mauvaise chute. Mais quand on écrase le crâne d'une personne et qu'on couvre ses traces en brûlant les doigts de la victime à l'acide, moi j'appelle ça un foutu meurtre… »

Remus esquissa une grimace. « Le concierge a effectivement signalé à Dumbledore la disparition d'un bidon d'acide de sa réserve de produits d'entretien… Rusard ne savait pas si c'était une information utile, mais il faut croire que oui. Dumbledore lui a dit de la communiquer à tes collègues. Celui qui a fait ça est un petit malin… »

« Pas forcément. Avec la surmédiatisation des forces de l'ordre et des techniques de la police scientifique, n'importe quel imbécile sait qu'il faut mettre des gants ou que de l'ADN se retrouve souvent sous les ongles de la victime. La liste de nos suspects concerne donc à peu près tout individu ayant regardé au moins une fois un épisode des _Experts_ ou un reportage à la télé… »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Remus. « Hum, ça risque de faire du monde… »

« M'en parle pas… », fit Nymphadora en resserrant ses bras autour du petit corps de Teddy, qui gazouilla doucement. Remus se pencha vers elle et les embrassa tous les deux sur le front.

« Je vais faire à dîner. Tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? »

« Promis… », gloussa-t-elle, en songeant que cette promesse ne serait pas difficile à tenir. Entre ses bras, Teddy rit lui aussi, ravi de voir un bref sourire revenir sur les lèvres de sa maman.

~o~

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle n'avait absolument aucune notion de l'heure. Elle avait dormi si profondément qu'il aurait très bien pu s'écouler un bon demi-siècle. Il faisait jour, mais un jour pâle et timide, indiquant qu'on était sûrement le matin. Et elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle vit Malfoy allongé à côté d'elle, une main repliée derrière sa tête, l'autre tapotant frénétiquement sur l'écran de son téléphone. Mais ses iris bleus se dirigèrent aussitôt vers les siens lorsqu'il la sentit remuer.

« Oh, désolée… », souffla-t-elle en se redressant péniblement. Ses membres semblaient peser une tonne. « J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« On est mercredi et il est huit heures du matin… », répondit le jeune homme en glissant le téléphone dans sa poche. « Donc environ…seize heures. »

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds. Pas étonnant que tout son corps lui paraisse aussi lourd que du plomb.

« Et avant que tu ne stresses pour rien, Dumbledore a prolongé l'arrêt des cours, alors… » Il lui jeta un regard aussi détaché et nonchalant que possible. « Tu peux rester encore… enfin, si tu veux. Je veux dire, y'a pas le feu, quoi. »

Hermione hocha la tête en silence. L'idée de rester quelques heures de plus dans cette bulle de tranquillité, avec Théodore pas loin d'elle et sans les regards accusateurs de ses camarades était plus que tentante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester recluse éternellement. Et elle devait trouver Harry et Ginny, pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer, s'étreindre enfin et faire leur deuil ensemble. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même : elle avait besoin d'eux pour ça. Leur réaction de la veille n'était due qu'à la douleur de la perte d'un être cher, elle-même ne pensait pas clairement et avait peut-être mal interprété leurs expressions. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour et bien que la peine dévore toujours son cœur aussi douloureusement que la veille, elle se sentait plus forte et plus reposée. Prête à faire face à la réalité. Ou du moins à essayer.

« Merci, Malfoy… mais je voudrais… j'aimerais trouver Harry et Ginny… »

L'expression de Draco s'assombrit et d'un geste brusque, il récupéra son téléphone dans sa poche et ouvrit l'application Candy Crush, s'acharnant à martyriser les pauvres bonbons plus qu'à les aligner correctement.

« Malfoy… », commença Hermione dans un souffle.

« Non, non mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris. Vas retrouver tes _vrais_ amis. Tu es libre de tes mouvements, Granger, je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu décides de faire ou non. »

« Justement, on dirait que tu ne t'en fiches pas tant que ça… »

« Si, si… mais alors carrément, même. Je m'en tamponne le coquillard, je m'en bats les roubignoles, _me importa un pimiento_ , comme dit notre bon professeur d'espagnol… Sois tranquille, pars et nous autres, petits serpents, nous serons à ta disposition quand tu reviendras… » Il avait dit ça sur un ton qui laissait transparaître un profond agacement et Hermione ne se sentit pas le cœur de répliquer. En temps normal, ils auraient certainement engagé une nouvelle dispute, atterri dans le bureau du Directeur, récolté quelques heures de colle, mais pas aujourd'hui. _Pas aujourd'hui_.

Au lieu de ça, elle se leva lentement, brossant rapidement ses cheveux hirsutes de ses doigts et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte, jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Malfoy, les yeux toujours rivés sur son jeu et murmura un au revoir qui n'obtint aucune réponse. La porte se referma et Draco se retrouva de nouveau seul. Ses yeux de glace avaient quitté le téléphone pour se focaliser sur la porte close et la chambre vidée de sa présence féminine. L'iPhone tomba mollement sur les couvertures et il ramena ses genoux contre lui pour y poser son front.

« Et merde. »

~o~

D'une main peu assurée, Hermione frappa plusieurs fois à la porte de la chambre d'Harry, le cœur serré. Elle avait presque l'impression que Ron pouvait à tout moment ouvrir le panneau de bois et sortir dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches et sa cravate mal nouée autour du cou. C'était lui, son Ron, pas l'espèce de bête sauvage alcoolisée qui lui avait fait du mal à cette maudite soirée. Mais elle ne reverrait plus ni l'un ni l'autre arpenter les corridors de l'internat. Ron et toutes ses facettes, bonnes ou mauvaises, avaient définitivement disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, elle frappa de nouveau mais comme la première fois, personne ne lui répondit. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte mais aucun bruit ne filtrait à travers. La chambre était vide. Tout comme celle de Ginny, d'ailleurs. Ils devaient être descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuner et elle décida d'aller voir au réfectoire s'ils s'y trouvaient. Les bras croisés et tête baissée, elle quitta le dortoir pour trotter jusqu'au bâtiment principal, en faisant de son mieux pour éviter de croiser les regards qui se levaient tous sur son passage. Autant elle se sentait prête à voir ses meilleurs amis, autant elle ne l'était pas suffisamment pour gérer l'opinion publique. Chaque chose en son temps. Le brouhaha habituel qui s'échappait du réfectoire s'atténua quelque peu lorsqu'elle fit son entrée, mais elle était trop occupée à fouiller les tables à la recherche de cheveux roux et d'une tignasse brune pour s'en soucier. Cependant, elle dut vite se rendre à l'évidence. Ni Ginny ni Harry n'étaient présents. En revanche, quelqu'un d'autre était là et ne semblait pas ravi de la voir.

La silhouette pâle et tremblante de Lavande Brown se leva, les pieds de sa chaise crissant bruyamment sur le carrelage en marbre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sale pétasse ? », aboya-t-elle tandis qu'Hermione sursautait et portait son attention sur elle.

La brunette recula d'un pas. Lavande faisait vraiment peur à voir. Ses yeux injectés de sang et bouffis par les larmes paraissaient encore plus grands que d'habitude, ses cheveux bouclés n'étaient pas coiffés et l'absence de maquillage accentuait la pâleur cadavérique de son teint.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas déjà en prison ? », hurlait désormais Lavande en avançant entre les tables pour se diriger vers Hermione. Sur son passage, quelques élèves se levaient. Certains pour ne rien manquer du spectacle, d'autres prêts à intervenir en cas de problème.

« Je n'ai rien fait à Ron », fit faiblement Hermione tandis que Lavande accélérait le pas. Trop faiblement. Elle douta même que le garçonnet de deuxième année à trois mètres d'elle ait entendu. Elle avait été tellement surprise par la mollesse de sa propre voix qu'elle n'avait même pas vu que Lavande l'avait rejointe. Ce qu'elle vit en revanche, mais trop tard, fut la main droite de Lavande qui s'abattit sur sa joue, toutes griffes dehors. Une douleur cuisante déchira sa joue gauche, là où la jeune femme avait entamé la peau, mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se protéger davantage. Lavande multipliait les attaques, hurlant de temps à autre des insultes, si bien qu'Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de riposter. Jouant des pieds et des mains, elle faisait de son mieux pour rendre les coups, mais ses blessures de l'avant-veille, sans compter la faiblesse générale de son corps, lui donnaient un désavantage sérieux. Elle entendit vaguement la voix criarde du professeur McGonagall leur ordonner de cesser leurs idioties, mais Lavande se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir et rien ne semblait la détourner de son objectif : infliger le plus de plaies et de bosses possibles à sa victime.

Hermione était à bout de souffle et sa tête lui tournait lorsqu'elle vit Fay Dunbar tenter de saucissonner Lavande avec l'aide du professeur Lupin. Lavande hurlait, Fay hurlait, McGonagall hurlait, la plupart des élèves aussi et le ramdam devenait insupportable. Lorsqu'on la saisit à bras le corps pour l'extirper du réfectoire, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement. Ses jambes et ses bras déjà lourds étaient meurtris. Un de ses points à la tête avait sauté et son pansement se teintait petit à petit de rouge. Elle leva les yeux sur son sauveur et rencontra le regard sombre et froid du professeur de physique-chimie. Rogue la dévisageait avec une pitié évidente et elle sentit immédiatement les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

« Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, Miss Granger… »

Hermione allait hocher la tête et faire un pas en avant, quand ses jambes décidèrent de lui fausser compagnie et elle serait tombée à la renverse si Rogue ne l'avait pas rattrapée _in extremis_.

« Je voulais trouver Harry et Ginny… », gémit-elle en se laissant à moitié porter dans les escaliers. « Je… je voulais leur dire que j'étais désolée… »

Rogue ne répondit pas et la souleva dans ses bras en voyant qu'elle n'était plus capable de marcher seule. Ils arrivaient à quelques mètres de l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh lorsque des sanglots déchirants s'élevèrent de la jeune fille qui reposait contre sa stricte chemise noire. « Ça va aller, Miss Granger », marmonna-t-il d'une voix apaisante. « On s'occupe de vous… »

~o~

Harry Potter poussa un juron lorsque l'ongle qu'il rongeait nerveusement depuis une bonne demi-heure se déchira jusqu'à la chair, laissant apparaître progressivement une petite goutte de sang écarlate. Il posa les yeux sur la tache rouge qui se formait rapidement, comme fasciné, puis porta le tout à sa bouche pour tenter de détacher le morceau d'ongle sous sa canine droite. Il détestait cet endroit. Les murs froids, le carrelage neutre, le silence, l'odeur de détergent… les pleurs qui émanaient de la pièce voisine. Il n'était pas entré pour voir Ron. Quoi qu'il fasse, ce n'était plus son meilleur ami qui se trouvait dans ce tas de viande, sur la table en acier inoxydable. Ron était parti, pour toujours. Et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Il était là pour Ginny. Pour sa mère, Molly. Pour Arthur. Pour George et Fred. Et pour les autres Weasley qui n'avaient pas encore pu se libérer. Il était aussi là pour s'isoler. Pour quitter l'ambiance terrible du dortoir. Pour s'évader de sa chambre qui lui rappelait toutes ces années passées avec Ron. Pour éviter les regards désolés des élèves.

Pour éviter Hermione.

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Quand il avait aperçu son amie dans le hall d'entrée, avec son simple pansement sur le front et ses yeux pleins de larmes, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être rempli d'amertume. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus blessée, elle aussi ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu droit à une deuxième chance ? Pourquoi était-elle en vie et pas Ron ? Sa propre réaction l'avait aussi surpris qu'elle. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé Hermione, certes elle avait ses défauts, mais ils formaient une bonne équipe. Il aurait dû être content de la voir saine et sauve. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. En la dévisageant au milieu du hall, la seule chose claire qui s'était imposée à son esprit était qu'il aurait préféré voir Ron à sa place. Alors il avait fui. A toutes jambes, sans s'arrêter. Perturbé par ses propres réflexions. Les heures avaient passé, puis une nuit entière. Il avait vainement attendu le moment où ces sombres pensées cesseraient de le hanter. Mais elles étaient toujours là.

Il avait besoin d'un joint. Il n'avait rien fumé depuis que les Weasley avaient débarqué à Pré-au-Lard. Au début, il voulait garder les idées claires pour soutenir Ginny. Mais plus le temps défilait, plus il se sentait fébrile, angoissé et dépassé par les événements. Malheureusement, tout son matos de fumette était planqué derrière la statue borgne du bâtiment principal. Cette sculpture représentait une femme, plutôt classique mais dont un œil avait été abîmé par un élève peu soigneux lors d'une partie improvisée de golf dans les couloirs. Aucun blessé à déclarer, mis à part l'infortunée dame de pierre, derrière laquelle une dalle mal scellée comptait parmi les nombreuses cachettes secrètes de la carte des Maraudeurs. Harry y avait remisé une partie de son herbe, juste avant que Dumbledore ne fasse fouiller les chambres après les événements. _J'aurais dû au moins me garder un ou deux pétards, au cas où…_ Sous sa dent, le morceau d'ongle céda avec un claquement sonore et il le cracha sur le sol.

Les pleurs s'intensifiaient à côté et il comprit très vite que c'était parce qu'on priait Mrs Weasley de quitter la pièce afin de laisser les services de médecine légale finir leur travail. Harry se leva d'un bond, enfouit ses mains dans la poche ventrale de son sweat-shirt Nike trop grand pour lui et attendit que le petit comité des Weasleys ne sorte de la salle. Molly était soutenue par les bras, d'un côté par son époux et de l'autre par Fred, dont les yeux étaient à peu près aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Ils passèrent à côté d'Harry sans lui accorder un regard, les pleurs de Molly se muant bientôt en vagissements inarticulés. Ginny se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, qui l'étreignit à s'en rompre les os.

« Ils ont dit que Ron a tenté de faire du mal à Hermione… », gémit Ginny en hoquetant. « Qu'il s'était fait agresser alors qu'il essayait de la… violer. »

Harry fronçait les sourcils au moment où Molly se retournait vers eux. La phrase prononcée par sa fille semblait lui avoir redonné un peu de vigueur et elle se mit à hurler. « Mon bébé n'aurait _jamais_ fait une chose pareille ! Ils se trompent ! Mon Ron ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche… Hermione ment ! Elle ment ! Elle ment ! » Nouveau cri long et déchirant. Arthur se précipita vers sa femme, qui menaçait de se laisser tomber sur le carrelage de l'hôpital.

« Pourquoi Hermione raconterait une chose pareille ? », souffla Harry dans l'oreille de Ginny, tandis que l'on transportait tant bien que mal Mrs Weasley à l'extérieur.

Ginny essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et haussa les épaules. « Je l'ai vue quand on a surpris Ron et Lavande ensemble… elle… j'avais tellement mal pour elle et… elle avait l'air si… Je veux dire… je comprendrais qu'elle veuille se venger, c'était tellement… horrible… » Elle enfouit de nouveau son visage contre le sweat d'Harry et se remit à sangloter.

 _Hermione, mentir à la police ?_ Harry n'y croyait pas une seconde. Ce n'était pas le genre de la jeune fille, elle ne se parjurerait jamais et en d'autres circonstances, il aurait cru ses accusations envers n'importe quel homme sur parole. Mais l'idée que Ron lui-même puisse se montrer violent avec elle était tout aussi inconcevable. Ridicule, même. La théorie de Ginny tenait la route, en revanche. Harry serra les dents. Non, son meilleur ami n'était pas capable d'une telle chose et Hermione non plus, il y avait certainement une explication logique à tout ça. Et il était bien résolu à la trouver.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du premier véritable instant Dramione de la fiction ? Le comportement de Draco vous a-t-il étonné, plu, déçu ? Et celui d'Hermione ?  
La réaction d'Harry a été en grande partie expliquée dans ce chapitre également et j'espère qu'elle vous aura éclairé sur son comportement dans le chapitre précédent. La suite devrait (je l'espère) arriver d'ici 15 jours, sinon ce sera le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction que j'ai commencée depuis quelques semaines. En attendant vos réactions, je vous fais plein de gros bisous et à bientôt !**

 **Xérès**


	7. Ch 7 : Lavande

**Nos Corps à la Dérive**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Enfin la suite, et pourtant dieu sait si ce n'était pas gagné ! J'ai terminé le chapitre en speed hier et j'ai maintenant un mois pour rédiger le prochain. Autant vous dire que ça va pas être de la tarte, vu le boulot que j'ai. xD En attendant, profitez bien de ce nouvel épisode (un peu court, pardonnez-moi) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci à tous mes nouveaux follow/fav, ainsi qu'à Clothilde Dubosc, Charliee3216, MissDraymione, Cécile, Swangranger, ecathe38, malfoyswand, Jeny, okami shiroi, annelise, PouleauPotter, Piitchoun, Lyly Ford, MagicBubble, Souafle, Liag Kab, Goldlexie, Eliana Debrey, Drasha, Fleur d'Ange, little-Sniks, Acide'nette, laloudu77, Booksheeran, Parfois, EvoL13, Ela, DramioneLove, BeAGingerBeAWeasley, Marion, Alwenna, LePtitConDuCanap, SnowandSilver, Mikasa, Emmagiquement, flolive, Madame La Duchesse, sarahblue1, pxnsivement, Plume DeSerpent pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Cécile : Le Valium est avant tout un médicament, pas une drogue et elle en a pris une très faible dose. Aucun risque de devenir accro ni rien. C'est plutôt le fait de fréquenter de plus en plus les Serpentards qui risque de la faire chavirer dans les stupéfiants… et aussi le fait que les substances chimiques l'aident à oublier l'horreur du quotidien… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

 **Jeny : C'est vrai que Draco prend beaucoup sur lui alors qu'il a vécu une expérience tout aussi horrible… Il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air, ce petit chou. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour ta review !**

 **Goldlexie : merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Théo, c'est un peu le meilleur pote qu'on rêve toutes d'avoir, je dois dire. Attentionné, sans arrière-pensée… Il est chou ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

 **Drasha : C'est vrai que Draco s'éloigne totalement des Draco que j'ai l'habitude de faire et c'est voulu ! J'avais un peu l'impression de tourner en rond après Ennemis Intimes, c'est pourquoi j'ai testé des trucs différents (la folie avec La Dormeuse du Val, l'univers post-apocalyptique avec Apocalypto, l'univers alternatif avec Nos corps…, et une fiction hors HP qui n'est pas encore publiée). J'avais besoin de changement ! Quant à Hermione, elle est un peu à l'ouest, ce qui explique sa non réaction au réveil. Elle est anéantie, autant moralement que physiquement, donc elle ne réfléchit pas de sa manière habituelle. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour ta review !**

 **Ela : oui j'ai vu ahah, l'autre Elea s'est manifestée mais c'est fou, je ne connaissais pas du tout ce prénom et j'en ai deux parmi mes lectrices, quelles étaient les chances ? xD Je te rassure, ce Draco là n'est pas du genre à étouffer Hermione, à la harceler, ni rien, mais il a juste été blessé qu'elle préfère retourner vers Harry qui l'a rejetée, plutôt que de rester avec lui. La Nièvre… mais c'est où ça ? xD *google* ah oui non c'est pas du tout là que je voyais la Nièvre, je mettais ça près du Poitou, moi… XD Désolée, la géographie française et moi ça fait 28. Gros bisous et merci !**

 **DramioneLove : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu trouves cet UA réussi, c'est mon premier alors je n'étais pas très sûre d'être à l'aise ! Ahah oui, Draco est un petit handicapé du sentiment, c'est vrai, mais il est plutôt attachant et fragile dans cette fiction, alors que d'habitude je le décris souvent comme hautain et méprisant. Ca change ^^ Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

 **Marion : exact, Tonks était à Pouffsouffle, j'ai fait une erreur (oh mon dieu, la honte xD ). Hum. Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de mon vieil âge. Ton souhait pourrait bien être exaucé, concernant Lavande, ahah. Merci à toi et à bientôt !**

 **Alwenna : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je fais de mon mieux pour continuer cette fic, ne t'inquiète pas ! ) Bonne lecture !**

 **Mikasa : ahah tes doutes sur Fay pourraient bien être fondés ! Mais est-elle une cinglée qui tue des gens peut-être pas !... C'est clair qu'avant toutes ces séries et documentaires policiers, les criminels faisaient beaucoup plus d'erreurs « classiques », alors que maintenant le moindre petit cambrioleur porte des gants et sait comment passer sous le radar… C'est une triste réalité… Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

 **Emmagiquement : Merci beaucoup de me suivre aussi sur cette histoire et j'espère que ce tout nouveau style continuera à te plaire ! :) Bonne lecture !**

 **RESUME DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : Hermione tente de trouver du réconfort auprès de Théodore et se retrouve une nouvelle fois dans la fosse aux serpents. Harry et Ginny découvrent ce que Ron a fait à Hermione avant de mourir, mais ils n'y croient pas et à Poudlard le comportement de Lavande Brown n'arrange rien : tous les soupçons des élèves se portent vers la pauvre Hermione, qui se débat pour rester saine d'esprit. Agressée et blessée par Lavande, elle est secourue par le professeur Rogue qui l'emmène à l'infirmerie.**

 **~o~**

 **Chapitre 7 : Lavande**

 _« Pardon. »_

 _Pièce à conviction n°D40/6._

~o~

« Vous allez penser que j'insiste, Miss Granger, mais ma proposition de vous renvoyer chez vos parents au calme tient toujours… »

Le Directeur Dumbledore remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez et jeta à Hermione un regard inquisiteur, tandis que Mrs Pomfresh re-suturait de ses mains expertes les quelques points qui avaient sauté lors de sa bagarre avec Lavande. Dans un coin de la pièce, Severus Rogue les observait avec attention, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un léger froncement de sourcils faisant plisser son front.

Hermione était plus que tentée d'accepter : l'horreur des dernières quarante-huit heures la dépassait complètement, Ron (le _vrai_ Ron, pas la brute qui l'avait attaquée) lui manquait, Harry et Ginny étaient introuvables et Lavande hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était une meurtrière. Mais rentrer signifierait abdiquer. Céder face aux regards curieux. Les remplacer par ceux désemparés et pleins de pitié de ses parents. Rentrer, c'était aussi ruiner sa dernière année de lycée. Peut-être ses chances d'aller à la fac. D'avoir une vie normale et d'être indépendante. Et à cet instant, cet espoir d'une vie meilleure était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

 _Et tout ça pour quoi… ? Pour un connard qui t'a agressée ?_ , fit la petite voix criarde dans un coin de sa tête. Hermione n'aimait pas cette voix. C'était celle de la colère, de la haine et de la peur. Celle des mauvaises décisions et de la part sombre tapie en chacun de nous. Elle parvenait généralement à la faire taire, mais depuis les événements l'exercice était de plus en plus difficile.

« Je préfère rester… », répondit-elle d'une voix faible, en gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Il y eut un petit bruit lorsque l'infirmière coupa le fil au ras du point et replaça un pansement propre sur son front.

« Si vous pouviez essayer de vous reposer et de ne plus vous bagarrer avec qui que ce soit, ce serait un véritable soulagement, Miss Granger… », soupira Pomfresh avec douceur.

« Poppy, pourriez-vous aller vous occuper de Miss Brown ? Je l'ai consignée dans sa chambre, mais elle a peut-être besoin de soins, elle aussi… », reprit Dumbledore en souriant gentiment à sa collègue, qui poussa un nouveau soupir.

Sans dire un mot, elle empoigna une trousse de secours et quitta l'infirmerie pour prendre la direction des dortoirs. Avec des gestes lents, Dumbledore s'approcha d'Hermione et s'assit sur le petit lit à côté d'elle. « Vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter de Miss Brown. Je lui ai expressément recommandé de repartir chez ses parents le temps de faire son deuil… et elle a accepté. Nous comprenons sa douleur, tout autant que la vôtre Miss Granger, mais son comportement d'aujourd'hui est inacceptable. »

 _Cette pétasse mérite de brûler en Enfer… pas d'aller chez ses parents_ , gronda intérieurement Hermione en tentant de ne pas paraître trop furieuse à l'évocation du nom de sa rivale. Elle se composa une expression neutre et hocha la tête, quelque peu honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas d'être aussi amère et agressive…

Des pas précipités se firent entendre à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Théodore hors d'haleine. « Oh mais c'est pas vrai, Hermione ! », soupira-t-il en sautant une nouvelle fois au cou de son amie, sous le regard bienveillant du Directeur et de celui plus renfrogné du professeur de Physique-Chimie. « Je suis venu dès que j'ai su… » Il se retourna vers Dumbledore, avec une expression courroucée. « Monsieur le Directeur, sauf votre respect, je pense que Lavande Brown devrait être renvoyée. Elle a causé suffisamment de problèmes à cette école pour-

« Miss Brown va effectivement être récupérée par ses parents demain à la première heure, monsieur Nott. En attendant, puis-je compter sur vous pour vous occuper de votre amie ? Je dois régler quelques détails avec la police… »

Théodore referma la bouche, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela et hocha la tête. « Oui, Monsieur. » Dumbledore leur adressa à tous deux un sourire encourageant et quitta l'infirmerie, sursautant quelque peu en apercevant une personne derrière la porte. « Monsieur Malfoy, vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous attendez quelque chose ? »

Dans l'infirmerie, Hermione se tordit le cou en direction de la sortie, les sourcils froncés. « Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

« Officiellement, il voulait savoir si les poings de Lavande avaient réussi à redresser tes satanées dents de devant… », gloussa Théodore avant de baisser d'un ton. « Officieusement… je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. »

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres et baissa le nez, comme si l'annonce de son ami ne la surprenait pas le moins du monde. En temps normal, elle ne l'aurait jamais envisagé. Mais après qu'il ait appelé les secours pour elle, après qu'il l'ait laissée se reposer dans sa chambre sans rien dire… elle était tentée de le croire. « Il… il m'a laissée dormir chez lui… »

« Et il ne t'a pas quittée une seule seconde, même pas pour aller manger », acheva Théo avec un rictus moqueur. « Cet imbécile était au bord de l'hypoglycémie quand tu es partie ce matin. Tu peux marcher ? »

Hermione le dévisagea, interdite. Malfoy l'avait donc veillée sans discontinuer pendant seize heures ? Bon certes, il avait dû dormir un moment, lui aussi, mais tout de même ! Elle réalisa soudain que Théo attendait toujours qu'elle réponde à sa question et marmonna un « oui » avant de descendre du lit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, où Malfoy les attendait, nonchalamment adossé au mur. Tout dans sa posture se voulait décontracté : un pied appuyé contre la cloison, l'autre à terre, les doigts pianotant sur son téléphone… mais l'expression inquiète qu'Hermione aperçut en sortant de l'infirmerie (juste avant qu'il ne la remplace par son habituel air impassible), suffit à prouver que Théodore disait vrai. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais décida de faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire avant de le quitter quelque temps plus tôt : le remercier correctement. Elle s'apprêtait à joindre la parole à la pensée lorsque le Serpentard esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Et non, rien n'a changé, toujours la même vieille tête… », railla-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Les remerciements d'Hermione moururent sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se renfrognait. Théodore avait tout faux, comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde que Malfoy s'inquiétait pour elle ? Depuis quand était-elle aussi naïve ? Un petit courant d'air souleva ses cheveux près de son oreille droite lorsque le bras de Théodore se tendit par-dessus son épaule pour aller frapper légèrement le crâne blond du jeune homme.

« Sois beau et tais-toi… », railla Théo en entraînant Hermione à sa suite. Celle-ci jeta un dernier regard méfiant en direction de Malfoy, qui grimaçait, et se laissa emporter en direction des dortoirs. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie de retourner là-bas mais c'était le seul endroit à peu près calme où elle pourrait se reposer, à condition d'éviter Lavande. Elle vit Théodore se retourner une dernière fois vers son ami, toujours planté près de l'infirmerie. Il semblait en proie à un véritable combat intérieur et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être intriguée. « Tu viens, beau blond, ou est-ce que tu nous laisses en amoureux ? », le provoqua volontairement Théo.

Draco le fusilla du regard et tourna les talons, prenant la direction opposée. « Va te faire voir… »

« Bon, je crois qu'il ne nous accompagnera pas… », gloussa l'autre en s'engageant dans les escaliers. Hermione jeta un dernier regard en direction du dos de Malfoy qui s'éloignait et secoua la tête. Ce type avait vraiment un grain…

En silence, ils rejoignirent les dortoirs. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment envie de parler. L'enchaînement d'incidents des derniers jours les avait plongés dans une espèce de tourbillon étourdissant et le calme relatif de cette petite marche en solitaire était appréciable. Bien que beaucoup trop court… En effet, une silhouette massive apparut sur le chemin devant eux et Théodore sentit Hermione se raidir tout contre lui. Le jeune homme leva les yeux, suivant le regard hébété de son amie.

« Hermione, il faut qu'on parle… »

Viktor Krum s'était planté au milieu du passage, son torse énorme semblant remplir tout l'espace. Théodore n'avait jamais compris ce qu'Hermione avait trouvé à ce type, mettant son attirance sur le compte des hormones adolescentes : il était brutal, avait le quotient intellectuel d'un labrador et ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre qu'au rugby. Mais en cas de problème, Théodore et son excellente moyenne générale ne feraient pas le poids face aux gigantesques poings du colosse. Il lui fallait donc désamorcer la situation en douceur.

« Krum, Hermione doit se reposer, maintenant… Laisse-nous passer… _s'il-te-plaît_. » Il avait prononcé le dernier mot du bout des lèvres, comme si l'idée de demander poliment quelque chose à ce rustre lui arrachait la bouche.

Viktor l'ignora superbement. « Hermione, je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de Weasley… »

« Pas maintenant, Viktor… », couina faiblement la jeune fille en se cramponnant au bras de Théodore, qui fusilla le rugbyman du regard. « Je… » Hermione dévisagea un instant le jeune homme de ses yeux affolés, sa carrure, ses mains puissantes, son visage dur. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu, c'était avant le drame. Elle l'avait soigneusement évité pour ne pas avoir à supporter ses questions gênantes et ses accusations concernant leur rupture. Mais désormais, si elle souhaitait le fuir, c'était surtout parce que la possibilité qu'il puisse être le meurtrier de Ron lui semblait plus que probable. Les sons, les grognements, les cris furieux, les coups qui hantaient ses souvenirs depuis deux jours… en voyant les traits menaçants de Viktor aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucun mal à associer ces sensations au jeune homme.

« Les flics m'ont relâché… Je suis innocent, d'accord ? Mais je suis aussi fort… je saurai te protéger, Hermione. Celui qui a fait ça à Weasley court toujours et je serai en mesure de l'empêcher de te faire du mal… On peut encore être ensemble, il suffit que tu me laisses une chance… »

Hermione sentit une nausée la submerger. Ron venait de mourir dans des circonstances atroces, on l'avait agressée, accusée, violentée… et lui retournait toute la situation pour la convaincre de revenir vers lui ? Comment osait-il… ?

« Ok, c'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu… », maugréa Théo en empoignant Hermione pour se diriger vers les dortoirs en contournant Krum. La jeune fille se laissa emporter, les jambes en coton, tandis que Viktor continuait de clamer son innocence et son amour d'une voix de stentor. Mais Hermione ne l'entendait plus. Un bourdonnement assourdissant avait empli ses oreilles et la faisait grimacer. Sa vision se troublait et elle resserra sa prise autour du bras de Théodore, dans une tentative désespérée de se maintenir sur pieds. Elle se sentait tomber lorsque son ami la retint et la fit asseoir sur le perron du bâtiment de nuit. Ce n'est que lorsque de petites tapes sur ses joues la reconnectèrent à la réalité qu'elle s'aperçut que ses paupières étaient closes. « Hermione, t'es avec moi ? Hermione ? »

« Hmm mm… »

« Et merde, on n'aurait jamais dû quitter l'infirmerie… », grommela le Serpentard en regardant autour de lui. Fort heureusement, Parvati Patil accourait avec un soda acheté au distributeur du dortoir. Sa jumelle était quant à elle sagement restée en retrait à l'entrée du bâtiment, les observant avec une expression agacée.

« Je vous ai vus approcher, Hermione n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux… », s'enquit la jeune Indienne en collant l'orifice de la canette contre les lèvres de sa colocataire. « Bois, Hermione. C'est du sucre, tu en as besoin. »

D'une main lasse, Hermione empoigna la boîte en aluminium et but quelques gorgées de soda, appréciant la fraîcheur du liquide dans sa gorge sèche. Assise et au calme, elle reprenait déjà ses esprits mais il lui fallut attendre d'avoir ingurgité plus de la moitié de la canette avant de se sentir de nouveau d'attaque. « Merci, Patil », fit Théodore avec un sourire à la fois reconnaissant et narquois. « Rien de mieux qu'une bonne action pour booster son karma et s'offrir une réincarnation pas trop dégueulasse, pas vrai ? »

« Je suis protestante, pas bouddhiste, espèce de sale serpent raciste… », railla Parvati en souriant, pour lui signifier qu'elle validait tout de même la blague. Hermione gloussa dans sa canette et le sourire de Parvati s'élargit. « Tu te sens mieux ? Tu penses pouvoir te lever et monter jusqu'à chez nous ? »

L'interpellée hocha la tête. « Ça devrait aller. » Un élève sous chaque bras, Hermione se remit sur pieds, passant devant Padma qui les observait, bras croisés et lèvres pincées. Contrairement à Parvati, elle ne semblait absolument pas vouloir aider Hermione à grimper les marches et se contenta d'un soupir théâtral avant de quitter le dortoir en grommelant. Mais Hermione n'en avait cure : elle savait pertinemment que la plupart des élèves continueraient de la blâmer pour la mort de Ron ou de cracher dans son dos. L'essentiel était d'avoir au moins une poignée d'amis solides pour la croire et lui faire confiance. A l'image des deux anges gardiens qui la transportaient.

« SALOPE, TU ME DEGOUTES ! », hurla une voix hystérique à l'étage des Gryffondors. Hermione fronça les sourcils. _Quoi encore ? Qui me cherche des noises cette fois ?_ Mais à sa grande surprise, elle constata bientôt qu'elle n'était pas la cible de ces invectives. Ils arrivaient au palier de l'étage rouge et or, lorsqu'ils virent Fay Dunbar reculer dans le couloir, les mains brandies devant son visage pour tenter de le protéger. Une volée d'objets divers et variés fendait l'air de toutes parts. Peluches, livres, cahiers, crayons, oreillers, vêtements… c'était littéralement un cyclone d'affaires personnelles qui s'abattait sur la pauvre Fay. Un cyclone dont l'épicentre était… Lavande Brown.

« Mais Lavande ! Ecoute-m-… Lavande, arrête ! »

« Espèce de tarée de lesbienne… PSYCHOPATHE ! », aboyait Lavande, que l'infirmière Pomfresh tentait tant bien que mal de retenir. « Tu vaux pas mieux que cette connasse de Granger ! »

« Ah, tiens, je me disais aussi… », marmonna Hermione depuis le palier en fronçant le nez. « Ça faisait à peu près deux minutes trente que personne ne m'avait insultée ou agressée ou hurlé dessus… »

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? », s'étonna Parvati en regardant, effarée, une déferlante de chaussures à talon engloutir Fay dans un tintamarre de hurlements divers et variés.

« Miss Brown, pour l'amour du Ciel, contrôlez-vous ! », vociférait Pomfresh en tentant d'empêcher Lavande de jeter cette fois une lampe de chevet à la tête de sa colocataire.

« Cette PETASSE est ravie que mon Ron-Ron soit mort ! » Lavande pleurait et hurlait en même temps à présent. Son maquillage coûteux dégoulinait en rigoles noires et grises sur ses joues trempées et ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Avec une touche de rouge à lèvres baveux en plus, elle aurait largement pu rivaliser avec le Joker au concours du maquillage le plus foireux.

« Ton _Ron-Ron_ ne t'aimait pas, Lavande ! », cracha Fay, pleurant elle aussi de rage. « Moi, je t'aime ! Moi, je prendrai soin de toi, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais fait ! »

« Ferme-la, ferme-la, ferme-la, DEGAGE ! » La lampe de chevet traversa le couloir malgré tous les efforts de l'infirmière et alla s'écraser avec fracas contre le mur, l'ampoule explosant à quelques centimètres de l'oreille droite de Fay. Cette dernière dut sentir que le prochain projectile ne la raterait pas et battit en retraite dans une chambre voisine, tandis que Lavande continuait de hurler comme une dingue. Mais n'ayant plus aucune cible à viser, elle balaya les environs du regard, comme si elle remarquait pour la première fois la vingtaine d'élèves qui l'observait avec un mélange de pitié et d'effroi. « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ ?! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ, PUTAIN ? »

La voix de Lavande s'était brisée et de gros sanglots s'échappaient à présent de sa gorge, si déchirants qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un énorme élan de compassion pour sa rivale. Après tout, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre elles, elles souffraient le même martyre. La perte de Ron… _A la différence qu'elle, il n'a pas essayé de lui faire du mal…_ , grinça la vilaine petite voix dans sa tête. Hermione se secoua pour la chasser et vit que Lavande tentait désormais d'échapper aux mains de Pomfresh qui voulait la ramener dans sa chambre.

« Laissez-moi, _laissez-moi_ ! » Pieds nus et en pantalon de pyjama, Lavande s'échappa dans le couloir, dépassa sans les voir Hermione et ses deux béquilles humaines, puis dévala les escaliers à toute allure. Un silence pesant retomba dans le corridor, seulement brisé par un soupir las et fatigué de Mme Pomfresh. Un chaos sans nom régnait autour d'eux. C'était presque comme si tout le contenu de la chambre de Lavande se retrouvait à présent sur le sol des parties communes. Une nouvelle nausée fit chavirer l'estomac d'Hermione, qui murmura :

« Il faut que j'aille m'allonger… »

« On y est presque, accroche-toi… », fit Parvati en l'emportant vers leur chambre. Une fois Hermione allongée dans son lit, Parvati fit signe à Théodore de lui laisser prendre le relais et le jeune homme sortit à pas de loup de la chambre, après avoir lancé un dernier regard inquiet en direction de son amie. Quelques secondes après que la porte se soit refermée, Hermione pointa le nez hors de son oreiller.

« Il est parti ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. Alors que sa colocataire répondait par l'affirmative, Hermione laissa retomber sa tête sur le coussin et poussa un long soupir las, bientôt accompagné de sanglots. Parvati se précipita sur le lit pour s'asseoir près d'elle et poser une main apaisante sur ses cheveux en bataille.

« Je… je ne voulais pas pleurer… devant lui… », hoqueta la Gryffondor, sa voix étouffée par l'épaisseur du tissu. « Il s'inquiète déjà tellement pour m-…moi. Mais c'est trop dur… » Une nouvelle série de larmes vint mouiller l'oreiller et ne sachant pas quoi dire, Parvati se contenta de caresser la tête d'Hermione en silence. « Et tout à l'heure… Viktor… je n'arrêtais pas de l'imaginer en train de faire du mal à Ron… Je… Et si c'était lui… ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit Viktor… », fit abruptement Parvati en retirant sa main des cheveux de son amie.

« Les policiers avaient l'air de penser le contraire… pourtant ils l'ont relâché, je ne comprends pas… », gémit Hermione dont les doigts se contractaient désespérément sur les couvertures. Elle semblait terrorisée, dépassée par les événements. Il y eut un silence inconfortable pendant lequel Parvati parut peser le pour et le contre, avant de finalement prendre une décision.

« Ils l'ont relâché parce qu'il a un alibi… et j'aurais plutôt tendance à croire que cet alibi est fiable… », acheva-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Le ton confiant de la jeune Indienne fit tiquer Hermione, et celle-ci se redressa sous les couvertures, séchant ses larmes pour questionner Parvati du regard.

« Ma sœur… », fit-elle simplement en évitant le regard de la brune. « Padma et Viktor ont… passé la nuit ensemble, ce soir-là. Quand les flics l'ont cueilli, il sortait de la chambre de Padma, alerté comme nous tous par le bruit des sirènes et des voitures de police… » Parvati capta le regard d'Hermione et ajouta aussitôt : « Je l'ai vu… il avait l'air aussi choqué et surpris que nous… »

A cet instant, Hermione revit très nettement l'expression de Padma, lorsque Parvati était venue lui porter secours avec sa canette de soda. Son regard méprisant, sa bouche tordue dans un rictus agacé… La connexion se fit lentement dans le cerveau d'Hermione, en partie à cause de tous les chocs crâniens et psychologiques de ces derniers jours, mais Parvati acheva de faire le lien.

« Ce matin, Viktor est venu dire à Padma qu'il avait fait une erreur stupide en couchant avec elle… et que s'il avait continué à te chercher pour te parler… peut-être que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle me regardait comme si j'étais lépreuse, tout à l'heure… », marmonna Hermione en secouant la tête de dépit.

« Désolée… », s'excusa Parvati avec une expression gênée. « Moi, j'ai l'habitude parce qu'on est sœurs, mais… parfois Padma peut être une vraie garce. »

« Ça va, c'est rien… » Lèvres pincées, Hermione se rallongea dans son lit, tournant le dos à Parvati et fermant les yeux. Le silence retomba dans la pièce et elle sentit bientôt le poids du corps de sa colocataire disparaître du lit, avant d'entendre la porte de la chambre se refermer doucement. Ses paupières se rouvrirent instantanément et Hermione fronça le nez, pensive. Elle n'était toujours pas persuadée à cent pour cent que Viktor n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire, son alibi étant tout de même douteux, mais si l'on supposait qu'il était innocent… alors le constat qui en découlait était des plus terrifiants.

Si ce n'était ni Viktor, ni Malfoy… la liste des suspects potentiels s'élargissait à l'intégralité des personnes qui vivaient en ces lieux. Et soudain, Poudlard ne lui sembla plus aussi sûr qu'elle l'avait toujours cru.

~o~

« Vivement qu'on reprenne les cours, j'en peux plus de cette ambiance morbide… », grommela Justin Finch-Fletchley, dix-sept ans et élève de Pouffsouffle, en donnant un coup de pied dans un petit caillou arrivé on ne savait comment dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Justin et ses amis n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec les drames qui se jouaient en ce moment à l'internat. Ils connaissaient vaguement les personnes impliquées, mais sans plus, et occupaient donc leurs journées à la bibliothèque, ou à taper dans le ballon sur les terrains de sport désertés.

« Ouais, c'est horrible, ok mais la vie continue… On a les examens finaux cette année, il faut absolument qu'on commence à travailler si on veut se constituer des dossiers solides pour la fac… », renchérit son amie Hannah Abbott, tandis que son inséparable copine Susan Bones opinait du chef d'un air sentencieux.

« On n'a pas tous des parents pleins aux as qui pourront nous assurer une place à Oxford ou à Cambridge, _nous_ … »

« Ni des gros muscles pour avoir des bourses et jouer au foot ou au rugby… », renchérit Ernie McMillan en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais, dans ton cas, il vaut mieux compter sur ton cerveau plutôt que sur ça, pour ton avenir… », railla Justin en tâtant les biceps inexistants d'Ernie. Celui-ci se dégagea en riant.

« Je vais aux toilettes… Susan, tu m'accompagnes ? », demanda Hannah en repérant les toilettes du deuxième étage un peu plus loin.

« Yep. »

Justin roula des yeux, tandis que les deux filles s'éloignaient au petit trot. « Sérieusement, pourquoi vous, les filles, vous allez _toujours_ aux toilettes à plusieurs ? C'est un truc que je ne comprendrai jamais. »

« Occupe-toi de tes miches, Fletch' », lança Susan avant de disparaître avec Hannah dans les toilettes pour femmes.

« Non, mais c'est vrai… Elles ont peur que la chasse d'eau les aspire toutes crues, ou quoi ? »

« Hé, on ne sait jamais, un tueur en série rôde peut-être dans l'école… », railla Ernie, tandis que Justin éclatait d'un rire narquois. Il s'apprêtait à faire une autre hypothèse tout aussi farfelue, lorsqu'un hurlement déchirant vrilla leurs tympans, se répercutant sur tous les murs du couloir. Comme un seul homme, Ernie et Justin tournèrent la tête en direction des toilettes. Un deuxième cri, plus bref celui-là, retentit et ils identifièrent nettement la voix d'Hannah.

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde de plus, les garçons s'élancèrent en direction des WC et poussèrent la porte ornée d'un petit personnage portant une robe triangulaire. Hannah et Susan étaient toutes les deux plaquées contre les lavabos, fixant avec des expressions horrifiées l'un des cabinets de toilette dont la porte était entrouverte. Justin fut le premier à arriver à leur hauteur et ce qu'il vit faillit lui faire rendre son déjeuner.

Là, assise sur la cuvette en céramique blanche, le torse étrangement appuyé contre la chasse d'eau et portant toujours son pantalon de pyjama, Lavande Brown s'était vidée de son sang. De larges entailles couraient à la verticale le long de ses avant-bras et deux énormes mares de sang d'un rouge presque noir s'étaient formées de chaque côté du sanitaire, juste sous ses bras qui pendaient mollement dans le vide. Une fine lame de rasoir reposait sur le sol, unique tache métallique au milieu d'une marée de rouge. Le visage exsangue de Lavande était aussi inexpressif que celui d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Seuls ses cheveux blonds et brillants, cascadant magnifiquement autour de ses joues blafardes, semblaient avoir conservé l'éclat de la Vie.

Une autre touche de couleur vive attira alors le regard des quatre Pouffsouffle. Des lettres rouges, tracées maladroitement par une main mourante sur la cloison en contreplaqué de la cabine. Un dernier message écrit dans la douleur.

« Pardon. »

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à la mort de Lavande ? Qu'en pensez-vous, d'ailleurs ? Le suspense restera entier jusqu'au mois prochain, mais n'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos théories les plus farfelues ! Pas beaucoup de Draco dans ce chapitre mais réjouissez-vous, on aura du Dramione dans le prochain ! :)  
Rendez-vous dans quinze jours pour la suite de Faces of Insanity et dans un mois pour le chapitre 8 de Nos Corps à la Dérive ! Gros bisous et merci à tous !**

 **Xérès**


	8. Ch 8 : Fay

**Nos Corps à la Dérive**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Je dédie ce chapitre à deux d'entre vous avec qui je viens de passer un weekend de FOLIE ahah. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais des lectrices et ça a été vraiment génial alors merci à Lyly Ford et flolive pour ce samedi de fou furieux. Keur keur sur vous les meufs.**

 **Merci à tous mes follow/fav, ainsi qu'à MissDraymione, Charliee3216, SnowandSilver, Liag Kab, Drasha, Piitchoun, Booksheeran, Ccile, Parfois, Swangranger, Annelise, Jeny, Okami Shiroi, Doriane Gdv, HPMagnus, Eliana Debrey, Michèle-Valérie, Wizzette, sarahblue1, laloudu77, ecathe38, Eliane Gil, Fleur d'Ange, Anthracite77, Mikasa, Clothilde Dubosc, Little-Sniks, Flow01, BeAGingerBeAWeasley, LePtiConAuBoulot, Nanaki, invisible smile, Acide'nette pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Drasha : ahah ça y est tu es enfin détachée de l'image de l'ancien Théodore ! Parfait ! xD C'est marrant mais moi ça a toujours été le contraire, j'ai toujours pensé que Parvati était la plus sympa et Padma, un peu moins, probablement parce que cette dernière est à Serdaigle … (non, non je n'ai absolument pas d'a priori sur les autres maisons ahah). Quant à Lavande… hum, ce chapitre pourrait te surprendre ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

 **Booksheeran : J'espère que tu as survécu à l'attente ! ahah Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

 **Ccile : haha ce chapitre risque de te surprendre, tu ne t'es pas posé les bonnes questions sur Lavande… (*suspense*) J'ai hâte d'avoir ta réaction sur celui-là du coup ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

 **Jeny : ahah tu es sur une piste concernant Lavande, mais je pense que ce chapitre va te surprendre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Michèle-Valérie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! :)**

 **Mikasa : Merci pour ta review ! Tu peux lire The Faces of Insanity sans aucun problème ! En fait, j'ai fait exprès de créer une héroïne qui va découvrir totalement l'univers en même temps que le lecteur. Ça permet une bonne introduction réaliste pour ceux qui connaissent le jeu et c'est aussi un moyen parfait pour les lecteurs qui ne le connaissent pas de découvrir l'histoire sans être perdus ! En tous cas, si tu la lis, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis dessus ! C'est beaucoup moins « gentillet » que HP ahah, ça bouge un peu plus et je peux vraiment me lâcher niveau violence et scènes matures. Gros bisous et merci !**

 **Nanaki : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! Tu as TOTALEMENT raison de douter de tous les personnages et tu n'as pas fini de te retourner la cervelle (enfin j'espère, car c'est le but recherché quand j'écris ahah). Je pense que ce chapitre va encore bouleverser toutes tes théories ! Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 8 : Fay**

 _« Hé, Ron, c'est pas Hermione là en bas ? » [Voix de Seamus Finnegan. Zoom de la caméra. On distingue Hermione Granger, assise sur le perron du bâtiment. Horodatage=23h35]_

 _[Ronald Weasley entre dans le champ et se penche par la fenêtre.] « Si. Il faut que j'aille lui parler. »_

 _[Voix d'Harry Potter.] « (Rires) T'es trop bourré, c'est pas une bonne idée. »_

 _[La caméra pivote à 180°, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas et Fay Dunbar apparaissent à l'écran. Voix de Fay Dunbar.] « Et puis à mon avis, elle a aucune envie que tu gâches sa fin de soirée. Elle doit avoir retrouvé le moral chez les Serpentard… »_

 _[La caméra pivote de nouveau vers Ronald Weasley.] « C'est quoi ces conneries ? »_

 _[Rotation et zoom sur Fay Dunbar.] « Bah, une pote m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vue entrer chez Malfoy ce soir. Si elle ne ressort que maintenant, c'est qu'elle a sacrément dû s'amuser… En même temps, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais la blâmer… après ce que t'as fait. »_

 _[Travelling sur Ronald Weasley qui traverse la pièce pour sortir dans le couloir, sous les rires. Fin de l'enregistrement. Horodatage= 23h37]_

 _Vidéo récupérée sur le Samsung Galaxy S6 de Seamus Finnegan._

~o~

Les lumières, le son, l'ambiance, les spectateurs… le spectacle était toujours différent dans sa forme, dans son contenu, mais le fond, le message… était le même. Toujours. Le ballet des protagonistes s'agitant sur la scène avait commencé, l'atmosphère était devenue électrique tant l'agitation du public était palpable. Derniers petits détails… et l'acte un pouvait commencer.

L'inspecteur Tonks fit quelques pas précautionneux le long du rubalise qui délimitait la scène. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu jouer ce spectacle cent fois, mille fois… Les flashs de l'appareil photo du légiste, les voix des flics de la scientifique s'affairant autour du corps à la recherche d'indices, le murmure des élèves auxquels on a interdit l'accès aux toilettes du deuxième étage… Et au centre de toute cette agitation, telle une représentation morbide et sanglante du petit Jésus bien planqué au fond de sa crèche… la victime. La Mort. Toujours sale, violente, atroce. La Mort dont l'immobilité contrastait à chaque fois avec l'effervescence qu'elle provoquait tout autour d'elle.

Nymphadora s'immobilisa devant la porte de la cabine, détaillant tour à tour les deux gigantesques flaques de sang qui se rejoignaient presque aux pieds de Lavande Brown, la lame de rasoir sur le sol et le message funeste tracé sur la paroi de la cabine. « Pardon. »

« C'est facile de demander pardon… », maugréa Fol-Œil en claudiquant le long du rubalise pour venir à sa rencontre. « Mais on aurait bien voulu savoir pardon pour quoi… S'est-elle suicidée simplement parce que son petit-ami est mort… ou avait-elle quelque chose à voir avec son meurtre ? »

Tonks tourna lentement la tête vers le vieux flic bardé de cicatrices. « Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle aurait été physiquement capable d'écraser la tête de Weasley contre une marche d'escalier ? », demanda-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

« Vous connaissez l'histoire de cette femme dont le bébé était coincé sous une voiture renversée à la suite d'un accident ? », reprit Maugrey en guettant sa réaction. Tonks hocha la tête mais il continua néanmoins. « Elle a retourné la bagnole à la seule force de ses bras… juste pour sauver son enfant. »

« Oui, mais il s'agissait de sauver une vie, pas d'en détruire une… »

« Là où je voulais en venir, c'est que l'adrénaline peut nous faire faire beaucoup de choses, Inspecteur Tonks… Même quand on est une ado de dix-sept ans… », acheva le flic en désignant le corps avachi de Lavande d'un coup de menton.

Maugrey marquait un point, toutefois Tonks n'était pas convaincue de sa théorie. Il ne fallait pas l'écarter, certes, mais elle doutait de sa véracité. Un des gars de la scientifique se releva et enjamba les flaques de sang pour aller placer dans une petite valise plusieurs échantillons prélevés sur et autour du cadavre. Du sang, en grande quantité, pour l'analyse toxicologique, ainsi que la lame de rasoir, bien emballée dans un petit sachet étiqueté.

« Où est le légiste ? », demanda Tonks en regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle était bien décidée à recueillir son avis aussi vite que possible. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir véritablement ce qui la dérangeait, mais le Dr. Adams l'aiderait sûrement à y voir plus clair.

« A l'hôpital… Il est encore occupé avec le rapport définitif de l'autopsie de Weasley », répondit Maugrey, les sourcils froncés. « Mais bon, à mon avis, il y aura moins de boulot avec celui-là. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un suicide. Il fallait s'y attendre, dans un sens. Les ados sont instables et chaque drame qui survient dans un groupe de jeunes entraîne souvent des réactions violentes. Vous saviez que le Directeur Dumbledore s'apprêtait à renvoyer cette élève auprès de sa famille ? Quel gâchis… »

« On a fini, Inspecteur Maugrey », fit le type de la scientifique en refermant sa valisette contenant ses preuves. « Ils peuvent l'emmener. »

Tonks se mordit la lèvre, mais son instinct était plus fort que tout et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander précipitamment. « Vous avez photographié toute la pièce ? Relevé les empreintes ? »

Le technicien haussa un sourcil dubitatif. « On est dans des toilettes d'internat, Inspecteur Tonks… Sans vouloir vous vexer, des empreintes, on va en trouver des centaines… J'ai embarqué la lame de rasoir, mais à première vue, je dirais qu'il n'y a que celles de la victime dessus. Enfin, on vous tiendra au courant. »

Tonks hocha la tête et regarda une dernière fois Lavande Brown avant que deux types portant un brancard n'approchent et lui demandent de s'écarter pour les laisser emballer le corps dans un sac noir. A pas lents et le visage fermé, Nymphadora sortit des toilettes et pinça les lèvres en constatant que le nombre d'élèves amassés derrière les barrières de sécurité installées à la hâte avait quasiment triplé depuis qu'elle était entrée. Les quatre étudiants qui avaient découvert le corps avaient été emmenés un peu plus loin. Assis sur un banc, recouverts de chaudes couvertures, ils levaient des mines pâles et choquées vers Shacklebolt, lequel notait rapidement leurs remarques dans un carnet. L'une des deux filles pleurait. Sur sa droite, Tonks vit alors quelque chose qui lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur. Dominant la foule des élèves d'une bonne tête, Remus tentait de se frayer un passage parmi les adolescents et Tonks passa entre deux barrières pour venir à sa rencontre. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas se jeter dans ses bras, elle était en service, mais savoir qu'il était ici près d'elle lui suffisait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Il se murmure qu'il y a eu un autre décès… », demanda Remus dans un chuchotement, s'attirant néanmoins les regards curieux et avides de quelques élèves à proximité. Tonks fronça le nez et prit le bras de Remus pour l'attirer dans un couloir adjacent. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'une voix de stentor s'éleva par-dessus le brouhaha et tous sursautèrent, élèves et flics confondus.

« Rentrez tous dans vos dortoirs ! C'est un ordre ! », hurlait le professeur Dumbledore en essayant tant bien que mal de disperser ses étudiants. La plupart s'exécutèrent aussitôt, certains en grognant de déception, d'autres en jetant encore des regards curieux et pleins d'appréhension en direction des toilettes.

« La petite copine de Weasley s'est suicidée… Pas Granger, l'autre », souffla-t-elle rapidement avant que des élèves ne passent près d'eux. « Mais il y a un truc qui ne colle pas, Remus. Je le sens. Est-ce que tu pourras aller chercher Teddy chez Doris et t'occuper de lui ce soir ? Je compte bien coller aux basques du légiste jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne ses impressions. »

Remus hocha la tête en silence et après s'être assuré que les supérieurs de sa femme n'étaient pas dans leur champ de vision, il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. « C'est bon, Dora… Je me charge de tout. Va sauver le monde. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire et le gratifia d'un regard pétri d'amour et de reconnaissance. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. Allez, file », ajouta-t-il en désignant derrière elle les deux employés de la morgue qui faisaient rouler le brancard et son sac noir jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment, où les attendait leur camion. Nymphadora leur emboîta aussitôt le pas, bien décidée à mettre ses plans à exécution. Elle ne quitterait pas la salle d'autopsie tant qu'Adams ne lui aurait pas donné quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Derrière elle, Remus perdit son sourire vaillant et la suivit d'un regard préoccupé et triste jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu au détour du couloir.

~o~

« Harry… on n'est pas allés voir Hermione depuis le jour où c'est arrivé… »

La voix de Ginny était calme, posée… Tout l'inverse de lui. Son malaise ne l'avait pas quitté depuis deux jours. Pire, il s'était aggravé sous l'effet du manque et de la perte de son meilleur ami. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés à Poudlard depuis que Molly et Arthur étaient arrivés à Pré-au-Lard. Le couple Weasley avait pris deux chambres à l'auberge du village, Les Trois Balais, pour eux et pour leurs enfants venus les soutenir. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant pour Harry de demeurer auprès des Weasley et de partager leur peine. A Poudlard, il y avait Hermione. Hermione qui avait accusé son petit ami de choses ignobles. Hermione qui avait survécu et pas lui. Hermione dont la seule présence rappelait à Harry ce qu'il venait de perdre : Ron.

« Je n'ai pas envie de voir Hermione… », marmonna Harry en se mordant l'ongle du pouce. Il n'avait cessé de rogner un peu plus le bout de peau adjacent au cours des dernières quarante-huit heures et celui-ci s'était mis à saigner, la plaie prenant progressivement de l'ampleur au fil du temps.

« Elle aussi est en deuil… », tenta de le raisonner sa petite amie.

« Pas comme MOI ! », hurla-t-il en se frappant soudain la poitrine. Les tentatives insistantes de Ginny pour retourner à Poudlard l'avaient dégoupillé comme une grenade, qui explosait à présent avec fracas. « Pas comme TOI ! Ni comme tes parents ! »

« Hermione était confuse, Harry ! Ni toi ni moi ne savons ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce soir-là ! », s'emporta à son tour Ginny, les joues et les oreilles rouges de colère. Le brun referma la bouche, le cœur serré : les oreilles de Ron aussi rougissaient de la même manière lorsqu'il piquait une crise. Il eut brusquement envie de s'éloigner également de Ginny le plus vite possible, mais ne bougea pas et se contenta de détourner le regard. « Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être en vie, Harry. C'est notre amie, on devrait être là pour elle ! On devrait être là les uns pour les autres ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, fixant obstinément un coin sombre de leur chambre aux Trois Balais et il entendit distinctement Ginny soupirer. Un coup frappé à la porte les fit sursauter et la jeune fille alla ouvrir. Arthur se tenait dans l'encadrement, l'air amaigri et fatigué.

« Ils nous rendent le corps de Ron aujourd'hui… », murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. « Les pompes funèbres de Loutry Ste Chaspoule vont le transporter au funérarium en attendant l'enterrement mardi prochain… » Ginny pinça les lèvres, sentant de nouvelles larmes piquer son nez à la vision de son père dévasté par le chagrin. « Est-ce que… vous voulez venir au Terrier jusqu'à mardi ou… vous restez à Poudlard ? Molly voudrait savoir pour préparer les chambres et… » La voix d'Arthur se brisa et il fut incapable d'achever sa phrase, si bien que Ginny vola à son secours.

« On reste là, on ne rentrera que lundi soir pour l'enterrement… », assura-t-elle précipitamment tandis que son père hochait la tête.

« Nous allons partir alors… La patronne ne nous a pas donné d'heure pour rendre la chambre, mais… »

« C'est bon, papa… partez tranquille, on s'occupe de tout… », assura Ginny avec douceur tout en enlaçant Arthur, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginny eut l'impression de ne plus serrer dans ses bras un père fort et jovial, mais un homme brisé et fragile.

« Je t'aime, ma chérie… », souffla Arthur en l'enserrant à l'étouffer.

Ginny ne répondit pas, les mots refusant de sortir de sa gorge nouée. L'étreinte d'Arthur se relâcha et elle laissa à son tour retomber ses bras le long de ses flancs, avant de refermer la porte. Essuyant furtivement une larme sur sa joue, elle se tourna vers Harry pour le dévisager, bras croisés, d'un air désapprobateur et amer. Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, refusant toujours de la regarder. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Ginny se dirigea vers son sac à dos, jeta dedans les quelques affaires qu'elle avait prises en urgence et le referma d'un geste sec.

« Tu sais quoi ? Fais comme tu veux… Moi, je rentre à Poudlard. »

~o~

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'inspecteur Nymphadora Tonks fixait le légiste qui examinait le corps de Lavande Brown sous la lumière crue des néons blancs. Fidèle à sa promesse, elle n'avait pas quitté la morgue depuis l'arrivée du corps, au grand agacement de Shacklebolt qui l'avait suivie. Il avait beau être son supérieur, il commençait à cerner sa jeune recrue et elle était du genre à ne pas pouvoir lâcher une piste avant de l'avoir écartée définitivement. Tant que Tonks n'aurait pas l'avis de l'expert, elle serait incapable de se tourner de nouveau vers le meurtre de Weasley. Kingsley était persuadé que l'adolescente s'était suicidée et pour lui, leur présence ici était une perte de temps. En attendant, le véritable meurtrier de Ronald Weasley courait toujours… Fol-Œil était quant à lui resté à Poudlard pour interroger d'éventuels témoins, poser des questions aux amis proches des deux adolescents décédés, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'ils auraient loupé. Le légiste faisait une nouvelle fois le tour de la table d'examen en fronçant les sourcils et Kingsley remonta sa ceinture et son petit ventre naissant de cinquantenaire en grommelant bruyamment, trouvant le temps long. Ils auraient dû être avec Fol-Œil en ce moment… Vivement qu'Adams confirme le suicide pour qu'ils fichent le camp d'ici.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Adams releva le nez du corps et esquissa une moue dubitative.

« Bon, alors ? », gronda Shacklebolt avec impatience. « Suicide ? »

« On dirait, n'est-ce pas ? » Un sourire de guingois se dessina sur les lèvres du légiste. « Sauf que ce n'en est pas un. »

A côté de lui, Kingsley vit que Tonks était à deux doigts d'effectuer une petite danse de la victoire. Il se retint de pousser un juron. « Comment ça, ce n'en est pas un ? »

« La personne qui a fait cela s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour déguiser son meurtre en suicide. Vraiment beaucoup… », reprit Adams tandis que Tonks s'approchait à grands pas du corps pour l'étudier plus attentivement. « Voyez plutôt… » Adams pointa son index ganté en direction du poignet gauche de Lavande, séparé en deux dans le sens de la longueur par une large entaille qui partait du poignet jusqu'au centre de l'avant-bras. L'artère radiale avait été sectionnée sur la moitié de la longueur de l'avant-bras, ne laissant aucune chance de guérison sans soins rapides.

« Voici à quoi ressemble l'avant-bras d'une personne qui a très envie d'en finir avec la vie… », expliqua doctement Adams en désignant l'estafilade d'un mouvement de la main. « Un sectionnement vertical, sur l'artère, laissant une coupure nette et droite sur le bras gauche. Jusque-là, aucun problème. Cette jeune demoiselle étant droitière, comme nous le laisse supposer le cal sur son majeur droit caractéristique des lycéens qui écrivent beaucoup au stylo, il semble logique qu'elle ait commencé par s'entailler le poignet gauche avec sa main habituelle. Une main plus précise et plus stable donc que la gauche. Passons à l'autre poignet, je vous prie. »

Tonks fit le tour de la table avec empressement, son visage s'éclairant en comprenant soudain où le légiste voulait en venir. Toutefois, elle le laissa poursuivre son explication.

« Que se passe-t-il donc ensuite ? En toute logique, le suicidé prend sa lame dans l'autre main et s'attaque au deuxième poignet. Mais la main gauche, peu habituée à être sollicitée pour des travaux de précision sans parler de la douleur causée par le premier sectionnement, ne peut pas être aussi à l'aise pour effectuer l'incision que la main droite. On devrait donc normalement observer une entaille moins nette, en biais et orientée vers l'intérieur du bras, côté flanc. Moins profonde aussi, puisque la main blessée qui effectue la coupure a perdu en puissance, à fortiori si les tendons sont endommagés comme c'est le cas ici…. » Adams fit une pause pour lever les yeux vers Tonks, qui buvait littéralement ses paroles, une expression à la fois triomphante et préoccupée sur le visage.

« Hors la coupure sur le bras droit est tout aussi droite et nette que la précédente…. », acheva-t-elle tandis que les yeux de Shacklebolt allaient d'un bras à l'autre, les sourcils se fronçant un peu plus à chaque seconde. « Lavande Brown n'a pas pu s'entailler les deux bras aussi proprement. Même en supposant qu'elle soit ambidextre. »

« Exactement », approuva Adams en hochant la tête. « Quelqu'un l'a 'aidée', passez-moi l'expression. »

« Mais enfin si cette gosse ne voulait pas se suicider, elle n'a quand même pas pu se laisser vider de son sang en silence sans que personne ne voie ni n'entende quoi que ce soit ! », s'exclama Shacklebolt qui commençait franchement à trouver toute cette histoire beaucoup trop grosse pour le petit flic de campagne qu'il était.

Adams grimaça et se dirigea vers la tête de Brown, passant deux doigts au-dessus et au-dessous de l'un des globes oculaires pour bien l'exposer à la vue des policiers. « Pétéchies au niveau de la sclérotique. A priori, son agresseur a pu l'étourdir en bloquant ses voies respiratoires pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Sans la tuer, mais assez pour qu'elle perde connaissance. Sans vouloir faire votre travail de flic, le processus a été le même avec Weasley. Je demanderai tout de même une analyse toxicologique pour rechercher d'éventuelles traces de drogue ou de somnifères, mais je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera grand-chose de ce côté-là. »

Tonks et Shacklebolt échangèrent un regard, un frisson leur parcourant l'échine au même moment. Ils avaient eu la même pensée que le légiste au moment où celui-ci l'avait formulée. Deux victimes, toutes deux étourdies par asphyxie avant d'être tuées, un mode opératoire trop proche pour que cela soit une coïncidence. L'agresseur, quel qu'il soit, s'assurait de les affaiblir avant de les achever. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le dessus physiquement ? Ou simplement par pitié ?

« Mais alors le message sur le mur… », souffla Shacklebolt, en pleine réflexion. « Fait-il partie de la mise en scène… ou est-ce l'assassin lui-même qui demande pardon ? »

Tonks secoua la tête. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. « Il faut prévenir le Directeur de Poudlard… Il y a quelqu'un dans son école qui s'en prend aux élèves. »

« Vous voulez créer un mouvement de panique ? », s'offusqua Shacklebolt en haussant le ton. « Si Dumbledore est au courant, il sera forcé de renvoyer tous les élèves chez eux en sécurité. Mais que se passera-t-il si le meurtrier _est_ un élève ? Il nous filera entre les doigts et on aura un psychopathe de plus dans la nature… »

Tonks prit une grande inspiration et passa une main dans ses cheveux noir corbeau. Il fallait trouver une solution… une solution pour protéger la population de l'internat tout en poursuivant l'enquête sans éveiller les soupçons de celui ou celle qui avait commis ces deux meurtres. Le cheminement de ses pensées fut brutalement interrompu par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone de Shacklebolt. Le flic sortit l'appareil de sa poche, appuya sur le bouton pour décrocher et colla le combiné à son oreille.

« Maugrey ? Du nouveau ? », aboya-t-il sans même attendre que son interlocuteur ne glisse un « bonjour » ou une quelconque formule de politesse. On entendait faiblement la voix bourrue d'Alastor Maugrey à l'autre bout du fil, son discours ponctué par les « hmm hmm » secs et sévères de son supérieur. « Vous l'avez interrogée ?... Pas encore ?... Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, mon vieux ?... »

La communication fut coupée et Kingsley rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Tonks et le Dr. Adams lui jetaient tous deux des regards inquisiteurs, attendant qu'il lève le voile sur son échange avec Maugrey.

« Des élèves, ainsi que l'infirmière de Poudlard, ont déclaré avoir été témoins d'une violente dispute aujourd'hui-même entre Miss Brown et sa colocataire Fay Dunbar. Alastor dit que Brown l'a notamment traitée de, je cite : _tarée de lesbienne, psychopathe_. »

« Un choix de mots intéressant… », gloussa Adams en reportant son regard sur le cadavre de l'adolescente.

« Apparemment, Dunbar aurait tenté de se rapprocher de Brown alors qu'elle pleurait encore le décès de Weasley… », ajouta Kingsley en regardant Tonks.

Celle-ci acheva sa phrase à sa place. « Laissez-moi deviner : Brown n'a pas du tout aimé ça. »

« Vous auriez aimé à sa place ? », grommela le flic en secouant la tête.

Nymphadora pinça les lèvres. Ces nouvelles informations étaient précieuses et une théorie se mettait déjà en place dans les méandres de son intellect. « Elle a un mobile pour les deux meurtres… », marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour ses collègues. « La présence de Weasley l'empêchait de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Brown, elle l'a éliminé pour que son amie ait besoin d'elle et qu'elles se rapprochent après le drame. Elle a épargné Granger parce que c'est une fille, une autre 'victime' blessée par Weasley, elle ne voulait certainement pas lui faire du mal… »

« Et quand Brown a repoussé ses avances… elle a pété un plomb et a voulu lui faire porter le chapeau pour Weasley… », continua Kingsley, soudain persuadé qu'ils tenaient le bon bout.

« Tout colle parfaitement… C'est presque trop facile. » Tonks pinça les lèvres, convaincue qu'ils touchaient quelque chose mais que certains détails leur passaient allègrement sous le nez.

« Maugrey est parti l'interroger. Je vous propose d'aller le rejoindre… Merci, Adams, tenez-nous au courant si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit d'autre. » Shacklebolt salua le légiste d'un hochement de tête et ils quittèrent la morgue, le cerveau bouillonnant littéralement d'informations.

~o~

L'annonce du suicide de Lavande s'était répandue dans Poudlard comme une traînée de poudre. Tous les élèves, confinés dans les dortoirs, ne parlaient plus que de ça. Des murmures excités, attristés, scandalisés, se faisaient entendre de tous côtés, emplissant l'atmosphère d'un bruit ambiant insupportable qui donnait la nausée à Hermione. Même à travers la porte fermée de sa chambre, elle le percevait, se répercutant dans les couloirs, dans le système d'aération, à travers les murs… Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. De s'échapper de cette ambiance oppressante. Quittant sa chambre, elle traversa les couloirs bondés d'élèves en ignorant du mieux possible les regards qui la suivaient où qu'elle aille, pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. A l'extérieur, sur le perron, le concierge Argus Rusard surveillait l'entrée et discutait avec Dumbledore d'un sujet qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir d'où elle était. Impossible de passer par là, donc. Courbant l'échine pour ne pas se faire voir, elle entra dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea tout au fond de la pièce, vers le grand débarras où le concierge stockait ses produits d'entretien. La serrure était brisée depuis quelques jours, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, et malgré l'interdiction formelle de pénétrer dans le local, Hermione se glissa à l'intérieur pour gagner la sortie de secours. Elle poussa la barre du battant avec précaution, jeta un œil discret pour s'assurer que la voie était libre et sortit. Elle accueillit le vent frais qui fouetta ses joues avec gratitude mais ne prit pas le temps de profiter de cette sensation nouvelle. Aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, elle dévala les pelouses désertes en direction de la forêt et du Lac Noir. Sous ses pieds, la pelouse devint bientôt de la terre mélangée aux cailloux, puis du sable sombre et humide. Elle se pencha pour enlever ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et retroussa son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux pour faire quelques pas dans l'eau. La fraîcheur des eaux sombres du lac saisit ses orteils, la faisant frissonner, mais cette sensation était agréable. Plus que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours. Elle laissa l'eau monter jusqu'à mi-mollets, chatouillant sa peau glacée et emportant avec elle une partie du stress et de l'angoisse accumulés depuis la mort de Ron. A vrai dire, c'était le premier instant véritablement paisible qu'elle vivait depuis le drame. Et même si elle aurait eu honte de l'admettre, cela lui faisait du bien.

« Par pitié, ne te noie pas, j'ai aucune envie d'aller te repêcher… », fit une voix narquoise quelque part dans son dos.

Hermione sursauta, manquant presque de glisser sur les galets tapissés de mousse sur lesquels reposaient ses pieds, et fit volte-face, fouillant du regard les rives du lac à la recherche de l'intrus. Malfoy était assis en tailleur au pied d'un arbre, dissimulé de l'internat par une barrière de roseaux mais bien visible depuis là où elle se trouvait. Il était seul et malgré son expression goguenarde, il avait l'air fatigué et à bout de nerfs. Entre ses doigts, un joint à peine entamé fumait en libérant son odeur douceâtre et caractéristique.

« Oh… désolée… je ne t'avais pas vu… », balbutia Hermione en sortant précipitamment de l'eau. « Je… je vais aller un peu plus loin si tu as envie d'être seul… »

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un coup, l'air soudain paniqué. « Non non, surtout pas ! Euh, enfin… » Toute ironie avait quitté son visage et Hermione haussa des sourcils inquisiteurs. « J'ai envie d'être seul, oui, mais… ça ne me dérange pas que… Enfin, sauf si _toi_ , tu as envie d'être seule. » Hermione ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il achève sa phrase sans queue ni tête, car voir Draco Malfoy galérer à ce point pour parler était un spectacle rare et plutôt divertissant. « Je veux dire qu'on peut être seuls à deux. »

Un sourire faillit faire son chemin jusqu'aux lèvres d'Hermione tant Malfoy était ridicule, mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Ceci dit, l'intention était là.

« C'est complètement stupide, on ne peut pas être seuls si on est deux. Par définition, être seul c'est-

« Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tire-toi, Granger… »

Cette fois, le sourire força le passage et un gloussement en profita pour s'évader de la prison scellée de ses lèvres condamnées à pleurer depuis le début de la semaine. Le son que produisit son éclat de rire lui parut atrocement incongru mais en un sens libérateur. Cependant, elle le fit taire rapidement et une expression morose reprit possession de son visage. Malfoy la regardait, comme s'il ne savait pas si elle allait se mettre à rire de nouveau ou à pleurer, et elle pinça les lèvres. « Je peux quand même rester ? »

Un milliard de vannes et répliques acerbes se bousculèrent dans la gorge de Malfoy, mais il dut sentir qu'il tenait là une chance inouïe de respirer le même oxygène qu'Hermione et il se ravisa. « Ouais… à condition que tu ne me soules pas avec des définitions à la con. Et viens t'assoir ici : de là où tu es, tout l'internat peut te voir. »

Hermione s'empressa de remonter en direction des roseaux et de l'herbe fraîche sur laquelle Malfoy était assis. Il parvint tant bien que mal à réprimer un sourire victorieux lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber près de lui pour poser son dos contre le même tronc d'arbre. Un silence pesant et inconfortable retomba sur la rive, tandis que Malfoy tirait une longue bouffée sur son joint pour se donner de la contenance. Il fallait qu'il lance un sujet de conversation, n'importe lequel. Tant qu'elle restait près de lui comme ça, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

« Alors euh… » Il se racla la gorge. « T'es sortie par l'issue de secours, toi aussi ? » Tentative minable. Si elle ne l'avait pas regardé avec autant d'insistance à cet instant-là, il se serait volontiers frappé le front du plat de la main. Heureusement, elle semblait aussi soulagée que lui de trouver enfin quelque chose à dire et répondit aussitôt.

« Oui. L'entrée principale était gardée. Et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air… »

Un peu plus loin, une grenouille coassa avant de plonger dans l'eau du lac avec un petit bruit discret. Hermione tourna la tête, feignant un intérêt total pour les ondulations produites à la surface par la chute du petit animal. Pendant ce temps, Malfoy se retournait littéralement l'encéphale pour trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire. En vain. D'un geste mécanique, il lui tendit alors son joint qu'elle regarda avec circonspection.

« C'est fort ? »

« Non, j'en ai mis juste un peu dans le tabac… c'était pour me détendre, rien de plus. »

Il la vit hésiter quelques secondes, puis tendre une main frêle et pâle en direction de la cigarette améliorée. Elle porta le filtre fait maison avec un bout de ticket de métro à ses lèvres et le Serpentard sentit son cœur s'affoler en pensant à la prochaine bouffée qu'il prendrait, juste après la sienne. Une quinte de toux rompit soudain le silence et le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Eh beh, t'étouffes pas, Granger. On dirait que c'est la première fois », railla-t-il en reprenant le joint avant qu'elle ne le fasse tomber par terre.

« Ça l'est… », haleta-t-elle avec une grimace. Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Tu déconnes… Ton meilleur ami est une véritable cheminée à weed et tu vas me faire croire qu'il ne t'y a jamais fait goûter ? »

A la mention de Potter, elle se referma comme une huître et il vit sa lèvre inférieure trembler légèrement. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?_ Il posa son regard anxieux sur elle, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle se lève et parte en courant, mais cela n'arriva pas. Après quelques dizaines de secondes de silence, Granger tourna la tête pour lui dissimuler son regard triste et il entendit sa voix s'élever, presque inaudible.

« Il ne m'a pas parlé depuis… enfin, je ne l'ai même pas vu… » Elle se tut et l'information mit un petit moment pour remonter jusqu'au cerveau de Draco.

« Quoi, Potter ? Tu veux dire… il n'est pas venu te voir à l'infirmerie ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Peut-être qu'il est passé à ta chambre ? » Nouveau signe de dénégation.

« T'es sûre qu'il ne s'est pas fait refouler par ta coloc, là ? Cette nana c'est un vrai chien de garde, elle ne laisse entrer personne… Je ne serais même pas étonné de l'entendre aboyer. »

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. « Qui… Parvati ? Non, si Harry était venu elle l'aurait laissé passer, voyons… » Hermione se tut son froncement s'accentua. « Comment est-ce que tu sais que Parvati refuse de laisser entrer des visiteurs ? »

 _Et merde…_ « J'en savais rien… », marmonna misérablement Malfoy avant de tirer une latte sur son joint.

« Tu as essayé de venir me voir ? »

La jeune fille ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher le morceau, mais il était hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à répondre « oui ». « Tu rêves, Granger… C'est Théo qui me l'a raconté. »

« Oh. » L'excuse paraissait plausible et elle baissa le nez sur ses pieds glacés et toujours nus. Malfoy retint un soupir de soulagement et cette fois, ne parut pas fâché qu'un nouveau silence s'installe entre eux. « C'est totalement stupide, mais j'ai pensé un instant que tu t'inquiétais pour moi en fin de compte. »

« T'as raison… »

Elle le dévisagea d'un air surpris et avant même de le réaliser, il avait plongé ses yeux de glace dans les siens. L'avoir eue endormie auprès de lui toute une nuit était une chose, mais sentir ces deux yeux noisette rivés sur lui, aussi proches… en était une autre. Gêné, il décida de ruiner lui-même cet instant de béatitude totale.

« … c'est totalement stupide », acheva-t-il tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard. Il lui décocha son sourire narquois copyrighté et porta le joint à ses lèvres.

« Sympa… », grommela Hermione, s'amusant malgré tout de ce petit jeu qui s'était lancé entre eux. Tellement normal, tellement rafraîchissant après ces journées passées dans le désespoir et le deuil. Elle lui était reconnaissante de lui faire oublier l'espace de quelques minutes le cauchemar dans lequel elle vivait depuis cette fameuse soirée. Même s'il fallait pour cela supporter les moqueries et railleries qui autrefois la faisaient sortir de ses gonds.

« Et ta copine, là… la sœur de… » Il allait prononcer le nom de Ron, mais se reprit au dernier moment, comme s'il ne savait pas quel effet cela aurait sur son interlocutrice.

Hermione frotta énergiquement ses pieds secs pour remettre ses chaussettes, fixant obstinément le sol afin d'éviter le regard du blond. « Pareil… pas vue depuis le lendemain de la soirée… » Elle remit sa chaussure de tennis, nouant les lacets d'une poigne ferme. Draco la sentait de nouveau prête à craquer et regretta d'avoir remis le sujet sur le tapis.

« Suis-je donc si insignifiante ? », gémit-elle soudain, lâchant lacets et chaussette pour plonger ses doigts tremblants dans l'herbe.

Malfoy était totalement pris au dépourvu. De toutes les questions qu'elle aurait pu poser à cet instant-là, celle-ci était la moins cohérente. De quoi parlait-elle ? « Granger, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu-

« Harry me fuit… Ginny me fuit… Viktor qui me harcelait pour que je lui revienne m'a finalement remplacée en dix secondes par cette pétasse de Padma… et Ron… RON… » Elle avait presque hurlé le prénom de son défunt petit-ami, des larmes de colère roulant désormais sur ses joues. « Ron qui soi-disant m'aimait, s'éclatait entre les cuisses de Brown quand j'avais le dos tourné ! Suis-je donc si aisément remplaçable ? Si insignifiante au point que mes sentiments, ma douleur ne comptent pas aux yeux des autres ? »

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, sidéré. Granger était littéralement en train de déverser toute sa frustration et sa colère devant lui et il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'arrêter. Il ne savait même pas s'il _fallait_ l'arrêter. Quelque chose lui disait que cela lui faisait du bien et qu'il valait mieux que cela pète ici, dans l'intimité de la Forêt, qu'en plein milieu de l'école devant tous les élèves.

« Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire dans tout ça ? Le pire, Malfoy ! C'est que tout le monde traite Ron comme un foutu martyr alors qu'il m'a fait plus de mal que tous les autres réunis ! » Ses doigts avaient saisi un petit caillou et de rage, elle le lança de toutes ses forces en direction du lac, où il sombra avec un « plouf » sonore. « Tu sais qu'elle est la dernière pensée qui m'a traversé l'esprit avant que je perde connaissance ? Hein ? Tu le sais ? » Elle ne laissa pas le temps au Serpentard de répondre, la question était de toute façon totalement rhétorique. « J'étais SOULAGÉE. RECONNAISSANTE ! Quelle que soit l'identité de celui qui l'a attaqué, je l'ai remercié de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme… parce que sans lui ou elle, Ron serait certainement allé au bout de ce qu'il voulait faire et il m'aurait _baisée_ contre ce mur, et moi comme une _conne_ , j'aurais passé le restant de mes jours à lui chercher des excuses et à me faire avoir… et… » Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, haletant, sanglotant, sans voir qu'à côté d'elle Malfoy s'était figé comme une statue de sel. « Maintenant, il est mort… et je me déteste d'avoir ressenti ce soulagement, mais je me déteste aussi de prier pour que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé, pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, je ne sais plus ce que je ressens… tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en ai assez… assez que tout le monde attende de moi que je pleure sa mort et rien d'autre, comme s'il était la meilleure personne que cette Terre ait porté, alors qu'il était aussi et surtout un sale _enfoiré de merde_. » Nouveau sanglot déchirant. Sa voix avait monté crescendo tout au long de sa tirade, et elle fit un effort surhumain pour terminer sur une note plus discrète. « Mais tout le monde a l'air de s'en foutre complètement. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la Forêt. Même les grenouilles et les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Hermione renifla, profitant pleinement de l'incroyable soulagement qui accompagnait la fin de son monologue, avant de se rappeler la présence de Malfoy. Elle avait plus parlé pour elle-même que pour un public, à vrai dire, et se sentait à présent un peu honteuse d'avoir craché ainsi son fiel devant le Serpentard. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, prête à s'excuser, et esquissa aussitôt un mouvement de recul en voyant son expression menaçante. « M-Malfoy ? »

« Weasley a fait quoi ? », lâcha-t-il lentement, en détachant les mots.

Hermione cligna des yeux, stupéfaite. Pourquoi prenait-il tellement à cœur ce détail de son histoire ? Certes, c'était grave mais au final, elle avait échappé au pire et se portait relativement bien, contrairement à Ron. Pourtant, les yeux bleu électrique étincelaient de fureur et sa mâchoire se contractait comme s'il se retenait de hurler. Une impression étrange l'envahit sans qu'elle sache vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. En tous cas, c'était agréable. Comme la sensation d'être enfin comprise et écoutée. Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la question lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière eux. Une voix chaleureuse qu'elle identifia tout de suite.

« Vous ne devriez vraiment pas être là, les enfants… »

L'expression constipée de Malfoy se désintégra à la seconde où il entendit le professeur Lupin s'adresser à eux. Faisant volte-face, il éjecta son joint en direction du rivage, où le tabac incandescent prit l'eau avant de disparaître dans les flots.

« Monsieur Lupin… », fit précipitamment Hermione en se mettant sur pieds tout en époussetant son jean. « Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute, j'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu… »

Mais au lieu de remontrances, le professeur de Littérature et ex-client fidèle du Café Litté lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et compréhensif. « J'imagine bien… et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je n'ai pas prévenu le professeur Dumbledore, afin de ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis. »

« Merci beaucoup… »

« Toutefois, je me sentirais plus rassuré si vous regagniez tous deux vos dortoirs respectifs. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous raccompagne ? », reprit Remus avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione secoua la tête, soulagée qu'il renonce à les dénoncer, mais Malfoy le considérait avec une certaine animosité. « Vous ne nous laissez pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas, _professeur_ ? »

« Comme le disait ce cher Montaigne : _si l'on n'est pas capable de choisir, il faut prendre le choix d'autrui_ », rétorqua le professeur avec un petit rire.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire non… », soupira le blond, tandis qu'Hermione finissait de lacer sa seconde chaussure. Il allait passer devant Lupin lorsque celui-ci plaqua une main sur le torse du Serpentard avant de la brandir sous son nez, paume vers le ciel à la manière d'un mendiant. Malfoy lui décocha un regard mauvais. « Quoi ? »

« Votre herbe, jeune homme. »

Derrière lui, Hermione pinça les lèvres, soudain prise d'une envie de rire. Les deux hommes s'étaient déjà rencontrés au Café Litté plusieurs fois, mais le courant n'était jamais passé entre eux et l'arrivée de Lupin parmi le corps professoral ne semblait pas avoir changé cela. Le regard de Malfoy s'assombrit encore plus et il esquissa un sourire insolent. « Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, _professeur_. Vous voulez m'en vendre, c'est cela ? »

« Malfoy, arrête… », le réprimanda Hermione en les rejoignant. Face à l'expression vexée du blond, elle ajouta. « Allez, il est déjà cool de ne pas nous dénoncer au Directeur pour être sortis sans autorisation. Ne pousse pas le bouchon. »

Avec un grognement, il sortit son sachet d'herbe de sa poche et le déposa dans la main tendue de Lupin… qui l'envoya illico rejoindre le joint au fond du lac sous le regard dépité de son propriétaire. « Bien. Maintenant que nous avons réglé ce petit problème végétal, suivez-moi. »

Les deux élèves emboîtèrent le pas à leur professeur, Hermione luttant toujours pour ne pas rire devant la mine défaite du Serpentard. Draco Malfoy n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que les professeurs lui tiennent tête, mais cela ne risquait pas de lui faire de mal, ça non. Ils remontèrent le parc de l'internat en direction des bâtiments, bien décidés à trouver un moyen discret de rentrer dans le dortoir, avant de réaliser qu'une telle précaution serait totalement inutile. L'entrée principale était plongée dans le chaos. Des élèves sortaient par dizaines, quelques professeurs tentaient de faire la loi à grands renforts d'ordres aboyés par-dessus le tumulte, tandis que le ciel de la fin de journée était déchiré par les lueurs agressives des gyrophares. Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler. Ron, Lavande… et quoi encore ? Cette fois-ci, un détail la rassurait cependant : pas de camion de la morgue ni d'ambulance. Du moins pour le moment.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle à Remus qui observait lui aussi la scène, sourcils froncés.

« Je n'en sais rien… Approchons-nous. Et mélangez-vous aux autres élèves, ainsi personne ne saura que vous étiez sortis », leur conseilla-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour aider ses collègues à maintenir l'ordre.

Draco allait le suivre lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione restait tétanisée sur place. « Granger ? »

En entendant son nom, elle tourna des yeux hébétés et terrorisés dans sa direction. « Et si… et s'il était encore arrivé un malheur ? »

Le jeune homme la considéra un instant avec une pointe de tristesse. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait par-là : elle redoutait un autre malheur car elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir le supporter. Elle en avait déjà tellement bavé… sans parler de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, elle était totalement isolée. Ses amis lui tournaient le dos et la plupart des gens ignoraient ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de la mort de Ron. Elle avait été livrée à elle-même, dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Ça ne devait plus arriver.

Avant d'avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir, il saisit la main glacée de la Gryffondor et la serra dans la sienne. « Cette fois, tu ne seras pas seule. »

Une bouffée de reconnaissance envahit la brunette, balayant toutes les questions sans réponses qui entouraient Draco Malfoy et sa soudaine compassion pour sa petite personne. Elle exerça une légère pression autour des doigts du jeune homme et le suivit en direction de l'attroupement qui se formait autour du porche du bâtiment de nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Malfoy à un Serdaigle qui s'efforçait de se maintenir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne rien manquer du spectacle à venir.

« Il paraît qu'ils ont interrogé une fille et qu'elle a complètement pété les plombs en avouant les meurtres ! Ils essayent de l'embarquer, mais elle se débat. Une vraie furie ! »

« Hein ? », souffla Hermione, désemparée et tentant à son tour d'apercevoir quelque chose parmi la marée humaine. _Une fille ? Ce serait… une fille qui aurait tué Ron ?_ Ça n'avait aucun sens…

« Je rêve ou il a bien dit _les_ meurtres ? », marmonna Malfoy, totalement perdu. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions. Un hurlement bestial, inhumain, faisait écho dans la cage d'escalier du dortoir et le brouhaha des élèves mourut presque instantanément. Quelques secondes plus tard, un policier apparaissait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, tenant une paire de jambes entre ses bras musclés. Les pieds au bout de ces jambes convulsaient frénétiquement et l'on vit bientôt sortir le reste du corps, maintenu par deux autres officiers grimaçant sous l'effort.

« Fay… », souffla Hermione en reconnaissant le visage de la colocataire de Lavande.

Celui-ci était totalement distordu par la rage. Une lueur folle animait son regard, brillant tels les feux de l'Enfer au milieu de son faciès rouge et ruisselant de sueur. Ses cheveux collaient à ses joues humides et ses bras immobilisés par les policiers étaient entravés de menottes. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se débattre comme une diablesse. Et de hurler.

A pleins poumons.

« IL A MÉRITÉ SON SORT, CE FUMIER ! CRÈVE, CRÈVE, SALOPARD ! Lavande… Ma Lavande… Il n'y avait que moi pour t'aimer… LÂCHEZ-MOI, JE VEUX LA VOIR. JE VEUX VOIR MA LAVANDE, VOUS L'AVEZ ENLEVÉE ! Lavande, tu es pardonnée ! Weasley a disparu, il n'y a plus que moi maintenant… »

Bouche bée, le souffle coupé, Hermione regarda passer Fay Dunbar au milieu du couloir formé par les élèves plantés de part et d'autre du bâtiment. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle, mais les prunelles folles de Fay semblaient ne voir rien d'autre que ce que son cerveau lui montrait : le visage de Lavande quelque part dans les tréfonds de son subconscient. Le reste, Poudlard, les flics, les gyrophares, rien de tout cela ne semblait l'atteindre. Une voix de stentor s'éleva dans le silence sidéré qui s'était abattu à la vue de l'élève en furie, faisant sursauter la moitié de l'assistance.

« Appelez un médecin pour la mettre sous sédatifs, nom de Dieu ! » Hermione reconnut l'Inspecteur-en-chef Shacklebolt. Le cinquantenaire se tenait la main gauche en grimaçant. A côté de lui, l'Inspecteur Tonks s'efforçait de bander ladite main avec un chiffon. « Et demandez-lui aussi un rappel antitétanique, cette harpie m'a mordu jusqu'au sang », ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas, tandis que Tonks finissait de nouer le chiffon autour de la blessure en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Putain de merde, ça serait Fay, la coupable ? », murmura Malfoy en regardant d'un air scandalisé la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'on engouffrait tant bien que mal à l'arrière d'une des voitures de police. Il semblait même avoir oublié qu'il tenait la main d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que celle-ci resserre encore un peu plus ses doigts.

« Ne… ne me lâche pas, d'accord ? », siffla la jeune fille d'une voix faible. Elle paraissait presque sur le point de défaillir.

Malfoy secoua la tête lentement et mit toute la détermination dont il était capable dans son regard.

« Promis. »

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit moment Dramione, ainsi que les nombreuses révélations sur l'enquête. Est-ce que vous croyez vous aussi comme Kingsley et Fol-Œil à la culpabilité de Fay Dunbar ou est-ce que comme Tonks, vous serez des éternels sceptiques ?**

 **Je vous retrouve dans quinze jours pour le chapitre 3 de The Faces of Insanity et dans un mois pour la suite de cette fiction. En attendant, je vous fais d'énormes bisous et je rends l'antenne...**

 **Xérès**


	9. Ch 9 : Rita

**Nos Corps à la Dérive**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour tout le monde ! Avec ce chapitre, nous achevons la première partie de cette fiction (et oui, déjà) donc ce n'est qu'un petit chapitre de transition mais qui a tout de même son importance. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci à tous mes follow/fav, ainsi qu'à Clothilde Dubosc, PlumeDeSerpent, ecathe38, Charliee3216, Miss Draymione, Liag Krab, IKNOX3, Narcissya, Eliane Gil, okami shiroi, Swangranger, Wizzette, sarahblue1, Cécile, LilyP Wooz, malfoyswand, Jeny, Annelise, Marion, Fleur d'Ange, HPMagnus, Carboplatine, Babar (non je ne mettrai pas ton pseudo cette fois-ci, petit pervers), Ela, gege19822002fr, invisible smile, Mikasa, Nélopée pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Anonyme du 30 mai : ahahah c'est vrai que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de révéler le coupable au huitième chapitre et tu as raison de ne pas y croire… mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce que vous aurez pendant un petit moment. xD Les premiers chapitres ont été riches en événements, maintenant il est temps de mettre un peu le Dramione en place. Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

 **Cécile : mouiii en même temps, dévoiler le coupable au 8** **ème** **chapitre, ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment, hein ? xD Merci pour ta review et gros bisous ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Jeny : ahah Harry et Ron ne sont pas de gentils garçons dans cette fiction. D'habitude je leur donne le beau rôle mais là, j'avais envie de changer. ^^ Pas d'indices supplémentaires dans ce chapitre, puisqu'on va laisser un peu « piétiner » l'enquête et développer un peu le Dramione et les autres intrigues parallèles pour l'instant ! Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

 **Marion : J'espère que ta pharyngite va mieux (j'imagine que oui, depuis le temps ! ahah). Non, effectivement, c'est trop facile d'avoir le meurtrier dès le départ. Mais Fay va occuper les médias et la police pendant un petit moment : le véritable meurtrier se croit ainsi à l'abri et va faire profil bas quelque temps… ce qui va me permettre de développer enfin le Dramione tant attendu ! (avant que l'enquête et les drames ne soient résolus dans la dernière partie de la fiction). Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

 **Ela : ahah ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde est ravi que Lavande ait passé l'arme à gauche. En fait, cette fiction, c'est juste pour révéler votre côté psychopathe, rien de plus. Mdr. Bon après ce chapitre, on va véritablement commencer à développer le Dramione, j'espère que ça te plaira ^^. Bisous bisous et merci !**

 **Mikasa : Alors, ce bac ? Ca s'est bien passé ? Tu as eu tes résultats ? J'ai carrément hâte d'avoir ton avis aussi sur Faces of Insanity, ahah. Cette fiction m'a vraiment redonné goût à l'écriture quand j'ai fait mon blocage sur HP, c'est mon petit bébé. En effet, Ginny va retendre la main à Hermione dans ce chapitre, quant à Harry… well, il en est pas encore là… Gros bisous et merci !**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9 : Rita**

 _« … Et tout de suite, rejoignons notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter, en direct du Pensionnat de Poudlard. Rita, qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur l'arrestation et les aveux complets de la jeune Fay Dunbar ?_

 _\- Surprise, effroi, épouvante… ce sont les mots qui me viennent à l'esprit pour décrire ce qui s'est abattu cette semaine sur le luxueux internat de Poudlard. Comme vous le savez déjà, deux adolescents ont été sauvagement assassinés à quelques jours d'intervalle, l'un dans des circonstances encore mystérieuses tandis que l'autre aurait très bien pu passer pour un suicide sans les talents d'observation de la police et de l'équipe médico-légale de Pré-au-Lard. Après plusieurs jours d'enquête, l'équipe de l'Inspecteur-en-Chef Shacklebolt s'est intéressée à cette jeune fille, Fay Dunbar, proche des deux victimes. Plusieurs témoins auraient rapporté à la police que la seconde victime, Lavande Brown, et la suspecte se seraient livrées à une violente dispute quelques heures avant la découverte du corps de Miss Brown. Selon nos sources, cette dernière accusait même Miss Dunbar d'avoir tué Ronald Weasley, la première victime. Malheureusement pour elle, Miss Brown semblait avoir vu juste et après une arrestation musclée, au cours de laquelle la suspecte a blessé deux policiers, dont l'Inspecteur-en-Chef Shacklebolt, Fay Dunbar est passée aux aveux dans les locaux de la police de Pré-au-Lard et ce dans un état que plusieurs témoins ont qualifié de « violent et délirant »._

 _\- Miss Dunbar était-elle connue des services de police ?_

 _\- Absolument pas. Casier judiciaire vierge, dossier scolaire exemplaire… En revanche, mon équipe et moi-même avons contacté son psychiatre, qu'elle a consulté de l'âge de sept à quatorze ans. Il semblerait que les antécédents psychiatriques de cette jeune fille jouent en sa défaveur. Très tôt, il a décelé chez elle une incapacité à gérer la frustration, ainsi que des troubles de l'identité sexuelle qui ont fini par aboutir à la découverte de son homosexualité. Depuis le divorce de ses parents alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans, Miss Dunbar a toujours évolué dans un environnement familial instable._

 _\- Mais de là à commettre des meurtres ? L'Angleterre veut savoir, Rita. Le problème est-il simplement passionnel ou assiste-t-on à un des nombreux exemples d'une jeunesse déséquilibrée par la perte de repères sociaux classiques et surexposée aux actes violents ? »_

 _ **Journal télévisé du 10 septembre, Rita Skeeter en direct de Poudlard.**_

~o~

Nymphadora poussa un grognement agacé et appuya sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande. Le poste s'éteignit aussitôt, plongeant le salon et le canapé sur lequel elle était recroquevillée dans la pénombre. Assez de bavardages, assez de théories fumeuses, assez de ces salauds de journalistes qui se gargarisaient d'horreur, se complaisaient dans le scandale sans se soucier des retombées que cela pourrait avoir sur les familles, l'opinion publique…

« F'chier… », jura-t-elle en jetant rageusement la télécommande sur la table basse. L'appareil glissa sur la surface en bois verni, la traversa et tomba sur le sol de l'autre côté, emportant au passage le programme télé avec elle.

« C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ? », demanda Remus, quelque peu dérouté, en se penchant pour ramasser l'infortunée télécommande et le programme. Le cache-piles de l'appareil s'était décroché et il le remit patiemment avant de reposer le tout sur la table. « Dunbar avait des antécédents psychiatriques ? »

« C'est des conneries… », cracha amèrement Dora en s'acharnant cette fois sur un des coussins. « La gamine a consulté un psy quand elle était gosse, ça c'est vrai, mais juste parce qu'elle faisait une légère dépression après le divorce de ses parents. Et ensuite pour des troubles de l'attention en classe. Mais ces imbéciles là… », elle désigna l'écran noir du doigt, « non seulement ils instrumentalisent son orientation sexuelle, mais ils essaient de la faire passer pour une psychopathe afin de rassurer le bon peuple d'Angleterre… Ce serait une catastrophe s'ils réalisaient que n'importe quel être humain peut tout simplement _péter les plombs_ et se retrouver un jour ou l'autre du côté obscur. » _Même si je doute que ce soit vraiment le cas, ici…_ , ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Remus pinça les lèvres et se força à sourire en prenant la main de sa femme dans les siennes. « La seule fois où je l'ai eue en cours, je l'ai trouvée gentille. »

Nymphadora lui rendit son sourire et caressa ses doigts. « Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu vois toujours ce qu'il y a de meilleur en chacun de nous. »

« Pas du tout… », s'esclaffa Remus en secouant la tête.

« La dernière fois tu as même dit que Kim Jong-Un était une bonne âme qui ouvrait enfin petit à petit la Corée du Nord au reste du monde… », se moqua sa femme, dont le sourire s'élargissait.

« C'est vrai ! »

Cette fois, Nymphadora éclata littéralement de rire. « Le type a fait exécuter son ministre de la Défense au canon anti-aérien ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était parfait… »

Nouveau rire de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle se tut, Remus l'observait avec une expression bienveillante. Elle savait qu'il préférait la voir sourire, même quand les temps étaient durs et elle se rappela soudain à quel point elle aimait cet homme pour cela. Se penchant doucement vers lui, elle captura ses lèvres d'un baiser et alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient doucement sur le canapé, prêts à passer à une activité plus divertissante que les journaux du soir… un sanglot long et strident déchira le silence.

A l'étage, Teddy était réveillé et le faisait savoir de toute la force de ses jeunes poumons. Les deux époux se séparèrent en soupirant et riant à moitié, tandis que Dora se passait une main sur le visage.

« Laisse, j'y vais… », souffla Remus avant de se lever et de l'embrasser sur le front. Elle acquiesça en silence, puis s'écroula de tout son long sur le canapé, le regard tourné vers le carré sombre du téléviseur. Ses dents mordirent doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Quelque chose ne collait vraiment pas dans cette histoire. Certes, Dunbar avait avoué les deux meurtres. Au cours d'un interrogatoire un peu décousu et incomplet au vu de la dose de sédatifs administrée pour la calmer et de son état instable… Mais cela semblait suffire à ses supérieurs, ainsi qu'à la horde de journalistes qui campait devant le poste de police et aux abords de Poudlard, pour condamner la gamine. L'opinion publique avait soif de coupables, de noms et de jugements hâtifs. Malgré son amour pour le scandale et les affaires sanglantes, la population aimait tout autant savoir les assassins derrière les barreaux en un temps record. Pour se sentir à nouveau en sécurité, pour croire que justice avait été rendue et que leurs petites vies étriquées pouvaient reprendre leur cours normal.

Elle serra un coussin contre son ventre et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine. En haut, les pleurs de l'enfant s'étaient tus et elle ferma les yeux.

~o~

Lorsque Ginny Weasley traversa le hall d'entrée de Poudlard pour la première fois depuis la mort de son frère, elle fut tout de suite assaillie de camarades de classe pressés de lui demander de ses nouvelles, mais surtout de lui annoncer le scoop de la journée : Fay Dunbar, arrêtée pour les meurtres de Ron et de Lavande. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette information… Fay avait toujours éprouvé une haine notoire envers Ronald, mais l'imaginer tuer Lavande, si chère à son cœur ? Pourquoi pas, après tout… elle pouvait très bien l'avoir fait par dépit ou après s'être fait jeter comme une malpropre par Brown, comme le lui avaient expliqué les autres élèves. La petite foule autour d'elle ne cessait de grandir et Ginny regretta presque d'avoir quitté sa paisible chambre d'hôtel de Pré-au-Lard. Après avoir passé toutes ces journées dans le calme lugubre de la morgue ou avec ses parents éplorés, l'agitation qui régnait à l'école lui donnait le tournis. Bredouillant des excuses maladroites, elle se fraya un chemin dans la horde d'élèves, à la recherche de la seule et unique personne dont elle avait soudain besoin plus que tout au monde : Hermione.

Ginny se sentit soudain rongée par la culpabilité. Voilà qu'après toutes ces journées de deuil, elle éprouvait enfin l'envie de serrer Hermione dans ses bras, mais elle ne s'était pas demandé une seule fois si Hermione avait eu besoin d'elle avant ça. Elle lui avait purement et simplement tourné le dos pour fuir l'internat avec Harry. Elle parvint tant bien que mal dans la Grande Salle où la majeure partie des élèves dînait bruyamment, et elle n'eut pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour savoir quel sujet était sur toutes les lèvres. Le nom de Fay faisait régulièrement écho sur les murs de pierre. Les joues en feu et le souffle court, Ginny balaya la salle du regard, essayant d'ignorer les yeux curieux qui se tournaient dans sa direction. Elle finit par repérer ce qu'elle cherchait : une tignasse brune ébouriffée, quelque part à la table réservée aux élèves de Serpentard. Les élèves n'étaient pas vraiment forcés de s'asseoir à leur table, en dehors des cérémonies de rentrée et de fin des cours, ou encore des repas de fête comme à l'occasion d'Halloween ou autres. Il était donc courant de voir des élèves dîner à une table qui n'était pas la leur. Mais malgré son amitié de longue date avec Théodore Nott (amitié qui restait toujours un mystère aux yeux de Ginny), Hermione n'avait jamais poussé le bouchon jusqu'à s'asseoir à la table des serpents.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille s'avança vers Hermione, entourée d'un côté par Théodore, de l'autre par Draco Malfoy et en face par Blaise Zabini et sa garce de petite amie Pansy Parkinson. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment être en grande discussion, comparés au reste des élèves, ce qui acheva de convaincre Ginny que la place d'Hermione n'était en rien auprès d'eux. Elle s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètre du dos d'Hermione, qui avalait sa soupe de légumes d'un air absent, et vit les regards torves de Blaise et de Pansy se poser sur elle.

« _Herm-_ » Ginny s'arrêta aussitôt, sa voix cassée par l'émotion n'ayant produit presque aucun son. Avec une grimace, elle se racla la gorge et le bruit attira cette fois l'attention d'Hermione, mais aussi de ses deux voisins directs et bientôt leurs visages se tournèrent à leur tour vers elle, incrédules.

La cuillère d'Hermione produisit un léger tintement en retombant dans l'assiette. La brune regardait son amie à la fois avec stupeur, soulagement et tristesse, sans toutefois esquisser le moindre geste dans sa direction.

« Je… », commença Ginny dont les yeux s'embuaient progressivement de larmes à la vue de son amie qu'elle avait si lâchement délaissée. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je… »

En face d'elle, le visage fatigué d'Hermione se décomposait lui aussi et elle sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds pour fondre dans les bras de Ginny, qui sanglotait à présent bruyamment.

« Je suis désolée, Hermione… Je suis tellement désolée… »

Hermione ne desserra pas les dents. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi dire en cet instant et de toute façon, elle aurait eu du mal à prononcer le moindre mot tant la boule dans sa gorge était douloureuse. Elle se contenta de rendre son étreinte à Ginny, sous les regards désolés de plusieurs centaines d'élèves. Le silence était même quelque peu retombé dans la Grande Salle, mais aucune des deux ne l'avait remarqué. Derrière elles, Malfoy était retourné à son assiette avec une expression sinistre qui n'échappa pas à Pansy. La jeune fille lui assena un coup de pied dans le tibia par-dessous la table et il la fusilla du regard, répondant aussitôt à son geste mais atteignant la cheville de Blaise à la place. Le métis maugréa un juron, tandis que Pansy continuait à faire des gestes sans queue ni tête, désignant tour à tour Draco, Hermione engluée contre Ginny, puis Théodore qui les dévisageait tous comme s'ils avaient perdu la raison.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser toute seule comme ça… », gémit Ginny en enlaçant Hermione de toutes ses forces. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai… je ne sais pas… »

« Ce n'est pas grave… », murmura Hermione d'une voix étranglée. C'était un mensonge, bien entendu que c'était grave. Ses amis l'avaient abandonnée à un moment où ils avaient mutuellement besoin les uns des autres… mais Ginny était là maintenant et c'était tout ce qui comptait désormais. Quant à Harry… c'était un autre souci auquel elle ne souhaitait pas penser pour le moment.

Prenant une grande inspiration et séchant ses larmes, Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de la rousse pour tenter un sourire piteux. « Tu devais être là pour ta famille, ne t'en fais pas… Ils tiennent le coup ? »

Ginny pensa à sa mère, hurlant et pleurant devant le corps de Ron allongé sur la table en acier, à son père qui semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans en une semaine, à Fred et George qui avaient été plus proches de Ron que n'importe lesquels de la fratrie et qui avaient fermé leur boutique de farces et attrapes depuis… et à elle-même, à qui on demandait à la fois de gérer Harry, les faire-part d'obsèques et tout ce que ses parents n'arrivaient plus à faire lorsqu'ils étaient à bout de forces. Alors, elle hocha son visage rouge et bouffi et répondit simplement : « Ça va. Il le faut bien… »

Hermione opina du chef à son tour, puis se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, la question lui brûlait les lèvres. Parce qu'elle était comme ça, Hermione Granger. On ne la changerait pas. « Et Harry ? Comment il va ? »

Ginny sembla gênée et elle détourna légèrement le regard avant de répondre. « Il a besoin d'un peu de temps… tu sais comment il est. »

 _Parce que moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un peu de temps, peut-être ?_ , pensa amèrement Hermione sans pour autant formuler la remarque à haute voix.

« Il a encore du mal à… intégrer certaines informations, mais je pense qu'une fois qu'il sera là, il faudra qu'on éclaircisse certains points et tout ira mieux ensuite. » Elle pinça les lèvres. « Enfin, je veux dire… on fera en sorte que ça aille mieux. Ensemble », acheva-t-elle en prenant timidement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. La brune serra les doigts glacés de Ginny et hocha la tête avec un sourire triste.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? », reprit Hermione pour changer de sujet et rétablir une ambiance un peu moins morose. Elle désigna la table des Serpentards derrière elle, mais Ginny leur jeta un regard gêné et méfiant.

« Merci, non… en fait, j'allais te proposer de venir m'aider à… enfin, j'ai mon sac à défaire, et puis j'ai pas très envie de parler à mes colocs alors… », bredouilla Ginny en désignant la sortie d'un geste de la main.

« Oh, bien sûr, pas de prob- » Hermione s'était retournée pour attraper un morceau de pain à emporter dans les dortoirs, avant de se figer. Penché sur sa propre assiette, Malfoy arborait une expression rageuse et elle repensa aussitôt à cette fois où il lui avait reproché de courir dans les bras de ses amis alors qu'il l'avait veillée toute la nuit. Honteuse, elle laissa retomber sa main et la corbeille de pain, puis reporta son attention sur Ginny. « Je te rejoins tout à l'heure, si tu veux bien », dit-elle avec douceur. « Je mange avec mes amis et ensuite je monte te voir. »

La phrase décontenança quelque peu Ginny, qui ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre, mais Pansy fut plus rapide.

« Oh ça va, Granger, on n'est pas non plus les meilleurs amis du m- » Un grognement de douleur coupa Pansy net dans sa remarque et pour cause : Blaise, Draco et Théodore avaient tous les trois jeté leurs pieds dans le tibia gauche de la jeune fille. « Les cons… », gémit-elle en se pliant en deux pour masser sa jambe endolorie.

« Pas de souci, Hermione… », reprit Ginny en reculant de quelques pas. Après tout, elle l'avait bien mérité… n'avait-elle pas fait passer Hermione en second, elle aussi ? Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. « A tout à l'heure. »

Hermione lui sourit faiblement et se rassit à sa place, notant discrètement que la rage de Malfoy s'était muée en une expression bien plus apaisée. Théodore, quant à lui, souriait carrément.

« Hermione Granger fait enfin son coming out : depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu avoues publiquement ton amour pour moi », s'amusa-t-il, avant de capter un regard mauvais de la part de Draco.

« Qui te dit que je l'ai fait pour toi ? », rétorqua Hermione avec une pointe de sarcasme. Malgré les émotions contradictoires que son échange avec Ginny avait fait monter en elle, Hermione se sentait soulagée d'un poids et un peu plus d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle vit Malfoy lever le nez de son assiette à sa remarque et lui adressa un sourire entendu. Ce soir et pour la deuxième fois de cette journée cauchemardesque, ils enterraient la hache de guerre.

~o~

Nymphadora laissa retomber son dos sur le dossier de son fauteuil et ses doigts, ankylosés d'avoir tapé plus de trois heures d'affilée à l'ordinateur, sur ses cuisses. Elle balaya d'un regard las les murs ocre et vieillots du commissariat de Pré-au-Lard, la porte en bois derrière laquelle on entendait sporadiquement sonner le standard téléphonique, la pile de papiers, photographies et autres documents qui recouvrait l'intégralité de son bureau. Le seul endroit épargné étant celui où s'était glissé le clavier de l'ordinateur auquel elle était vissée depuis le début de la matinée. La triste réalité du boulot de flic : quarante pour cent de terrain, soixante pour cent de paperasse… dans le meilleur des cas. Au début de sa carrière, cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle n'était pas faite pour rester cloîtrée entre quatre murs à pianoter sur un ordi. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait Teddy et Remus… Certes, elle aimait toujours autant enquêter, mais le temps qu'elle passait en sécurité dans un bâtiment officiel réduisait drastiquement ses chances de se faire tirer dessus ou blesser à l'extérieur. Et c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient venus ici, en pleine campagne : pour que Teddy puisse grandir en ayant la certitude de voir ses deux parents rentrer chaque soir du travail pour s'occuper de lui.

Un léger coup à la porte faillit lui faire pousser un cri de victoire : enfin un peu de distraction. « Entrez ! » Le panneau s'ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit et Shacklebolt apparut sur le seuil, un dossier à la main.

« Votre rapport d'enquête avance ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue en lorgnant le bazar sans nom qui régnait autour de l'écran et du clavier. La souris, quant à elle, avait totalement disparu, probablement noyée quelque part dans l'océan de papiers.

Nymphadora hocha la tête, lèvres pincées. Ça avançait, oui. Mais certainement bien moins vite que ne le voudrait son supérieur. Quelque chose ne collait toujours pas dans cette histoire, même si elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez… », grommela Kingsley en réprimant un soupir. « Pour vous, la gamine n'est pas un suspect crédible, elle est instable et perturbée… » Nymphadora ouvrit la bouche mais il leva une main pour qu'elle le laisse continuer. « Elle a avoué. Elle a posé son cul sur cette chaise, a levé ses petits yeux vers notre caméra et elle a avoué. Notre travail s'arrête ici. »

« Sérieusement, il y a plein d'incohérences dans ce dossier, des zones d'ombre qui-

« Qui ne nous concernent plus, Inspecteur Tonks », acheva Kingsley d'une voix sévère. « On pourrait encore agir si cette petite écervelée n'avait pas avoué si prestement les deux meurtres… mais elle l'a fait. C'est maintenant au tour du procureur, des avocats, des psys de décider si oui ou non ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Notre part du job est terminée. Tant qu'il n'a pas été prouvé que ses aveux sont mensongers, nous sommes pieds et poings liés. »

« Mais… »

« Elle savait que Weasley était descendu parler à Granger ce soir-là : la vidéo sur le téléphone de Finnegan nous l'a prouvé et ce-même Finnegan a assuré que Dunbar avait quitté la pièce peu après le départ de Weasley. Et personne ne sait ce qu'elle a fait ensuite. Elle a également un mobile pour les deux meurtres : elle voulait écarter Weasley pour obtenir les faveurs de Miss Brown, mais celle-ci a vu clair dans son jeu et après leur dispute, Dunbar a dû avoir peur que Brown ne la dénonce et elle l'a tuée avant de maquiller le meurtre en suicide. »

« Dunbar est une adolescente chétive de quarante-cinq kilos toute mouillée… tuer Brown j'arrive à le concevoir, mais vous l'imaginez vraiment écraser la tête d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui mesure vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle ? », protesta Tonks en haussant le ton à son tour. Derrière Shacklebolt, des visages curieux se risquèrent à jeter un œil dans leur direction et des murmures s'élevaient à présent du côté de la standardiste et des autres policiers présents. « Je ne parle pas de tout remettre en cause, je pense juste qu'il serait préférable de continuer à enquêter dans l'ombre pendant que le véritable assassin, si ce n'est pas Dunbar, se croit à l'abri. »

« La suspecte a été arrêtée et a avoué », aboya Kingsley, faisant soudain sursauter tous les occupants du commissariat. « Tant que le procureur ne nous donne pas l'ordre de reprendre l'enquête, nous-

C'en était trop pour Nymphadora. La jeune femme suivait généralement son instinct quoi qu'il arrive, et à Londres ses collègues l'avaient toujours soutenue même lorsqu'elle s'était parfois aventurée à la frontière de la légalité, mais l'obsession de son nouveau supérieur pour le respect de la procédure la faisait sortir de ses gonds. Elle repoussa son fauteuil et se leva d'un bond, faisant trembler le bureau et tomber quelques feuilles de papier sur le sol. « J'EMMERDE LE PROCUREUR ! On est peut-être en train de perdre un temps précieux à remplir de la paperasse pendant que- »

« INSPECTEUR TONKS, VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT RISQUER LA MISE A PIED DÈS VOTRE PREMIER MOIS DE BOULOT ? », s'égosilla Shacklebolt, tandis que les autres policiers du bâtiment fuyaient tous un par un les lieux pour s'enfermer dans leurs bureaux respectifs ou quitter tout simplement le commissariat en attendant que l'orage passe. Nymphadora se mordit la lèvre, au bord de l'implosion, et son supérieur reprit : « Je ne sais pas comment ça se passait pour vous à Londres, mais ici on respecte la procédure ! » L'homme se passa une main sur le visage, risqua un regard derrière lui, puis constatant qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls, fit signe à sa recrue de le suivre. « Venez avec moi. »

Toujours muette de rage, Tonks le suivit d'un air maussade, ne posant même pas de question lorsqu'ils quittèrent le commissariat pour se diriger vers l'unique auberge/café du village : « Les Trois Balais ». D'après la légende, Pré-au-Lard avait compté parmi ses habitants trois frères, tous jugés et pendus à l'époque de la fameuse « chasse aux sorcières » après que des témoins aient assuré avoir vu les trois hommes chevaucher et voler sur des balais. Balais qui avaient ensuite été suspendus, tels de sinistres trophées de chasse, à la devanture de l'auberge locale. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais cru à ces sornettes que lui contait sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite, Nymphadora ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans l'établissement. Et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, un concert de vivats les accueillit aussitôt du côté des vieux piliers de comptoir qui dilapidaient chaque jour que Dieu faisait leur maigre retraite en ce lieu de perdition. Shacklebolt les salua d'un hochement de tête distrait et commanda deux cafés, avant de faire signe à Tonks de leur trouver une petite table au calme, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle balaya la salle du regard, celui-ci accrochant bientôt une silhouette frêle et tremblante dans un coin de la pièce. L'adolescent échevelé et nerveux, recroquevillé sur la banquette de cuir jaunie devant une canette de Coca-Cola plus très fraîche, ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle acheva de l'identifier lorsqu'il leva dans sa direction son regard émeraude, ses lunettes rondes et sa singulière cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry Potter. Le meilleur ami de la première victime et d'Hermione Granger. Que faisait-il ici, tout seul ?

« Asseyez-vous, Nymphadora », maugréa Kingsley en la frôlant pour passer, armé de ses deux cafés fumants. Elle sursauta légèrement et le suivit, s'asseyant de manière à garder un œil sur Potter, qui ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Le gosse semblait totalement à l'ouest.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir hurlé dessus de la sorte au commissariat, mais j'espère que vous comprenez… Ce sont les règles… En tant qu'Inspecteur-en-Chef, je suis responsable de mes subalternes. S'ils outrepassent leurs fonctions, c'est aussi et surtout ma tête qui tombe, vous voyez ? »

Nymphadora hocha la tête en silence, ses doigts nerveux jouant avec la tasse de café brûlant. Kingsley la dévisagea un instant en silence, comme s'il hésitait encore à faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Ecoutez, je veux que vous vous replongiez à fond dans le dossier du Professeur Binns… », murmura-t-il en se penchant légèrement par-dessus la table pour ne pas avoir à élever la voix. Un petit raclement attira l'attention de Nymphadora et elle vit qu'il poussait dans sa direction le dossier qu'il avait eu à la main depuis son entrée dans le bureau, au commissariat, quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se renfrogna : elle avait beau adorer son ancien professeur et trouver atroce le traitement qui lui avait été administré par son mystérieux agresseur, l'affaire était loin d'être aussi palpitante et urgente que le double meurtre de Poudlard. Elle appréciait les efforts de Shacklebolt pour lui changer les idées, mais quand elle avait une idée fixe…

« Selon les dernières informations recueillies par la police de Liverpool, tout porterait à croire qu'un étudiant soit impliqué dans cette agression… Et si jamais au cours de vos recherches ou de vos discussions avec des élèves… », Kingsley esquissa un geste évasif de la main, « …il vous arrivait de poser deux ou trois questions sur Brown, ou Weasley… »

La tête de Nymphadora se releva brusquement et elle fixa son supérieur en clignant précipitamment des yeux.

« …ou Granger… », continua Shacklebolt avec une expression détachée.

« Je croyais que la procédure-

« Nous avons respecté la procédure… », assura-t-il, sans pour autant parler plus fort qu'un moine pendant la messe. « Nos collègues au bureau m'ont clairement vu vous réprimander et exiger de vous un comportement irréprochable, et ils vous ont vue, vous, courber l'échine et m'obéir comme vous êtes censée le faire… »

Elle plissa les yeux, essayant d'empêcher un sourire triomphant de s'installer durablement sur son visage.

« Vous êtes un bon élément, Tonks, et vous m'avez bluffé sur l'affaire Weasley-Brown… », avoua-t-il en soufflant brièvement sur son café brûlant. « Alors s'il arrivait _par hasard_ qu'au cours de votre investigation sur le cas Binns… vous trouviez d'autres indices sur d'autres affaires, classées ou non… »

Cette fois, Tonks sourit de toutes ses dents. « Par hasard, hum ? »

« Cessez d'avoir l'air aussi contente de vous, sinon je vous sucre votre prime de fin d'année… », bougonna Kingsley, tandis que les coins des lèvres de Tonks retombaient aussitôt.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter intérieurement de joie. Shacklebolt lui faisait confiance. Confiance au point de titiller un peu sa sacrosainte procédure et la laisser poser des questions subtiles autour d'elle pendant qu'elle enquêterait sur l'agression du professeur de Littérature. Elle avait clairement sous-estimé le vieux flic, même si elle était consciente qu'il ne devait pas transgresser les règles de cette manière tous les quatre matins. Il le faisait parce qu'elle l'avait impressionné et bien que Nymphadora soit de nature plutôt humble en temps normal, elle appréciait qu'il reconnaisse son travail.

Ils finirent rapidement leur café tout en faisant le point sur les rares informations solides dont ils disposaient déjà sur l'agression subie par Binns à Liverpool, puis Shacklebolt se leva pour régler la note et échanger quelques banalités avec les retraités accoudés au comptoir. Tonks s'empara du dossier et s'avança à pas lents en direction du jeune Potter et de sa canette de Coca. On aurait dit que l'adolescent n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis qu'ils étaient entrés aux Trois Balais et il aurait pu passer pour une statue de sel s'il n'avait pas été agité tout entier de légers tremblements et de sueurs froides.

« Tout va bien, M. Potter ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en s'arrêtant à son niveau. Le garçon sursauta et leva des yeux hagards sur elle. Elle constata nettement dans les mouvements rapides de ses prunelles qu'il ne la remettait pas. « Inspecteur Tonks, on s'est vus plusieurs fois… »

« A la morgue, ouais… », acheva Harry avec un hochement de tête sec, avant de laisser retomber son regard sur le sol.

Tout en se pinçant les lèvres, elle regarda brièvement du côté du bar où Kingsley papotait toujours avec les anciens du village. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école ? »

Potter passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure déjà cataclysmique, tandis que les mouvements répétés de son genou droit s'accéléraient sous la table. « Demain c'est l'enterrement. Les parents de Ron viennent me chercher et me ramèneront après… » Il avait prononcé le mot « enterrement » en grimaçant, comme si le simple fait de le dire à voix haute rendait la chose beaucoup trop réelle, beaucoup trop dure à encaisser pour le gamin qu'il était. Ce qui était sans doute le cas.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Tonks en profita pour l'étudier un peu plus en détails. Elle avait compris dès leur première rencontre au service médico-légal que le jeune homme était un drogué en pleine descente. Mais cela faisait presque une semaine à présent et il était toujours dans cet état fébrile, sans la moindre évolution. Il faisait peine à voir.

« Hé… tu sais que si tu as besoin d'aide… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et Potter la considéra un instant avec circonspection, puis haussa les épaules.

« Les adultes sont là pour m'aider, ouais, je connais la chanson… », cracha-t-il avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Tonks n'insista pas et de toute façon, Kingsley venait enfin de quitter ses compatriotes et s'approchait en rajustant sa veste. « On y va ? », demanda-t-il avant de remarquer la présence d'Harry, qui semblait encore plus gêné à présent. « Oh… M. Potter… Hum… Toutes mes condoléances pour votre ami… », marmonna-t-il tandis qu'Harry se contentait d'un sourire pincé et d'un hochement de tête rapide. Après un bref instant inconfortable, les deux policiers se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Tonks ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le bref échange entre son collègue et le jeune garçon.

« Vous le connaissez bien ? Potter, je veux dire… », demanda-t-elle à voix basse alors qu'ils poussaient la porte des Trois Balais.

Kingsley poussa un long soupir. « Plus que je ne le voudrais… Ce gosse est un casse-cou notoire. Toutes les situations les plus stupides et dangereuses qui se présentent, vous pouvez être sûre qu'il se met en plein dedans. Son dossier médical doit être à peu près aussi épais que les rapports qu'on avait sur le jeune Malfoy avant que son père ne les fasse disparaître. »

« Comment vous expliquez ça ? »

Nouveau soupir du vieux flic. « Potter n'a jamais eu de chance. Orphelin de ses deux parents, élevé par un oncle et une tante qui préfèrent s'en débarrasser dix mois par an ici… Il a une excuse. Alors que le petit Malfoy, lui, c'est le fils de l'adjoint au Ministre, nom d'un chien ! Il n'a jamais manqué de rien et il se permet de faire sa loi à l'école et même ici, au village. »

Elle étouffa un rire face à la diatribe de son supérieur. Manifestement, les différents élèves de Poudlard avaient pour habitude de donner du fil à retordre aux autorités de Pré-au-Lard, mais malgré son ton bourru, on sentait derrière le discours de Shacklebolt une volonté de protéger les enfants de l'internat, au même titre que les habitants du village. Son envie de rire disparut aussitôt en repensant au double-meurtre qui venait d'avoir lieu. Cela avait dû lui en mettre un coup à l'Inspecteur-en-Chef, s'il se préoccupait tant que ça du bien-être des étudiants voisins. Peut-être même avait-il l'impression d'avoir échoué dans sa mission, d'une certaine manière…

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague lorsque deux yeux sombres accrochèrent les siens. Tonks frémit presque devant l'intensité qu'ils dégageaient et elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'en détacher et observer le reste du personnage dans sa globalité. Un peu plus loin, au bout de la rue, un homme aux cheveux longs et pas très propres, aux vêtements troués par les mites, l'observait avec une certaine animosité. Ou avec méfiance, elle n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Planté là, droit comme un i, il ne bougeait pas et il fallut que Shacklebolt grommelle quelque chose à son attention pour que son expression vire carrément au mépris.

Nymphadora tourna la tête vers son collègue. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Sirius Black », cracha-t-il en secouant la tête. « Un dingue qui vit dans la forêt. Je l'ai coffré plus de fois pour braconnage que je n'ai de cheveux sur le crâne, mais il s'obstine pourtant à passer l'automne, l'hiver et le printemps ici. 'Nous fout la paix qu'en été, celui-là… Rubeus Hagrid, notre garde-chasse, lui a plusieurs fois tiré quelques cartouches de gros sel dans les fesses… sans succès. C'est malheureux à dire, mais il faut attendre que ces types-là commettent des crimes vraiment graves pour qu'on ait l'occasion de les mettre au frais durablement. »

Elle reporta aussitôt son regard en direction du mystérieux braconneur mais il avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Un frisson parcourut de nouveau l'échine de Tonks : elle sentait encore le regard insistant de l'homme sur elle. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la dérangeait, mais peut-être était-ce simplement dû à son accoutrement étrange. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un grognement de Kingsley.

« Venez, on va rentrer au commissariat par derrière. Cette fouine de Rita Skeeter fait encore le pied de grue devant la porte… »

Tonks suivit son regard et reconnut aussitôt la silhouette svelte, bien serrée dans un tailleur hors de prix, de la journaliste accompagnée de son caméraman en jean, tee-shirt noir détendu et baskets. Elle les fusilla tous les deux du regard un instant, puis suivit Kingsley en silence.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !  
ANNONCE IMPORTANTE : pour la première fois depuis mon trip au Japon en 2014, je vais enfin prendre quelques semaines de vacances bien méritées ! Donc, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre dans un mois vu que je serai à l'étranger. Ma dernière publication sera donc le prochain chapitre de The Faces of Insanity le 11 juillet et ensuite il n'y aura plus rien avant mi-août je pense. Je vous tiendrai au courant sur ma page Facebook de la progression de l'écriture )  
J'espère que tous ceux parmi vous qui ont passé des examens et/ou le bac ont tout déchiré et ont eu des super notes ! En attendant de vous lire, je vous fais des gros bisous, fêtez bien votre réussite et à bientôt !**

 **Xérès**


	10. Ch10 : Severus

**Nos Corps à la Dérive**

 **Merci à tous mes follow/fav, ainsi qu'à Clothilde Dubosc, Charliee3216, MissDraymione, Swangranger, okami shiroi, DramioneLove, Rosarum, Fleur d'Ange, malfoyswand, Wizzette, Liag Kab, Mikasa, Cécile, PouleauPotter, Drasha, Naina24, Jeny, Brengre737, HPMagnus, PlumeDeSerpent, Audrey917000 pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **DramioneLove : boaaarf la philo c'est surfait, et puis ça ne sert à rien. Mais alors vraiment rien rien rien. Et pourtant j'en ai bouffé sept heures par semaine pendant toute ma terminale L. xD Ahah Sirius va chambouler la vie de [NO SPOILER] et aussi [NO SPOILER NON PLUS]. Mdr. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes Tonks, c'est la première fois que je lui donne un rôle aussi important dans une fiction et j'aime beaucoup ! Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

 **Rosarum : Merci beaucoup, ta remarque m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !**

 **Mikasa : ahah Sirius, Sirius, Sirius… je lui réserve une petite place dans cette intrigue (enfin, petite, je m'entends). Merci pour ta review en tous cas, même si tu l'as postée il y a des lustres ! (J'ai honte de n'avoir rien publié depuis juin… Pardooooon !) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! bisous bisous**

 **Cécile : Tu as trouvé le retour de Ginny mal vu par Hermione ? Attends de voir le retour d'Harry, mdrrr. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

 **Drasha : Après le retour de Ginny, le retour d'Harry et crois-moi, il va y avoir des étincelles ahah. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le grand retour de cette fiction te plaira ! Bisous.**

 **Jeny : ahah contente que Draco t'ait fait marrer au début. J'espère que tu en as bien profité, parce que ça ne va pas durer XD Gros bisous et merci pour ton message !**

 **~o~**

 **Petit résumé « parcequeçafaitlongtemps »** **: Fay Dunbar a été inculpée pour le meurtre de Ron et pour avoir maquillé la mort de Lavande en suicide. A Poudlard, Hermione tente petit à petit de renouer avec Ginny et Harry, avec qui elle n'avait pas échangé un mot depuis le drame. Mais Hermione n'oublie pas comment ils l'ont traitée et resserre un peu plus ses liens avec la bande des Serpentards. En particulier Malfoy…**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 10 : Severus**

 _Job prit la parole et dit :  
« Je voudrais qu'on écrive ce que je vais dire, que mes paroles soient gravées sur le bronze  
avec le ciseau de fer et le poinçon, qu'elles soient sculptées dans le roc pour toujours :  
Je sais, moi, que mon libérateur est vivant, et qu'à la fin il se dressera sur la poussière des morts ;  
avec mon corps, je me tiendrai debout, et de mes yeux de chair, je verrai Dieu.  
Moi-même, je le verrai, et quand mes yeux le regarderont, il ne se détournera pas._

 _Livre de Job (19,1.23-27) – Oraison funèbre à la mémoire de Ronald Weasley._

~o~

Remus leva le nez du petit visage endormi de Teddy en entendant le bruit caractéristique des clés de Nymphadora frapper le meuble de l'entrée. Avec des gestes délicats, il déposa l'enfant dans son petit lit à barreaux, recouvert d'une fine couverture et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup pour retrouver sa femme au rez-de-chaussée.

Contrairement à son habitude, celle-ci ne portait pas ses éternels jeans et son blouson de cuir, mais une robe noire et des talons ainsi qu'une veste en tissu synthétique de la même couleur. Avec un soupir las, Nymphadora quitta ses escarpins et les jeta dans un coin du hall d'entrée avant de se traîner jusqu'à son époux, qu'elle embrassa furtivement pour ensuite se lover contre lui.

« Alors, comment c'était ? », demanda-t-il à mi-voix, tandis que Dora s'écartait pour se diriger à pas pesants vers la cuisine.

« Comme un enterrement… Triste, déprimant, humide, avec beaucoup de gens qui pleurent. » Elle ouvrit la porte du frigo et en sortit une brique de lait écrémé, qu'elle porta directement à ses lèvres. Remus préféra ne faire aucune remarque : lorsque Nymphadora faisait fi des convenances au point de boire directement au goulot, c'est que quelque chose lui avait déplu.

« Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Elle leva un doigt tout en continuant de boire goulûment, puis reboucha la brique de lait désormais vide et la jeta à la poubelle des déchets recyclables. Si Remus lui posait cette question, c'était parce qu'elle s'était rendue aux funérailles de Ronald Weasley dans l'espoir que quelqu'un qui n'était pas invité ou pas forcément attendu s'y pointe, la bouche en cœur. Elle savait par expérience que les meurtriers aimaient souvent assister aux obsèques de leurs victimes et elle avait observé chacune des personnes présentes avec attention dans l'espoir que celui-ci ne fasse pas exception à la règle.

« Je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier… Enfin… » Elle grimaça. « Il y avait ce type… Ce marginal qui vit dans la forêt. Sirius Black. Les collègues l'ont pris en grippe depuis des années et je ne voudrais pas le juger trop vite, mais… Il a quelque chose dans son regard. Un truc un peu fou, une lueur au fond de ses yeux noirs… Et je l'ai surpris en train de me fixer plusieurs fois. »

« Que faisait-il à l'enterrement d'un élève de Poudlard ? », s'enquit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai posé la question à la petite sœur de Weasley, Ginny. Elle m'a raconté que son frère, Potter et Miss Granger ont tous les trois été sauvés d'un chien enragé par cet homme, il y a quelques années. Ils sont devenus amis depuis. »

« Tu penses qu'il aurait pu… ? »

Mais Nymphadora ne laissa pas le temps à son époux de terminer sa question. « Je n'en sais rien. Je te l'ai dit, je suis peut-être influencée par tout ce que m'ont raconté les gars au commissariat. J'attends de me faire une opinion par moi-même. » Avec un frisson, elle repensa à sa première rencontre avec le SDF, lorsqu'il avait croisé son chemin à la sortie des Trois Balais. Ses prunelles noires l'avaient pétrifiée sur place. Mais elle ne devait pas se monter la tête avec des ragots de campagne. Les faits. Seuls comptaient les faits. Se débarrassant de sa veste noire sur le dossier d'une chaise, elle se dirigea vers le canapé dans le salon et s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir de lassitude, tout en appuyant sur le bouton de la télécommande. La chaîne d'informations en continu apparut à l'écran et c'est sans grande surprise qu'elle vit le nom de Fay Dunbar en grandes lettres blanches sur le bandeau inférieur. Un médaillon contenant une photo peu flatteuse de l'adolescente ornait le coin supérieur droit de l'image, tandis que Rita Skeeter délivrait son éternel rapport anxiogène devant les portes de l'hôpital psychiatrique où était internée la meurtrière présumée.

« Retournement de situation critique dans l'affaire Fay Dunbar. Alors que les services de police pensaient avoir affaire à une meurtrière de sang-froid, intelligente et manipulatrice, il semblerait au contraire que la folie soit à l'origine de ce déchaînement de violence à l'encontre de Ronald Weasley et de sa petite-amie Lavande Brown. En effet, après être passée aux aveux il y a quelques jours alors qu'elle se trouvait en proie à une véritable crise de violence, Fay Dunbar s'est aujourd'hui rétractée depuis sa cellule de l'unité psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. D'après l'équipe qui l'a prise en charge, elle clamerait depuis ce matin que ce n'est pas elle qui a commis les meurtres, mais le Diable lui-même. »

La speakerine du journal télévisé réapparut à l'écran et échangea un regard grave avec son partenaire, avant de s'adresser à Rita. « Qu'en pense le corps médical ? Est-elle sincère, ou espère-t-elle seulement échapper à la prison en plaidant la folie ? »

« Le psychiatre ne se prononce pas encore. Selon ses dires, le comportement de la jeune femme a totalement changé entre le jour où elle a été internée à la suite de ses aveux, où elle apparaissait en pleine hystérie et formulant des phrases sans queue ni tête, et les jours suivants où elle a peu à peu repris le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle aurait aujourd'hui l'air d'une adolescente tout à fait normale si elle ne passait pas ses journées à accuser le Diable d'avoir assassiné Ronald Weasley et Lavande Brown. » Rita Skeeter pinça ses lèvres rouges sang d'un air entendu, comme si elle doutait de la véracité des propos de Fay et qu'elle dissuadait quiconque dans son auditoire de la contredire. Remus esquissa un sourire en entendant Nymphadora faire claquer sèchement sa langue contre son palais en signe de désapprobation. Son épouse avait toujours détesté les médias, et à fortiori celle qui représentait leur pire aspect : Skeeter.

« Merci, Rita, nous reviendrons régulièrement vers vous au cours des prochaines heures pour en savoir plus sur la suite des événements », reprit la speakerine, et le faciès de Rita disparut de l'écran, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa téléspectatrice. « Passons au deuxième titre de notre édition et je dois dire, Charlie, que ce soir c'est toute la sphère politique britannique qui se retrouve ébranlée par un nouveau scandale. » La présentatrice se tourna vers son coéquipier, le dénommé Charlie, qui hocha la tête gravement.

Le bandeau qui avait contenu le nom de Fay disparut au profit d'un autre nom que Nymphadora n'avait que trop bien appris à connaître au cours des dernières semaines. Celui de Malfoy. « LUCIUS MALFOY, BIENTÔT DIVORCÉ », lut-elle avec une pointe de surprise.

« C'est une nouvelle qui ravira beaucoup de femmes célibataires de ce pays et qui fera grogner plus d'un homme également… », commença le présentateur avec un sourire en coin, « mais il semblerait que notre adjoint au Ministre ait demandé le divorce de sa femme Narcissa, ce qui le ramènera sous peu au classement des meilleurs partis à prendre d'Angleterre. Comme l'a révélé le tabloïd _The Sun_ dans son édition du jour, Narcissa Malfoy aurait eu une liaison avec un autre homme depuis plusieurs mois et comme vous le voyez sur cette photo prise à la dérobée au cours de l'été, cet homme ne serait autre que l'un des professeurs du propre fils de Lucius Malfoy à l'internat de Poudlard. »

Une photo floue et mal cadrée apparut à l'écran et Nymphadora plissa les paupières pour tenter d'apercevoir l'identité de l'homme qui descendait d'une voiture aux vitres teintées, tenant la main de Narcissa Malfoy et l'entraînant dans une villa sans prétention de la banlieue de Londres. « On dirait toi, non ? », plaisanta Nymphadora en jetant un coup d'œil en biais à son époux, mais celui-ci semblait plutôt subjugué par le petit écran.

« Mince alors, c'est Rogue ! », lâcha-t-il en pointant son index en direction de l'image. Comme si la chaîne d'info l'avait entendu, le nom de Lucius Malfoy fut aussitôt remplacé par celui de Severus Rogue. « L'enseignant de Physique-Chimie ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui… »

« Tu crois que Narcissa Malfoy aurait eu un faible pour son gros ' _bec Bunsen'_ ? », s'esclaffa la policière en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive. Remus rit à son tour avant de s'assombrir soudain, une expression concernée plissant son front légèrement dégarni. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le professeur resta un instant silencieux et secoua la tête. « J'espère que le fils est déjà au courant. L'apprendre par les médias, ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Surtout après tout ce que ce gosse a subi dernièrement… »

Nymphadora perdit aussitôt son sourire en prenant conscience de ce fait. Agacée par ces fichus journalistes, qui brisaient plus de vies en une heure qu'un bourreau ne décapitait de condamnés dans toute sa carrière, elle éteignit de nouveau la télévision et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Tu garderas un œil sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? A l'école. Il aura besoin du soutien de super profs comme toi. »

Mais Remus semblait perdu dans une profonde réflexion et mit une longue minute à réagir aux paroles de sa femme. « Oui. Oui, bien sûr, chérie… »

~o~

Assise à la table de Gryffondor, Hermione mordit nerveusement dans sa tartine beurrée, tandis que Ginny ne cessait de pousser des cris aigus en feuilletant le nouveau numéro du _Sun_ , qui pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, faisait sa une sur le scandale Malfoy-Rogue. A chaque miaulement de son amie, Hermione lançait des coups d'œil gênés en direction de la table de Serpentard, priant pour ne pas y voir Draco. Ce matin-là, la nouvelle était dans toutes les bouches, éclipsant presque le sujet de prédilection des derniers jours, à savoir le meurtre de Ron et de Lavande. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment le blond réagirait, mais elle sentait déjà que ce serait violent. Très violent.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter ce matin, ou en l'occurrence d'autres angoisses à gérer. Ginny et elle étaient censées attendre Harry à leur table, où ils devraient avoir leur première discussion depuis le soir où tout avait basculé. Même si Ginny parvenait à masquer son appréhension derrière les pages en papier glacé du _Sun_ , Hermione savait qu'elle angoissait à peu près autant qu'elle. Le fait qu'elle ait supplié Hermione de ne pas aborder le sujet de Ron avant qu'ils ne soient tous les trois réunis en était un indice flagrant. Harry n'avait jamais été un adolescent stable et fiable, mais pour une raison totalement incompréhensible aux yeux d'Hermione, Ginny se reposait toujours sur lui dans les moments difficiles. Plus que sur n'importe qui d'autre.

Alors que ses yeux faisaient un énième aller-retour en direction de la table de la classe aisée, ils accrochèrent une masse de cheveux bruns ébouriffés et son cœur chavira. Harry approchait, de son éternelle démarche traînante et mal assurée, son pouce déjà rongé jusqu'au sang enfoncé entre ses lèvres. Une envie irrépressible de fondre dans ses bras et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur son épaule saisit Hermione, mais elle se força à ne pas bouger. Avant toute réconciliation, il leur fallait d'abord parler. S'expliquer. S'excuser également. Sans ça, plus rien ne serait possible.

C'est en sentant ses poumons la brûler atrocement qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout ce temps. En face d'elle, Ginny avait laissé tomber son exemplaire du tabloïd sur son assiette vide, une expression incertaine sur ses traits. Harry s'arrêta à un ou deux mètres d'Hermione, ses yeux verts analysant la frêle silhouette de son amie comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. _C'est peut-être le cas_ , pensa Hermione en sentant ses yeux la piquer. _Je ne suis plus la même personne qu'avant. Plus maintenant._

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et pendant ce hiatus, ni elle ni Harry n'esquissèrent le moindre mouvement. Le jeune homme la regardait toujours avec ce mélange de peine et de colère, même si cette dernière était bien moins vive que lors de leur précédente rencontre, juste après le meurtre de leur meilleur ami. Puis quelque chose en lui sembla se briser et il pressa ses paumes sur ses yeux, le dos agité de soubresauts. « Je suis désolé... »

Sans réfléchir, Hermione quitta son siège et se précipita vers son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'odeur caractéristique de Potter, un mélange de cannabis et de gel douche au bois de Santal, percuta les narines de la jeune femme comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse et elle réalisa alors combien elle lui avait manqué. Combien _il_ lui avait manqué. Le sentiment devait être réciproque, car les bras d'Harry se glissèrent lentement autour de sa taille et ils furent bientôt deux à sangloter bêtement au milieu de la Grande Salle sous les regards apitoyés de leurs camarades de classe. Tout n'était pas pardonné, Hermione en était consciente, mais pour l'instant le plus important était de pouvoir enfin faire le deuil de leur ami ensemble, comme cela aurait dû se passer depuis le début. Relâcher la pression, souffrir, pleurer, hurler à deux. Elle s'écarta légèrement d'Harry qui plongea son regard humide dans le sien et plaqua ses mains sur ses joues pour en essuyer maladroitement les larmes. Peine perdue. Celles-ci semblaient décidées à couler sans discontinuer sur son visage rougeaud et Hermione préféra ne pas imaginer à quoi elle-même devait ressembler en ce moment précis. Car tout ceci n'avait aucune importance. Ils étaient réunis, le reste était secondaire.

Elle allait prendre la parole et inviter son ami à s'asseoir près d'elle lorsqu'un « oh-oh » qui n'augurait rien de bon s'éleva à la table de Serdaigle. Harry vit soudain tous les visages se diriger vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle et il se retourna à son tour, imité par Hermione. Draco Malfoy et Severus Rogue se faisaient face. De ce qu'elle voyait, Hermione devina que Rogue avait dû vouloir quitter la Grande Salle après le petit-déjeuner et avait croisé Malfoy entrant quant à lui pour le prendre. L'adolescent et le professeur s'étaient arrêtés l'un en face de l'autre, le visage du premier déformé par la haine tandis que celui du second faisait peine à voir. Un silence de mort était tombé dans le réfectoire et chacun attendait de voir comment l'un ou l'autre allait réagir. A côté de ça, le scoop des retrouvailles larmoyantes entre Harry et Hermione faisait franchement pâle figure.

Enfin, après ce qui parut durer une éternité, Draco recula d'un pas, comme s'il avait décidé de se passer aujourd'hui de petit-déjeuner, et se racla la gorge bruyamment. La seconde d'après, il en crachait le contenu au visage de son professeur, sous les exclamations étouffées de leur public, et détalait à toutes jambes dans les couloirs. Rogue resta un instant immobile, puis leva lentement une main pour essuyer la salive épaisse qui gouttait le long de son nez aquilin, avant de disparaître à son tour avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait.

De nouveau, Hermione se sentit tiraillée entre son envie de courir après le Serpentard et celle de rester désespérément accrochée au cou d'Harry. Et pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, elle décida de privilégier son ami de longue date à celui qui ne l'était que depuis quelques jours. S'il l'était, d'ailleurs. Elle sursauta lorsque la voix rauque et humide d'Harry s'éleva contre son oreille.

« Est-ce qu'on peut… parler dehors ? Au calme… »

Hermione capta les regards angoissés que le jeune homme lançait tout autour de lui, ainsi que ceux plus curieux de leurs camarades qui s'étaient dirigés derechef dans leur direction après le départ de Rogue et Malfoy. Elle hocha la tête et Ginny se leva à son tour de table pour les suivre à l'extérieur. L'automne s'était définitivement installé sur l'Ecosse et une brise fraîche les enveloppa sitôt qu'ils eurent franchi les portes de l'internat. En silence, tous trois se dirigèrent vers un banc situé dans le parc et s'y assirent, attendant que l'un d'entre eux lance la discussion.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé, Harry sortit un paquet de tabac à rouler, des feuilles et un filtre, et se mit consciencieusement à rouler une cigarette entre ses doigts rongés. Ses mains mal assurées tremblaient et quelques miettes de tabac s'échappèrent de la feuille pour tomber doucement au sol, comme de petits flocons sombres.

« Est-ce que… »

Hermione se redressa en entendant la voix d'Harry, prête à écouter tout ce qu'il aurait à lui dire, dussent-ils y passer la nuit.

« Comment… Enfin… Tu t'en sors ? », acheva-t-il en feignant un intérêt colossal pour la confection de sa clope.

Hermione baissa le nez et se mit nerveusement à jouer avec l'un des bracelets en corde tressée qu'elle portait au poignet droit. C'était certainement la manière d'Harry de lui demander comment elle gérait la situation, le deuil, l'horreur, les remarques des autres élèves, Fay, Lavande… Ron…

« Je ne sais pas trop… », souffla-t-elle, avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique du briquet qu'on allume. Un nuage blanc de fumée âpre empesa l'atmosphère et elle se souvint avec nostalgie de l'époque où elle aurait volontiers grogné et toussé en agitant la main pour chasser les particules en suspension dans son espace vital. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui était une journée trop importante. « Je suppose que ça pourrait être pire… » Sauf qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment, mais elle se garda bien de le lui avouer. Elle ne savait pas encore que le pire était à venir.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés, Hermione… », se lança Ginny en voyant qu'Harry ne trouvait pas encore les mots adéquats. « Nous n'aurions pas dû nous éloigner ainsi de toi. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris. Tout est allé… tellement vite. Tellement de choses… se sont passées. »

« On sait que tu n'y es pour rien. » Harry semblait avoir enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole, sûrement encouragé par le premier élan de sa petite amie. « C'est Fay… qui l'a tué. Lui et Lavande aussi. Mais avant ça, je n'ai pas compris… j'étais aveuglé par… » Il réprima un sanglot et tira sur sa cigarette avant d'en exhaler la fumée par le nez. « J'ai perdu un frère, Hermione. Une partie de moi. J'ai cru mourir ce jour-là. Mourir d'angoisse, de haine, de désespoir. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il revienne… »

Hermione sentit le regard d'émeraude d'Harry se poser sur elle, désolé.

« …et à un moment j'aurais même voulu que tu sois morte à sa place. »

 _Aouch._ Le cœur d'Hermione se serra douloureusement et elle préféra détourner les yeux en direction du lac, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, se concentrant sur sa noirceur, sa surface calme, à peine troublée par la risée.

« J'ai été con. Je me dégoûte d'avoir pensé ça, tu n'imagines même pas. Pourtant, c'était le cas et je voulais que tu le saches. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus être mon amie. Moi-même, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir me regarder dans une glace. » Harry passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux en bataille et Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle aurait pu elle aussi se montrer blessante en lui rétorquant qu'une partie d'elle-même avait été ravie que Ron soit mort, qu'il paie pour son agression, pour sa stupidité. Mais elle se ravisa. Si elle avait été capable d'avouer ces horribles pensées devant Malfoy, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait d'ailleurs toujours pas, elle se refusait à faire subir cela à Harry. Même bancals, ses efforts pour s'exprimer partaient d'une bonne intention. Il faisait un pas vers elle, elle ne devait pas gâcher ça.

« Ce n'est rien… ce n'est pas grave, Harry… », marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. _Quoi ? Bien sûr que si, c'est grave, imbécile !_ , s'insurgea sa propre conscience dans un coin de son cerveau. _Il prend le parti de son meilleur pote qui t'a fait du mal, au lieu de s'inquiéter pour toi !_

« C'est juste… tu sais, ils ont dit tellement d'horreurs à maman et papa… », reprit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, quelque peu perdue, et interrogea ses deux amis du regard.

« Ils ont dit… que Ron t'avait… violentée ? Mais c'est faux, ils ont dû mal comprendre… Tu étais sous le choc… », balbutia Harry en secouant la tête.

 _Pardon ?_

« Ron pouvait être un sale con avec toi, parfois… mais il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais », renchérit Ginny en prenant la main de sa camarade. « On leur a dit qu'ils se trompaient, que ce n'était pas possible… mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre, c'est vraiment absurde. Fay s'est attaquée à vous deux, Ron est une victime, au même titre que toi… et on aurait dit qu'ils voulaient le faire passer pour… un salaud. Ça a dévasté papa et maman. »

Hermione dégagea prestement sa main d'entre les doigts osseux et pâles de Ginny. « La police n'a rien inventé, Ron m'a bien agressée. »

Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds, tandis qu'Harry s'étouffait avec sa bouffée et était pris d'une violente quinte de toux. « Hermione… enfin… tu as forcément mal vu. C'était Fay, qui… »

« Je n'ai pas vu Fay, ni qui que ce soit d'autre avant de perdre connaissance », déclara sèchement Hermione, que la conversation commençait à agacer prodigieusement. « En revanche, j'ai bien vu Ron bourré et défoncé tenter de me _baiser_ parce qu'il s'était mis dans sa _foutue_ tête que j'avais _couché_ avec _Malfoy_ ! » Le ton était graduellement monté au cours de sa phrase et elle s'aperçut à la soudaine douleur dans ses paumes qu'elle avait serré les poings jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair tendre.

Elle se retourna en direction d'Harry, haletante. Celui-ci la fixait avec une expression d'étonnement et de dégoût mélangés. La cigarette roulée s'éteignit entre ses doigts, inutilisée. « C'est toi qui as mis cette idée débile dans la tête des flics ? »

 _Seigneur, comment cette conversation a-t-elle pu si mal tourner en si peu de temps…_

« Cette idée débile ? » Hermione s'était levée, sa voix atteignant maintenant des sommets, à tel point que quelques élèves qui se rendaient au gymnase un peu plus loin tournèrent la tête dans leur direction. « C'est quoi que tu trouves débile, au juste ? Que ton cher ami Ron soit capable d'un acte aussi horrible ? Ou que je ne fasse pas partie de ceux qui sont prêts à le défendre coûte que coûte ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se lever. Son teint avait pris une couleur violacée, ses veines gonflées à bloc en travers de ses tempes. Vu comme ça, il ressemblait étrangement à son oncle Vernon lorsque quelque chose de gravissime le contrariait, comme par exemple une voiture stationnée sur sa place de parking ou bien le jardinier qui n'avait pas correctement taillé sa haie de troènes. En d'autres circonstances, Hermione en aurait ri, mais elle était trop furieuse pour ça.

« Non mais tu t'entends, là ? T'es devenue folle ou quoi ? », se mit à hurler Harry en jetant sa cigarette à moitié fumée dans l'herbe. « Ron est mort ! _Mort_ , Hermione ! Ok vous vous êtes disputés à cause de Lavande, ok c'est dégueulasse qu'il t'ait trompée et je comprends que tu veuilles te venger… mais tu penses un peu à ses parents ? A nous ? Tu imagines ce qu'on peut ressentir en t'entendant salir sa mémoire de cette façon ? »

Ginny tenta de s'interposer entre eux, mais Hermione la repoussa vivement d'un bras. « Salir sa mémoire ? Qu'aurait-il fallu que je fasse, Harry ? Les laisser enquêter sans leur dire la vérité ? Le fait qu'il soit mort n'efface pas les gestes et les mots qu'il a eus envers moi. D'accord, il n'était pas dans son état normal, n'empêche qu'il m'a tout de même blessée physiquement dans le but de coucher avec moi ! »

Elle n'en crut littéralement pas ses yeux lorsque les iris d'Harry roulèrent dans leurs orbites avec lassitude. « Pitié, Hermione, c'est pas le moment de faire ressortir ton féminisme à deux balles. Il a fait quoi, hein ? Il t'a serré un peu le poignet ? Il t'a plaquée contre un mur ? Y'a des centaines de filles qui adorent ce genre de trucs. Ça ne fait pas de Ron un violeur… » Hermione allait parler mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Et en plus, c'était ton petit-ami. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller baiser Lavande, si tu avais été à l'écoute de ses besoins plus tôt. »

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois. Ses yeux analysaient Harry des pieds à la tête et elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne savait absolument plus qui était le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Cet inconnu insensible, désinvolte, défenseur d'un agresseur, donneur de leçons… qui était-il et qu'avait-il fait d'Harry Potter ? Avait-il toujours été ainsi ou bien les circonstances avaient-elles éveillé une part sombre de sa personnalité ? Ou bien elle-même avait-elle toujours été aveugle et la violence de Ron lui avait-elle rendu la vue ? Tremblante de colère et d'incompréhension, elle fit un pas en arrière puis un autre. Sur ses traits, la tristesse avait laissé place au mépris.

« Tu avais raison tout à l'heure, Harry… », murmura-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. « Je crois que la meilleure partie de toi est effectivement morte avec lui. »

Elle fit volte-face en direction du château et n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'une plainte déchirante s'éleva dans la fraîcheur du matin. C'était Ginny, en larmes, qui l'appelait. Hermione la regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Tu viens ? », demanda-t-elle avec rudesse.

Ginny laissa échapper un sanglot bruyant, mais aucune parole intelligible. Elle fit simplement un geste de la main en direction d'Harry, fou de rage à côté d'elle.

« Alors quoi, tu es d'accord avec lui toi aussi ? », cracha Hermione en serrant les poings, réveillant la douleur dans ses paumes.

Ginny laissa échapper un hoquet pathétique. « Je… je ne sais pas… »

« 'Je ne sais pas' ne me suffit pas, désolée. » L'instant d'après, Hermione s'élançait vers l'internat, sa course rythmée par les pleurs et les cris de Ginny et Harry qui se disputaient dans le parc. Plus elle s'éloignait du lieu du drame, plus elle sentait les larmes affluer dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allait, seulement qu'il fallait qu'elle mette un maximum de distance entre elle et ses deux anciens amis. Ils ne pouvaient décemment plus porter ce titre après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient jeté à la figure aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les couloirs sombres encore inoccupés avant les cours, les paroles d'Harry semblaient se répéter en boucle dans son crâne. « _J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il revienne et que tu sois morte à sa place… C'est toi qui as mis cette idée débile dans la tête des flics ?... Il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aller baiser Lavande, si tu avais été à l'écoute de ses besoins plus tôt._ »

Sans crier gare, les jambes d'Hermione cédèrent sous son poids et elle tomba à genoux sur le carrelage dur et froid du château. Un cri à peine humain fit irruption hors de sa poitrine, interminable, glaçant. Elle ne reconnut même pas sa propre voix mais elle n'en avait cure. Lorsque le hurlement se tarit de lui-même, Hermione se traîna jusqu'au mur le plus proche et se recroquevilla contre la tapisserie, posant son front brûlant sur les motifs vieillots. Ce n'est qu'après tout ça que vinrent les larmes. D'énormes gouttes d'eau salée qui dévalaient ses joues, mouillaient ses lèvres, se rejoignaient sur son menton, avant de finir leur course sur ses genoux repliés contre son torse. Qu'avait-elle imaginé en reprenant contact avec Harry ? Qu'ils pourraient passer leurs journées collés l'un à l'autre, comme deux loups blessés léchant mutuellement leurs plaies ? Que leur amitié ne pouvait que devenir plus forte après un tel drame ? _Idiote… Harry t'a toujours préféré Ron. Tu n'étais qu'un satellite en orbite autour de leur planète. Une roue de secours. Ça n'a jamais été que Ron et Harry. Harry et Ron. Et optionnellement Hermione, quand ils avaient besoin d'un devoir à corriger ou d'un problème à résoudre._

Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres à cette pensée et elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Toute à son malheur, elle n'entendit pas les pas approcher et ne se rendit compte de la présence d'un intrus que lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude et réconfortante caresser ses cheveux. Hermione ne leva pas la tête, elle n'avait envie de voir personne, ni de parler ni que qui ce soit la voie dans cet état. Toutefois, la sensation de ces doigts doux glissant dans ses boucles brunes était un délice et elle décida de s'y abandonner totalement, comme lorsqu'elle faisait semblant de dormir et que sa mère venait lui caresser la joue en pleine nuit. Après plusieurs minutes, les caresses cessèrent et lorsqu'elle consentit enfin à lever le nez, apaisée, le couloir était vide. Fronçant les sourcils, elle passa une main sur son crâne, à l'endroit précis où l'inconnu(e) l'avait touchée, tout en essuyant ses larmes de l'autre. _Qui était-ce ? Et où est-il passé ? Ou elle, d'ailleurs…_

« Miss Granger ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Hermione sursauta et tourna la tête dans l'autre direction. Le professeur Rogue venait de faire irruption dans le couloir et s'approchait d'elle, l'air inquiet. Elle lui jeta un regard hébété et il comprit à ses yeux rougis et à son nez enflé qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il se planta devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur et Hermione se sentit soudain honteuse. De quoi, au juste ? Flagrant délit de faiblesse ? Mais Rogue n'était pas le genre de personne qui jugeait les autres. De plus, au vu du scandale qui pesait en ce moment sur ses épaules, cela aurait été mal venu de sa part.

« Je… tout va bien, professeur, j'ai eu… un petit moment de… »

Elle se tut, incapable de définir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand bien même elle l'aurait pu, elle n'allait pas faire perdre son temps à Rogue avec ses histoires. Elle délibérait toujours mentalement sur les explications à donner lorsque la main de Rogue tapota maladroitement le haut de son crâne. Rien à voir avec la mystérieuse caresse de tout à l'heure.

« Tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre… », marmonna Rogue de sa voix rauque si caractéristique. « Vous avez l'impression de sombrer pour le moment, mais un jour ça ira mieux. » Il tapota encore un peu la tête de son élève d'un air pincé et Hermione se redressa sur les genoux, bien décidée à se lever et à briser cet instant inconfortable. Aucun d'eux n'entendit le léger clic électronique en provenance du coin du couloir. Ni les pas qui s'éloignaient précipitamment.

« Merci, Professeur », balbutia nerveusement Hermione avec un sourire triste. Rogue hocha sèchement la tête et après un dernier regard inquiet en direction de son élève, il battit en retraite en direction de son bureau.

~o~

Le bruit caractéristique de sa mini-imprimante portative alerta Blaise alors qu'il se brossait les dents dans sa salle de bains. Une fois le processus d'hygiène terminé, le jeune homme passa la tête dans sa chambre et vit que Draco avait branché son smartphone à l'appareil et attendait avec impatience que le document imprimé ressorte dans le bac. « Impatience » était d'ailleurs un euphémisme. Les doigts du blond tapotaient frénétiquement le bureau de son meilleur ami, sa jambe droite s'agitait au rythme des mouvements de la cartouche d'encre et il secouait de temps à autre la tête comme un dément. Les yeux noirs de Blaise se posèrent alors sur ce qu'il comprit être la cause de cette agitation. Sur le sous-main du bureau, en petits rails bien nets, s'étalait un bon demi-gramme de cocaïne à côté d'une carte de fidélité Levi's tachée de poudre blanche. Au vu de la paille cassée abandonnée à côté et des spasmes qui parcouraient le jeune Malfoy devant son imprimante, Blaise en déduisit qu'au moins deux rails avaient déjà dû être consommés.

« Mec, il est huit heures du matin, c'est moche… Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans _ma_ chambre, sur _mon_ imprimante, à sniffer la coke que je _me_ gardais pour Halloween, éventuellement ? Il y a un souci ? »

Draco tourna la tête et lui décocha un regard triomphant, sûrement accentué par la poudre qu'il venait d'inhaler. « Trop de pronoms possessifs dans ta phrase, _mon_ cher Blaise. On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, l'ère du partage ! On n'est rien sans le partage. Rien ! »

« Hum… je te le rappellerai la prochaine fois que je voudrai taper dans ta réserve de shit… », railla l'Afro-britannique en jetant sa serviette de bain sur son lit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Un sourire cruel et sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Malfoy et par expérience, Blaise sut qu'il n'augurait rien de bon. Mais avant que le blond n'ait pu répondre, l'imprimante vomit sa feuille de papier et Draco pivota précipitamment pour l'attraper et l'observer. De là où il se trouvait, Blaise pouvait déjà déterminer qu'il s'agissait d'une photo, plutôt sombre d'ailleurs, comme en témoignait l'indicateur de niveau d'encre noire qui avait cruellement baissé. Draco posa la feuille dans un coin du bureau sans cocaïne, saisit de ses doigts survoltés un marqueur noir dans le pot à crayons de Blaise et s'appliqua à écrire un message en grandes lettres capitales sous le cliché.

« Aujourd'hui, il faut tout partager. La moindre information, le moindre petit faux-pas. C'est ce que le public veut, pas vrai ? C'est ce qu'ils aiment tous ces cons, là-dehors. Je vais leur en donner, moi du scandale. Putain d'enfoirés de m- »

« Du coup, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à partager le prix de feue cette cartouche d'encre ? »

« Aucun. » Nouveau sourire démesuré, tandis que le blond pliait son document en deux. « Mais d'abord, il faut que je fasse parvenir _ceci_. » Et avant même que Blaise ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, la tornade Malfoy s'était engouffrée par la porte de sortie et avait disparu dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui l'imprimante allumée, la coke étalée et le sous-main en vrac. L'Afro-américain poussa un long soupir las et comme pour compatir à son désarroi, le marqueur noir roula paresseusement à la surface du bureau et s'écrasa au sol.

~o~

Nymphadora bascula en arrière sur son fauteuil, jetant un regard fatigué vers l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle était encore jusqu'au cou dans la paperasse et les rapports à rédiger sur les meurtres supposément commis par Fay Dunbar. Difficile de conserver un regard neutre et objectif lorsqu'on était persuadé que quelque chose clochait. Mais comme le lui avait si bien fait comprendre Kingsley, elle devait s'en tenir aux faits pour le moment et rester discrète quant à la suite officieuse de son enquête. Ce qui équivalait en premier lieu à terminer tous les papelards habituels. _Barbant…_

Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pris sa pause-déjeuner ce midi. De la main gauche, elle appuya simultanément sur les touches CTRL et S de son clavier pour sauvegarder son travail, et s'étira comme un chat sur son siège. Lorsque deux coups brefs furent frappés à sa porte, elle se surprit à prier pour que ce soit l'un de ses collègues accompagné d'un bon _fish and chips_ de chez Zonko, ce qui lui éviterait de devoir aller en chercher un elle-même. Malheureusement, il s'agissait bien d'un de ses collègues, mais en lieu et place du panier repas, il tenait une enveloppe à la main.

« Inspecteur Tonks, il faut que vous voyiez ça ! Quelqu'un l'a glissé dans la matinée avec la pile de courrier du jour », lança le jeune agent de police en entrant dans le bureau.

 _Adieu fish and chips_ , regretta intérieurement Tonks avant d'attraper l'enveloppe et d'en sortir une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt lorsqu'elle lut le message inscrit en grandes lettres noires. La feuille portait encore l'odeur âcre du marqueur. Celui qui avait envoyé ça, l'avait fait dans la matinée. Sans attendre une minute, elle sortit de son bureau pour faire irruption dans celui de Shacklebolt. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partaient en direction de Poudlard.

C'est Dumbledore qui les accueillit dans le hall d'entrée, un sourire franc mais quelque peu inquiet plaqué sur ses lèvres, et Tonks se sentit désolée d'avoir encore à déranger et tracasser le vieil homme, son ancien Directeur d'école qu'elle appréciait tant. Quelques paroles échangées et une dizaine de regards pétris d'incompréhension plus tard, Dumbledore les mena en direction de la Grande Salle où déjeunaient la plupart des élèves.

« Puis-je aller le prévenir moi-même de votre arrivée ? J'aimerais éviter que les enfants le voient emmené par la police… », marmonna piteusement le Directeur dans sa barbe grise.

Tonks posa une main apaisante sur le bras maigre du vieil homme. « Nous ne l'arrêtons pas, Professeur. Nous allons seulement lui demander de nous accompagner au poste pour lui poser quelques questions. Et non, nous ne pouvons pas rester à distance au risque qu'il s'échappe. »

« Mais… Severus est innocent ! »

« S'il-vous-plaît, Albus… » Tonks pressa un peu plus les doigts autour de son bras, un petit sourire triste retroussant ses lèvres fines. Le Directeur finit par céder, avec un hochement de tête épuisé. Tonks se détacha de lui et accompagnée de Shacklebolt, ils se dirigèrent tous deux en direction de la Table des professeurs. Rogue y dégustait son poulet et ses haricots verts calmement, sans voir les deux policiers approcher de son fauteuil. Il ne leva les yeux que lorsque le ventre légèrement bedonnant de Kingsley barra son champ de vision.

« Severus Rogue ? », demanda poliment Tonks tandis que l'interpellé hochait la tête, interloqué. « Pourriez-vous nous suivre au commissariat de Pré-au-Lard, je vous prie ? Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions. »

Le professeur de Physique-Chimie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, dévisageant tour à tour Tonks et son supérieur sans comprendre. « C'est que… j'ai deux cours à donner cet après-midi… Et c'est à quel sujet, si je puis me permettre ? »

« Rien dont vous ne voudriez parler ici dans cette pièce, croyez-moi… », grommela Kingsley, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans ses poches.

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne peux pas quitter mon poste comme ça… Ne pourrais-je pas passer ce soir, après les cours ? » Tonks répondit par la négative à la question de l'enseignant.

« Professeur Rogue, dans votre intérêt et le nôtre, je vous conseille vivement de nous accompagner sans discuter pour tirer une certaine histoire au clair. Vous ne voudriez vraiment pas faire un scandale devant vos élèves. Surtout en ce moment… » L'inspectrice adressa un regard entendu à son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

« C'est insensé, j'exige au moins de savoir ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi vous désirez m'interroger ! », s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. A côté de Tonks, Shacklebolt eut un mouvement de recul et porta sa main sur la crosse de son tazer réglementaire. Sa collègue soupira et sortit la feuille de papier qu'on lui avait transmise un peu plus tôt au commissariat. Elle la déplia sagement et la brandit sous le nez de Rogue, dont le visage déjà blême prit une pâleur littéralement cadavérique.

Il se reconnut debout sur l'image, de profil, tendant une main en direction de la tête bouclée d'une élève. Son sourire qu'il avait voulu réconfortant en réalité, prenait une dimension bien plus obscène au vu de l'angle avec lequel la photographie avait été prise et de la hauteur à laquelle la tête de Miss Granger se trouvait par rapport à celle de sa propre ceinture. Dans cette position, n'importe quel esprit mal placé pouvait s'imaginer que la jeune adolescente s'apprêtait ou venait de lui faire une gâterie. Et pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, l'expéditeur avait pris soin d'ajouter une légende au marqueur noir :

 **UN DANGEREUX PÉDOPHILE SÉVIT DANS NOTRE ÉCOLE. LES ABUS DOIVENT CESSER. AIDEZ-NOUS !**

Le monde semblait s'être arrêté de tourner pour Severus Rogue. Plus rien n'existait, ni les flics tendus comme des arcs devant lui, ni la foule des élèves curieux massés derrière eux, ni l'expression peinée de Dumbledore à l'autre bout de la salle. Seule cette photographie mal cadrée et immonde avait désormais une quelconque importance. En une minute, elle avait Sali son rapport aux élèves, sa confiance, son amour du métier d'enseignant, peut-être même sa carrière si cela venait à se savoir. Il était innocent, bien entendu, mais ce genre de casserole vous collait à la peau toute votre vie. Qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille ? Ce fut le petit cri horrifié de Minerva à sa droite qui ramena Severus à la réalité. Raide comme la justice et tachant de dissimuler le tremblement violent de ses mains, il regarda Tonks replier la feuille de papier et hocha sèchement la tête.

« Je vous suis. »

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Pauvre, pauvre Sévychou ahah. Il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin !  
Qu'avez-vous pensé de la dispute entre Harry et Hermione ? Partagez-vous l'avis de l'un ou de l'autre ? Pensez-vous que cela va enterrer définitivement leur amitié ?  
Le sujet est sensible, surtout en ces temps où les femmes osent de plus en plus dénoncer les abus dont elles sont victimes, un mouvement que je soutiens tout particulièrement. Parler, dénoncer, utiliser des mots crus, choquer, ce sont les meilleures armes pour leur faire prendre conscience que tout cela va trop loin.  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu et que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus après tout ce temps ! Le plan du prochain est déjà prêt, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire et j'espère ne pas tarder autant que pour celui-ci. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas arriver.**

 **Merci à tous pour votre patience et à bientôt !**

 **Xérès**


	11. Ch 11 : Narcissa

**Nos Corps à la Dérive**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : noooon vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien fini par publier ce f**** chapitre qui me pourrissait la vie depuis trois mois ahah. Ça n'a pas été simple, je manquais de temps, j'écrivais deux paragraphes par-ci, une page par-là, souvent j'ai ouvert le fichier, relu, refermé en grommelant car un imprévu ou une obligation m'empêchait de m'y remettre. Mais il est enfin là ! J'espère que vous passerez tout de même un meilleur moment à le lire que je n'en ai eu à l'écrire xD  
Pour celles et ceux qui voudraient un rapide rafraîchissement de mémoire, un résumé des événements se trouve juste après les réponses aux reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à tous mes nouveaux follow/fav ainsi qu'à HPMagnus, PlumeDeSerpent, okami shiroi, MissDraymione, Charliee3216, Swangranger, Audrey917000, Fleur d'Ange, BlissTnbrs, Wizzette, tulusito, Jeny, Liag Kab, PouleauPotter, Acide'nette, Cécile, Michèle-Valérie, Mione 159, Drasha, Lemm, mon chéri, pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Jeny : merci pour ta review ! ahah oui il faut qu'Hermione change d'amis et c'est prévu ! xD Mais pour l'instant, la pauvre va devoir affronter une énième trahison… Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

 **Cécile : merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, l'amitié entre Harry et Hermione est définitivement enterrée et tu comprendras toute la portée de ces mots plus tard XD Bonne lecture et merci de ta patience (il en faut pour supporter mes rythmes de publication ces derniers temps… Le temps béni d'un chapitre par semaine me semble bien loin…) Gros bisous et merci !**

 **Michèle-Valérie : merci pour ta review ! Je suis totalement d'accord, Narcissa et Severus sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre ! ahah malheureusement beaucoup de gens ne partagent pas notre avis. Tristesse. Alors non, je te rassure, cette fois Théo n'est pas le grand méchant de l'histoire, je l'ai assez fait détester dans mes précédentes fictions xD. Gros bisous et merci à toi !**

 **Drasha : Merci pour ta review ! En ce qui concerne Fay, c'est au début du chapitre 12 qu'on en saura plus sur ce mystérieux diable, même si quelques infos filtrent dans ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! ) Draco a un peu sous-estimé les dommages collatéraux de ses actes ahah. Il est aveuglé par la vengeance, la colère, la cocaïne aussi… xD Rassure-toi je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir pour ce que tu dis de la dispute Harry/Ginny/Hermione car c'est exactement ça que je voulais dépeindre : le fait que chacun a un point de vue différent et s'imagine des trucs sur la mort de Ron, au point de ne pas croire la victime qui était là (juste parce qu'elle n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens au moment du crime ou autre..). Et effectivement, le ressenti d'une femme agressée par l'homme qu'elle aime n'est pas du tout le même que celui des amis qui ne voient en Ron qu'un bon pote sympa toujours prêt à rendre service… Donc tu as très bien cerné toute la scène ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu dises aussi apprécier de me voir briser les tabous et oser parler de choses dont justement personne n'ose parler de manière aussi directe. Il y a toujours eu une démarche engagée dans mes fictions, surtout en ce qui concerne les violences faites aux femmes. J'avais traité le syndrome de Stockholm avec Sarah et Lucius, la torture psychologique sur Hermione dans la voix des morts, le viol avec Hermione et l'inceste avec Pansy dans TRAF/Ennemis, bref je cherche toujours à dénoncer ces comportements mais aussi la façon dont la société les perçoit et ça m'a déjà attiré des problèmes sur FFnet, où certaines personnes m'ont reproché d'utiliser le « poncif du viol » avec mes personnages. Hors pour moi, le viol n'est pas un poncif, ni un cliché, ni un élément scénaristique pour attirer la pitié ou autre sur un personnage. Pour moi le viol est une réalité, partout dans le monde, dans toutes les classes sociales, il est omniprésent donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le serait pas aussi dans la fiction. Pour moi, les gens qui attendent toujours d'une victime de violences sexuelles qu'elle se terre dans son lit et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps sans jamais retrouver goût à la vie sont aussi cruels et indéfendables que ceux qui au contraire minimisent les conséquences de cet acte ignoble. Je lutte pour qu'on puisse reconnaître qu'il est possible de vivre avec un viol, que les sentiments de la victime ne regardent qu'elle et que la société n'a pas à lui dire si ce qu'elle a vécu « c'est rien » ou au contraire si elle doit passer 20 ans à se morfondre en pleurant sur son innocence perdue. Après un viol, il faut être libre de nos choix y compris celui d'être déprimée ou d'avoir la rage : attendre d'une femme un comportement X ou Y, c'est encore lui retirer sa liberté de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps. Ouh là je me suis un peu enflammée ahah. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

 **Lemm : Merci pour ta review ! Comme je l'ai dit depuis le début de cette fiction, je ne répondrai à aucune question concernant l'issue de l'enquête (ni par l'affirmative ni par la négative, d'ailleurs). Je l'avais fait un peu avec The rise and Fall mais cette fois les seuls indices qui sortiront de mon clavier se trouveront dans le texte. Ahah. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira !**

 **Luna : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! N'est-ce pas que les Lupin sont mignons ? Teddy est un véritable amour ahah. Et j'adore donner à Tonks un VRAI grand rôle, alors que d'habitude elle reste un personnage plutôt secondaire dans mes histoires. Bonne lecture !**

 **~o~**

 _ **Un petit résumé « parcequeçafaitlongtempsetquejaihonte »**_

 _ **Après avoir passé l'été à travailler dans le café-librairie de son oncle, Hermione a le plaisir d'y retrouver l'un de ses clients préférés, Remus Lupin, au poste de professeur de Littérature anglaise après que le précédent professeur titulaire ait été victime d'une agression gratuite à la sortie d'un bar. Mais les réjouissances sont de courte durée. Quelques jours après la rentrée, une soirée est organisée dans les dortoirs et après avoir surpris son petit-ami Ron dans les bras de Lavande Brown, Ron passablement ivre tente de violenter Hermione au cours d'une dispute et lui porte un coup au crâne qui la plonge dans l'inconscience. A son réveil, Ron est mort et l'autopsie révèle qu'il s'agit bien d'un meurtre. Les rumeurs vont bon train à l'école et tandis que les amis d'Hermione se détournent d'elle les uns après les autres, elle trouve refuge auprès d'un autre groupe d'élèves et notamment de son ex-ennemi de toujours : Draco Malfoy, fils de l'adjoint au premier ministre et secrètement amoureux d'elle. Terrassée par la mort de Ron, Lavande ne cesse de multiplier les scandales et les crises d'hystérie, accusant Hermione d'un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis. Sa colocataire, Fay Dunbar, que la mort de son principal rival arrange plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre, s'efforce de se rapprocher de Lavande sans grand succès. Après une violente dispute entre les deux jeunes filles, Lavande est retrouvée dans les toilettes, les poignets sectionnés. Malgré un habile maquillage en suicide, l'autopsie révèle qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau meurtre, mais Fay s'accuse d'elle-même de la mort de Lavande… Réelle culpabilité ou simple crise de démence suite à la perte de son amie ? Dans l'attente de son procès, elle est placée en service psychiatrique. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ginny refont un pas vers Hermione mais ne supportent pas d'entendre ce que Ron lui aurait fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Celle-ci fuit les accusations du jeune homme et s'effondre dans un couloir sombre pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Une main caresse ses cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur de Physique-Chimie, Severus Rogue, la trouve recroquevillée dans le noir et lui glisse quelques paroles encourageantes. Un geste surpris par l'objectif d'un téléphone portable… et qui pourrait bien lui valoir quelques ennuis. Ainsi qu'une convocation au commissariat.**_

 **~o~**

 **Chapitre 11 : Narcissa**

 _« Les conséquences d'un acte sont incluses dans l'acte lui-même. »  
\- George Orwell. '1984'_

~o~

« Ensuite, il m'a accusée de salir la mémoire de Ron par pure méchanceté… et je suis partie, je n'en pouvais plus. » Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, essayant d'éviter au maximum le regard de Théodore, assis en tailleur sur son lit à côté d'elle. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle verrait dans ses yeux si elle levait les siens : de la rage, de la pitié aussi peut-être. Et une envie irrépressible d'aller faire mordre la poussière à Harry Potter. Toutefois, en bon ami qu'il était, Théodore réprima son envie de vengeance pour caler son corps chaud et réconfortant contre le sien, puis l'entoura de ses bras. Le geste fit remonter les larmes aux yeux d'Hermione mais elle ferma les paupières et prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas se laisser aller. Elle avait suffisamment sangloté pour la journée…

Au lieu de ça, elle posa sa main sur le bras droit de Théo et esquissa un sourire pincé. « Merci d'être là… Tu es sûr que tu n'auras pas de problèmes si tu sèches les cours de l'après-midi ? »

« Aucun. J'avais TP de Sciences en demi-classe, je dirai que je me suis trompé de groupe… », répondit Théodore en haussant les épaules. « Il est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule dans un moment pareil… Pourquoi tu n'as pas cours, toi ? »

« Rogue est absent cet après-midi. Ce qui est très bizarre d'ailleurs, je crois qu'en sept ans c'est la première fois. Je commençais à me dire qu'il était immunisé contre nos microbes… »

« Attends, t'es pas au courant ? », s'étonna Théodore, tandis qu'Hermione se retournait entre ses bras pour lui jeter un regard pétri d'incompréhension. « Il a été emmené au commissariat ce midi. »

« Rogue ? » Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient besoin de l'interroger ? »

« C'est peut-être lui le meurtrier… », hasarda Théodore en haussant de nouveau les épaules.

Hermione éclata d'un rire franc. « Non mais arrête le délire, on parle de Rogue, là ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! »

« Peut-être qu'à force de respirer des trucs pas nets dans son labo, ça lui a grillé le cerveau… »

Hermione gloussa de nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel. Au moins, leur petite conversation avait eu le mérite de lui changer les idées. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et pendant une minute, Hermione réalisa combien son amitié avec Théodore lui était précieuse. Bien plus précieuse que son amitié avec Harry qu'elle avait longtemps crue immuable. Peut-être s'était-elle raccrochée à son amitié avec Ron et Harry par habitude, parce qu'ils formaient un trio inséparable depuis des années et que cela la rassurait ? Car il fallait bien l'avouer, Théodore avait toujours été bien plus attentionné et à l'écoute ces dernières années, que Ron et Harry réunis depuis leurs onze ans. Pourquoi avait-elle mis autant de temps à saisir le contraste ?

C'est au beau milieu de cet instant de flottement, où ils se souriaient en silence, que la porte de la chambre de Théodore s'ouvrit toute grande pour laisser apparaître Pansy Parkinson en tête, suivie de Blaise… et de Malfoy. Hermione tourna vivement la tête en direction des nouveaux venus et faillit sursauter en percevant le regard mauvais que Draco dardait sur les bras de Théo autour de la frêle silhouette de son amie.

« Oups, désolée, vous n'étiez pas en train de baiser au moins ? », railla Pansy, une main théâtralement plaquée sur ses yeux, bien qu'elle continue de les détailler d'un air malicieux entre ses doigts écartés.

Théodore laissa échapper un petit rire, qui faillit se transformer en quinte de toux lorsqu'il capta le regard de Draco. « Si, justement. Hermione et moi, on met au point une nouvelle technique de coït qui ne nécessite pas d'enlever nos vêtements. On espère la breveter d'ici la fin de l'année… »

De plus en plus intimidée par les iris glacés et furieux de Malfoy, Hermione choisit de mettre un terme illico presto à la blague douteuse des deux Serpentards. « Vous n'êtes pas censés être en TP avec Chourave ? »

« On a décidé de se tromper de groupe », répondit laconiquement Blaise, les mains dans les poches.

Théodore poussa un long soupir et se laissa retomber en arrière sur son lit. « Oh bah non, c'était mon excuse ! Si on s'y met tous, ça ne sera plus du tout crédible ! »

« Au contraire, un débile qui se plante dans un groupe d'amis, c'est suspect. Alors que si tout le groupe d'amis se plante, c'est qu'ils se sont mutuellement induits en erreur », rétorqua Blaise avec un sourire supérieur.

« Pas faux. »

Pansy se retourna vers Blaise et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. « Mon mec est un génie… »  
Tandis que Blaise hochait la tête avec une expression ravie, Pansy leva les bras en l'air pour s'étirer avec un soupir de bien-être, sortit son smartphone et son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, et se laissa tomber sur le lit tout en entreprenant la tâche difficile de s'en allumer une tout en surfant sur Facebook.

« A la fenêtre, s'il-te-plaît, Pans'… », grogna Théo tandis que Blaise se laissait tomber en tailleur sur le sol et que Malfoy restait planté au milieu de la pièce, son regard furieux toujours rivé sur Hermione.

Pansy poussa un soupir mais s'exécuta, faisant entrer une légère bourrasque d'air froid dans la pièce lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre. « T'es lourd… »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Certes, la petite équipe avait légèrement envahi sans prévenir sa bulle de calme qu'elle partageait avec Théo, mais cela ne la gênait pas forcément. Qu'il était bon d'avoir l'impression de faire partie d'un petit groupe, où on ne la jugeait pas, où on ne la traitait pas de menteuse, et où on ne la traitait pas non plus comme une victime.

« Draco, assieds-toi quelque part, t'as l'air _über_ con, là… », ironisa Blaise en arquant un sourcil narquois.

Le blond, qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, sembla chercher un instant un endroit stratégique pour s'installer. Au choix, une chaise de bureau, le sol, le rebord de la fenêtre où il pourrait s'en griller une avec Pansy, ou le petit coin restant sur le lit. Raide comme un piquet, il se dirigea droit vers Hermione et se faxa littéralement dans le petit espace qui demeurait entre elle et le pied du lit. Théo et Blaise échangèrent un regard sarcastique, alors qu'Hermione se poussait un peu pour laisser davantage de place à Malfoy que les 30 centimètres carrés qu'il avait décidé d'occuper initialement.

« Il y avait une chaise libre, tu sais », railla Pansy avant d'exhaler un peu de fumée par la fenêtre ouverte.

Draco lui jeta un regard meurtrier. « Merci, je suis bien ici. »

« Ça, je n'en doute p- » La fin de phrase de Pansy se perdit dans l'oreiller que Draco lui jeta à la figure sous les rires des deux autres Serpentard. Hermione se contenta d'un sourire crispé. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de ne pas comprendre certains signes qu'elle percevait depuis un moment chez Malfoy. Leur relation avait changé du tout au tout depuis cette fameuse soirée de rentrée où sa vie avait basculé. Il l'avait soutenue, dormi à ses côtés, s'était inquiété pour elle, des choses que Théo faisait également… Mais les instants simples et réconfortants qu'elle partageait avec ce-dernier n'avaient rien à voir avec l'atmosphère électrique qui persistait entre elle et Malfoy. Ses précédentes expériences avec Viktor et (tristement) Ron, lui indiquaient que cette tension permanente entre eux trahissait une attirance. Une attirance qui sortait du cadre de la simple relation platonique. Mais quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu, était-elle vraiment prête pour ça ? C'était une autre histoire…

Autour d'elle, la conversation avait repris bon train et Hermione écouta avec ravissement les plaisanteries de Théo, Blaise et Pansy, qui pianotait d'un œil distrait sur son téléphone. Seul Malfoy, toujours inconfortablement serré contre elle restait silencieux. Il la fixait, avec une expression un peu plus apaisée qu'à son arrivée, mais sans desserrer les dents et Hermione finit par lui adresser un regard inquisiteur.

« Comment tu vas ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, avant de regarder droit devant lui.

« Euh… »

« Je demande ça comme ça, hein. T'imagine pas des trucs comme quoi… enfin, t'es même pas obligée de répondre, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question. T'as qu'à faire comme si j'avais rien dit et… »

« Je vais bien, Malfoy », l'interrompit doucement Hermione avec un hochement de tête rassurant. « J'étais juste venue voir Théo parce que… enfin, ça s'est mal passé avec Harry. C'est tout. »

« Oh. »

A la gauche d'Hermione, Théodore sauta en bas du lit tout en parlant à Blaise pour aller fouiller dans son sac et en ressortir un livre quelconque, qu'il posa sur son bureau. L'espace vide qu'il laissa ne fit qu'accentuer la proximité de son propre corps avec celui de Malfoy et Hermione se demanda si elle devait encore se décaler ou non.

« Tu ne me demandes pas comment s'est passée ma journée ? », demanda abruptement Malfoy. Il semblait nerveux, comme un gamin qui a fait une bêtise et s'attend à voir tomber une punition imminente.

« Euh… eh bien, oui, comment s'est passée ta journée ? », répéta Hermione sans aucune originalité. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi gourde ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle parlait avec Malfoy ces derniers jours, ils s'étaient même tenu la main, bon sang ! Quelque chose clochait. L'ambiance que le Serpentard avait installée entre eux depuis son arrivée dans la pièce ne présageait rien de bon. Celui-ci leva un index devant lui et grimaça légèrement.

« Alors, figure-toi que ça tombe bien que tu poses la question… parce qu'il y a deux ou trois petites choses dont il faudrait que je te parl- »

« Oh merde, regardez ça ! », s'exclama Pansy en invitant tout le monde à se rassembler autour d'elle et de son téléphone portable.

Hermione jeta un bref regard d'excuse en direction de Malfoy lorsque Parkinson insista de nouveau, mais le blond avait refermé la bouche d'un air buté et s'était levé pour se poster derrière Blaise et Pansy. La brunette avait mis une vidéo en pause sur un réseau social quelconque et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

« Ce truc-là est devenu viral depuis ce matin. Un des employés de l'asile où est internée Dunbar a filmé ça et l'a mis en ligne, écoutez ! » Pansy appuya de son doigt parfaitement manucuré sur le triangle de lecture et l'image au centre de l'écran s'anima. La vidéo était d'assez mauvaise qualité et enregistrée à la sauvette avec un téléphone portable, mais on y distinguait Fay, assise sur une chaise blanche, devant une table blanche, entourée de murs blancs eux aussi. En face d'elle, un homme, dont la blouse immaculée le confondait presque dans le paysage.

 _« - Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui, miss Dunbar ? »  
« - Comment croyez-vous que je vais… » _Fay se balança légèrement sur son siège, son index frappant la table de manière répétée sans discontinuer. Toc. Toc. Toc. _« Pareil qu'hier, qu'avant-hier, pareil que demain et tous les jours suivants. Je ne devrais pas être ici. »  
« - En effet, c'est ce que vous ne cessez de hurler jour et nuit ces derniers temps. Les autres pensionnaires ont besoin de calme et de repos, vous le savez… »  
« - C'est la vérité. Je n'ai tué personne. »  
« - Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez, il y a encore quelques jours… Voulez-vous que nous repassions les enregistrements de nos premières séances ? » _La voix du psychiatre est douce, mielleuse, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans au quotient intellectuel diminué. Sur la table, les doigts de Fay accélèrent le rythme. Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc.  
 _« - C'est parce que je l'ai dit, je l'ai hurlé ! Et il m'a entendue ! Mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas vraiment… »_ Les mouvements oscillatoires de l'adolescente sur sa chaise avaient pris de l'ampleur. Elle semblait en proie à une frénésie incontrôlable.  
 _« - Qui vous a entendue, miss Dunbar ? »_ Toc. Le silence retombe. Fay a plaqué ses deux paumes sur la surface blanche et s'est penchée en direction du médecin, ses cheveux gras et hirsutes tombant de chaque côté de son visage. Ses grands yeux noisette ne sont plus que deux puits sans fonds au milieu de son visage blafard.  
 _« Celui qui a tué Lavande. L'homme dans les Ténèbres. Il m'a entendue hurler que je voulais qu'elle meure. Et il m'a exaucée. L'homme dans les Ténèbres m'a exaucée. »_

L'image se figea sur l'écran et Hermione mit bien trois secondes à réaliser que la vidéo était terminée et à bouger de nouveau. C'était comme si tout l'air de ses poumons avait été aspiré et elle sentit l'oxygène les brûler lorsqu'elle inspira de nouveau. _L'Homme dans les Ténèbres ?_ Quelle était encore cette affreuse histoire ? Une invention de Fay, une illusion qu'elle s'était créée pour accepter le meurtre qu'elle avait commis ? Ou bien y avait-il effectivement un autre individu, tapi dans l'ombre, qui avait profité de l'instabilité de la jeune fille pour passer à l'acte ?

« C'est purement et simplement ou-fis-sime », scanda Pansy en faisant défiler les milliers de commentaires en-dessous de la vidéo. « On se croirait dans un film d'horreur, cette fille est complètement marteau. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? », murmura Théo en effleurant le coude d'Hermione, qui tressaillit.

« Oui… oui, je crois… c'est juste… enfin, je ne comprends pas qu'un infirmier ait pu faire ça, c'est une violation de la confidentialité médecin-patient… » En vérité, la vidéo l'avait plutôt secouée mais il était hors de question de le laisser paraître.

« Le type a été licencié apparemment », les informa Pansy, qui lisait toujours les commentaires. « Mais il a créé un buzz monstre. »

« L'Homme dans les Ténèbres… Vous croyez que c'est à cause de ça que Rogue a été emmené, ce matin ? », demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Derrière lui, Draco pâlit et écarquilla les yeux mais personne ne le remarqua.

Pansy secoua la tête. « Pourquoi Rogue irait-il se mêler des histoires de cul de Lavande et de Fay, sérieusement ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais l'Homme des Ténèbres… ça lui correspond bien, non ? Avec ses cheveux noirs, gras, toujours terré dans son labo mal éclairé… » Blaise haussa les épaules, tandis que les autres réfléchissaient soudain à cette affirmation.

« Laisse tomber Rogue, c'est pas pour ça qu'il a été emmené… », grommela Draco, s'attirant des regards inquisiteurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, t'es de la police ? Ou bien tu t'es subitement pris d'affection pour ton nouveau papa ? »

Le jeune Afro-britannique avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais manifestement son ami n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Pansy leva brutalement le nez de son téléphone, persuadée que ce n'était plus qu'une question de millisecondes avant que son petit-ami ne se fasse démonter le portrait, tandis que Théodore et Hermione échangeaient des regards alarmés. Le rose monta légèrement aux joues de Malfoy, sa mâchoire se contracta, tout comme ses poings, mais contre toute attente, il tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte.

« Bien joué… vraiment… beau travail », lâcha Théodore, sarcastique.

Blaise esquissa une grimace, l'air sincèrement désolé. « C'est parti tout seul… »

Les trois Serpentards sursautèrent soudain : la porte venait de claquer pour la deuxième fois. Hermione était partie sur les traces de Malfoy.

~o~

« Reprenons, si vous le voulez bien, professeur… Expliquez-nous ce que l'on peut voir sur cette photo… », reprit pour la centième fois l'Inspecteur Maugrey en brandissant le cliché et son message infâme sous le nez de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci enfonça ses paumes dans ses orbites et lâcha un long soupir exaspéré.

« Mais puisque je vous dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec cette élève, l'angle de la photographie est calculé exprès pour qu'on imagine d'horribles choses, mais ce n'est _pas le cas_ … »

« Quand vous dites avec _cette_ élève, vous sous-entendez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec d'autres ? », reprit le flic avec une expression accusatrice.

Rogue releva les yeux et lui adressa un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il aurait voulu faire avec l'œil de verre et divers orifices corporels de Maugrey, mais réussit à rester calme. Du moins en apparence. « Vous êtes vraiment un bel enfoiré… »

« Outrage à magistrat, vous n'arrangez pas votre cas, professeur… », reprit Maugrey avec un sourire pincé. Dans un coin de la pièce, la jeune femme aux cheveux courts que Rogue avait déjà aperçue dans Poudlard après les événements, s'approcha de la table et prit la photo entre ses doigts. Il était vrai que l'angle ne permettait pas de voir si la jeune élève avait oui ou non le sexe de son professeur dans sa bouche, mais plus elle y pensait, plus ce scénario paraissait peu probable. Les pédophiles avaient souvent des réactions amusées ou éprouvaient une légère excitation devant ce genre d'images, or tout ce que cet homme avait montré au cours des dernières heures, c'était un profond et viscéral dégoût pour l'acte dont on l'accusait.

« Est-ce que vous avez des ennemis, professeur ? Des gens qui vous voudraient du mal ou bien des élèves difficiles, qui auraient pu vouloir détruire votre carrière ? », demanda Nymphadora en reposant la photo sur la table.

 _Enfin une interlocutrice sensée…_ , pensa Rogue avec une pointe de soulagement. « Vous voulez dire comme l'Adjoint au Ministre depuis qu'il sait que sa femme le trompait avec moi ou encore les dizaines d'élèves qui n'ont pas la moyenne dans mon cours ? »

« Par exemple, oui… », répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Lucius Malfoy… ce politicard de mes deux se croit toujours au-dessus des lois… Lui et son satané fils… », grogna Maugrey, tandis que Rogue semblait soudain en proie à une intense réflexion.

Toutefois, le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un vacarme assourdissant de portes qui claquent et de protestations aiguës. Les trois occupants de la salle d'interrogatoire sursautèrent de concert lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et qu'une Narcissa Malfoy fraîchement divorcée et manifestement hors d'elle fit irruption dans la pièce exiguë. Suivie de trois policiers en colère.

« Madame, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Veuillez attendre à l'accueil ! », aboya Maugrey, tandis que l'ex-femme de l'adjoint ministériel s'accrochait désespérément à son amant.

« Severus est innocent, jamais il n'aurait pu assassiner deux de ses élèves, c'est absurde ! » D'un geste impérieux, elle chassa les mains des policiers qui tentaient de l'agripper et Tonks leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Madame Malfoy… », commença-t-elle doucement.

« Black. »

Tonks reprit une grande inspiration. « Madame Black, je ne sais pas qui vous a prévenue que nous interrogions votre compagnon, mais il n'est absolument pas question de l'inculper pour les deux meurtres commis à Poudlard. »

Narcissa sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon crevé et elle leva des yeux hagards en direction de l'Inspectrice. « Ah bon ? Enfin… Dumbledore m'a appelée pour me dire… enfin, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je… j'ai cru que… »

Nymphadora lui sourit et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle comprenait son raisonnement malgré l'absence d'une bonne moitié des phrases. « C'est autre chose. »

« Oh… » Le soulagement qui parut sur les traits de Narcissa Black fut de courte durée. « Mais alors, de quoi l'accuse-t-on ? »

« Si on vous le dit, vous quitterez cette pièce ? », grinça Maugrey en lui décochant une œillade mécontente, à laquelle Narcissa répondit par un regard froid digne des plus hautes strates de la bourgeoisie londonienne.

« Je ne promets rien… »

« Votre ami, le professeur Rogue a été accusé de pédophilie par le biais d'un message anonyme. » Tonks pinça les lèvres, s'attendant à une réaction effondrée, mais c'est tout le contraire qui se produisit. Un grand éclat de rire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres carmin de Narcissa Black et l'aristocrate secoua la tête comme si c'était la meilleure blague qu'on lui ait raconté. Mais son sourire s'évanouit progressivement à la vue des expressions graves des flics et de celle, mortifiée, de Severus.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« Je crains que non, Madame… », répondit doucement Tonks en croisant les bras sur son ventre. « Voilà pourquoi il serait préférable que vous quittiez cette pièce, à présent. »

« Montrez-moi ce message. » La voix de Narcissa Black était autoritaire, assurée, ferme. C'était la voix d'une femme qui n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on discute ses ordres. Cependant, elle n'avait pas affaire à ses domestiques aujourd'hui, mais à la justice. Nymphadora haussa les sourcils et inclina légèrement la tête, ce qui poussa très vite la blonde à ajouter « S'il vous plaît. »

« Si je vous le montre, vous me promettez de partir ensuite ? »

La langue de Narcissa claqua légèrement contre son palais mais elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Tonks fit glisser la photo sur la table avant de la lui tendre. Elle vit une expression choquée traverser les traits parfaits de l'ex-Narcissa Malfoy et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre en pitié. Personne n'aimait voir ce genre d'images, surtout lorsqu'elles mettaient en scène un être cher dans le mauvais rôle. Cependant, le choc laissa bientôt la place à la déception, puis à la colère, lorsque les yeux de glace de la femme lurent le message écrit au marqueur noir. Sa bouche se pinça et elle retourna le cliché en direction de Tonks, un de ses ongles rouge sang pointant précisément la première lettre D du message : UN DANGEREUX PÉDOPHILE SÉVIT DANS NOTRE ÉCOLE. LES ABUS DOIVENT CESSER. AIDEZ-NOUS ! Tout était rédigé en lettres majuscules et les D ne faisaient pas exception. En revanche, leur graphie était quelque peu singulière : contrairement à l'usage, le « ventre » du D n'était pas arrondi mais en pointe, ce qui donnait à la lettre une forme triangulaire.

« Vous voyez ceci ? », demanda Narcissa avec un air pincé.

« Euh… oui, c'est… un D, mais… »

« Ce D, ce sont des centaines d'heures de cris et de hurlements. Des dizaines de pages arrachées, des litres d'encre gaspillés… Ce D a envoyé deux institutrices de CP en dépression. » La colère de Narcissa Black était désormais palpable et derrière Tonks, Rogue semblait avoir compris où elle voulait en venir et s'était pris la tête en soupirant entre ses mains.

« J'ai peur de ne pas bien saisir, Madame Mal-Black. »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, ma fille… », rétorqua son interlocutrice avec un ton légèrement condescendant. « J'ai simplement donné naissance… à l'Antéchrist lui-même. » Devant le regard perdu de Tonks, elle ajouta : « Mon fils, Draco. Il n'y a que lui pour tracer les D de cette façon. »

Nymphadora lui prit le cliché des mains et l'examina avec circonspection. « Vous êtes certaine ? », demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'un scénario logique prenait soudain forme dans son intellect. Le fils Malfoy semblait avoir toujours été un enfant à problèmes, caractériel mais protégé par le pouvoir que détenait son paternel. Il n'avait pas digéré que son professeur s'envoie en l'air avec sa mère. Peut-être le tenait-il même pour responsable de la déliquescence du mariage Malfoy ? Et aujourd'hui, par malheur, il avait surpris son professeur positionné de manière compromettante devant une de ses élèves et avait saisi l'instant sur son téléphone portable… Peut-être même avait-il piégé l'enseignant avec l'aide de l'élève sur le cliché ? Mais cela aurait été étonnant de la part de Miss Granger. Tonks avait toujours eu un bon _feeling_ la concernant, elle ne l'imaginait absolument pas prendre part à ce genre de bassesses. Surtout en ce moment…

« Effectivement, le gosse a un mobile… », fit remarquer Maugrey avec un sourire satisfait. « C'est tout à fait son genre, ce type de mauvaises blagues. » Il se tourna vers Rogue et lui décocha un sourire mielleux. « Désirez-vous porter plainte pour diffamation ? Je me ferai un plaisir de coffrer ce sale morveux une bonne fois pour t- »

« Merci, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire », lâcha froidement Rogue en le toisant de ses deux yeux noir de jais. « Nous allons régler ça… en famille, si tu veux bien, Cissy ? »

Le cœur de l'aristocrate sembla fondre dans sa poitrine lorsque Rogue prononça le mot « famille » et elle hocha la tête en silence. Maugrey se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir de dépit et Tonks s'empressa de prendre le relai en voyant l'expression méprisante que lui lançait Narcissa Black. « Bien, il va falloir qu'on interroge tout de même votre fils, Madame. S'il avoue de lui-même sa bêtise et que vous décidez tout de même de ne pas porter plainte, alors j'imagine que nous pourrons tirer un trait sur tout cela pour cette fois… »

« Je suis vraiment désolée qu'il ait fait ainsi perdre un temps précieux aux forces de l'ordre de Pré-au-Lard… », l'interrompit Narcissa, ses joues pâles rosissant légèrement de honte malgré son expression impassible.

« Y'a pas de mal, on s'ennuyait après deux meurtres… », ironisa Maugrey en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien entendu, un seul sur les deux se leva, donnant un résultat apparemment peu ragoûtant au vu du rictus qu'esquissa Rogue en face de lui.

~o~

Hermione avait passé près d'une heure à traquer Malfoy dans tous les couloirs des dortoirs, les bois autour du lac, le réfectoire, les gradins du terrain de sport… Sans succès. Elle avait fini par se résigner et regagner les dortoirs lorsqu'une tête platine fit son apparition au loin entre deux rangées d'arbres. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda la silhouette de Malfoy se fondre dans les ombres du jour qui déclinait, traversant les buissons, s'accroupissant pour passer sous un trou du grillage délimitant les terres de Poudlard et remontant la colline au trot.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et attendit qu'il la remarque. Draco esquissa un bref mouvement de recul mais continua malgré tout de s'approcher, une expression contrite sur ses traits. « M'engueule pas, s'il-te-plaît… J'avais juste besoin de… » Il haussa les épaules sans la regarder.

« Je n'allais pas t'engueuler… », répondit Hermione d'une voix douce, s'attirant un regard pétri d'incompréhension de la part du Serpentard. « A ta place, j'aurais probablement eu la même réaction. Blaise n'a pas… réfléchi, je suppose. » Comme Draco ne semblait pas disposé à commenter sa remarque, un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux et Hermione finit par décroiser les bras pour les laisser se balancer le long de ses flancs. « C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, tu veux… marcher encore un peu ? » Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter 'avec moi' mais se retint au dernier moment, se sentant de plus en plus stupide.

« Non, j'en ai marre de tourner en rond… », grommela Draco avant de comprendre à l'expression soudain déçue d'Hermione qu'il y avait probablement une proposition cachée dans sa question. « Mais on peut s'asseoir… tous les deux… où tu veux. »

En silence, ils gagnèrent un petit banc de pierre qui bordait l'allée menant aux dortoirs et s'y laissèrent tomber avec un soupir de soulagement. L'atmosphère était toujours tendue et Hermione décida d'y mettre un terme. Au même moment que son camarade.

« Malfoy… »

« Granger… »

Ils refermèrent la bouche et échangèrent des regards surpris, puis rieurs. « Toi d'abord », marmonna Hermione avec un sourire pincé.  
« Non non, vas-y, ça peut attendre… », fit Draco, désireux de repousser au maximum le moment où il lui avouerait sa grosse bêtise de la journée. Elle serait furieuse, alors autant profiter des derniers instants de complicité qu'ils partageaient car l'occasion ne se représenterait pas de sitôt.

« Tu es sûr ? », s'enquit-elle tandis qu'il hochait la tête précipitamment. « Ok, alors… je voulais te remercier. D'avoir été là pour moi ces derniers temps… Alors que tu avais toi-même tes propres problèmes. Je voulais que tu saches que moi aussi je peux être là pour toi si jamais tu avais envie… d'en parler. Ou tout simplement pour te changer les idées. Avoir quelqu'un… enfin. Je suis là, quoi. »

A cet instant, Draco se sentit plus coupable que jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Encore une fois, son impulsivité saupoudrée d'un peu de cocaïne allait certainement entraîner la destruction de l'une des rares relations amicales qu'il avait eu tant de mal à établir. Comment pouvait-il lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait à Rogue, en l'utilisant _elle_ par la même occasion, alors qu'elle venait de lui offrir son amitié sincère ? L'idée de lui cacher toute la vérité se faisait de plus en plus tentante. Après tout, il était peu probable que ces abrutis du commissariat réussissent à découvrir son identité, c'était l'avantage des messages anonymes, non ?

« Et toi, que voulais-tu me dire ? », fit Hermione avec un sourire plus détendu.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher une réponse désinvolte lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Au bout de l'allée, près des grilles du pensionnat, une silhouette furieuse suivie de deux autres approchaient d'eux, et Draco sentit une goutte de sueur glacée glisser le long de son échine.

« Merde… », lâcha-t-il dans un souffle en reconnaissant sa mère, son professeur de Physique-Chimie et l'inspectrice qui était déjà venue dans le cadre des deux décès qui avaient eu lieu dans l'enceinte de l'école. Hermione suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils en lisant l'inquiétude et la panique sur les traits du jeune homme. « Granger… il serait peut-être temps que tu rentres… »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-elle en portant tour à tour son regard sur Draco et sur sa mère qui approchait aussi vite que ses hauts talons le lui permettaient sur le sol inégal.

Le Serpentard comprit soudain qu'Hermione ne serait jamais partie avant que la tornade Narcissa ne s'abatte sur lui et il tourna une expression alarmée dans sa direction. « Granger, j'ai merdé… vraiment merdé… je ne voulais pas t'impliquer là-dedans, c'était un hasard que ce soit toi… ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, je l'aurais fait quand même… putain, mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours aussi con, je gâche toujours tout… »

Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était grave. Au point de déclencher une véritable diarrhée de paroles affolées et incohérentes chez un garçon globalement stoïque et froid.

« DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! »

« J'ai vraiment aimé ce qu'on est devenus, Granger. T'es quelqu'un de bien… Voilà. Au moins j'aurai eu l'occasion de te le dire… », ajouta le blond très vite. Hermione le dévisageait avec une expression de totale incompréhension, et une pointe de terreur, qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'il acheva sa diatribe d'un « je suis désolé » précipité. Narcissa Malfoy était arrivée à leur hauteur et toisait son fils, les joues rouges de rage. Ses yeux aussi étaient rougis et son menton tremblait. Hermione envisagea de quitter les lieux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais le regard que l'ex-femme de l'adjoint ministériel et que le professeur lui adressèrent la cloua sur place.

« Comment as-tu pu… Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ?! », s'égosilla Narcissa au-dessus de Draco qui se ratatinait comme un asticot déshydraté. « Mon propre fils ! Tu te rends compte ? Dis-moi, Draco, est-ce que tu te rends compte des conséquences que tes actes auraient pu avoir ? Pour toi ? Pour Severus ? »

Le regard de Draco dériva un instant sur le professeur silencieux en arrière-plan mais la main de sa mère saisit brutalement sa joue pour ramener l'attention de son fils sur elle. « Regarde-moi, Draco ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ça aurait pu mal tourner ?! »

« Je… je n'ai pas… »

Narcissa ignora les balbutiements de son fils et pinça violemment son oreille gauche, le faisant grimacer. « J'ai toujours pris ta défense, toujours été là quand Lucius se montrait injuste avec toi… et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En ruinant mes tentatives de me reconstruire avec un autre homme en l'accusant de pédophilie ? Quelle espèce de monstre ai-je mis au monde ? » La voix de sa mère tremblait et les larmes s'amoncelaient peu à peu derrière la barrière de mascara qui empesait ses cils.

« De pédophilie ? », murmura Hermione, davantage pour elle-même que pour les autres. Malheureusement pour elle, Narcissa l'entendit et elle darda ses iris meurtriers sur la jeune fille.

« Ne jouez pas les innocentes, vous… » Elle plongea sa main dans la poche de son long trench cintré Burberry et en jeta le contenu, une demi-feuille de papier, au nez de l'étudiante. « Piéger votre professeur de la sorte, vous devriez avoir honte. »

Interloquée, Hermione ramassa la feuille et la retourna. Elle identifia tout de suite sa chevelure hirsute au niveau de la taille du professeur Rogue, lut le message diffamatoire noté en-dessous. Vue comme ça, la scène qu'elle avait réellement vécue avec l'enseignant prenait une tournure bien plus perverse et elle grimaça.

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que c'est Draco qui l'a envoyé, il n'y a aucune signature… », rétorqua-t-elle, agacée à l'idée qu'on puisse la mêler à un stratagème aussi répugnant.

« Oh croyez-moi… je saurais reconnaître cette écriture entre toutes… », cracha Narcissa en considérant à nouveau son fils avec un mépris presque palpable. Hermione tourna lentement la tête en direction de Draco, mais les rouages affûtés de son cerveau tournaient à plein régime et elle sut déjà avant de la voir quelle expression arborerait le visage pâle du jeune homme. Une expression coupable.

« Monsieur Malfoy », fit Tonks d'une voix douce. Elle avait laissé le drame familial se dérouler avec discrétion depuis le début, mais pour que l'affaire soit définitivement close, elle devait poser la question en bonne et due forme. « Cette photo est-elle bien un canular et si c'est le cas, en avez-vous l'entière responsabilité ? »

« Malfoy, c'est toi qui… » Hermione leva dans sa main le message froissé, incapable de terminer sa phrase. La déception qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était telle, qu'elle en perdait l'usage de la parole. Du coin de l'œil, elle entrevit le Professeur Rogue : il avait brièvement fermé les yeux et poussé un soupir de soulagement, comme si l'idée de la savoir comme lui victime et non complice apaisait un peu le mélange de colère et d'humiliation qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis son interpellation un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Draco, quant à lui, était figé sur le banc de pierre, ses doigts aux jointures blanchies, crispés sur le bord de l'assise. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, rivés sur un point fixe quelque part entre le sol et la ceinture du trench de sa mère, et il tremblait de tous ses membres. En d'autres circonstances, Hermione se serait inquiétée mais après un bref check-up d'une seconde et demie, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

« Comment est-ce que t'as pu me faire ça… ? Après tout ce que j'ai subi », souffla-t-elle en secouant lentement la tête. Narcissa ne disait plus rien, quelque peu honteuse d'avoir manifestement accusé la jeune fille à tort, mais la colère qu'elles dirigeaient toutes deux contre Draco semblait avoir balayé ce léger détail.

« Granger, j'ai pas réfléchi… », réussit à balbutier le Serpentard, juste avant de recevoir le message roulé en boule sur le coin du museau. Hermione s'était levée et il tourna vers elle un regard de lapin apeuré.

« Toi et Blaise, vous faites vraiment la paire… Surtout ne changez rien », cracha Hermione avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable, avant de tourner les talons pour regagner les dortoirs à toutes jambes. Draco la regarda partir, les yeux toujours hagards, conscient qu'il venait en un clic sur son téléphone portable de ruiner probablement à jamais tout semblant de relation avec la Gryffondor.

Et un coup d'œil en direction de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde lui indiqua que cette relation-ci ne serait plus jamais la même également.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Merci encore pour votre patience, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Draco a vraiment merdé, avec les dernières personnes qui croyaient encore en lui qui plus est… Comme vous devez vous en douter, ça ne va pas l'aider à se sortir de la spirale infernale dans laquelle il s'enfonce peu à peu…**

 **Je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y ait pas autant de temps entre ce chapitre et le suivant mais je ne vous promets rien, étant donné qu'à chaque fois que je me suis promis un truc à moi-même ces derniers temps, j'ai lamentablement échoué…**

 **En revanche, bonne nouvelle pour les lecteurs de The Faces of Insanity, puisque le prochain chapitre est déjà dans la boîte donc il devrait arriver d'ici 15 jours ! :) :) :)**  
 **Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Xérès**


End file.
